Casting Moonshadows (Projeter des ombres de lune)
by Hieronyma
Summary: Isolé et rejeté par ses camarades de classe, Remus implore une ombre de lune de lui donner un ami qui le comprenne. À sa propre surprise, son vœu est exaucé, non pas une fois mais trois, par ses anciens ennemis, les Maraudeurs. SB/RL, et un peu de JP/LE bien sûr.
1. Sang et ombres de lune

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci est la traduction française officielle et autorisée d'une fiction de MOONSIGN appelée _CASTING MOONSHADOWS_. Ce travail avait été commencé par  eamonn, qui malheureusement s'est arrêtée en cours de route… J'ai donc décidé, avec l'accord de Moonsign, de prendre le relai, et pour bien faire les choses, de reprendre l'histoire à son point de départ. La fic originale compte actuellement 85 chapitres et est toujours en cours de publication (j'invite d'ailleurs les courageux anglicistes à aller se frotter à la VO s'ils le peuvent !)

Voici donc le premier chapitre de _CASTING MOONSHADOWS (PROJETER DES OMBRES DE LUNE)_ de Moonsign, traduit par moi-même (sans blague). Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait le choix de fournir la version anglaise et une traduction de toutes les chansons citées, pour faire le plus d'heureux possible.

Ma petite préface s'arrête là, et je laisse la parole à l'auteur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 **Résumé : Isolé et rejeté par ses camarades de classe, Remus implore une ombre de lune de lui donner un ami qui le comprenne. À sa propre surprise, son vœu est exaucé, non pas une fois mais trois, par ses anciens ennemis, les Maraudeurs.**

 _I'm being followed by a moonshadow,_  
 _moonshadow, moonshadow_  
 _Leaping and a hopping on a moonshadow,_  
 _moonshadow, moonshadow_  
 _And if I ever lose my eyes,_  
 _If my colours all run dry,_  
 _Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,_  
 _Oh if…_ _I won't have to cry no more_

 _Je suis suivi par une ombre de lune,  
une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune  
Bondissant et sautillant sur une ombre de lune,  
Une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune  
Et si jamais je perds mes yeux,  
Si toutes mes couleurs se tarissent,  
Oui, si jamais je perds mes yeux,  
Oh si jamais... Je n'aurai plus jamais à pleurer._

 _(Cat Stevens)_

 **REMUS :**

Remus avait toujours considéré que les souvenirs étaient comme des photographies encadrées et posées sur une étagère. La plupart, placées au soleil, s'estompaient avec le temps. Parfois, les couleurs passaient, ne laissant qu'une vague idée du temps ; les contours d'un souvenir légèrement altéré à force d'être raconté. Parfois, c'étaient les contours qui perdaient de leur netteté, et l'éclat des couleurs vives était préservé sous la forme de tâches floues : une idée claire du temps, mais sans détails.

D'autres souvenirs étaient placés dans l'obscurité, recouverts d'ombres. C'étaient ceux-là, ceux que l'on voulait oublier, qui ne perdaient ni leurs couleurs ni leur force au fil du temps.

Pour Remus, le plus vivace de ces souvenirs noyés d'ombres était le souvenir de Cette Nuit-là. Cette Nuit-là avait eu des répercussions qui, vibrant en longs échos, avaient changé sa vie pour toujours. Ce souvenir, celui qu'il voulait par-dessus tout voir s'estomper et s'altérer, était celui qui resterait toujours en lui le plus vivace.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ce que Remus se rappela toujours de sa mère, bien après que les autres souvenirs se fussent fanés et ternis, était l'amour qu'elle portait au clair de lune. En tant que maîtresse des Potions auprès de l'apothicaire local, son travail exigeait souvent d'elle qu'elle s'aventurât dehors pendant la nuit pour se procurer des ingrédients. Ces nuits-là, quand le ciel était dégagé et que la lune ronde était saturée de lumière, elle se glissait dans la chambre de Remus sans se soucier d'allumer la lumière. Elle enveloppait son fils en pyjama dans sa cape et mettait ses petits pieds dans ses chaussures, puis prenait sa main et le conduisait dans le jardin avant de franchir le portail pour s'enfoncer dans les bois épais qui s'étendaient à l'arrière de leur maison.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Serena Lupin chantait les chansons moldues de son enfance tandis que Remus gambadait librement à côté d'elle, l'accompagnant de sa voix aiguë d'enfant tout en regardant l'ombre que lui dessinait la lune danser et bondir entre les ombres plus denses des arbres.

Remus savait que la magie existait (après tout, il avait grandi dans une famille sorcière), mais les ombres de lune bleu-argenté et la voix envoûtante de sa mère semblaient tisser une autre sorte de magie dans la forêt. Une magie moins évidente, mais plus tangible. Électrique et sauvage, et en même temps protectrice et intime.

Le père de Remus ne les accompagnait jamais dans leurs escapades. Ces nuits sous le clair de lune étaient une expérience qui n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à eux deux, et personne n'était autorisé à s'y immiscer. Remus, étant très jeune à cette époque, n'avait pas perçu l'ampleur de la rancune de son père, qui voyait bien que sa femme sauvage et imprévisible aimait son fils infiniment plus qu'elle n'aimait quiconque d'autre sur terre. John Lupin vénérait le sol qu'elle foulait et Serena, en retour, le considérait avec tolérance et affection.

Et ainsi, il regardait d'un air sombre par la fenêtre de sa chambre tandis que les deux petites silhouettes dansaient main dans la main dans la forêt, des bribes de chansons moldues s'évanouissant dans leur sillage.

" _Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory?_ _She is smiling alone…"_

(« _Souvenir, je suis seule dans le clair de lune, la lune a-t-elle perdu la mémoire ? Elle est seule à sourire… »)_

" _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…"_

 _(« Emmène-moi sur la lune et laisse-moi jouer avec les étoiles, laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps sur Jupiter et Mars… »)_

 _"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes…"_

 _(« Eh bien, c'est une nuit merveilleuse pour une danse de lune, avec les étoiles là-haut dans tes yeux… »)_

Et le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils ressortaient de la forêt, les mains jointes et les yeux brillants, suffoquant de joie et de magie sauvage tandis que la mère de Remus le prenait dans ses bras et le faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête :

" _I'm being followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow! Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow!_ _And if I ever lose my hands, lose my plough, lose my land; Yes, if I ever lose my hands, oh if… I won't have to work no more…"_

 _(« Je suis suivi par une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune ! Bondissant et sautillant sur une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune ! Et si jamais je perds mes mains, perds ma charrue, perds ma terre ; Oui, si jamais je perds mes mains, oh si jamais… Je n'aurai plus à travailler… »)_

 ** _(1)_**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aussi ne faut-il peut-être pas s'étonner si, la nuit où John Lupin revint de sa journée de travail au Ministère en annonçant que le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback s'était échappé de la cellule psychiatrique sécurisée pour criminels de Saint-Mangouste, Remus chercha le réconfort auprès du clair de lune.

Cette Nuit-là, durant laquelle tout changea dans un jaillissement de violence, de sang et d'ombres de lune, Remus se glissa hors de son lit, ses jambes encore tremblantes sous l'effet de son récent cauchemar, et longea le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents pour que sa mère le réconforte. Il s'arrêta en distinguant les éclats d'une dispute à l'intérieur. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu ses parents se disputer. Son père détestait contrarier sa mère, et celle-ci était généralement trop perdue dans son monde pour prêter à une querelle l'attention suffisant à ce qu'elle s'envenime.

Remus s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et pressa son oreille contre le bois.

« … Ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Même pour des ingredients. Qui sait où il est ? » disait John. « Je peux les commander pour toi au Ministère. »

« Mais j'aime aller chercher mes propres ingrédients », protesta Serena d'une voix implorante. « C'est même la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue maîtresse des Potions en premier lieu ! Combien de temps avant que vous ne l'attrapiez ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! », lui répondit John d'un ton brusque. « Bordel, si nous savions où il était, tu ne penses pas qu'on l'aurait déjà eu à cette heure ? C'est moi qu'il rend responsable de son emprisonnement, parce que je suis celui qui l'a trouvé la première fois. C'est de moi qu'il veut se venger, et c'est un malade. Tu penses que je pourrais me le pardonner s'il essayait de m'atteindre en s'attaquant à toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne sors pas, Serena, un point c'est tout ! »

Remus recula, le ventre agité d'une sensation étrange qui lui donnait la nausée. Il ne comprenait pas ce dont ils parlaient et n'osait pas les interrompre. Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir en sens inverse pour retourner dans sa chambre, il passa devant la fenêtre. La pleine lune qui flottait dans le ciel, proche et massive, projetait à travers la vitre un carré de lumière éclatante qui illuminait le parquet boisé.

Remus fut soudain envahi d'une envie de chansons moldues et d'ombres de lune. Il avait besoin de sentir cette froide lumière argentée baigner sa tête pour l'aider à oublier les voix chargées de colère de ses parents et la sensation désagréable dans son ventre.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour tirer le loquet de la porte arrière. Il l'ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible et sortit en trottinant dans le jardin. Il n'était pas stupide et savait bien qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'aller dans la forêt tout seul, aussi se contenta-t-il de traîner les pieds dans l'herbe fraîche et épaisse de la pelouse, murmurant doucement pour lui-même : " _I'm being followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow._ _And if I ever lose my legs, I won't moan, no, I won't beg. Yes, if I ever lose my legs, oh if… I won't have to walk no more…"_

 _(« Je suis suivi par une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune. Et si jamais je perds mes jambes, je ne geindrai pas, non, je ne supplierai pas. Oui, si jamais je perds mes jambes, oh si jamais…_ _Je n'aurai plus à marcher… »)_

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe épaisse et leva les yeux vers la pleine lune. À part sa mère, la pleine lune était la plus jolie chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle avait l'air si massive, de sorte qu'il paraissait impossible qu'elle puisse être capable de rester accrochée dans le ciel sans ficelle, et son éclat pâle semblait venir d'un autre monde. Sous son regard rond et plein, Remus sentit les dernières traces de sa peur se désagréger et disparaître.

Le silence fut brisé par un bruissement dans la haie qui bordait le jardin. Remus s'assit et tourna son regard vers le bruit, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n'était tout d'un coup plus si sûr qu'il avait le droit d'être ici tout seul. Qui savait quel genre de créatures horribles sortaient la nuit quand sa mère n'était pas là pour les tenir éloignées ?

Glacé de terreur, il scruta sans ciller le buisson où s'était produit le bruissement et sursauta quand il le vit bouger de nouveau. Soudain, une paire d'orbes aux lueurs d'or jaune apparurent dans les ombres près du buisson. Il fallut un moment à Remus pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'yeux.

Aiguillonné par sa peur, Remus bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers la maison, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il regrettait plus que tout de s'être aventuré aussi loin dans leur jardon tout en longueur. Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière lui quand la créature bondit hors de l'abri des buissons pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il pouvait entendre le martèlement rythmé des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ce qu'il vit le fit vaciller, trébucher et s'écraser au sol. La créature était gigantesque ; un loup, hurla son esprit en le submergeant d'images des monstres qui peuplaient les contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait. Il cria quand la bête bondit sur lui et atterrit sur sa poitrine, chassant violemment l'air de ses poumons. Des larmes de souffrance troublèrent l'image du loup qui se jetait à sa gorge, mâchoires ouvertes. Remus laissa échapper un second hurlement lorsqu'il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans son épaule et sa poitrine. La douleur le transperça comme une traînée incandescente déchiquetant tout son corps.

« REMUS ! »

Il sentit le poids quitter sa poitrine quand le loup fut violemment projeté dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Haletant et sanglotant, Remus tourna la tête et vit une silhouette aux cheveux fauves et rebelles se placer entre lui et le loup. Sa mère leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Le loup roula sur lui-même et bondit à nouveau, atterrissant cette fois-ci sur Selena en la jetant à terre.

« Maman… » Remus avait voulu crier, mais la douleur lui permettait à peine de respirer, encore moins de parler. Il regarda, paralysé et frappé d'horreur, les crocs blancs et ensanglantés se jeter sur la gorge de sa mère et déchirer la chair, encore et encore.

« Oh mon Dieu ! SERENA ! »

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, le loup fut projeté dans les airs. Cette fois-ci, Remus vit son père, debout en bas de pyjama. Même si la souffrance et la perte de sang rendaient sa vue trouble, il remarqua que John Lupin se tenait entre sa femme et le loup, laissant son fils exposé à une autre attaque.

Un rayon de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette que John pointait sur le loup, mais la bête réussit à bondir hors d'atteinte à temps. Elle hésita un moment puis, alors que John levait de nouveau sa baguette, fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir à grandes foulées dans la forêt. John s'élança à sa suite, son corps crépitant de magie et de rage.

Remus se retourna pour regarder en direction de sa mère. Elle était couverte de sang. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant, de ce sang qui apparaissait épais et noir sous le clair de lune. Il se mit sur le ventre et la douleur le transperça. Il gémit doucement.

« Re…mus ? »

Sa voix était si faible. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue aussi fragile auparavant.

« Re…mus, mon …bébé ? »

Ses mots étaient entrecoupés de violents frissons. Remus rassembla toute ses forces pour se traîner vers elle. La douleur était si intense qu'elle était maintenant comme une partie entière de lui qu'on aurait détachée. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il parvint jusqu'à elle et baissa les yeux. Avec horreur, il vit des os, des tendons et des muscles déchiquetés et sanglants là où se trouvait sa gorge.

« Vis, R…Remus », parvint à articuler Serena. « Tu me promets ? Ne les… laisse pas te ch-changer en m-monstre comme lui. Le l-loup ne t'a pas changé. Dis-le, Remus ! »

« Le l-loup ne m'a pas ch-changé », répéta Remus à travers ses larmes, incapable de la regarder dans yeux, focalisé sur la crevasse béante dans son cou.

« C'est b-bien. S-souv-v-viens-toi. »

Elle glissait peu à peu dans la confusion. Remus pensa qu'elle était peut-être en train de dire autre chose, mais il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Sa tête était pleine d'un sifflement qui la rendait trop lourde pour sa nuque. Il la laissa s'affaisser dans l'herbe imprégnée de sang, près de l'épaule de sa mère, et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 ** _(1)_ Voici la liste des chansons citées (dans l'ordre) et de leurs interprètes :**

 _ **\- Moonshadow**_ **, Cat Stevens  
** _ **\- Memory**_ **, Andrew Lloyd Webber  
** _ **\- Fly Me To The Moon**_ **, écrite par Bart Howard en 1954 et interprétée originellement par Kaye Ballard  
** _ **\- Moondance,**_ **Van Morrison**

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore l'histoire, sachez que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs que celui-ci.

Ne vous privez pas de laisser des reviews sous prétexte que c'est une traduction, car je les traduirai et les transmettrai toutes à Moonsign ; je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir son travail apprécié par les lecteurs français (ou belges, ou luxembourgeois, ou qui que vous soyez, chers lecteurs). Et puis même pour moi en tant que traductrice, ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir quelques retours ^^

À bientôt !


	2. Un mouton blanc nommé Black

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 de _Casting Moonshadows_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _I am what I am_  
 _And what I am needs no excuses_  
 _I deal my own deck_  
 _Sometimes the ace_ , s _ometimes the deuces_  
 _It's my life and there's no return and no deposit_  
 _One life, so it's time to open up your closet_  
 _Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say_  
 _Hey, I am what I am_

 _Je suis ce que je suis  
Et ce que je suis n'a pas besoin d'excuses  
Je distribue mes propres cartes  
Parfois l'as, parfois les deux  
C'est ma vie, et il n'y a ni retour en arrière, ni consigne  
Une seule vie, alors il est temps d'ouvrir ton placard  
La vie ne vaut rien sauf si tu peux dire :  
Hey, je suis ce que je suis_

 _(Shirley Bassey)_

 **SIRIUS :**

Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir un mouton blanc au sein de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. C'était arrivé de façon si progressive qu'il ne s'en était tout d'abord même pas rendu compte. Cela avait commencé par les provocations normales d'un enfant : Sirius avait toujours été du genre à tester les limites, il avait besoin de voir jusqu'où exactement il pouvait pousser sa mère avant qu'elle le réprimande et le punisse. Ayant été élevé, pour la plus grande part, par les elfes de maison, Sirius rêvait d'attirer l'attention de sa mère si hautaine et de son père presque toujours absent, et il découvrit que le moyen le plus efficace pour y parvenir était de s'attirer des ennuis.

Cela débuta avec de petites choses. Il vola un pot de vernis à ongles qui changeait de couleur à sa cousine Narcissa et dessina une moustache similaire à celle de l'Oncle Alphard sur le portrait de sa grand-mère accroché dans l'entrée. Malheureusement pour la version picturale de Geminus Black, le vernis était conçu pour être permanent, aussi son portrait fut-il retiré du mur et caché dans le grenier. On donna la fessée à Sirius avant de l'enfermer toute une journée à la cave, où il hurla et martela la porte de ses petits poings, effrayé par la masse obscure des barils de vin et par ce qui s'agitait dans les coins sombres.

Un soir de réveillon, quelques mois après son septième anniversaire, il passa une nuit calme mais productive à mâcher treize paquets de Bulles baveuses pour les coller dans les cheveux de sa cousine Bellatrix pendant son sommeil. Le drame qui en résulta le lendemain matin valait bien quelques fessées supplémentaires et la confiscation de son argent de poche pendant deux semaines.

Loin d'être découragé, et enivré par toute cette attention et par sa propre créativité, Sirius mit sa farce suivante à exécution quand la famille Malfoy vint dîner chez eux. Lucius Malfoy s'était moqué de la nouvelle robe en velours vert de Sirius, qui lui avait adressé un sourire éclatant avant de l'attirer avec l'aide de son petit frère Regulus loin de la salle à manger, dans une chambre d'amis où était entreposé le vieux Fauteuil Dévoreur de Geminus Black. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, au moment où les Malfoy prirent congé, qu'on retrouva l'adolescent avalé jusqu'au cou par l'énorme fauteuil tapissé de fourrure, insultant copieusement Sirius et Remus qui étaient occupés à peindre ses boucles blond platine avec du colorant alimentaire, alternant les mèches rose pailleté et violettes.

Seuls sa cousine préférée, Andromeda, et son Grand Oncle Alphard semblaient apprécier tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour causer le chaos dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris qu'ils reconnaissaient en lui la même attitude rebelle envers sa famille que celle qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes adoptée. Alors que les critiques et les punitions de sa mère éloignaient de plus en plus Sirius d'elle et de ses valeurs, Andromeda et Alphard le prirent tacitement sous leur aile, créant un petit troupeau de moutons blancs parmi les Black.

Sirius en vint à préférer ses deux protecteurs à ses parents, et lorsqu'Andromeda annonça ses fiançailles avec le Né-Moldu Ted Tonks, trois semaines avant le dixième anniversaire de Sirius, et fut par conséquent déshéritée et brûlée de l'arbre généalogique des Black, les espiègleries de Sirius, qui n'étaient jusque-là qu'une façon d'attirer l'attention, devinrent un moyen subtil de venger sa cousine préférée.

« Tu prendras la même voie qu'elle ! » hurla Walburga Black en lançant des ordres furibonds aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils rattrapent les douze Niffleurs qui saccageaient la maison, en quête d'objets brillants.

Sirius avait économisé son argent de poche pendant des mois pour pouvoir acheter les Niffleurs, et il espéra que sa mère ne les noierait pas.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Sirius Orion Black ? Je te jure que je te brûlerai de notre arbre généalogique si tu continues à te comporter de la sorte ! »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je m'en fiche ! » cria Sirius en retour. « Peut-être que je préfère être comme Andromeda que comme toi ! »

« COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER, DANS CETTE MAISON, LE NOM DE CETTE SALE TRAÎTRE À SON SANG AMOUREUSE DES MOLDUS ! »

Avant que Sirius ait eu la moindre chance de réagir, sa mère le gifla violemment du dos de la main. Il sentit la bague massive portant les armoiries de sa famille entailler sa joue alors qu'il tombait au sol. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant. Elle avait déjà ordonné qu'il soit battu par des elfes de maison, oui, mais ne s'était jamais chargée elle-même de le frapper. La haine de Sirius se cristallisa comme le diamant et se logea dans sa poitrine.

« J'aime Ted ! » Sirius pouvait sentir la fureur faire trembler son corps. « Il est gentil et drôle, et je me fiche que ce soit un Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais sa mère se baissa et le gifla à nouveau, avant de le relever et de le traîner à la cuisine où elle le jeta dans la cave. Il y resta deux jours entiers, la plus longue punition qu'il ait jamais eue à subir, et chaque heure passée dans les ténèbres ne fit qu'accroître sa haine et sa colère.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut aux premières heures du matin où il devait partir pour Poudlard. Il s'assit dans son lit, dressant l'oreille, et sourit quand il entendit le deuxième coup hésitant frappé à sa porte.

« Entre, Reg », dit-il doucement à son petit frère. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et un Regulus de neuf ans se glissa à l'intérieur avant de grimper sur le lit de son frère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes à l'école », murmura-t-il à Sirius. « Comment je vais faire sans toi pour me protéger de Maman ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de protection » dit Sirius en souriant largement à son frère dans le noir. « C'est moi le mauvais fils. Tu te retrouves dans les ennuis parfois, mais seulement parce que je t'y entraîne. »

« Mais tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Reg. »

Sirius se pencha, passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et le serra contre lui. Aucun des deux garçons n'était habitué aux démonstrations d'affection, et cette étreinte leur parut à la fois étrange et réconfortante.

« Tu m'écriras ? »

« Bien sûr », dit Sirius. « Je t'écrirai pour te raconter tous les tours brillants que je prévois de jouer à chacun de nos cousins mielleux de Serpentard. »

« Mais tu seras un Serpentard. Si tu joues des tours à tout le monde, qui sera ton ami ? »

Sirius s'adossa au mur en regardant son petit frère. Le visage de Regulus était pâle et inquiet sous la lumière de la lune que les rideaux laissaient filtrer. Il prit sa décision.

« Tu sais garder un secret ? »

« Un secret ? » répéta Regulus avec hésitation. « Quel secret ? »

« Je te le dirai seulement si tu promets de le garder. »

« D'accord, je promets. » Regulus se pencha en avant, l'impatience se lisant sur son visage.

« Je ne serai pas à Serpentard. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Shhh ! » siffla Sirius en couvrant la bouche de son frère de sa main.

Regulus s'en débarrassa et fixa son frère, bouche bée. « Comment ça, tu ne seras pas à Serpentard ? Tout le monde est à Serpentard. Tu ne peux pas être ailleurs. La seule qui était dans une autre Maison, c'est Andromeda, et elle… » Regulus s'interrompit, comprenant soudain. « C'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? À cause de ce que Maman a fait à Andromeda ? Enfin, Sirius ! Tu veux que ça t'arrive aussi ? Elle va te détester, encore plus que maintenant ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas choisir la Maison dans laquelle tu seras. »

« Si, je peux », rétorqua Sirius. « Enfin, pas la Maison où je serai, mais on peut choisir celle où on ne veut pas être. C'est ce qu'a fait Andromeda. Elle a dit au Choixpeau qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, alors il l'a mise à Pouffsouffle. »

« Elle n'a pas fait ça ! » chuchota Regulus d'un ton où l'horreur le disputait à l'admiration.

« Si, elle l'a fait. »

« Mais si le Choixpeau ne te met pas à Serdaigle ? S'il t'envoie à Pouffsouffle ? Ou à _Gryffondor_ ? Hein, s'il te met à Gryffondor ? Personne ne te le pardonnera jamais dans la famille ! »

« Toi, tu me pardonnerais, non ? » demanda Sirius, soudain moins assuré.

« Tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? » Regulus s'écarta un peu de Sirius sur le lit, comme si ses tendances Gryffondor dérangeantes étaient contagieuses.

« S'il te plaît, Reg, dis-moi que tu me pardonneras même s'il me met là-bas. » Sirius tendit la main vers le poignet de Regulus tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait.

« Maman me tuera ! »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Sirius… » Regulus tourna les yeux vers le rayon de lune argenté qui passait par la fenêtre. « D'accord, d'accord. Je promets que je ne te détesterai pas. Mais je ne peux pas te jurer que je te défendrai. » Il regarda Sirius, des larmes dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas courageux comme toi. Tu ferais vraiment un bon Gryffondor. Tu es entêté et téméraire, et tu fais des choses stupides sans réfléchir. Mais je ne peux pas tenir tête à Maman comme tu le fais. »

Sirius sentit un étau douloureux lui serrer le cœur, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tordu et arraché brutalement de sa poitrine. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'Andromeda avait ressenti quand elle avait vu son nom partir en flammes sur l'arbre de la famille. Il avait envie de dire à Regulus, de lui crier que des frères étaient censés se défendre mutuellement, qu'importe les circonstances. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Regulus avait raison, il n'était pas aussi courageux que Sirius. En réalité, affirmer qu'il soutiendrait la décision Sirius, quoiqu'en secret, était la chose la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais faite.

« C'est bon, Regulus. Tant que je sais qu'en secret, tu ne me hais pas, ça ira. » Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta : « Même si je voulais être à Serpentard, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas. Peux-tu penser à une seule qualité que j'aie et qui soit appréciée à Serpentard ? Au moins, comme ça, j'aurai choisi moi-même. »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se pencher en avant et de gratifier son frère d'une autre de ces étreintes étranges, puis il se glissa hors du lit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer, espèce de grand Gryffondor stupide », souffla-t-il en l'atteignant.

« Tais-toi, crétin ! » siffla Sirius en retour, la douleur dans son cœur s'évanouissant peu à peu.

Regulus étouffa un rire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Une suggestion ? Une question ? Pensez à laisser une review !

À bientôt pour le chapitre trois :)


	3. L'ami insaisissable

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait chaud au cœur ^^

Avec une journée de retard due à la longueur du chapitre (et puis je suis en concours donc il faut me pardonner), voici la suite de _Casting Moonshadows_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_  
 _I all alone beweep my outcast state,_  
 _And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,_  
 _And look upon myself and curse my fate,_  
 _Wishing me like one more rich in hope_  
 _Featur'd like him, like him with friends posses'd_

 _Quand je suis en disgrâce aux yeux de la fortune et des hommes,  
Je pleure, solitaire, mon statut de paria,  
Et fait souffrir le Ciel sourd par mes cris vains,  
Et me penche sur mon cas et maudis mon destin,  
Souhaitant être comme celui qui est plus riche en espoir,  
_ _Ayant son apparence, et comme lui doté d'amis_

 _(Sonnet 29 – Shakespeare)_

 **REMUS :**

Le jour où Remus reçut sa lettre de Poudlard fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner et mangeait une tartine de pain grillé en jetant des regards répétés à son père, attendant le moment où John Lupin lèverait les yeux, lui dirait avec un rictus de dégoût qu'il n'aimait pas avoir des animaux à table et lui ordonnerait de sortir de sa vue. Son père était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier et semblait absorbé dans un article, aussi Remus s'autorisa-t-il à manger plus lentement. Parfois, il n'avait le temps de prendre que quelques bouchées avant d'être chassé de table et conduit dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, dont les hauts murs lui empêchaient toute fuite, ou encore dans sa chambre, au sol-sol.

Le sous-sol était devenu sa chambre depuis Cette Nuit-là, car l'épaisseur des murs et des portes pouvait contenir un loup-garou transformé. Le matelas de Remus et ses autres meubles (quoique peu nombreux) avaient depuis longtemps été réduits en pièces et étaient irrémédiablement tâchés de sang. Seuls ses biens les plus précieux, qu'il rangeait sur le dessus de son armoire, étaient restés intacts.

Remus se demandait parfois s'il ne s'en serait pas tiré à meilleur compte si son père l'avait dénoncé au Département des Créatures Magiques du Ministère, plutôt que de le garder enfermé chez lui car il s'en sentait le devoir envers son épouse défunte qu'il avait tant aimée. Par moments, la sensation de claustrophobie se faisait si terrible que Remus avait l'impression que le loup allait déchirer sa peau dans ses efforts pour s'échapper.

Quand les choses devenaient vraiment insoutenables, il se glissait dans l'ancien laboratoire de Potions de sa mère et se recroquevillait sous la table en imaginant qu'il pouvait l'entendre fredonner à voix basse et travailler dans le tintement des chaudrons et des cuillères. Mais même quand il songeait à elle, ses pensées étaient souillées par le souvenir des excursions au clair de lune dans la forêt derrière leur maison. Dès qu'il pensait à la lune désormais, son cœur cognait de haine, de peur et du souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, et il pouvait sentir le loup hurler triomphalement à l'intérieur. Ses rares et brèves excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son père réticent avaient été les meilleurs moments de ses cinq misérables années en tant que loup-garou.

Tandis que Remus contemplait avec envie l'idée d'un autre voyage à Londres, une imposante chouette hulotte entra par la porte de derrière restée entrebâillée. Remus la regarda d'un air vaguement intéressé, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lâche une lettre devant son père, mais il fut stupéfait de la voir se diriger vers lui pour laisser tomber une lettre dans son assiette pleine de miettes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda son père d'un ton impérieux.

« Je ne sais pas. » Remus ramassa la lettre avec précaution. « Elle est pour moi… » Sa voix s'éteignit quand il remarqua les armoiries qui ornaient le sceau de cire. Le blason était divisé en quatre sections, dont chacune était respectivement occupée par un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Son père tendit le bras et tenta de lui arracher la lettre.

Remus l'agrippa fermement, le cœur battant. « Je crois que ça vient de Poudlard », chuchota-t-il en osant à peine y croire. Poudlard ! Il se rappelait les récits qu'en faisait sa mère : un immense château plein de magie quelque part en Écosse, des enfants, des plafonds enchantés et des escaliers escamotables. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait envisagé qu'on puisse admettre dans les murs de cet établissement quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'était qu'une infecte petite créature des ténèbres.

John Lupin avait l'air trop choqué pour songer à punir Remus d'avoir essayé d'échapper à sa tentative d'attraper la lettre. « Pourquoi laisseraient-ils une chose comme _toi_ aller à Poudlard ? »

Remus ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses doigts tremblants.

 _POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Mr Lupin,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Sur un autre morceau de parchemin, une lettre plus personnelle disait :

 _Mr Lupin,  
Nous sommes informés de votre Lycanthropie et, dans le cas où vous décideriez d'accepter votre place à Poudlard, nous vous fournirons un lieu sûr pour vos transformations mensuelles ainsi que les soins médicaux de notre infirmière scolaire, Poppy Pomfresh, pour toute blessure que vous pourriez subir. Vous aurez rendez-vous avec le directeur le 1_ _er_ _septembre, après le banquet de début d'année, pour fixer les détails de cet arrangement._

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

« Laisse-moi voir ça », dit John en arrachant les lettres des mains de son fils pour les examiner avec incrédulité. « Ils t'ont proposé une place ? »

Remus était incapable de répondre. Il était toujours sous le choc. À mesure qu'il digérait la nouvelle, il sentit un sourire se former progressivement sur son visage tandis qu'une sorte de nœud se serrait dans sa poitrine. Ces lettres ne faisaient pas que l'accepter à Poudlard, mais elles s'adressaient aussi à lui comme à un être humain plutôt qu'un animal. Remus avait été très peu en contact avec quiconque d'autre que son père au cours des années qui avaient suivi Cette Nuit-là, et il était ébahi que quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait même pas pût le traiter de cette façon.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se rappela la voix de sa mère à l'heure de sa mort : « _Ne les laisse pas te changer en monstre comme lui. Le loup ne t'a pas changé. Dis-le, Remus ! »_

« Le loup ne m'a pas changé », répéta-t-il alors avec respect.

Son père le regarda de ses yeux ambrés où la haine brûlait comme des charbons ardents. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait furieux.

« Tu restes une créature des ténèbres », dit-il d'une voix basse et tremblante. « Ça ne fait pas de toi un être humain. Ça ne te rend pas comme nous. Tu es un animal et un meurtrier. Sans toi, Serena serait toujours en vie. Tu penses que le loup ne t'a pas changé ? Va donc te regarder dans un miroir. »

Remus baissa la tête. « Oui, père. »

« Ne t'avise plus de l'oublier ! »

 _Comme si je pouvais_ , songea Remus en baissant les yeux sur son bras toujours recouvert de bandages suite à sa transformation, quelques jours plus tôt. _Comme si je pourrai jamais_.

 _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, Remus se tenait timidement entre les voies neuf et dix de la gare de King's Cross, vêtu de vieux habits moldus et traînant derrière lui une malle abîmée. Suite à l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback, John Lupin ne s'était pas senti capable de continuer à travailler pour le Ministère, c'est pourquoi ils manquaient toujours d'argent. Son père avait, à contrecœur, emmené Remus acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques semaines plus tôt, et bien que toutes ses affaires soient de seconde main, c'était déjà plus que ce que Remus se souvenait avoir jamais possédé._

John Lupin avait fait embarquer son fils dans le Magicobus ce matin avec quelques instructions pour se rendre voie neuf trois-quarts, cependant Remus ne parvenait pas tout à fait à trouver le courage de franchir ce dernier pas. Ayant été à l'écart du monde pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, il était maintenant entouré de tant de gens et d'espace que c'en était presque trop pour lui. C'était comme s'il avait couru trop vite et cherchait désespérément à retrouver son souffle, bien que chaque inspiration fît souffrir sa poitrine en feu et qu'une part de lui voulût cesser complètement de respirer.

Alors qu'il fixait la barrière, une femme et un petit garçon qui avait des lunettes et des cheveux noirs en bataille s'approchèrent. Le garçon tirait derrière lui une malle flambant neuve sur le dessus de laquelle était gravé le nom « J.M. Potter ».

La femme jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et remarqua sa malle et son air perdu.

« Tu es nouveau toi aussi, mon chéri ? »

Remus était si effrayé qu'une inconnue lui adresse la parole comme à un être humain qu'il ne réussit qu'à la regarder fixement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le ticket froissé dans sa main gauche et aperçut sans doute le numéro de la voie, car elle posa une main entre ses omoplates et le poussa gentiment vers la barrière.

« Marche simplement à travers », lui indiqua-t-elle.

Remus s'exécuta sans un mot, tirant sa malle derrière lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la barrière, il ferma les yeux et accéléra un peu en se préparant à l'impact. Comme rien ne venait, il les rouvrit pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait sur un nouveau quai, entouré d'élèves et de parents qui bavardaient, de malles et de hiboux bien à l'abri dans leurs cages. Il regarda autour de lui, émerveillé. C'était comme le Chemin de Traverse, mais encore plus bruyant. Une énorme locomotive rouge à vapeur attendait que les élèvent montent à bord du train.

« Où sont tes parents, mon chéri ? »

Il se retourna pour voir que la femme et le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenaient de nouveau derrière lui.

« Ils ne sont pas venus te dire au revoir ? »

L'image de son père se tenant là avec lui, l'air fier, pour lui dire au revoir en l'embrassant était si ridicule que Remus sentit un début de rire désabusé emplir sa poitrine. À sa grande horreur, cela ne s'arrêta pas là, et le rire s'échappa de sa bouche en un son rauque et grinçant qui lui parut à la fois déplacé, insultant et bizarre.

Il n'était apparemment pas le seul de cet avis, car la femme recula d'un pas, inquiète, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs paraissait soudain furieux.

« Ne te moque pas de ma mère ! » dit-il avec colère. « Comment oses-tu ! »

« James, ne… » amorça la femme, mais Remus avait déjà cessé de rire, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Il ressentit un besoin soudain et désespéré de s'échapper, et il se retourna pour se précipiter aussi vite que possible vers la porte du train qui était la plus proche, tirant toujours sa malle derrière lui. Comme la plupart des élèves étaient toujours sur le quai, il y avait beaucoup de compartiments vides, et Remus se glissa dans l'un d'entre eux en pleurant presque de soulagement. Il fourra sa malle sous son siège et s'assit, se reculant loin de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir regarder la gare en restant dissimulé derrière les rideaux.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler poliment à la dame. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rire, ou qu'il aurait dû rester pour expliquer pourquoi. Mais il avait paniqué, et maintenant le garçon aux cheveux noirs le détestait et sa mère pensait qu'il était malpoli ou fou.

Petit à petit, le train commença à se remplir. Quelques personnes jetèrent un œil dans son compartiment et, en le voyant, continuèrent leur chemin. Enfin, un garçon de petite taille qui semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Remus, doté de cheveux gras et d'un nez assez grand, entra d'un pas raide. Il jeta un regard méprisant à Remus, glissa sa malle sous la banquette qui était en face de lui et s'y assit, sortant un livre abîmé que Remus reconnut comme le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de première année. Il se plongea dans sa lecture.

Remus le regarda avec hésitation. Il savait que pour se faire des amis, il fallait qu'il se mette à parler aux autres pour de vrai, mais il aurait aimé avoir plus d'expérience.

« Bonjour ? », essaya-t-il.

Le garçon leva ses yeux noirs de son livre et regarda Remus avec l'air d'un zoologue attendant de voir si un animal exotique allait se mettre à aboyer.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin », dit Remus, les poings serrés de nervosité sur ses genoux.

« Severus Rogue », lâcha le garçon avant de retourner à son livre.

Remus se demanda si cela signifiait qu'ils étaient amis, maintenant. Que faisaient des amis ? Est-ce qu'ils restaient juste assis ensemble, comme ça ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Il supposa qu'il devait laisser Severus Rogue faire le prochain pas, mais le garçon se contenta de rester assis là, plongé dans son livre. On entendit un coup sourd à l'extérieur, un cri de douleur étouffé, et la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois. Au grand désarroi de Remus, c'était le garçon aux cheveux plein d'épis de tout à l'heure, traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Rogue. Puis il remarqua la présence de Remus blotti dans un coin. « Oh, c'est toi » dit-il avec dégoût. « Petit con, tu as fait de la peine à ma mère ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait à ta mère », répliqua Rogue en quittant son livre des yeux.

« Pas toi, lui. » Le garçon montra Remus du doigt.

« J-je ne v-voulais pas… » bégaya Remus, jetant un coup d'œil vers Rogue. Il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami le croie fou.

« Tu ne peux même pas parler normalement », dit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille avec un regard méprisant à la silhouette recroquevillée de Remus. « Je me demande bien comment… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici », le coupa Rogue. « Tu es impoli et tu parles trop. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce d'ordure. »

Severus ricana et se replongea dans son livre.

Le garçon cligna des paupières avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Remus. « Vous vous valez bien ! » dit-il d'une voix dure. « Pas étonnant que tes parents ne soient pas venus te dire au revoir. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas admettre que tu étais leur fils ! »

Remus sentit en lui un sursaut de douleur et de colère, et le loup se réveilla et regarda à travers ses yeux. Il lui chuchota de sauter sur le garçon et de le cogner contre le sol jusqu'à ce que les cheveux en bataille soient mêlés de sang… Remus combattit le loup. Il voulait rester là. Il voulait aller à Poudlard et être normal, comme tout le monde. Il voulait que le loup ne l'ait pas changé.

 _Recule_ , pensa-t-il avec désespoir à l'adresse du loup enragé en lui. _Va-t'en, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Restes loin tant que tu n'es pas obligé de venir. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, recule._

« Tu es vraiment cinglé ! » dit le garçon au-dessus de lui.

C'est à ce moment seulement que Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait murmuré ces mots à voix basse. Ses poings étaient serrés et son front luisait de sueur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle voix. C'était un petit garçon comme eux, avec des cheveux noirs brillants et des yeux gris cendré. Il avait passé la tête hors du compartiment situé de l'autre côté du couloir et les regardait avec intérêt.

« Il est complètement malade », indiqua le garçon aux cheveux en bataille en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Remus. Remus résista à son envie de le mordre.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir dans mon compartiment si tu veux », offrit le nouveau garçon. « Moi, c'est Sirius Black. Tu dois forcément être un Potter. Je reconnaîtrais les cheveux et les lunettes n'importe où. »

« Black ? » répéta le garçon qui s'appelait Potter. « Comme dans la Noble et… »

« … très Ancienne Maison des Black bla bla bla et tarte à la crème de rhubarbe, ouais », compléta Sirius en grimaçant.

Face à l'air hésitant de Potter, Black fit un signe de main vers Rogue et Remus. « Tu préfères t'asseoir là-dedans ? », demanda-t-il.

Potter haussa les épaules et reprit la poignée de sa malle pour la traîner de l'autre côté du couloir, dans le compartiment de Black. « Je suis James Potter, au fait. Bien vu. »

Les deux garçons rirent et la porte se referma sur eux en claquant. Remus se détendit.

« Merci », murmura-t-il à Rogue.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi », dit Rogue sans lever les yeux de son livre. « Il était grossier et bruyant, et il avait Gryffondor écrit sur son front. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Remus, se souvenant que son père et sa mère avaient été à Serdaigle.

« Bien sûr que oui », ricana Rogue. « Qui voudrait être à _Gryffondor_ ? Ils sont têtus, effrontés et idiots. La seule Maison qui soit digne de ce nom, c'est Serpentard. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ avec avidité pendant l'été et en savait beaucoup sur les quatre Maisons. Il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard. Ils étaient réputés pour leurs préjugés et leur amour du sang pur. Si un loup-garou était découvert parmi eux, Remus était terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui arriverait. Il ne voulait pas être à Serdaigle non plus. Ils étaient bien trop doués pour résoudre des énigmes et finiraient forcément par comprendre ce que signifiaient ses disparitions mensuelles, tôt plutôt que tard. Il avait songé que Gryffondor semblait idéal, mais si ce garçon, Potter, était représentatif du genre de personnes qui allaient dans cette Maison, il ne voulait pas y être non plus. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à être envoyé à Pouffsouffle. L'idée était presque drôle. Un loup-garou à Pouffsouffle.

Ni lui, ni Rogue ne parlèrent plus alors que le train suivait sa route tortueuse à travers l'Angleterre et vers les terres sauvages d'Écosse.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Une suggestion ? Une question ? Pensez à laisser une review !

À bientôt pour le chapitre quatre :)


	4. Réputations et capes d'Invisibilité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Cette semaine je suis à l'heure, ô miracle. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _You could learn a lot from crayons._  
 _Some are sharp, some are pretty._  
 _Some are dull while others are bright._  
 _Some have weird names._  
 _But we all have to learn to live in the same box._

 _Il y a beaucoup à apprendre des crayons.  
Certains sont acérés, d'autres sont jolis,  
Certains sont ternes et d'autres vifs,_ _  
_ _Certains ont de drôles de noms.  
Mais nous devons tous apprendre à vivre dans la même boîte._

 _(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

 **SIRIUS:**

La mère de Sirius et Regulus l'accompagnèrent à la gare pour son premier jour d'école. Ils se tenaient tout près de la barrière sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, à distance de la majorité de la foule.

« Plein de Sang-de-bourbe et de Sang-mêlés », ricana Walburga en regardant les autres élèves et leurs parents. « C'est répugnant. »

Sirius ne dit rien. Son estomac était serré par un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité alors qu'il regardait la locomotive rouge qui se tenait fièrement sur la voie, crachant des nuages de vapeur blanche le long du quai.

« Quant à toi… » Les longs ongles manucurés de Walburga s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers sa chemise. « Si on me rapporte quoi que ce soit de négatif sur toi cette année, tu seras sévèrement puni quand tu rentreras à la maison. C'est bien compris ? » Ses froides prunelles grises brillaient, pleines de malveillance et d'antipathie.

« Oui, Maman », murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Regulus qui haussa les sourcils et articula silencieusement le mot « Gryffondor ». Sirius grimaça et sa mère le poussa en avant sans délicatesse.

« Eh bien, vas-y ! »

Regulus et elle firent volte-face et repassèrent la barrière. Regulus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la dernière minute et adressa à Sirius un regard qui semblait compatissant.

Avec un soupir, Sirius se retourna et se fraya un chemin vers le train. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit percuter une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette qui semblait parler assez vertement à son fils, lequel avait l'air plutôt renfrogné. Sirius n'avait pas grandi dans une famille obsédée par la pureté du sang sans être capable de reconnaître les caractéristiques propres à chacune des plus vieilles lignées. Les lunettes et les cheveux en bataille rendaient impossible toute méprise, tout comme la couleur des cheveux de la femme. Les hommes de la famille Potter étaient connus pour leur faiblesse pour les rousses.

« … Pas besoin d'être si dur envers le pauvre petit », disait-elle au garçon. « Il ne pensait sûrement pas à mal. Il était nerveux et seul. Vraiment, James, sois un peu indulgent. »

« Il s'est moqué de toi, Maman ! » Le garçon fit un geste énervé en direction du train. « Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça ! Même s'il n'a pas été élevé comme un sorcier, les Moldus aussi ont des bonnes manières. »

La femme soupira et secoua la tête. Elle tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, avant de l'attirer dans une rapide étreinte. « Ne nous disputons pas là-dessus, ça n'a pas d'importance », dit-elle. « Essaie juste de bien t'amuser et de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Ne va pas jouer de tours aux professeurs pour finir avec une retenue dès la première semaine, d'accord ? »

Sirius dressa l'oreille en entendant les mots « jouer des tours », et il examina le garçon avec un intérêt redoublé. Celui-ci arborait un sourire espiègle qui avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un Niffleur dans un coffre de Gringotts.

« Comme si j'allais le faire ! »

Elle rit et essaya sans grande conviction d'aplatir les cheveux de son fils avant de le pousser vers le train. « Allez, file. »

Sirius se sourit intérieurement en traînant sa malle loin d'eux pour monter dans le train. Les Potter avaient la réputation d'être des traîtres à leur sang amoureux des Moldus et des partisans de Dumbledore : exactement le genre d'amis que sa mère détesterait qu'il ait. Ils étaient célèbres pour être des Gryffondor, et ce garçon-là aimait les farces en plus. Sirius décida de le retrouver et d'en faire son ami aussi vite que possible. Il pouvait songer à toutes sortes de méfaits qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre ensemble.

Il tira sa malle le long du couloir du train et jeta un œil dans le compartiment le plus proche. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur, un petit garçon assez replet dont les cheveux bruns ternes encadraient un visage avenant et marqué par une expression de désespoir.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda Sirius en offrant au garçon son sourire le plus espiègle.

L'autre enfant sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte. Quand il vit Sirius, il lui sourit timidement à son tour. « Bien sûr », dit-il. « Il n'y a que moi ici. »

Sirius entra d'un pas nonchalant et fourra sa malle sous son siège avant de s'asseoir et d'examiner le garçon avec intérêt.

« Toi aussi, tu es en première année ? » demanda-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Oui. Je suis Peter Pettigrow. »

« Enchanté. Moi, c'est Sirius Black. » Sirius tendit la main, mais le garçon se contenta de la fixer.

« Comme dans _les_ Black ? Mon père m'a tout raconté sur vous. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, la main toujours tendue. « Nous ne sommes pas tous pareils, tu sais. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être envoyé à Serpentard. »

« Vraiment ? » Le garçon semblait stupéfait. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis avec ta famille ? »

« Je m'en fiche un peu », lâcha Sirius avec désinvolture.

Le garçon eut l'air proprement impressionné et tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main. Leur début de conversation, toutefois, fut interrompue par des voix énervées provenant du compartiment d'en face. Sirius rouvrit la porte et regarda dehors avec intérêt. Le compartiment d'en face était ouvert, et Sirius pouvait voir à l'intérieur un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et gras et un grand nez qui tenait un livre sans le lire, trop occupé à regarder les deux autres occupants du compartiment.

Sirius reconnut immédiatement Potter, croisé plus tôt sur le quai. Il se tenait devant un garçon petit et maigre aux grands yeux couleur d'ambre et aux cheveux fauves, qui semblait avoir une sorte de crise. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il marmonnait : « Recule. Va-t'en, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Restes loin tant que tu n'es pas obligé de venir. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie… »

« Tu es vraiment cinglé ! » dit Potter qui arborait une expression de gêne intense.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius, brisant l'atmosphère tendue.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Potter se renfrogna et pointa un doigt furieux sur le garçon qui avait marmonné. « Il est complètement malade ! »

Sirius observa l'autre garçon, qui semblait avoir émergé de sa transe et était maintenant en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux troublants. Sirius ne pouvait nier qu'il avait en effet l'air un peu zinzin. Il se rendit aussi compte que c'était là sa chance de se lier d'amitié avec son camarade farceur.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir dans mon compartiment si tu veux », offrit-il. « Moi, c'est Sirius Black. Tu dois forcément être un Potter. Je reconnaîtrais les cheveux et les lunettes n'importe où. »

« Black ? » répéta Potter. « Comme dans la Noble et… »

« … très Ancienne Maison des Black bla bla bla et tarte à la crème de rhubarbe, ouais. » Sirius fit un rictus.

Face à l'air hésitant de Potter, Black fit un signe de main vers Connard Graisseux et Zinzin. « Tu préfères t'asseoir là-dedans ? », demanda-t-il.

Potter haussa les épaules et reprit la poignée de sa malle pour la traîner de l'autre côté du couloir, dans le compartiment de Sirius et de Peter. « Je suis James Potter, au fait. Bien vu. »

Sirius rit et James eut un petit rire lui aussi alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et fourrait sa malle sous le siège à côté de Peter.

« James Potter », se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Peter la serra.

« Peter Pettigrow. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as contre ces deux-là ? » demanda Sirius en pointant son pouce vers l'autre compartiment.

James regarda la porte d'un air de reproche. « Ma mère essayait d'aider ce garçon parce qu'il était tout seul à la gare, et il s'est juste mis à lui rire au nez ! Quel petit con. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Celui avec les yeux flippants ? »

« Il est malade », insista James.

« Ca, je ne peux pas le nier, mon vieux. Il avait vraiment l'air un peu zinzin. »

James se détendit un peu et lui sourit.

« Sinon, tu aimes jouer des tours ? » interrogea Sirius, la subtilité n'ayant jamais été l'un de ses points forts.

Le visage de James s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. « Oui ! Toi aussi ? »

Sirius eut un large sourire. « Je me suis éclipsé quand ma mère m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai acheté ça. »

Il tira sa malle de sous son siège et l'ouvrit pour montrer aux deux autres garçons sa réserve secrète de farces et attrapes provenant de la filiale londonienne de Zonko. James et Peter se penchèrent au-dessus de la malle, piochant avec délice parmi les Bombabouses, les plumes explosives et les parchemins piégés.

« C'est génial », souffla James. « Ma mère ne me laisse jamais aller dans cette boutique. Elle dit que je lui cause déjà assez d'ennuis sans l'aide de farces et attrapes issues du commerce. »

Sirius rit. « Ma mère détesterait que j'aie tout ça elle aussi. » Il sentit un peu de son excitation disparaître en pensant à sa réaction s'il était envoyé à Gryffondor, mais il fut vite tiré de ses réflexions par James, qui avait découvert un sac de Caramels Modificateurs-de-Cheveux d'Adesplose Togarts.

« Oh, tout ce que je pourrais faire avec des trucs pareils… »

« Tu as de la chance », lui dit Sirius. « Il y a une énorme boutique Zonko à Pré-au-Lard. Nous aurons juste à trouver un moyen de nous glisser hors de l'école. »

« Sur ce coup, mon vieux, j'ai peut-être la solution à tes problèmes. »

James ressortit sa propre malle d'un geste vif et fouilla à l'intérieur avant d'en tirer une grande cape d'un gris argenté dont il enveloppa ses genoux. Ceux-ci disparurent aussitôt.

« Pas les ongles de pieds de Merlin », murmura Peter émerveillé, son attention détournée de la malle de Sirius.

« Une cape d'invisibilité », souffla Sirius. « Comment diable as-tu réussi à mettre la main sur un de ces machins ? »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. Sans le dire à ma mère, bien sûr. Il a dit que si je prévoyais de me lancer dans des activités répréhensibles, je devais au moins m'assurer de ne pas me faire prendre. »

« Génial ! » Peter regardait James et Sirius comme s'ils étaient des héros dignes d'êtres vénérés. « Vous allez vraiment jouer des tours et faire des farces aux gens ? »

« Oh que oui », répondit Sirius dont le ventre, comme un chaudron, bouillonnait d'enthousiasme. « On peut commencer avec cet idiot aux cheveux gras pour lequel James ici présent s'est pris d'amitié. »

Les trois têtes se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre, des éclats de rire et de ravissement s'élevant de leur compartiment jusqu'à celui où Remus était assis en silence et regardait par la fenêtre, tandis que Rogue lisait sur le siège d'en face. Il sentit l'envie le tirailler avec tant de force qu'il en ressentit une souffrance physique dans la poitrine. C'était une envie particulièrement douloureuse, car il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais satisfaite.

* * *

Une review, un cookie ! À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 :)


	5. Les chevaux aux yeux morts

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je m'excuse platement pour ces quelques heures de retard ; je reviens tout juste d'un voyage à l'étranger, ce qui explique le délai supplémentaire.

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre cinq, je tiens à signaler qu'une modification assez importante a été opérée sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai consulté la traduction officielle du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , et il s'avère que **le surnom de Remus est** **Zinzin plutôt que Cinglé**. Je me soumets donc au choix du traducteur de JKR.

Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner :_

— _Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin…_

 _Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. À leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire._

 _(Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban – J.K. Rowling)_

 **REMUS :**

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que le train arrive en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Rogue avait passé la journée le nez plongé dans son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Remus n'avais pas osé l'interrompre. Il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami lui parle comme il s'était adressé à Potter.

Quand ils descendirent du train, le ciel était sombre et pluvieux. Des nuages d'un gris d'acier recouvraient Pré-au-Lard, masquant les étoiles et la lune. Mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de voir la lune pour savoir dans quelle phase elle se trouvait. Elle tiraillait jusqu'à la moelle de ses os au gré de ses croissances et décroissances, de la même façon qu'elle attirait les marées. Les première année se regroupèrent étroitement sous la pluie tandis que tous les autres élèves se pressaient vers les diligences qui les attendaient devant la gare. Remus manqua s'étouffer de frayeur en voyant les créatures qui les tiraient, leur immense silhouette noire et squelettique se détachant sur le ciel écossais. Ce n'était pas exactement des chevaux, mais c'était la description la plus fidèle que Remus pouvait en faire. L'un d'entre eux secoua ses grandes ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau dans l'air, puis tourna vers Remus sa tête aux yeux blancs aveugles.

Le garçon poussa un faible cri et tenta de reculer, mais il trébucha sur le pied de quelqu'un et atterrit sur une autre personne, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Se redressa sur ses coudes, Remus plongea le regard dans de grands yeux gris de la couleur exacte des nuages au-dessus d'eux. À son grand désarroi, il reconnut Sirius Black. Cela voulait dire que…

« Encore toi ! »

Quelqu'un le tira loin de Black par le dos de sa robe élimée et Remus se releva avec peine tandis que Potter tendait une main pour aider Black à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? » Potter le regarda alors que Remus s'efforçait d'ôter la boue de sa robe, ne parvenant qu'à l'étaler un peu plus.

« Je… je ne… » balbutia Remus.

« C'est bon, je vais bien. » Black jeta un regard à Remus, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Potter. « Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

« C'est vrai », dit Remus, prêt à tout pour se racheter. « C'est à cause de ces horribles espèces de chevaux qui tirent les diligences. Il y en a un qui m'a _regardé_. »

« Des espèces de chevaux ? » répéta Sirius, se tournant pour regarder les diligences avant de fixer Remus à nouveau.

« Oui ! »

« Il n'y a rien là-bas, mon vieux. »

« Mais si, mas si », dit Remus d'une voix désespérée. « Vous ne les voyez pas ? Ils sont squelettiques et noirs, avec des ailes et des yeux blancs ! »

Black, Potter et le garçon grassouillet aux cheveux brun souris le regardaient à présent comme s'il était fou.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était malade », siffla Potter.

« Les première année ! »

Ils furent interrompus par l'homme le plus imposant que Remus ait jamais vu. Il dominait de toute sa taille le groupe de première année trempés, ses yeux brillant comme des scarabées noirs baissés vers eux. Sa barbe était hirsute et épaisse, et il portait un manteau plus large et volumineux que tous ceux que Remus avait jamais vus. Remus n'osa même pas reculer ou laisser la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas vraiment fou. Peut-être était-ce un autre symptôme qui accompagnait le fait d'être une Créature des Ténèbres, et que son père avait oublié de mentionner.

« Bon sang ! » La voix de Potter était à la fois émerveillée et résolument forte. « Ce type est gigantesque ! »

Remus soupira de soulagement et recula d'un pas avec le reste des première année.

« N'ayez pas peur ! » beugla le géant. « Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Les première année doivent traverser le lac pour aller à l'école. Tout le monde à bord, allez ! Pas plus de quatre par barque ! »

Remus chercha Rogue des yeux, espérant partager une barque avec son nouvel ami, mais le garçon était introuvable. Il parcourut la rive de long en large en fouillant chaque embarcation du regard avant de repérer Rogue, déjà assis dans une barque avec trois autres élèves. En les regardant de loin, Remus se sentit trahi et résigné en même temps. Après tout, si son propre père ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi un inconnu qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer devrait-il vouloir passer du temps avec lui ? Rogue ne remarqua même pas que Remus le regardait, apparemment absorbé dans sa contemplation du lac.

« Tu as perdu ton nouvel ami ? Peut-être que même les connards graisseux ont un peu de goût. »

Remus fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Potter, Black et le garçon rondouillet, tous les trois assis dans une barque à proximité. Potter arborait un petit sourire suffisant, et les deux autres avaient l'air amusé. Remus était content d'être aussi habitué à contrôler ses émotions fortes. Il garda une expression complètement neutre et se retourna pour regarder Rogue une nouvelle fois.

« Allons ! Monte là-dedans », rugit la voix d'Hagrid. « Les barques vont bientôt partir. »

Avant que Remus puisse réagir, il sentit deux mains énormes le soulever sous les bras et le déposer dans la barque, à côté du garçon potelé.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais monter dans la même barque que nous ? » demanda Potter d'un ton impérieux.

Remus ne sut que répondre. Il se tassa sur son siège et s'efforça d'éviter leurs regards tandis que les barques se mettaient en mouvement, visiblement d'elles-mêmes. Remus laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la surface du lac battu par la pluie tandis que les trois autres se penchaient les uns vers les autres, parlant à voix basse pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre. Lorsque le château de Poudlard apparut, cependant, il retint son souffle, sa mauvaise humeur semblant s'évaporer. Le château et ses dépendances s'étalaient en travers du paysage écossais, les tours pointues s'élançant vers le ciel et les fenêtres étincelant de lumière dorée se découpant sur les murs. On aurait dit un château de conte de fées, scintillant et rendu flou par la pluie.

Poudlard disparut brièvement lorsque les barques empruntèrent un tunnel qui les mena à une petite crique souterraine, avant de réapparaître dans toute sa splendeur. Remus ne pouvait quitter le château des yeux en se hissant hors du bateau, pétrifié.

La chose la plus grande dont il avait le souvenir était la forêt qui s'étalait à l'arrière de leur maison. Il avait été à Londres et sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais n'en avait vu que de petits bouts : une boutique après l'autre, au gré des méandres de la rue. La forêt était plus vaste, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait six ans et avait été absorbé par la magie du clair de lune avec sa mère. Il avait bien senti tout l'espace autour de lui, mais ne l'avait jamais sondé du regard puisque les arbres disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Poudlard était différent. Le château donnait une impression de grandeur et de majesté, de mystère et d'inéluctabilité, et de plein d'autres mots compliqués que Remus avait appris dans les livres qu'il avait pris en douce dans le bureau de son père. Les grandes portes à elles seules étaient si imposantes que quatre Hagrid debout les uns sur les autres auraient pu passer sans baisser la tête.

« Suivez-moi, les première année ! » Hagrid mena le petit groupe d'élèves vers les Grandes Portes, où les attendait une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe formelle et arborant une expression guindée.

« Je suis le professeur McGonagall », dit-elle, le visage sérieux. « SI vous voulez bien me suivre, il est temps de procéder à la Répartition. »

Les première année entrèrent à sa suite dans la Grande Salle. La robe d'occasion de Remus était trop grande pour lui, et le poids de l'eau semblait l'alourdir et la faire traîner encore plus sur le sol. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, il fut tellement fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui qu'il trébucha sur l'ourlet et vint percuter en chancelant le dos d'une fille aux cheveux roux trempés de pluie. Elle se retourna vivement et le rattrapa par le bras.

« Pardon », murmura Remus, mortifié. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter normalement comme les autres ? _Parce que tu n'es pas normal_ , lui fit remarquer une voix dans sa tête. _Tu es un monstre. Tu n'es pas humain_.

« Ce n'est rien », dit-elle avec gentillesse en l'observant attentivement à travers ses yeux d'un vert profond. « Regarde le plafond ! »

Tandis qu'elle relâchait son bras, il leva la tête et manqua trébucher une seconde fois. C'était incroyable ! Des nuages chargés d'orage passaient au-dessus d'eux, déversant une pluie qui disparaissait avant d'être ne serait-ce qu'à mi-hauteur de la salle. Des chandelles, brillant telles des étoiles de cire, flottaient sous les nuages en éclairant la pièce d'un éclat doré.

« Par ici, les première année ! » dit le professeur McGonagall en pressant les élèves ébahis vers l'avant de la salle.

Sur une estrade placée près de celle des professeurs se dressait un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un chapeau élimé. Tandis que les première année, nerveux et dégoulinants de pluie, se mettaient en ligne devant, Remus glissa un regard vers le resta de la salle. Il y avait quatre longues tables occupées par des élèves de tous âges. Au-dessus de chaque table était suspendue la bannière de leur maison. Un serpent pour Serpentard, un aigle pour Serdaigle, un blaireau pour Pouffsouffle et un lion pour Gryffondor.

Remus sentit des tremblements nerveux commencer à le parcourir. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de gens dans un même endroit auparavant. Il se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose au sujet du Choixpeau dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir s'asseoir devant tous ces gens et l'essayer ? Et s'il s'évanouissait de peur ?

« Bottlewurt, Bernard. »

La voix du professeur McGonagall retentit soudain dans la salle et le premier garçon de la file s'avança maladroitement vers le tabouret avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Une fente s'ouvrit sur le bord du chapeau, et une voix annonça : « Serdaigle ! »

La table des Serdaigle applaudit tandis que le garçon les rejoignait le plus vite possible, écarlate.

« Parkinson, Adora. »

« Serpentard ! »

« Smith, Jennifer. »

« Pouffsouffle ! »

Remus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que la file d'élèves se raccourcissait.

« Potter, James. »

L'estomac noué, il regarda le garçon marcher tranquillement vers le tabouret, sans afficher la moindre peur. Il mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et presque aussitôt qu'il fut entré en contact avec ses mèches désordonnées, le mot « Gryffondor ! » se fit entendre à travers la salle.

« Black, Sirius. »

La table des Serpentard s'agita lorsque Black s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les yeux de Black restèrent étroitement fermés, comme s'il se concentrait très fort. Enfin, le Choixpeau remua et annonça :

« Gryffondor ! »

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre dans tous les coins de la salle et pendant un instant, Black resta assis sur le tabouret, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Remus jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard où beaucoup d'élèves fixaient le garçon avec des regards assassins, puis à celle des Gryffondor où tous semblaient trop choqués pour applaudir.

Tout à coup, une petite silhouette plutôt dégoulinante et aux cheveux complètement en bataille se leva à la table des Gryffondor et grimpa sur son banc.

« Wouhoooou ! Vas-y Sirius ! » hurla Potter sans montrer une once de timidité ou de honte. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, mon vieux ! »

Comme si un sort avait été levé, le visage de Sirius s'étira en un sourire triomphant et il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la table des Gryffondor, qui avait explosé en acclamations souvent accompagnées de gestes obscènes à l'attention des Serpentard.

Remus sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son cœur. C'était la façon dont Potter avait soutenu son nouvel ami et l'avait encouragé sans se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres. Remus jeta un regard à Rogue, qui se tenait à quelques personnes devant lui. Il affichait un sourire sarcastique en observant Potter, ayant visiblement complètement oublié Remus.

« Silence ! » réclama le professeur McGonagall. « Plus vite la Répartition sera terminée, plus vite vous pourrez manger. »

Le calme revint immédiatement dans la salle.

« Pettigrow, Peter. »

Il y eut une très longue attente, et puis : « Gryffondor ! »

Black et Potter acclamèrent bruyamment le garçon replet tandis qu'il les rejoignait avec un sourire fier.

Quelques élèves passèrent avant : « Rogue, Severus ».

Le Choixpeau avait à peine touché les cheveux gras du garçon avant d'annoncer : « Serpentard ! »

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Où allait-il bien pouvoir être envoyé ? Et s'il n'était réparti nulle part ? Et s'il restait assis des heures avant que la fente s'ouvre pour crier : « Loup-garou » ? Il sentit son calme de façade commencer à se déliter.

Ne restait plus que la rousse devant lui.

« Evans, Lily ! »

« Gryffondor ! »

Lily sourit avec bonheur et alla s'asseoir d'un pas sautillant à la table des Gryffondor.

« Lupin, Remus ! »

Son cœur tenta de s'échapper de sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait du tabouret avec circonspection. Il trébucha à nouveau sur l'ourlet de sa robe et chancela légèrement sous les rires des élèves.

Il s'assit, le moral au trente-sixième dessous, et enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, eh bien », dit une voix dans sa tête. « Un petit loup. Voilà qui est très inhabituel. »

 _Je suis désolé !_ pensa Remus avec désespoir. _Je vous en prie, ne le dites à personne !_

« Mon seul rôle est de te répartir », dit la voix, calme et imperturbable. « Voyons, où puis-je te mettre ? »

 _Pouffsouffle !_ supplia Remus en silence.

« Pouffsouffle ? » Le Choixpeau semblait amusé. « Non, je ne pense pas du tout que Pouffsouffle te convienne. Serpentard non plus. Tu n'as pas la ruse nécessaire pour être à ta place dans la maison des serpents. Serdaigle… eh bien, c'est une possibilité, mais ce n'est toujours pas exactement ça. Voyons voir. Tu es brave. Tu es bon et loyal, bien que tu n'aies pas encore eu l'opportunité de le découvrir. Et beaucoup de courage, je peux le voir. Cela t'a demandé beaucoup de courage de seulement venir ici. Oui, je pense que tu t'en sortiras bien à Gryffondor. »

 _Pas Gryffondor_ , pensa Remus dont le cœur s'affola. _Pas avec eux !_

« Fais-moi confiance », murmura le Choixpeau avant de crier bien fort : « Gryffondor ! » Remus sentit son cœur sombrer jusque dans son estomac, où il se mit à cogner douloureusement.

Il retira le Choixpeau et tituba jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, complètement inconscient des applaudissements dont le couvrait sa nouvelle maison. En se glissant sur une chaise en bout de table, il vit Potter, Black et Pettigrow le fixer d'un air choqué.

« Il t'a envoyé à Gryffondor ? » dit Black, incrédule.

« Mais tu es zinzin ! » renchérit Pettigrow.

Potter ne dit rien. Il regarda son assiette vide d'un air maussade en ignorant Remus. Pendant que les derniers élèves étaient répartis, Remus baissa lui aussi les yeux sur le bois poli de la table. Il mettait en œuvre tous ses talents d'acteur pour garder une expression calme et neutre alors que sa seule envie était de fondre en larmes.

* * *

Merci aux reviewers des chapitres précédents, cela fait chaud au cœur.

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre six ! :)


	6. Amitiés naissantes et vendettas

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Cette semaine, je poste bien à l'heure pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand,_  
 _nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship;_  
 _it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one_  
 _when he discovers that someone else believes in him_  
 _and is willing to trust him with friendship._

 _La beauté de l'amitié n'est pas la main tendue,  
ni le sourire chaleureux, ni le plaisir de la camaraderie ;  
c'est l'inspiration spirituelle qui habite celui  
qui découvre que quelqu'un d'autre croit en lui  
et est prêt à lui accorder son amitié._

 _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

 **SIRIUS :**

Quand James Potter grimpa avec aplomb sur le banc des Gryffondor pour l'acclamer, Sirius fut plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Sirius avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais quand les mots étaient sortis de la fente et qu'il avait vu les regards haineux venant de la table des Serpentard et le silence choqué des Gryffondor, il s'était soudain demandé s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme erreur.

Il avait songé à se lever pour crier : « Tout ça n'est qu'une erreur ! Je devrais être à Serpentard ! », mais s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de bouger un seul muscle dans l'horrible silence qui était tombé sur la salle après les premiers hoquets de surprise et les quelques chuchotements.

Et puis James Potter était monté sur le banc et sa voix d'enfant s'était répandue dans la salle. « Wouhoooou ! Vas-y Sirius ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, mon vieux ! »

Et tout à coup, ce n'était plus une erreur du tout. C'était courageux et génial, et James, qui ne le connaissait même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures, s'était dressé en sa faveur — littéralement — en dépit du fait que cela aurait pu pousser l'école entière à les renier tous les deux. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que quiconque ait jamais faite pour Sirius sans rien demander en retour : une preuve d'amitié à la fois noble, impulsive, entêtée et profondément Gryffondor. Et Sirius aurait agi de même si leurs rôles avaient été inversés.

Étourdi de bonheur et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Sirius se dirigea vers James sous les acclamations et les quolibets (adressés aux Serpentard) de la table des Gryffondor. Quand il s'assit, James lui tapa dans le dos d'un air ravi.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite », sourit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille. « J'aurais détesté m'être donné autant de mal pour me faire un ami et le voir devenir un foutu Serpentard. »

« Te donner du mal ? » releva Sirius en levant un sourcil moqueur. « Je te ferai savoir que tu devrais être honoré d'être ami avec l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

« Plutôt l'héritier-bientôt-renié de l'Affreuse et Très Écœurante Maison des Black », dit James. Il évita le poing de Sirius alors que la table des Gryffondor éclatait de nouveau en acclamations, et les deux garçons virent Peter Pettigrow se diriger vers eux.

« Bien joué, mon vieux », lui dit Sirius. « Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être trouillard à ce point. »

James décerna à Peter une claque dans le dos similaire à celle qu'il avait infligée à Sirius, envoyant le nez du garçon grassouillet s'écraser assez douloureusement contre la table, mais ne parvenant pas pour autant à gommer le sourire fier qui ornait son visage.

« C'est génial », dit James, les yeux brillants. « On va être les blagueurs les plus célèbres que l'école ait jamais vus ! On sera mis dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et les bardes composeront des chansons sur nous. On léguera notre nom à un type de bonbons géniaux. On… »

« Hé », le coupa Sirius. « Regarde, c'est le Connard Graisseux du train. »

James abandonna son discours héroïque pour fixer de nouveau son attention sur la Répartition. Effectivement, le garçon aux cheveux gras et au grand nez était assis sur le tabouret, et le Choixpeau était justement en train d'ouvrir sa fente pour annoncer : « Serpentard ! »

« Comme si on ne s'y attendait pas », dit Sirius avec une grimace.

Ils regardèrent le garçon rejoindre la table des Serpentard avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Severus Rogue », glissa Peter. « Même son nom sonne Serpentard. »

« Ouais, plutôt Servilus Rogue », dit Sirius, et les trois garçons pouffèrent de rire.

« Evans, Lily », appela le professeur McGonagall à l'avant de la salle.

Sirius se mit à rire de plus belle. « Regarde, James. C'est ta future femme. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que vous, les Potter, vous jetez toujours votre dévolu sur des rousses. Vous êtes célèbres pour ça. C'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu à la gare, ta mère a les cheveux roux. Et aussi, les tiens ressemblent à un champ de bataille. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ ma future femme », s'indigna James en regardant la fille être répartie à Gryffondor et se diriger vers leur table.

« Mais oui, bien sûr », dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Et moi je viens d'une famille de Moldus, et toi tu as toujours l'air tiré à quatre épingles, et Dumbledore est en réalité un troll avec une fausse barbe très bien placée et une grande robe, et… et… » Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'inspiration. « Et ce gamin cinglé qu'on a vu dans le train va être envoyé à Gryffondor. »

« Je ne vais _pas_ épouser Evans », dit James en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ah, tu vois ! » s'écria Sirius en brandissant un doigt triomphant. « Tu te souviens même de son nom. Je te parie dix Chocogrenouilles et une Bombabouse que tu finiras par l'épouser. »

« Hé les gars, regardez qui c'est », les interrompit Peter.

James et Sirius se reconcentrèrent sur la Répartition au moment précis où McGonagall lisait : « Lupin, Remus ».

« Lupin ? » répéta James. « Eh bien, ça lui va comme un gant. Zinzin Lupin. »

Le garçon trébucha sur sa robe trop grande et usée en marchant vers le tabouret, et la salle se remplit de ricanements. Lupin se laissa tomber sur le siège, écarlate, et Sirius vit ses grands yeux d'ambre balayer la salle et s'arrêter sur leur petit groupe avant qu'il enfonce le Choixpeau sur son visage crispé. Il resta longtemps immobile, les poings serrés sur les genoux. Sirius se demanda soudain si le garçon était en train de plaider sa cause auprès du Choixpeau comme lui-même l'avait fait.

Finalement, après une longue attente pendant laquelle chacun retint son souffle, la fente s'ouvrit et le Choixpeau annonça : « Gryffondor ! »

Les trois garçons se figèrent de stupeur.

« _Quoi ?_ » demanda James.

« Il est à _Gryffondor_ ? »

Pendant un moment, Sirius pensa que Lupin avait peut-être négocié sa place à Gryffondor, tout comme lui. Le garçon se dirigeait vers leur table, le visage parfaitement neutre, mais son regard croisa une seconde celui de Sirius et ce dernier vit quelque chose comme de la détresse dans ses yeux. Avait-il essayé de négocier sa place _ailleurs_ qu'à Gryffondor ? Sirius peinait à le concevoir. Mais comment le garçon pouvait-il être fait pour Gryffondor ?

« Il t'a envoyé à Gryffondor ? » lui demanda Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait. Lupin ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la table près de son assiette.

« Mais tu es zinzin », renchérit Peter.

Le garçon ne fit pas un geste et garda les yeux baissés.

« Bien joué, Remus ! »

Sirius, James et Peter se tournèrent vers l'endroit où Lily était assise, quelques sièges plus loin. Lupin remua légèrement et la regarda avec prudence, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle éclate de rire. Sirius échangea un regard avec James, qui leva les yeux au ciel et décrivit de la main un cercle près de sa tête pour indiquer ce qu'il pensait de l'état de santé mentale de Lupin.

« Merci », dit Remus à Lily d'un ton calme, un peu trop tard pour que ce soit normal. Elle lui sourit, et les coins des lèvres du garçon se relevèrent un peu, comme si sa propre bouche essayait de sourire mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Malgré tout, Sirius remarqua que les yeux de Remus se remplissaient de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. Non, pas de la joie ; c'était plutôt du soulagement, comme si quelqu'un avait menacé de le torturer à mort, mais avait changé d'avis et proposé de le décapiter rapidement à la place. Puis les yeux de Lupin se baissèrent à nouveau sur son assiette alors que la Répartition se poursuivait, et James donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il sera dans notre dortoir, si ? » chuchota-t-il en regardant Lupin.

« C'est probable », répondit Sirius. « Nous ne sommes pas une grosse promotion cette année, alors il n'y a que quelques garçons dans chaque Maison. Je ne sais pas pour Gryffondor, mais on m'a dit qu'à Serpentard il y avait normalement deux ou quatre personnes par chambre. On est combien à Gryffondor ? Six ? Nous trois, Lupin, ce garçon qui s'appelle Longdubat et Michael Douglas, là-bas. Si on veut rester tous les trois ensemble, je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on soit dans une chambre pour quatre. »

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'on sera avec l'un des deux autres », dit Peter. « Longdubat ne semble pas si mal. »

« Shh ! » siffla Evans. « Regardez, la Répartition est terminée. »

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers Dumbledore qui était en train de se lever à l'avant de la salle. Sirius avait beaucoup entendu parler de Dumbledore par ses parents. « Un idiot amoureux des Moldus », avaient-ils dit, qui « perdait la boule ». La mère de Sirius répétait souvent qu'ils ne gardaient Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard qu'en guise de faveur, parce qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald des décennies plus tôt.

Sirius ne pouvait nier que l'homme avait l'air un peu excentrique dans sa robe d'un violet criard ornée d'éclatants motifs argentés. Mais il semblait aussi dégager une aura de pouvoir et de sagesse. Ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes balayèrent la salle, prenant en considération les nouveaux élèves. Ils s'attardèrent brièvement sur Sirius et le sourire de Dumbledore parut s'élargir sous sa longue barbe blanche.

« Bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves ! » dit-il avec un large geste qui englobait toute la salle. « Vous allez passer sept années avec nous à Poudlard, et j'espère que vous les trouverez à la fois instructives et agréables. Permettez-moi simplement de vous communiquer quelques informations avant de commencer notre charmant festin. La Forêt Interdite qui borde Poudlard est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Pour tous les élèves. Monsieur Rusard a établi une nouvelle liste d'objets interdits, affichée sur la porte de son bureau, dont il serait judicieux que vous preniez connaissance. Elle inclut, il me semble, les Cordes à Sauter Strangulatoires, les Bombabouses et les Boulgoulues vertes, une ingénieuse invention qui a cependant causé bon nombre d'ennuis à notre cher M. Rusard l'an passé. Cette année, nous avons aussi la chance d'avoir un nouvel arbre rare planté sur les terres de Poudlard, le Saule Cogneur. Je demande à chacun d'entre vous de rester à distance de cet arbre. Il est dangereux et pourrait blesser gravement, voire tuer, quiconque s'y frotte de trop près. Tout élève surpris en train de s'en approcher sera sévèrement puni. À présent, pour contenter tous ces estomacs qui gargouillent, à table ! »

Les tables devant eux ployèrent tout à coup sous le poids de montagnes de nourriture. Sirius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré lui. Il y avait de tout : dinde rôtie, pommes de terre, ragoût de bœuf, légumes, riz, steak, pudding aux rognons et jambons cuits. Il lui sembla même repérer un plateau d'éclairs au chocolat un peu plus loin sur la table.

« J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe », annonça Peter en se lançant à l'assaut, commençant à remplir son assiette.

Sirius et James rirent en attaquant la nourriture à leur tour. « On se comprend, mon vieux » dit James, la bouche pleine de dinde.

À la fin du repas, Sirius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir monter jusqu'aux dortoirs tant son ventre était plein. Il s'assit confortablement sur son banc et remarqua que le professeur McGonagall approchait de leur table.

« Monsieur Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle, ce qui fit violemment sursauter le garçon qui leva les yeux de son assiette à peine remplie.

« Le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

Lupin ne parut pas surpris, mais il avait l'air très nerveux quand il se leva maladroitement de table pour suivre le professeur vers les grandes portes.

« Vous pensez que c'est pour quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il veut probablement rappeler à Lupin de prendre ses potions pour ne pas virer complètement maboul », dit James avec un sourire narquois.

Peter rit de bon cœur, mais Sirius se contenta de froncer les sourcils en suivant le garçon des yeux, songeur.

« Un peu de silence, mesdemoiselles et messieurs », réclama Dumbledore à l'avant de la salle. « Les première année, suivez les préfets jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Une fois là-bas, ils vous donneront le mot de passe de votre Salle Commune. Vous pouvez y aller ! »

Sirius se leva de son siège et James, Peter et lui se pressèrent vers la préfète brune qui les attendait au bout de leur table.

« Je m'appelle Charlotte » dit-elle en souriant aux première année. « Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, et ne partez pas en exploration de votre côté. Le château est très grand et on s'y perd facilement. »

Ils la suivirent à travers un dédale de couloirs, montant et descendant des escaliers mobiles et passant à travers certaines tapisseries. Sirius se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à trouver son chemin dans le château. Envoyaient-ils des équipes de secours pour les première année qu'on ne retrouvait plus ?

« Je me demande s'il y a des passages secrets », chuchota James tandis qu'ils montaient un dernier escalier avant d'atteindre la tour des Gryffondor.

Sirius était presque certain qu'il y en avait, mais il pressentait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se concentrent sur ceux qui n'étaient pas secrets avant de s'attaquer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face au portrait d'une très grosse dame en robe rose.

« Vous devez donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour accéder à la Salle Commune », leur explique Charlotte. « En ce moment, c'est _armoise_. »

Le portrait pivota et les première année suivirent Charlotte à travers l'ouverture qu'il dissimulait. La Salle Commune était extraordinaire : décorée de pourpre et d'or, elle était remplie de fauteuils et de canapés moelleux, avec des tables et des chaises disposées le long des murs. Un feu de cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre immense situé à un bout de la pièce, et deux escaliers menaient aux dortoirs du côté opposé.

« Les dortoirs des garçons sont par-là », dit Charlotte en indiquant un escalier. « Suivez Simon, il va vous montrer. Les filles, vous venez avec moi. »

Les garçons montèrent les escaliers à la suite du nouveau préfet.

« Voyons voir », dit Simon en consultant un bout de parchemin qu'il avait à la main. « Longdubat et Douglas dans celle-ci », indiqua-t-il en pointant une porte, « et les autres dans celle-là. »

Il baissa les yeux sur eux et fronça les sourcils. « Il en manque un. Où est-il passé ? On ne l'a pas déjà perdu quand même ? »

« Il parle avec le directeur », lui répondit Sirius.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans leur dortoir. James grogna : « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir partager le même dortoir que Zinzin Lupin pendant sept ans. »

« Je sais », dit Sirius. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit être ses amis. »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne compte pas l'être. »

Ils virent que leurs malles avaient déjà été posées au pied de leur lit et Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sien, épuisé. « Je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrais aller me coucher maintenant », dit-il avec un bâillement.

« Moi aussi », dit Peter depuis son lit, « et je pense que j'ai peut-être attrapé un microbe intestinal quelque part parce que je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as englouti trois steaks, du pudding aux rognons, cinq pommes de terre rôties, un bol de ragoût, une assiette de carottes et tout un plateau de dinde ? » demanda James.

Sirius se mit à rire. « C'est une bonne chose que la nourriture ait fini par disparaître. Sinon, tu aurais explosé et on aurait dû racler les morceaux qu'il restait de toi des murs pendant des mois. »

« C'est un microbe », protesta Peter. « Je suis probablement en train de mourir à cause d'une maladie horrible, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous moquer de moi. Et si les Serpentard avaient cherché à m'empoisonner ? »

« Vous avez vu à quel point Servilus était content d'être envoyé à Serpentard ? » grimaça Sirius. « Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment _choisir_ d'y aller. »

James frissonna. « Imagine si tu devais partager un dortoir avec lui et ses cheveux. »

« Peut-être qu'ils seraient moins moches en vert. Vous savez, pour aller avec son aspect visqueux. » Sirius eut soudain un large sourire, ouvrit sa malle et se mit à chercher dedans. « Je crois que l'un de mes Caramels Modificateurs-de-Cheveux fait exactement ça. »

James et Peter se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Sirius pour l'aider à fouiller dans sa malle, tous maux de ventre potentiellement mortels oubliés.

C'est un peu plus tard, alors que le sol était jonché de farces et attrapes, de vêtements épars et de morceaux de parchemin, qu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et Lupin apparaître dans l'encadrement. Il les regarda d'un air incertain avait de se glisser jusqu'à son lit. Sirius remarqua que sa malle, couverte de griffures et abîmée, semblait avoir cent ans.

« Ne pense pas qu'on va devenir tes amis juste parce que tu es là avec nous, Zinzin », dit James en regardant le garçon, les sourcils froncés. « Où étais-tu ? »

« J-j'étais avec le directeur », répondit Remus en regardant ses mains, assis sur le bord de son lit. « Ma m-mère est malade, alors je dois quelquefois partir pour aller la voir quelques jours. Nous étions juste en train d'arranger les d-détails. »

« Oh. » Un début de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage de James, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Lupin semblait frêle, perché sur le bord de son lit. Même si sa robe était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, Sirius pouvait voir qu'il était très mince en dessous. Lupin se leva, ouvrit sa malle, en sortit un pyjama puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte se referma derrière lui.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le lâcher un peu ? » suggéra Sirius d'une voix calme. « On n'est pas obligés d'être ses amis, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est fou. On n'a qu'à le laisser tranquille. »

James eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Mais il s'est moqué de ma mère. »

« Il est dérangé. Merlin sait pourquoi il a ri. »

James soupira. « Très bien, je vais lui ficher la paix. Du moment qu'on n'a pas à devenir ses amis. »

Ils ignorèrent Lupin quand il revint dans la pièce, vêtu de son pyjama. Il se glissa dans son lit et tira les rideaux autour de lui.

Sirius se remit à bâiller. « Je vais peut-être aller me coucher moi aussi », dit-il. « Les cours commencent demain et je suis complètement crevé. »

« Bonne idée », dit Peter, et James et lui aidèrent Sirius à fourrer dans sa malle la plupart des affaires éparpillées autour de la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, Sirius rêva que sa mère se transformait en Spectre de la mort et hurlait à sa fenêtre jusqu'à ce que les têtes de James et Peter explosent et que des morceaux de steak et de pudding soient projetés un peu partout. Lupin riait aux éclats et Sirius le secouait violemment par les épaules, encore et encore, avant de se rendre compte que le petit garçon n'était pas en train de rire mais de pleurer, et que ses larmes étaient faites de sang.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'auteur et moi sommes très touchées !

À samedi prochain pour la suite :)


	7. Rassemble cette magie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai eu un peu de temps libre cette semaine, je vous livre donc avec de l'avance ce chapitre sept ! J'espère pouvoir poster le suivant dès samedi, mais du coup je ne peux rien promettre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _I wish that I could share myself, not just some disguise that takes the place of the me within, hiding from your eyes!_

 _J'aimerais pouvoir partager qui je suis, et ne pas vous livrer seulement le masque qui remplace ce que je suis à l'intérieur alors que je me dérobe à vos yeux !_

 _(Peter Rosen)_

 **REMUS :**

Remus se réveilla très tôt le premier jour d'école afin de pouvoir prendre sa douche avant que ses camarades de dortoir ne commencent à remuer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que l'un d'entre eux voie son corps meurtri et scarifié.

Il chercha aussi silencieusement que possible ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette dans sa malle et se glissa hors de son lit à baldaquin. Son excitation à l'idée d'être à Poudlard, loin de retomber, ne fit que s'accroître quand il entra dans la salle de bains. La pièce était immense, plus grande à elle seule que la totalité de la maisonnette des Lupin. C'était un spectacle scintillant de pierre grise, de marbre blanc et de métal étincelant.

Remus s'approcha d'une des cabines de douche et ouvrit le rideau. Il se dévêtit, suspendit son pyjama et son uniforme à un crochet sur le mur puis entra dans la douche et tendit la main vers le robinet.

La douleur fut soudaine et atroce, et il la reconnut aussitôt : les robinets étaient en argent. Il regarda sa main et vit que le contact, si bref fût-il, avait suffi à laisser la peau à vif et à causer des cloques. Quel idiot il faisait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention ? Un faux-pas comme celui-ci en présence d'autres personnes pouvait mener à la découverte de son secret. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux que les couverts qu'ils avaient utilisés la veille au soir aient été en acier inoxydable.

Il prit avec précaution sa serviette de toilette dans sa main intacte et s'en servit pour ouvrir les robinets. L'eau jaillit aussitôt, chaude et réconfortante, et Remus se lava maladroitement en s'efforçant d'ignorer les élancements de sa brûlure. Il s'habilla aussi vite que possible et retourna dans le dortoir au moment où Potter se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle de bains, l'air hirsute et encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il adressa sans grande conviction un regard méprisant à Remus en passant.

Remus soupira et retourna à son lit, rangeant son pyjama et cherchant dans sa malle ses potions de guérison. Il en sortit une qui aiderait à apaiser la brûlure de l'argent et la déboucha avec difficulté. La fiole était déjà à moitié vide. Après qu'il eut reçu sa lettre, son père avait été encore plus enclin à le punir que d'habitude, et le corps de Remus était toujours constellé de petites brûlures circulaires là où John Lupin avait pressé une petite cuillère en argent contre sa peau.

C'était encore un autre avantage à être à Poudlard, pensa-t-il en commençant à étaler la lotion sur sa paume et ses doigts. Même s'il n'avait pas d'amis, il doutait que qui que ce soit chercherait à le blesser de la même façon que le faisait son père. Même la perspective d'être tabassé était préférable à la brûlure intense de l'argent sur sa chair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? »

Remus sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir Sirius Black, debout au pied de son lit, le regarder d'un air curieux.

« Je… euh… je me suis brûlé. L'eau. Elle était chaude. »

 _Quel idiot, mais quel idiot. Quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir ? Tu l'as laissé voir…_

« Oh. »

Il y eut un long silence et Black ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Potter en sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il en repérant Black, l'air bien plus joyeux après sa douche. « Va prendre ta douche. L'eau est chaude, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'épuisait vite. »

Remus vit les yeux gris de Black s'égarer encore une fois sur sa main brûlée, et il la referma en dépit de la douleur qui traversa son poing serré. L'autre garçon haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Potter, l'air maussade.

« Es-tu vraiment obligé d'être si horriblement joyeux aussi tôt le matin ? » se plaignit-il. « Ça devrait être interdit. »

Potter rit, imperturbable. « On dirait ma mère. Si tu te dépêches, je veux bien t'attendre pour qu'on puisse aller petit-déjeuner ensemble. »

Sirius grogna, le nez froncé. « Très bien. Réveille Peter, d'accord ? Il n'a même pas remué un orteil. »

Remus rangea ses affaires et s'assura que sa malle était verrouillée avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce sans que les autres le remarquent.

La Grande Salle était remplie d'élèves qui échangeaient des bavardages de début d'année quand il arriva. Remus se glissa à l'extrémité du banc de la table des Gryffondor et observa la nourriture avec appréhension. Si les couverts et les assiettes étaient bien en acier inoxydable, les plats de services, eux, étaient définitivement en argent. Il put en sentir la chaleur lorsqu'il passa sa main à quelques centimètres de l'assiette de saucisses la plus proche.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte la veille au soir, puis se rappela qu'il était alors assez bouleversé. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux d'avoir par chance réussi à éviter tout contact avec les plats en se servant.

Il jeta un regard aux autres Gryffondor. Même ceux qui avaient l'air aussi heureux d'être debout que Black paraissaient engloutir suffisamment de nourriture pour venir à bout d'une armée. Remus se sentit nauséeux à l'idée de manger autant. Son père ne l'avait jamais laissé prendre plus d'une tranche de pain grillé au petit-déjeuner. Il se pencha en avant et prit prudemment une tartine grillée sur le présentoir en argent qui se trouvait devant lui, puis entreprit de la beurrer.

« Remus Lupin ? »

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur Charlotte, la sixième année préfète de Gryffondor, qui le regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Ton emploi du temps. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin et continua son chemin vers la chevelure rousse de Lily Evans. Il regarda le papier, le cœur battant. Il allait finalement apprendre la magie pour de bon. Il avait hâte de pouvoir agiter sa baguette vers quelque chose et de voir ce qu'il souhaitait se réaliser. Il se demanda ce que sa mère aurait dit si elle avait pu le voir à présent, assis à la table des Gryffondor comme un être humain normal.

Le petit-déjeuner était presque terminé quand ses camarades de dortoir arrivèrent. Potter entra d'un pas guilleret, l'air enjoué et les cheveux en bataille, suivi de Pettigrow qui examina avec intérêt la salle baignée par la lumière du jour pour la première fois, et enfin de Black qui semblait n'être intéressé pour l'instant que par l'idée de retourner au fond de son lit.

Dès qu'il les vit, Remus se leva de table. Il tenait vraiment à éviter une confrontation avec eux si tôt le matin de leur premier jour d'école.

Ce n'était cependant pas son jour de chance car dès que Potter le vit, son visage joyeux se renfrogna et il le scruta sans aménité. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Zinzin ? »

Remus grimaça en entendant le surnom et recula légèrement.

« James… » dit Black d'une voix ensommeillée, « allons juste manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim ! »

Potter regarda son ami puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table, semblant oublier Remus qui en profita pour s'échapper, soulagé. Il repéra la préfète Charlotte à nouveau, en conversation avec un deuxième année près des portes de la Grande Salle, et approcha avec hésitation.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment on va en cours de Sortilèges, s'il vous plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

Remus fut le premier à arriver devant la salle de Sortilèges ce matin-là, et il s'adossa au mur en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Quand ils furent enfin autorisés à entrer, il se plaça aussi loin que possible de Potter et de ses amis et se retrouva assis vers le milieu de la classe à côté de Frank Longdubat.

Leur professeur était un sorcier minuscule qui répondait au nom de Flitwick. Il leur adressa un large sourire et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer leur attention.

« Aujourd'hui », couina-t-il, « nous allons apprendre le sortilège de Lévitation. _Wingardium Leviosa._ »

Il accompagna l'incantation du mouvement de baguette approprié et une pomme de pin s'éleva du panier posé sur son bureau et resta suspendue en l'air. Un murmure appréciateur parcourut les rangs et les élèves prirent leur baguette, prêts à essayer à leur tour.

AU signal du professeur, la classe se mit au travail. La main gauche de Remus lui faisait mal quand il tenait sa baguette, mais il s'en fichait. La pensée qu'il serait bientôt capable de réussir ce sortilège le rendait presque ivre d'impatience.

 _Et si tu y arrives bien_ , murmura en lui une voix qu'il appelait toujours son Maraudeur Intérieur, _peut-être pourras-tu le jeter très vite et très violemment au pantalon de Potter pour faire remonter son slip. Voilà qui serait sans aucun doute distrayant._

Il s'efforça d'ignorer la voix. Comme le suggérait le nom qu'il lui avait attribué, elle avait tendance à prendre le pas sur son bon sens et à lui causer des ennuis, ce qui lui avait causé des centaines de brûlures d'argent infligées par son père au fil des années.

« Ça va ? » demanda Frank en regardant Remus avec inquiétude. Remus cligna des yeux et retourna son regard.

« Euh… oui. »

« C'est juste que tu as ta baguette levée et la bouche ouverte depuis super longtemps et tu n'as pas dit un mot. J'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être malade. »

« Hum… euh, non. » Remus se sentit rougir un peu.

« Il n'y peut rien. Il est dérangé », glissa Black en allant prendre une autre pomme de pin à l'avant de la salle de classe. Pettigrow avait réussi à réduire les deux dont ils disposaient en cendres en y enfonçant sauvagement sa baguette.

Remus le regarda de travers et Sirius leva un sourcil. « Quoi, tu essaies de nier ? »

« Laisse-le tranquille, Black », intervint Longdubat. « Même s'il est fou, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Essaie un peu de dire la même chose en sachant que tu dois partager sa chambre pendant sept ans. »

« Fiche-nous la paix », dit Longdubat en levant sa baguette. « Regarde, je crois bien que Pettigrow a fait un trou dans ton sac en le brûlant. »

Black fit volte-face et vit que Pettigrow se tenait d'un air coupable derrière leur table, enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée noire.

« Pete ! » hurla-t-il. « Je t'ai dit de ne toucher à rien jusqu'à ce que je revienne. James, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardé à l'œil ? »

« Je ne suis pas sa mère. » Potter avait juste l'air de trouver la situation assez drôle.

Black alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur, prit deux pommes de pin et revint au pas de course à sa place pour empêcher toute catastrophe supplémentaire.

« Alors, tu es vraiment fou ? » demanda Frank à Remus avec intérêt. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit fou avant. »

« Euh… » Remus était trop déstabilisé de voir que Frank n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de son apparent déséquilibre mental pour être en mesure de lui fournir une réponse convenable. « J'étais… euh… juste… en train de rassembler ma magie », dit-il dans un moment d'inspiration soudaine.

« Ah bon ? » Frank semblait dubitatif. « Et ça marche ? »

Remus fixa sa pomme de pin et se concentra à la fois sur la démonstration du professeur et sur le manuel de Sortilèges qu'il avait lu avec avidité pendant ses trois semaines d'été passées enfermé dans sa chambre souterraine. S'il y avait bien une chose que Remus avait pour lui, c'était son amour pour la lecture et son excellente mémoire.

« _Wingardium Leviosa !_ »

Sa pomme de pin bougea, puis s'éleva en tremblant dans les airs, de plus en plus stable à mesure que Remus prenait confiance en lui, pour finir par s'immobiliser en flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Génial ! » dit Frank. « Tu peux m'apprendre à rassembler ma magie ? »

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Des cicatrices cachées

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Décidément, je suis productive cette semaine ; il faut dire que ce chapitre est assez court. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _The scars of others should teach us caution._

 _Les cicatrices des autres devraient nous apprendre la prudence._

 _(Saint Jérôme)_

 **SIRIUS :**

« Je me demande ce qui cloche chez lui », dit James d'un ton pensif alors que les trois amis étaient confortablement installés devant le feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor ce soir-là.

« Chez qui ? » Sirius ramassa un morceau de charbon tombé près de l'endroit où il était allongé sur le sol et le jeta dans le feu.

« Zinzin, bien sûr. »

Relevant la tête, Sirius suivit le regard de James. Lupin était assis seul à une table au fond de la Salle Commune, plongé dans son livre de Métamorphoses, avec plume et parchemin à portée de main.

« Je trouve qu'il a l'air normal », lâcha Sirius, prêt à se laisser retomber sur le sol.

« Moi aussi », renchérit Peter depuis le fauteuil où il s'était roulé en boule, en face du canapé de James.

« Je veux dire, je me demande pourquoi il n'arrive pas à garder un seul ami », expliqua James. « On l'a vu assis avec Servilus dans le train, et pourtant Servilus n'a pas daigné lui jeter un seul regard quand on est montés dans les barques. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que le courant allait peut-être passer entre Longdubat et lui en cours de Sortilèges, parce que je l'ai même vu _sourire_ pendant un moment là-bas, mais Longdubat est retourné avec Michael Douglas pour le déjeuner et Lupin s'est encore retrouvé à manger tout seul. »

Sirius inclina la tête vers son ami. « Tu l'as vraiment observé de très près. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez lui. »

« Tout ça parce que tu penses qu'il s'est peut-être moqué de ta mère ? » demanda Peter, incrédule.

« Non », insista James en regardant Peter. « Je te l'ai dit, il y a un truc pas normal chez lui, et si je dois être dans la même chambre que lui pendant les sept prochaines années, je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

« Eh bien, Servilus n'est pas vraiment du genre amical », fit remarquer Sirius. « Peut-être qu'ils se sont contentés de lire en silence pendant tout le trajet en train. »

« Même, ça leur ferait toujours une fibre commune de rats de bibliothèque », s'entêta James. « Et Zinzin pensait visiblement la même chose. Vous l'avez bien vu courir à sa recherche quand on est montés dans les barques. Il avait l'air carrément dégoûté de voir Servilus assis avec d'autres élèves. »

« Bah, ça n'aurait pas marché de tout façon », dit Peter. « Servilus a été envoyé dans la fosse à serpents où est sa place et on a écopé de Zinzin. »

« Ce n'est pas la question », dit James. « Même Rogue, que personne n'aime, a rejeté son amitié. Et Longdubat, hein ? »

Sirius comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'entendre la fin de cette discussion et soupira. « Hé ! Longdubat ! » cria-t-il à leur camarade de classe, en pleine partie de Bataille Explosive avec Douglas près de la porte d'entrée.

Longdubat se tourna vers Sirius. « Quoi ? »

« Viens ici une seconde. »

Longdubat paraissait indécis, alors Sirius roula sur le ventre et lui fit un regard implorant. « On ne manigance rien, promis ! »

Longdubat avait toujours l'air hésitant, mais il s'approcha tout de même des trois amis. Sirius ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, étant donné qu'il avait déjà fait perdre vingt points à Gryffondor en lâchant une Bombabouse dans le chaudron de Parkinson en cours de Potions le jour même.

« Eh bien, quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air impatient une fois debout près de Sirius.

« Lupin et toi aviez l'air de vous entendre plutôt bien en cours de Charmes aujourd'hui. »

Longdubat eut l'air perplexe. « Oui, et alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas son ami ? » demanda Peter. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Pardon ? » Longdubat les fixa, le front plissé sous l'effet de la confusion. « Comment ça, ''fait quelque chose'' ? »

« C'est que, comme il ne fait visiblement pas partie de tes amis, on se demandait. » Sirius fit un geste vague en direction de Lupin. Celui-ci les regardait d'un air suspicieux, bien que Sirius sût qu'il ne pouvait avoir entendu leur conversation par-dessus le bavardage des autres élèves.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a papoté ensemble en cours de Sortilèges qu'on va tout à coup devenir meilleurs amis », dit Longdubat. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est un brave type. » Il les regarda tous les trois, agacé. « Si vous vous souciez tant de lui, pourquoi ne lui proposez-vous pas de rejoindre votre petit club ? »

Il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa partie de Bataille Explosive.

« Tu vois », dit Sirius à James d'un air satisfait, « absolument rien de bizarre ».

James n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Tu dois au moins reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez lui. »

Sirius soupira et se retourna encore une fois vers Lupin qui était penché sur son parchemin, ses cheveux fauves cachant ses yeux. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges.

« Pas vraiment anormal », dit Sirius. « Je veux bien admettre qu'il y a un truc bizarre chez lui, mais pas ''anormal'' pour autant. » Il hésita à divulguer ce qu'il avait vu le matin même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda James, qui connaissait déjà Sirius beaucoup trop bien pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

« Ce matin, il s'est brûlé la main dans la douche. Je l'ai vu mettre une lotion anti-brûlure dessus. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'était vraiment un très gros pot, et il était presque fini. » Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lupin avant de replonger dans les yeux noisette de James. Il baissa la voix. « Il avait un peu remonté sa manche pour appliquer la lotion et j'ai vu des cicatrices sur son poignet. »

« Des cicatrices ? » répéta James en fronçant les sourcils, un éclair d'inquiétude passant sur son visage.

« Oui, je n'ai pas pu bien voir parce qu'il a sursauté en m'apercevant et sa manche est retombée, mais il y avait des cicatrices. Une ronde et brillante, comme une brûlure, et d'autres qui ressemblaient à des entailles. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que James et Peter digéraient l'information.

« Tu penses qu'elles viennent d'où ? » demanda Peter avec nervosité.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Mais intérieurement, il pensait à sa mère et à la fois où elle l'avait giflé avec le dos de la main. Il se souvenait de sa bague qui entaillait sa peau, se souvenait du choc sans nom et de l'horreur qui l'avaient envahi alors qu'il était projeté à terre. Il se demanda s'il existait quelque part des parents qui ne confiaient pas le soin de punir leurs enfants aux elfes de maison. Il se demanda s'il existait quelque part des parents qui ne se contentaient pas de gifles et de séjours de trois jours dans la cave.

Il regarda James et vit un rougissement coupable sur les joues du garçon.

« Il est quand même bizarre. »

« On n'a pas à être ses amis », lui assura Sirius, répétant ce qu'il avait dit la veille au soir. « Il est complètement malade. Mais peut-être qu'il y a une bonne raison. »

Il vit James jeter un autre regard à Lupin, plus évaluateur que moqueur à présent. Le garçon aux cheveux faunes s'était tellement recroquevillé dans son coin de la pièce qu'il avait presque l'air d'essayer de se fondre dans sa table.

« D'accord », dit James. « On ne sera plus méchants avec lui. On restera polis. Mais je ne veux pas être son ami. »

Sirius ne put après coup expliquer pourquoi ces mots le soulagèrent à ce point. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il dû se soucier de ce qui arrivait à Lupin ?

La vue de ce petit poignet recouvert de cicatrices semblait gravée au fond de son esprit.

* * *

À bientôt pour le chapitre neuf ! :)


	9. Premier mensonge, première lune

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine. C'est un bonheur de savoir que cette traduction est appréciée ! Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review : Moonsign et moi sommes toutes les deux très touchées.

J'en profite pour adresser un petit mot à **_Kalas1209_** et **_Unella_** , à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car ce sont des guests : merci à vous deux, l'histoire prend son temps mais je vous promets que ça vaut le coup, et je vais m'efforcer d'écourter l'attente entre les chapitres ! Et simple rappel (ça ne fait jamais de mal) : je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fanfiction, donc je n'ai aucun pouvoir ni aucune influence sur l'intrigue, qui est déjà écrite depuis longtemps !

Désolée pour tout ce bla-bla et place au chapitre neuf. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _Life without a friend is death without a witness._

 _Une vie sans ami est une mort sans témoin._

 _(Proverbe espagnol)_

 **REMUS :**

Remus tremblait de tout son corps ce soir-là, couché dans son lit derrière ses rideaux tirés. Il écouta les autres entrer dans la chambre et se préparer pour la nuit. Ils se chamaillèrent, semant la pagaille, et Black et Potter improvisèrent une bataille d'oreillers, mais ils semblaient s'efforcer de parler aussi bas que le pouvaient des garçons de onze ans à la voix aiguë. Il se demanda s'ils agissaient ainsi car ils le pensaient endormi. Était-ce là leur tentative d'« être polis » ?

L'esprit de Remus s'égara à nouveau sur la conversation qu'il avait surprise un peu plus tôt entre les garçons. Bien qu'il y eût beaucoup de bruit dans la Salle Commune, son ouïe surdéveloppée de loup-garou avait entendu chaque mot.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. De la douleur et de l'amertume d'abord, quand les garçons avaient parlé de son incapacité à se faire des amis. Il avait voulu s'enfuir ou les faire taire, et en même temps il était désespéré d'en entendre plus sur ce qu'il faisait de travers quand il s'efforçait de se faire apprécier des autres. Frank avait dit qu'il était un « brave type », mais qu'il ne voulait pas être son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire pour que Frank voulût être son ami, et pas seulement quelqu'un avec qui c'était sympa de discuter en cours de Sortilèges ?

Et puis Sirius leur avait parlé de ses cicatrices et Remus, qui se sentait humilié, blessé et troublé, avait été envahi d'une terreur sans nom qui lui avait broyé les tripes. Il avait été paralysé dans son siège en sentant leurs yeux le scruter.

Remus aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de ses cicatrices. Avaient-ils des soupçons quant à la façon dont il les avait obtenues ? Pensaient-ils qu'elles étaient dues à sa nature de loup-garou ? Non, pas ça. Si effrayé fût-il, Remus savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de soupçonner cela. Il n'y avait même pas encore eu de pleine lune. À cette pensée, son cœur se calma légèrement et ses tremblements s'espacèrent peu à peu.

Mais que pensaient-ils alors ? Soupçonnaient-ils son père ? Ils ne seraient pas tellement à côté de la plaque. Beaucoup de cicatrices étaient l'œuvre de son père, pas du loup. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il s'était infligé ces cicatrices lui-même ? Était-ce ce que Sirius voulait dire quand il répétait que Remus était « complètement malade » ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils lui fichaient la paix ? Parce qu'ils avaient peur de le pousser trop loin, et qu'il finisse par achever le travail et se tuer ?

Quelle qu'ait été la profondeur du malheur dans lequel se trouvait Remus, jamais il n'avait envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'instinct de préservation du loup ou si c'était quelque chose de propre à son côté humain. Était-ce son Maraudeur Intérieur qui, à travers toutes ses douleurs et ses souffrances, restait à l'arrière de son esprit, se moquant des petites absurdités de la vie et inventant de nouveaux moyens de faire des bêtises ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les chuchotements des autres garçons remplirent la chambre pendant un temps avant de retomber. L'ouïe fine de Remus percevait clairement le son de leur respiration régulière. Il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il s'agita et roula sur le ventre, espérant trouver une position plus confortable.

 _«_ _…Il y avait des cicatrices. Une ronde et brillante, comme une brûlure, et d'autres qui ressemblaient à des entailles. »_

Il se tourna sur le côté et son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité.

 _« …Tu dois au moins reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez lui. »_

Il repoussa ses couvertures, étouffant de chaleur, puis les remit en place au cas où les autres viendraient regarder à l'intérieur de son baldaquin pour une raison ou une autre. Si son pyjama remontait dans son sommeil, qui savait ce qu'ils verraient de plus ?

 _« …_ _On ne sera plus méchants avec lui. On restera polis. Mais je ne veux pas être son ami. »_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Remus tomba dans une sorte de routine. Le groupe de Potter tint parole. Ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, mais se montraient polis et distants s'ils avaient besoin de lui parler. Parfois, les sens de Remus se mettaient en alarme et le garçon se raidissait, sentant le regard de l'un d'eux fixé sur lui, et il les suppliait intérieurement de détourner le regard. Comme il partageait une chambre avec les trois garçons, il apprit peu à peu à reconnaître aussi leur odeur et savait que, si Potter et Pettigrow n'étaient pas en reste quand il s'agissait de l'épier, Black les devançait de loin. Il sentait les yeux gris clair brûler sa nuque et souhaitait ardemment que le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées fît partie de l'équipement d'un loup-garou.

Remus gardait autant que possible ses distances avec eux. En classe, il essayait de s'asseoir à côté de Franck aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger l'autre garçon, qui cependant ne faisait jamais signe de chercher à nouer une amitié plus étroite. Michael Douglas et lui étaient devenus de très bons amis et avaient l'air de préférer rester tous les deux. De temps en temps, Remus se demandait si Frank ne le laissait s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la plupart des cours qu'en réaction à l'interrogation que lui avait fait subir le groupe de Potter.

Potter, Black et Pettigrow l'appelaient toujours « Zinzin », mais ce n'était pas dit avec le même ton moqueur qu'auparavant. C'était un peu comme appeler un roux « le Rouquin » : un surnom qui accompagnait une caractéristique évidente. Remus s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il savait qu'il avait l'air étrange, surtout quand il parlait à voix basse au loup qui s'agitait en lui, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le calmer.

Entre les cours, Remus se réfugiait à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Il s'aperçut que c'était au milieu des livres qu'il était le plus heureux, quand il apprenait toutes les choses merveilleuses que son père avait déclarées à tout jamais inaccessibles à un animal comme lui. Il distinguait parfois dans son esprit une image floue de sa mère, allongée par terre dans le salon de leur maison, complètement absorbée dans un livre de potions, ses sourcils châtains froncés et ses cheveux longs répandus autour d'elle sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce souvenir, ou même s'il était réel, mais il s'aperçut que s'il s'asseyait par terre et se plongeait dans un livre qui l'intriguait, il se sentait plus proche de sa mère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. C'était un sentiment merveilleux que cette proximité entremêlée d'une attitude de défi envers son père.

Les autres élèves le regardaient bizarrement quand il s'asseyait par terre. La bibliothèque était remplie de tables et de chaises, et ils ne comprenaient manifestement pas pourquoi il ne s'en servait pas. De temps en temps la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince (une jeune femme dont le visage se crispait comme si elle suçait un citron chaque fois qu'un élève osait pénétrer son domaine), essayait de le chasser vers une table, mais elle abandonna au bout de quelques jours et sembla accepter sa présence tant qu'il ne gênait pas le passage dans les allées.

La pleine lune se rapprochait rapidement et Remus se sentit vite malade, en proie à un mélange d'angoisse et des effets de sa malédiction. Le soir fatidique, il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondor, ses sens surdéveloppés semblant ressentir la présence cuisante des plateaux d'argent même à distance et son estomac se retournant à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Après un moment, il se leva et se retira dans la tour des Gryffondor, où il fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir sa cape d'extérieur et l'attacher sur ses épaules. Il était sur le point de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie quand il vit Black debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard fixé sur lui.

« Où vas-tu ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. »

Remus baissa les yeux en se tordant les mains. « Je vais voir ma mère quelques jours. Elle ne va pas bien. »

« Tu as l'air malade. »

« Je suis inquiet. » _Ce n'est pas un mensonge_.

Black eut l'air hésitant et mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et dit : « Je-euh… j'espère qu'elle ira mieux. »

« Elle n'ira pas mieux. »

« Oh. »

Le silence devint insoutenable et Remus, passant près de Black, se glissa hors de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de redescendre les escaliers et sortit par l'ouverture du portrait.

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard inquiet quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. « Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, mon chéri. »

« C'est toujours comme ça avant la transformation », lui répondit Remus. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était anxieuse à l'idée de prendre soin de lui et sentit un tiraillement coupable dans sa poitrine. « C'est bon, vous savez. D'habitude je me soigne moi-même, sauf s'il y a vraiment de gros dégâts et que je ne peux pas atteindre les blessures. »

« Tu n'auras pas à faire cela, bien sûr », le réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur. « Je prendrai soin de toi. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. »

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur. Madame Pomfresh ramassa un long bâton sur le chemin.

« Il suffit de presser ce nœud sur le tronc, juste là, et les branches s'immobilisent pendant un moment », dit-elle en s'exécutant.

Remus la suivit le long d'un tunnel très long et très sombre, éclairé seulement par la lumière émanant du bout de sa baguette. Finalement, ils atteignirent une porte qui ouvrait sur une maison miteuse et abandonnée que le vent faisait craquer et grincer.

« La Cabane Hurlante », lui indiqua Madame Pomfresh. « Elle est là depuis des années et a la réputation d'être hantée. Ce qui signifie que personne ne viendra fouiner si on t'entend, euh… faire du bruit. »

« Hurler », suppléa Remus.

« Euh… oui. »

« Mon père met juste des sorts de silence sur ma chambre. »

« Il te laisse dans ta chambre ? Et si tu t'échappais ? » dit-elle, apparemment choquée.

« Ma chambre est au sous-sol. Les murs sont épais et il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Je ne peux pas m'échapper. » Pour une raison qui échappa à Remus, elle ne sembla pas rassurée par sa réponse. En réalité, elle avait l'air plus alarmée que jamais.

Le vieil escalier en bois conduisait à une chambre poussiéreuse meublée de façon sommaire et dotée d'un lit rongé aux mites. Il y avait néanmoins des couvertures neuves dessus, et Madame Pomfresh lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'y allonger. Remus sentit ses os craquer alors que la pleine lune approchait. Il remua, mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant », dit-il avec gêne.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! » Visiblement troublée, Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de quitter la pièce et de redescendre les escaliers.

 _Je me demande si cet endroit est vraiment hanté_ , songea Remus en ôtant ses vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer. Il se hissa douloureusement sur une chaise bancale et les rangea sur le dessus de l'armoire. La maison remplie d'ombres fut parcourue de secousses et de grincements alors que le vent soufflait à l'extérieur. _Même si c'est hanté, je suppose que rien n'est plus terrifiant que ce que je serai dans quelques minutes._

Il se traîna jusqu'au lit et monta dessus, heureux de constater que les nouveaux draps et oreillers étaient du même rouge que celui de Gryffondor. Ils lui donnaient du courage. Le haut du mur était percé d'une minuscule lucarne, et il regarda au travers tandis que la lune se levait.

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû être habitué à la douleur désormais, mais il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de hurler de douleur quand ses os se déboîtaient en craquant et se réassemblaient de façon à imposer une nouvelle forme à son squelette. Sa peau en ébullition sembla fondre avant de se reconstituer, s'étirant sur les nouveaux membres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle allait finir par se déchirer sous la tension. Sa mâchoire brûla et craqua en s'allongeant, et il sentit le goût du sang lorsque des crocs acérés percèrent ses gencives noircies.

Il cria tout le long, cria et cria encore jusqu'à ce que ses cris se changent en hurlements, puis en gémissements. Puis le loup prit le contrôle, et la partie dégoûtée et humaine de Remus battit en retraite et se cacha au fond de son esprit alors que le monstre se déchaînait à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle cage.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le plancher effrité, le dos contre l'armoire. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger. Tous ses membres protestèrent violemment, et ses bras lui parurent chauds et glissants contre son torse, couverts de sang et de sueur.

Il se redressa en position assise et baissa les yeux, le cœur serré. La nuit avait été très mauvaise. Sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes étaient mordillés et ensanglantés. Le loup n'avait pas aimé sa nouvelle cage.

Regardant autour de lui, Remus se sentit malade en constatant les dégâts. Les lambeaux de la couverture rouge Gryffondor jonchaient le sol. Chaque meuble était mordillé et couvert de griffures, et la chaise bancale dont il s'était servi la veille au soir n'était plus qu'éclats de bois épars. Tout était maculé de sang et certains murs étaient éclaboussés d'urine là où le loup, quoique mécontent de son nouvel environnement, avait marqué son territoire.

C'était affreux et humiliant. Il ne voulait pas que Madame Pomfresh monte et voie ce qu'il avait fait de la maison qu'ils lui avaient donnée. Se mettant à genoux avec difficulté, Remus essaya d'arranger un peu les meubles. Il prit les lambeaux déchirés de la couverture et tenta d'essuyer le plus de sang possible, ne réussissant qu'à l'étaler un peu plus.

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre ses vêtements, et il sentit des larmes de frustration et de honte lui monter aux yeux et dévaler ses joues cuisantes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

« Merlin ! » Madame Pomfresh sembla à court de mots quand elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Remus vit ses yeux survoler les taches de sang, puis les meubles abîmés, avant de se poser sur lui, au milieu des lambeaux de couverture, nu et en larmes.

« Pardon, pardon ! » sanglota-t-il, « Je n'ai pas fait exprès… »

« Oh, Remus. » Tout à coup elle était à genoux à côté de lui, ses mains suivant avec délicatesse les contours de ses blessures. « Bien sûr que nom, mon chéri. Tout le monde se moque de cette maison. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi grave sur un si petit garçon. »

Et puis sa baguette entra en action, touchant les plaies et les égratignures, et le flot de sang se tarit tandis que les blessures commençaient à se refermer.

« Je te demanderais bien si c'est toujours comme ça, mais je vois à tes cicatrices que je n'aimerais pas la réponse. »

« Pas toujours », dit Remus en reniflant, rempli de douleur et d'émerveillement en voyant qu'elle osait le toucher et ne cillait pas à la vue de son corps affreux et de ses plaies encore fraîches. « Le l-loup n'a pas aimé la maison. Mais il s'y habituera. C'est parfois pire que ça. » Il se sentit gêné et exposé quand sa baguette descendit vers les morsures sanglantes de son ventre. « Je n'ai p-pas pu atteindre mes h-habits. » Il indiqua du doigt la pile de vêtements sur le dessus de l'armoire.

Madame Pomfresh lui sourit. « Une preuve d'intelligence de les avoir mis là-haut. _Accio vêtements_. »

Elle attrapa les habits et aida Remus à se mettre debout avec douceur, l'enveloppant dans sa cape d'extérieur pour couvrir son corps.

« Cela suffira pour le moment, je pense. Personne ne sera réveillé et dans le secteur à cette heure-ci. Il est trop tôt. »

Ils titubèrent ensemble le long du tunnel, Remus s'appuyant largement sur l'infirmière. Ils traversèrent aussi vite que possible l'étendue herbeuse qui les séparait de l'école et se pressèrent le long des couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie. Alors, dans un tourbillon de mots rassurants, d'eau chaude, de potions et de sorts prononcés à mi-voix, Remus se retrouva bordé dans un lit séparé de la salle principale, se sentant plus à l'aise et en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se demanda vaguement, à travers l'étourdissement causé par les potions antidouleur, si les choses se seraient passées de façon similaire si sa mère avait été en vie pendant ses transformations.

L'une des potions devait être un somnifère, car Remus sentit ses paupières lourdes se fermer et il sombra sans résistance dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'invite ceux qui le veulent à commenter cette première pleine lune ;)

À bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Une apparence figueuse

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'ai eu un peu de temps cette semaine, donc voici dès maintenant le chapitre dix.

Par ailleurs, je voulais adresser un petit mot à **_Kalas1209_** : ta précédente review, dans laquelle tu te demandais si je ne recopiais pas la traduction d' _eamonn_ , a suscité mon sincère étonnement ! En effet, si j'ai consulté les trois premiers chapitres de sa traduction, je n'ai même pas lu les autres. Je suis donc allée jeter un œil au chapitre neuf d' _eamonn_ et j'ai été encore plus perplexe en constatant que nos choix de traduction, même s'ils sont parfois semblables, restent bien différents la plupart du temps. Donc non, je ne reprends pas sa traduction, pas même des passages ; je retraduis tout moi-même.

Cependant, j'ai bien noté ta remarque sur les délais un peu longs entre deux chapitres, et je vais m'efforcer de publier plus souvent ; comme la fin de l'année approche, j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour traduire, donc je devrais m'en sortir !

Désolée pour tout ce blabla, mais je tenais vraiment à mettre les choses au clair car la remarque de **_Kalas1209_** m'a beaucoup surprise. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _Définition du dictionnaire :_

 _ **"Captiver"**_ _ **(**_ ** _vb.)_** _:_ _attirer et retenir l'intérêt et l'attention de ; charmer._

 **SIRIUS :**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que Sirius ne voie Lupin après leur conversation embarrassante dans le dortoir. James, Peter et lui ne remarquèrent pas vraiment son absence dans les jours suivants. Ils étaient trop absorbés par la foule de nouvelles matières, l'exploration du château, l'élaboration de blagues et l'apprentissage de sortilèges.

Le deuxième mardi suivant la rentrée, Sirius avait annoncé à ses amis, avec une solennité qui rappelait celle de Nicolas Flamel lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à créer la pierre philosophale, que sa matière préférée était la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela était principalement lié au fait que leur professeur, un très jeune Auror qui avait été retiré du terrain pour un an suite à une blessure à la jambe, était la personne la plus extraordinaire de l'école.

Les cheveux châtains du professeur Anders encadraient l'un de ces visages qui conservent leur expression juvénile quel que soit leur âge. Il aimait les réparties spirituelles entre ses élèves et lui mais, comme l'avaient découvert James et Sirius le jour où ils avaient essayé de glisser du poil à gratter dans la robe de Rogue pendant qu'il s'exerçait au sortilège de Désarmement, il pouvait exploser sans avertissement, ce qui aurait pour un peu poussé les trois garçons à plaindre le mage noir qui aurait croisé son chemin.

Sirius aimait aussi la Défense contre les forces du Mal parce qu'il savait que ses parents réprouvaient cette matière.

La matière qu'il appréciait le moins était le cours de Potions, qui était dispensé par l'énorme professeur Slughorn. Le ventre de Slughorn était si gros que Sirius pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir sa propre force gravitationnelle, et peut-être même quelques satellites. C'était le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, mais il avait une attitude étonnamment joviale envers la plupart des élèves, tout spécialement envers ceux qui avaient une famille influente ou qui démontraient un talent particulier pour les Potions. Malheureusement, cela plaçait Sirius et Rogue dans la même catégorie, chacun pour une raison différente.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces pénibles cours de Potions que Sirius, dans une tentative désespérée de s'attirer l'inimitié du professeur et d'être ainsi exclu de tout groupe dont Severus Rogue faisait partie, avait feint de fait tomber accidentellement un Caramel Modificateurs-de-Cheveux d'Adesplose Togarts près du chaudron de Rogue. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Peter, James et lui-même, Rogue l'avait ramassé et mangé, se retrouvant aussitôt avec une jungle de cheveux longs, gras et d'un vert fluo inquiétant.

« Pourquoi a-t-on écopé d'une retenue ? » se plaignit Peter ce soir-là alors que les trois amis revenaient vers la Grands Salle après deux pénibles heures passées à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées à la façon moldue. « Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait forcé à le manger. Et en plus, c'était aux couleurs de Serpentard. »

« Parfaitement ! » dit Sirius tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le banc des Gryffondor et commençaient à remplir leur assiette. « En fait, je trouve que la couleur allait plutôt bien avec ses yeux. »

« Slughorn n'avait pas l'air d'accord quand tu le lui as fait remarquer », dit James, la bouche pleine de ragoût au poulet.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Absolument tout représente une amélioration pour les cheveux de Servilus. Une bouteille de shampooing serait un bon début pour le débarrasser de son aspect repoussant généralisé. »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à s'en sortir sans rien », nota Peter qui avait déjà englouti la moitié de son dîner.

« Je ne sais pas comment il a su que c'était nous », dit Sirius d'un air abattu en donnant de petits coups de fourchette à sa nourriture.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être dû au fait que tu as crié ''Pigeon !'' avant de tomber de ta chaise en riant quand ses cheveux sont devenus verts », avança James, serviable.

« Je crois qu'il y a une figue dans mon ragoût », dit Sirius, incapable de réfuter la remarque de James et faisant face à ce problème grâce à la pratique ancestrale du rapide changement de sujet. Il embrocha l'aliment incriminé sur sa fourchette et l'agita sous le nez de James. « Je déteste les figues ! Qui ressentirait le besoin de mettre des figues dans un ragoût ? »

« Ce n'est pas une figue, c'est un champignon », indiqua Peter qui en était déjà à son deuxième service.

« C'est une figue. Je vois bien que c'est une figue. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi une figue ressemble ? »

« À ta place, je ne contredirais pas Pete à propos de quoi que ce soit qui a trait à la nourriture, mon vieux » dit James en indiquant le tour de taille du garçon, qui menaçait déjà de le changer en un mini-Slughorn.

Sirius examina de plus près la chose noire et ratatinée au bout de sa fourchette avant d'en goûter un petit morceau.

« Oh. C'est vraiment un champignon. »

Peter ricana, la bouche tellement remplie de boulettes qu'il ne pouvait articuler un son.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'était suspect, et potentiellement d'origine Serpentard. Ça m'a trompé avec son apparence figueuse ! » (1)

« Vous n'êtes donc _jamais_ sérieux, vous trois ? » demanda Lily quand les gesticulations de Sirius envoyèrent le champignon-déguisé-en-figue voler dans son assiette.

« Non, seulement moi », dit Sirius avec fierté, « Sirius Black ! » (2)

Un bon nombre de Gryffondor assis autour de la table grognèrent à ces mots, et Lily poussa le morceau de champignon de son assiette avec dégoût.

Quand le dîner prit fin, les garçons étaient de très bonne humeur et prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune d'une façon que le professeur McGonagall aurait qualifiée de chaotique.

« Et si on faisait une partie de Bataille Explosive », proposa James. « Quelqu'un a un jeu de cartes ? »

« Oui, moi ! » dit Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds pour courir au dortoir. « Je vais le chercher. »

Il fit irruption dans la pièce et s'arrêta en dérapant à genoux devant sa malle. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eût récupéré le jeu de cartes et refermé sa malle qu'il remarqua l'autre personne dans la pièce. Remus Lupin était recroquevillé sur son lit, un livre à la main, son regard méfiant posé sur Sirius. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état épouvantable, les traits tirés et pâle comme un linge, avec des cernes si sombres qu'on aurait dit des ecchymoses.

« Tu as un air épouvantable, Zinzin », lui dit Sirius.

« Plains-toi à mes parents. Ce sont leurs gènes. » La voix et l'expression de Lupin étaient calmes, mais son regard tendu et la façon dont il se recroquevilla encore plus, comme pour se protéger, n'échappèrent pas à Sirius.

« Non, je veux dire que tu as l'air malade. »

« Je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh. Ça ira. »

Sirius le regarda sans grande conviction, l'image d'un petit poignet scarifié émergeant dans son esprit. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrangement similaire à une bouffée de colère monter en lui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il bondit en avant et prit le livre de Lupin de ses mains surprises.

« Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Lupin tenta rageusement d'attraper le livre, mais Sirius recula à la dernière seconde et le petit garçon tomba du lit, atterrissant brutalement sur son flanc. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur étrange et plaintif, qui rappela à Sirius celui d'un chiot blessé. Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il se relève et l'attaque à nouveau, mais Lupin se contenta de rester allongé un long moment avant de se mettre à genoux en s'aidant de son lit et de remonter dessus.

« Très bien, » dit-il d'une voix empreinte de lassitude, « tu peux le garder si ça te fait plaisir. »

Sirius se trouva incapable de répondre. Il regardait le sol maculé d'une tache rouge sombre à l'endroit où Lupin était tombé. Le garçon s'était de nouveau recroquevillé sur son lit en tournant le dos à Sirius, et maintenant que celui-ci savait ce qu'il cherchait, il pouvait voir la tâche plus sombre que dessinait le sang sur la robe noire de Remus.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ? »

« Va-t'en. Garde le foutu bouquin si tu veux et _va-t'en_. »

« Est-ce que c'était ton - »

« Va-t'en ! _Va-t'en_ ! VA-T'EN VA-T'EN VA-T'EN VA-T'EN ! » Lupin tourna la tête et Sirius se retrouva face à deux yeux couleur d'ambre dorée au regard hystérique. Ils paraissaient immenses dans le visage fin du garçon et un peu fous, comme un animal trop longtemps enfermé dans une cage minuscule.

Sirius recula d'un pas, soudain envahi d'une peur irrationnelle. C'était un sentiment qui venait du plus profond de lui-même, un instinct primaire qui lui criait : _cours, cours !_

Puis Lupin détourna la tête et se mit à marmonner : « Éloigne-toi, recule, éloigne-toi, pitiépitié pas maintenant… » Et tout ce que Sirius pouvait voir était ce dos trop frêle qui tremblait et saignait à travers sa robe ; une image qui sembla se superposer à celle du petit poignet couvert de cicatrices dans son esprit.

Hésitant, il s'avança et déposa le livre sur le lit, près des chevilles de Lupin. Même les pieds du garçon, remarqua-t-il, semblaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes dans ses chaussettes. Il recula et se glissa hors de la pièce.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius ne raconta rien de cet incident à Peter et James, tout comme eux ne firent aucun commentaire sur le retour de Lupin. Sirius garda cette scène secrète et la mit sous clé dans un coin de sa tête où il pouvait se la rejouer dans les moments calmes — comme par exemple en Histoire de la Magie, une matière enseignée par le professeur Binns, un fantôme. James pensait que ses propres leçons l'avaient littéralement fait mourir d'ennui. Binns ne remarqua même pas, après que James se fut entraîné une demi-heure à jeter un sort ingénieux qu'ils avaient découverts à la bibliothèque et qui attachaient ensemble les lacets des gens, que tous ses élèves s'étaient cassé la figure quand ils avaient bondi sur leurs pieds avec soulagement à la fin du cours.

Sirius ne savait que faire de ce qu'il avait vu. Il pensait bien qu'il aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un, mais cela ressemblait étrangement à une trahison, même si n'avait jamais rien promis à Lupin et ne l'appréciait pas de toute façon.

De temps en temps, il se surprenait à fixer la nuque de Lupin, assis au premier rang, l'air studieux et vulnérable, et il essayait d'imaginer un adulte attraper le garçon et le battre avec tant de violence qu'il en saignait à travers ses robes et était couvert de cicatrices qui l'obligeaient à porter des pulls à manches longues même en pleine canicule. Dans ces moments-là, cette drôle de colère se remettait à brûler dans son ventre et il devait se retenir de bondir sur ses pieds et de secouer Lupin par les épaules en lui hurlant dessus. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui crierait. Peut-être : « _Pourquoi essaies-tu de cacher tout ça ? Je sais ce qu'ils te font subir !_ », ou bien : « _Dis-le à quelqu'un, espèce d'idiot, de fou stupide ! Dis-le à un adulte pour que je n'aie plus à y penser !_ »

Ou peut-être plus simplement : « _Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé voir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé savoir ?_ »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer alors que Lupin parcourait calmement les couloirs de l'école entre deux cours. Il observa quand Lupin aida la petite Alice Richards à se relever après qu'elle se fut cogné la tête parce qu'une marche s'était volatilisée sous son pied droit, ramassant ses livres et lui proposant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il se cacha un jour derrière un rayonnage de la bibliothèque et regarda Lupin, assis en tailleur sur le sol de la section des Sortilèges avec sur son visage un air de tranquillité sereine que Sirius ne s'expliquait pas. Cela le mettait presque aussi en colère que le souvenir de ses cicatrices, quoique cette fois il voulût crier : « _Arrête d'être calme ! Arrête d'être heureux ! Tu ne peux pas être heureux alors que tu es battu, et petit, et que tu n'as pas d'amis. Pourquoi tu n'es pas triste ? Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?_ »

James et Peter, plongés dans leur petit monde égocentrique d'enfants de onze ans, ne semblèrent pas remarquer la nouvelle obsession de Sirius : ''Observer Lupin''. Parfois Sirius l'oubliait lui aussi, se joignant à ses deux amis pour jouer des tours aux Serpentard et s'acharner sur Rogue avec l'abandon d'un vrai Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que l'éclat d'une tête fauve capture à nouveau son attention.

Sirius ne savait pas combien de semaines s'étaient écoulées avant qu'un soir, il levât les yeux de sa partie d'échecs contre Peter et vît Lupin se diriger vers le trou du portrait, vêtu de sa cape d'extérieur.

« Où vas-tu, Zinzin ? » cria-t-il, faisant violemment sursauter Lupin qui fit volte-face pour le regarder. C'étaient les premiers mot qu'ils échangeaient depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le dortoir.

« Chez moi. Pour voir ma mère. » Lupin se retourna et se dépêcha de sortir par le trou du portrait avant que Sirius ne puisse le questionner davantage.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » demanda Peter.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Sirius dissuada son ami grassouillet de poser plus de questions en déplaçant sa reine pour que Peter soit échec et mat.

* * *

(1) Je sais que l'adjectif « figueux » n'existe pas : c'est un effet comique volontaire pour retranscrire tout l'humour de la scène en anglais.

(2) Sirius joue sur la sonorité de son nom en anglais, qui se prononce comme l'adjectif _serious_. Un jeu de mots hélas intraduisible…

C'est tout pour le moment, à samedi pour la suite ! :)


	11. L'ironie des blessures doubles

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici déjà le chapitre 11 : ma productivité m'étonne moi-même ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop cependant, je ne tiens pas à sacrifier la qualité pour la quantité.

Et **_Kalas1209_** , il n'y a aucun problème ! Pas besoin de t'excuser. Allez, sans rancune, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_  
 _I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time._  
 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _Faut-il qu'il y ait un moi secret que je sois forcé de dissimuler ?  
Je ne vais pas prétendre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre pour toujours.  
Quand mon reflet montrera-t-il qui je suis à l'intérieur ?_

 _(Christina Aguilera - Réflexion, dans Mulan de Disney)_

 **REMUS :**

 _Je ne sais pas de qui il pense se moquer_ , songea Remus. Il sentait le regard désormais familier brûler son dos alors qu'il essayait de garder son attention fixée sur le cours du professeur Anders concernant les sorts de base en duel. Il remua sur sa chaise, luttant contre son instinct naturel qui lui criait de se retourner pour affronter ce que le loup en lui considérait comme un regard prédateur. Il aurait dû y être habitué à présent : cela faisait quatre mois, et pourtant Black n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

Remus ne pouvait que se montrer reconnaissant que Black n'ait pas essayé de lui reparler. À chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'infirmerie après ses transformations, Remus pouvait sentir les yeux gris le scruter en quête de signes de ce que Remus lui avait si imprudemment dévoilé lors de cette première pleine lune qui semblait à présent si lointaine. Il lui fallait mobiliser tout son talent d'acteur et son seuil élevé de résistance à la douleur pour traverser calmement les couloirs, la Salle Commune et les salles de classe dans les jours qui suivaient la pleine lune. Il savait que s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, le masque hésitant de Black se briserait et le garçon risquerait de chercher à confronter Remus de nouveau.

Remus se savait bon acteur. Il savait que les histoires qu'il racontait pour ne pas être découvert pouvaient duper quasiment n'importe qui. Mais il savait aussi que jouer la comédie ne marchait que jusqu'à un certain point. Black était persuadé que quelqu'un lui faisait du mal chez lui, et il était un peu trop près de la vérité pour que Remus se sente à l'aise. Si Black, avec ses yeux gris perçants et ses questions ouvertement inquisitrices, pouvait tirer de lui cette vérité honteuse, qui savait ce qu'il finirait peut-être par découvrir ? Malgré sa nature téméraire de Gryffondor, on distinguait clairement un peu de l'héritage Serpentard des Black dans ses yeux perçants et intelligents qui le scrutaient avec minutie.

Remus frissonna en pensant à ce que Potter, Black et Pettigrow seraient en mesure de faire s'ils découvraient qu'ils partageaient leur chambre avec un loup-garou. Au mieux, ils pouvaient exploiter cette information pour faire chanter Remus et le forcer à faire quelque chose d'affreux, mais dans le pire des cas…

Ils pouvaient le dire à tout le monde. Remus serait renvoyé. Le poste de directeur de Dumbledore serait en danger. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas autorisés à recevoir une éducation, et Remus avait lu assez de livres à la bibliothèque pour savoir exactement à quel point les préjugés du Monde Sorcier contre son espèce étaient graves. Si le Ministère apprenait la vérité, il aurait vraiment de sérieux ennuis. Son âge jouerait peut-être un peu en sa faveur, mais il était plus que probable qu'ils l'enfermeraient dans l'une de ces réserves de loups-garous, surtout si ses camarades leur disaient à quel point ils le pensaient dérangé. Ou ils pourraient même décider de le liquider. C'était ce qui arrivait à la plupart des Créatures des Ténèbres dont l'existence menaçait une vie humaine.

Remus sentit qu'il commençait à trembler et à transpirer de peur. Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait libéré de ses soins que la veille, et ses défenses étaient affaiblies car il luttait encore contre la douleur de son corps meurtri. L'orage qui avait éclaté dans la nuit de la pleine lune avait agité le loup, et ses blessures étaient aussi graves qu'elles l'avaient été à la première pleine lune de l'année. Les crocs du loup avaient infligé une déchirure impressionnante à sa cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou. Remus avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour rentrer en classe sans boiter.

Prenant tout à coup conscience d'une ombre au-dessus de lui, Remus leva les yeux.

« Monsieur Lupin, êtes-vous avec nous ? » demanda le professeur Anders, debout devant lui.

« Je… euh… »

« Cela fait trois fois que je vous pose la même question. »

Remus fouilla son cerveau, espérant y trouver une vague idée de ce que pouvait être la question.

Après un moment, le jeune Auror fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant pour étudier le visage de Remus de plus près. Remus vit ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le ciel toujours orageux. Il vit la compréhension s'inscrire sur les traits de l'homme et, pas pour la première fois, il regretta que tous les professeurs dussent être informés de sa nature.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien, Monsieur Lupin », dit le professeur Anders, la sévérité faisant place à l'inquiétude sur son visage juvénile. « Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

Il n'y avait rien que Remus désirait davantage qu'une excuse pour fuir la salle de classe et les yeux gris qui l'observaient encore et encore, cherchant des failles dans son armure. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait partir. Sortir maintenant serait un signe de faiblesse, et il était certain que Black en tirerait des conclusions. Il pensa aussi à sa mère et à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de faire de son mieux à l'école afin d'obtenir des notes dont elle aurait pu être fière. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait persuadé Madame Pomfresh de le laisser sortir aussi vite.

« Non, tout va bien, Monsieur. Je rêvassais, c'est tout. Pourriez-vous répéter votre question, s'il vous plaît ? »

Anders eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais finit manifestement par se raviser. « Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez bien faire la démonstration du sortilège de Jambencoton sur Monsieur Longdubat ici présent. » Il fit un geste vers Frank, qui se tenait debout près du tableau noir, visiblement résigné à servir de cobaye.

« Euh, oui. Oui. Un instant. »

Remus se plongea dans ses archives mentales en espérant y trouver un souvenir du sort en question. Il avait été perdu dans son monde plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait et se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la démonstration. Par chance, il avait trouvé son livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal fascinant, et puisque son père l'avait gardé enfermé dans sa chambre pendant la majorité de l'été, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour l'étudier.

Il se leva, essayant de ne pas grimacer quand la douleur traversa sa jambe blessée. « Désolé, Frank. »

« Pas de problème, mon vieux. » Il haussa les épaules et sourit à Remus. « Rassemble cette magie ! »

Remus inspira profondément et lança le sortilège. Il ne s'attendait qu'à moitié à le voir fonctionner, car son état de fatigue était tel que les contours de sa vision ne cessaient de se brouiller quand il bougeait trop rapidement. À son grand étonnement cependant, Frank commença à vaciller devant la classe comme si ses jambes étaient faites de caoutchouc.

« Excellent, Monsieur Lupin ! » Le professeur Anders lui sourit, son visage arborant une expression proche de la stupéfaction. « J'espère que vous avez tous noté le mouvement très précis de sa baguette. Ce n'est pas tant la force mise dans le sort que la précision qui importe pour ce type de sortilèges de base. _Finite Incantatem_ _!_ » Frank retrouva son équilibre. « Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, tous les deux. »

Soulagé, Remus regagna sa place, déterminé à rester concentré sur la leçon jusqu'à la fin du cours. Le temps semblait traîner en longueur et Remus eut envie de pleurer de soulagement quand Anders leur demanda enfin de ranger leurs affaires. Toutefois, alors que la classe était sur le point d'aller déjeuner, Remus sentit sur son bras une main qui l'empêchait d'avancer vers la porte. Il tenta de dissimuler sa grimace tandis que la main, si douce fût-elle, appuyait sur une plaie aux bords sensibles sur son bras.

« Un moment, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Lupin. »

Remus jeta un regard plein d'envie à la porte et repéra Black et Potter juste à la sortie de la salle, le regardant tous les deux avec curiosité. Tout compte fait, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir plus facilement face aux questions d'Anders que face aux leurs. Il adressa à son professeur un hochement de tête.

« Allez, messieurs, oust ! » dit le professeur Anders à Black et Potter. Il ferma la porte et y jeta un sort de Silence d'un mouvement de poignet.

« Vos amis débordent de curiosité », commenta-t-il en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. « Asseyez-vous. »

Remus s'assit nerveusement à l'une des tables proches du bureau professoral. « Ce ne sont pas mes amis. »

« Ah non ? » dit Anders. Il regarda Remus avec calme. « Qui sont vos amis, dans ce cas ? »

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa table. « Euh… J-je n'en ai pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Avez-vous peur qu'ils découvrent votre secret ? »

Remus ne savait que répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Il continua à fixer la surface abîmée de la table et secoua négativement la tête.

« Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il alors ? »

« Je… Enfin, j-je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, bien sûr », dit Remus en rougissant et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au ciel dehors. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas d'amis. »

« Alors pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Remus se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait peut-être là, enfin, quelqu'un qui puisse lui dire ce qu'il faisait de travers. « J'essaie d'être gentil avec les gens, mais ils pensent tous que je suis fou et ils m-m'appellent Zinzin. Et même quand ils ne me détestent pas, ils se sentent seulement d-d-désolés pour moi parce que je n'ai aucun ami. Mais comme je n'ai aucun ami, personne ne veut être mon ami parce que dans ce cas ils n'auraient aucun autre ami non plus. S'il vous plaît… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je fais ? »

« Remus, il faut que tu comprennes que ta malédiction et les épreuves que tu as traversées dans ta vie t'ont conduit à voir le monde d'une façon très différente de la plupart des enfants de ton âge. Tu regardes les choses un peu comme un adulte le ferait. Tu n'as aucune illusion sur l'équité de la vie ou les aspects les plus sombres de la magie. Un enfant de onze ans ordinaire n'a jamais eu d'autre préoccupation que la Maison dans laquelle il va être réparti, ou bien ce que ses camarades vont penser de lui. Ils sont prompts à émettre un jugement et rejettent tous ceux qui ont l'air un peu différents. »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment être comme eux ! » Remus abattit ses poings sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui avec frustration. Le bois céda et se fendit, et son poing gauche traversa complètement la table. « P-pardon », murmura-t-il, mortifié. La force des loups-garous : une autre chose qui le mettait à l'écart. _Animal. Bête._

« Ce n'est pas grave, Remus, ce n'est pas grave », dit le professeur Anders. Il n'avait l'air ni horrifié ni effrayé, seulement triste. « Et tu ne devrais pas faire semblant d'être comme eux. » Il se leva et s'approcha de Remus en faisant un rapide mouvement de baguette. « _Reparo._ » La table retrouva son état d'origine. « Black passe beaucoup de temps à te regarder », continua Anders. « C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que vous étiez amis. »

Remus remua la tête négativement. « Je suis dans sa chambre. Un jour, il a vu quelques-unes de mes… euh… c-cicatrices et tout. Je crois qu'il pense que quelqu'un chez moi me fait du m-mal. »

« Pourquoi pense-t-il cela ? » demanda le professeur Anders en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je leur ai dit que je rentrais chez moi pour voir ma mère m-malade pendant les nuits de pleine lune. C'est facile de comprendre pourquoi il en a déduit cela, je suppose. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et Remus vit bien qu'Anders s'efforçait de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider tout en sachant que, sans révéler sa lycanthropie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« J'essaie de leur dissimuler mes blessures », dit Remus. « C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas quitter la classe aujourd'hui. »

« Alors vous n'allez pas bien ? Et malgré tout vous avez réussi à jeter un remarquable sortilège de Jambencoton. Une vraie prouesse, Monsieur Lupin. »

Remus sourit et baissa la tête. « Merci. »

« Vos parents seront fiers de vous. »

« Ma mère est morte. »

« Je suis navré. Votre père, dans ce cas. »

Remus sentit naître en lui le même rire hystérique qui l'avait envahi à la gare face à la mère de Potter et se leva rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de sa bouche. « Je pense que je vais aller à l'infirmerie maintenant », murmura-t-il en se pressant vers la porte aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe blessée.

« Monsieur Lupin ! » Le ton brusque le fit hésiter et il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Personne ne vous fait vraiment du mal chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Remus cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la peur. Son père le _tuerait_ si quelqu'un apprenait la vérité. « Le loup, monsieur. Il me fait du mal où que je sois. » Il fut stupéfait de constater à quel point sa voix était assurée. Il se retourna et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce avant qu'Anders ne pût dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il fut incapable d'empêcher le rire de s'échapper de sa bouche quand l'ironie de la situation le percuta. Avec Black, il utilisait les mauvais traitements de son père pour cacher sa lycanthropie, et avec Anders, il utilisait sa lycanthropie pour cacher les mauvais traitements de son père.

Il prit à la hâte le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, ne se souciant plus de son boitement et peu désireux de subir les soins affairés qui l'attendaient s'il retournait à l'infirmerie. Il ne remarqua pas les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs qui s'étaient attardés dans le couloir et le regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis !

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	12. Observation de Remus

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le chapitre douze. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon léger retard en tenant compte de sa longueur sans précédent. Mais trêve de paroles : bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le mon** **de d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _Gertie the snow troll_  
 _Has a very orange nose,_  
 _And a smell so bad_  
 _That it drives men mad,_  
 _And kills cats where'er she goes._

 _Gertie la Troll des neiges  
A un nez orange vif,  
Et sent si mauvais  
Qu'elle rend les hommes fous  
Et tue les chats où qu'elle aille._

 _(Premier couplet d'un chant de Noël populaire chez les sorciers, par Moonsign)_

 **SIRIUS :**

« À ton avis, de quoi parlent-ils là-dedans ? » demanda James en pressant son oreille contre la porte. « Je n'entends rien. Anders doit avoir jeté un sort de silence. »

Sirius jeta un regard assassin à la porte et donna un coup de pied peu convaincu au mur d'à côté. Il se demanda s'il était sage d'avoir informé James de ses découvertes et de ses soupçons. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le choix. L'autre garçon avait fini par remarquer qu'il était constamment distrait par Lupin, et il n'y avait pas un mensonge assez convaincant pour satisfaire quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que James.

« Peut-être que le professeur Anders a remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien et a décidé de l'interroger. Peut-être qu'il sait que l'un des parents de Lupin le bat. »

James s'adossa au mur, ses yeux plissés fixés sur la porte. « Je sais pas, mon vieux », dit-il. « Je l'ai vraiment regardé de près ce matin quand on allait en cours, et je ne l'ai pas vu boiter du tout. »

« Je ne me trompe pas ! » répliqua Sirius d'un ton brusque. James tressaillit et Sirius lui adressa une grimace d'excuse. « J'ai vu le sang et les cicatrices. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? En plus, je l'observais encore plus attentivement que toi, et j'ai vu qu'il ne boitait pas uniquement parce qu'il marchait avec beaucoup, beaucoup de précautions. Il s'appliquait à rendre chacun de ses pas impeccable. Il avait une expression complètement neutre — tu sais comment il fait. »

« Eh bien moi, je n'ai rien vu. »

Sirius soupira et décida de laisser tomber la question. À chaque fois qu'il agissait de la sorte, il avait l'impression que James ne lui faisait pas confiance et il détestait ce sentiment. « On n'a qu'à rester dans le coin en attendant qu'il sorte », proposa-t-il. James soupira mais acquiesça de la tête, laissant tomber son sac de cours et s'affalant un peu plus contre le mur.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre et que Lupin sorte en trombe. Il prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, puis laissa échapper un violent éclat de rire qu'il semblait avoir longtemps contenu dans sa poitrine. C'était une étrange espèce de rire brisé et entrecoupé de hoquets qui, si les deux garçons n'avaient pas été en mesure de voir son visage, aurait davantage ressemblé à des sanglots. Lupin ne jeta pas un seul regard dans leur direction lorsqu'il fit volte-face et prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor. Il boitait lourdement et serrait son flanc comme si son rire avait blessé quelque chose au fond de lui.

« Bon sang », murmura James et le suivant du regard. « Il a ri exactement comme ça quand ma mère lui a demandé où étaient ses parents à la gare. »

« Ouais », dit Sirius. Il ne rajouta pas : « Je te l'avais bien dit », mais les mots flottaient clairement entre eux.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Il reste pendant les vacances de Noël » dit Sirius, entrant dans la Salle Commune d'un pas énergique avant de se jeter sur le canapé à côté de James et Peter.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Peter.

« Lupin, bien sûr. » James leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant son encrier que le saut de Sirius avait fait dangereusement vaciller. « Par qui d'autre est-il obsédé ? »

« Il ne m' _obsède_ pas », protesta Sirius. « Je trouve juste que c'est une bonne chose qu'il reste ici plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. » Il lança un regard lourd de sens à James qui soupira et regarda ailleurs, tapotant l'extrémité de sa plume contre ses dents en relisant le début de sa dissertation de Botanique à moitié finie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce que fait Lupin ? » dit Peter, dérouté. « Et même si ça t'intéressait, ce ne serait pas mieux pour lui de rentrer chez lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis à Poudlard. »

« Qui sait ? À quoi sert le pus de Bubobulb ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » Peter fit la grimace. « Tu sais bien que je je ne sais jamais rien. »

« Sirius ? »

« Sais pas », dit Sirius, les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée. « Quelque chose en rapport avec l'acné. Peut-être que ça la provoque. Ou ça la soigne. Ou ça la donne aux tortues. Je m'en fiche. Imaginons une bonne farce à faire à Servilus. Reg m'a écrit que Maman avait entendu dire que Malfoy et lui étaient devenus amis, même si Malfoy a trois ans de plus que nous. Quel foutu lèche-bottes. Il ne fait ça que parce qu'il veut être ''cool'' en fréquentant le prince puant des Serpentard. »

Il vit James et Peter se redresser avec intérêt à cette idée et sentit son humeur s'alléger. « Et vous ne devinerez jamais la suite », ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi ? », demanda James, les yeux brillants.

« Quand je regardais la liste des gens qui restent pour Noël, j'ai entendu des sixième année parler de la façon dont on va aux cuisines. Apparemment, il y a un tableau qui représente une coupe de fruits, et il faut chatouiller la poire pour entrer. »

« Absolument brillant, mon vieux », dit Peter avec la même expression qu'un Niffleur à qui on aurait donné les clefs de Gringotts.

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne cette farce… »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius réussit à ne pas penser à Lupin et ses problèmes pendant les deux semaines qui menaient à Noël. Lupin lui-même l'aida dans sa tentative d'oubli en évitant leur petit groupe autant que possible dès le début des vacances. Il avait tendance à disparaître à la bibliothèque dès qu'il se réveillait, ou bien sortait dans le parc malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver écossais.

Noël à Poudlard ne ressemblait à rien de ce que les garçons avaient jamais connu auparavant. Le garde-chasse, Hagrid, traîna à l'intérieur quatre énormes sapins de six mètres de haut, encore luisants de neige qu'il sema en une longue traînée qui allait des portes principales à la Grande Salle. James, Sirius et Peter avaient particulièrement aimé regarder le concierge, Rusard, tomber en apoplexie en essayant de déterminer s'il valait mieux reprocher à l'homme immense tout ce carnage de neige fondue, de boue et d'aiguilles de sapin, ou bien éviter une mort précoce et potentiellement violente en se contentant de nettoyer derrière lui.

Une fois que les arbres furent installés dans la Grande Salle, les quelques élèves qui restaient regardèrent avec bonheur et émerveillement les professeurs les décorer. Flitwick fit voler d'énormes boules de Noël et des guirlandes scintillantes pour parer les branches de chaque arbre aux couleurs d'une des quatre Maisons. McGonagall leva sa baguette et de formidables rafales de neige éternelle et d'énormes glaçons étincelants vinrent couvrir les arbres et les grands arcs-boutants de la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Anders ensorcela les armures pour qu'elles chantent — horriblement faux — des cantiques de Noël et s'accompagnent en dansant, jusqu'à ce qu'un Pouffsouffle de troisième année eût été retrouvé inconscient dans le couloir de Métamorphose après avoir reçu un coup de coude métallique au cours d'une performance particulièrement enthousiaste de _Gertrude la Troll des neiges_. Après cet incident, les armures eurent seulement le droit de se trémousser sur place au son de leurs insupportables solos.

Inspirés par l'esprit de Noël, Sirius, James et Peter se débrouillèrent pour enchanter une grosse branche de gui de façon à ce qu'elle suive Rogue en faisant de grands bruits de baisers mouillés, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'approche du Serpentard à moins de deux mètres ; les bruits se changeaient alors en vomissements violents. Ils reçurent en conséquence une retenue avec Rusard, qui fut ravi de leur faire nettoyer les couloirs souillés par la trace de boue et de neige fondue laissée par Hagrid. À la main.

Un mystérieux inconnu transforma aussi le sol des couloirs de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges en d'immenses tapis de glace. Et ce n'était pas tout : il apparut que la glace affectait chaque Maison de façon différente. Les Pouffsouffle étaient obligés de réaliser des pirouettes affreusement rapides à chaque fois qu'ils posaient le pied sur la glace. Les Gryffondor, pour une raison inconnue, ne pouvaient se mouvoir que de profil, dans une imitation plutôt inconfortable des anciennes représentations égyptiennes. De plus, ils pouvaient aller seulement en ligne droite, ce qui conduisit à un bon nombre de collisions avec des murs, des portes et d'autres élèves. Les Serdaigle étaient condamnés à glisser sur un pied, leur autre jambe tendue derrière eux et leur buste face au sol, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient voir quoi que ce soit. Cela amena encore plus de chocs, généralement plus douloureux que ceux des Gryffondor puisqu'ils avaient la tête en avant. Les Serpentard semblaient être complètement incapables de se déplacer de quelque manière que ce soit. Dès qu'ils touchaient la glace, ils subissaient des chutes immédiates et assez spectaculaires qui les laissaient toujours violemment et douloureusement assis sur la glace.

Comme on ne pouvait parvenir à la Grande Salle qu'en empruntant les couloirs concernés, les élèves étaient obligés de lutter pour traverser la glace s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de faim. Les Serpentard, à la grande joie des autres Maisons, se virent contraints de glisser sur les fesses pendant toute une journée avant que Flitwick ne mette fin aux sortilèges concernant chaque Maison. Il laissa cependant la glace en place, disant qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration spectaculaire de sortilèges fins et complexes.

Évidemment, Sirius, Peter et James furent une fois encore jugés responsables de ce tour, en dépit de leurs protestations et de leur insistance sur leur totale ignorance et innocence. Pour être honnêtes, ils auraient été ravis de pouvoir se déclarer les auteurs de la farce, et ils étaient avides de découvrir l'identité de leur ami blagueur et de lui serrer résolument la main.

S'ils avaient regardé en l'air rien qu'une fois au cours de la matinée mouvementée, ils auraient aperçu une petite silhouette perchée en haut de l'un des élégants arcs-boutants du couloir principal. La silhouette avait des cheveux fauves et désordonnés et les joues rosies. Il était installé sur l'un des balais de l'école et riait tellement qu'il devait mordre son poing pour ne pas se trahir. Personne à Poudlard n'aurait reconnu l'expression de joie insouciante et d'espièglerie sur le visage de Remus Lupin tandis qu'il serrait sur sa poitrine le _Nouveau manuel de sortilèges avancés_ et autorisait son Maraudeur Intérieur à régner librement sur l'école.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le matin de Noël, pour la première fois de l'année, Sirius se réveilla non seulement tout seul, mais aussi très tôt. Il s'assit et son regard tomba aussitôt sur l'énorme pile de cadeaux au pied de son pied. Il n'était jamais plus heureux des manigances des Sang-Purs et des Serpentard que le matin de Noël. Aucun membre de la très étendue et alambiquée famille Black ne pouvait se permettre de refuser à l'héritier, quelle que soit son état de disgrâce, un cadeau de Noël.

Il regarda le lit de James. Le garçon n'avait que vaguement essayé de fermer ses rideaux quand ils étaient rentrés d'un pas chancelant la nuit dernière après une folle soirée de réveillon dans leur Salle Commune. Sirius pouvait voir que son ami avait autant de cadeaux que lui et il sourit. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord de son lit, ramassa une chaussure et la lança à la tête de James. L'autre garçon se réveilla dans un sursaut.

« Siriuuuuuus ! » gémit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Tu es un _sorcier_ ! Tu ne peux pas trouver un moyen plus élégant de me réveiller sans sortir de ton lit ? »

« Cadeaux, Jamesounet ! »

James se redressa immédiatement, trop excité même pour reprocher à Sirius d'avoir maltraité son prénom. Il plongea sans attendre sur la pile.

Sirius sourit et détourna les yeux, regardant le lit de Lupin en face de lui. Tout comme James, le garçon avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux convenablement, et de là où il était assis, Sirius voyait distinctement qu'il n'y avait que deux cadeaux sur la couverture délavée de Lupin. L'un des deux était assez gros et enveloppé d'un papier cadeau coloré orné de Vifs d'Or volants. L'autre, de petite taille et allongé, était recouvert de papier brun. Lupin était recroquevillé en haut de son lit, la respiration régulière, toujours profondément endormi.

« James ! » souffla Sirius aussi silencieusement que possible, détournant l'attention de son ami de son déballage frénétique de cadeaux. Il désigna le lit de Lupin et les mains de James s'immobilisèrent quand il aperçut les deux paquets. Il jeta à Sirius un regard plutôt peiné, puis regarda son propre lit couvert de cadeaux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gêne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, nous ? » murmura-t-il en retour.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa propre pile de cadeaux et repéra la forme très reconnaissable d'une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. L'étiquette collée dessus, écrite en affreuses pattes de mouches noires, lui apprit qu'elle venait de sa grand-tante Berryl.

Il l'attrapa et enleva l'étiquette avec soin sans déchirer le papier, puis il se glissa hors de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda James, l'air choqué.

« Il ne saura pas que ça vient de moi. Il n'y a pas d'étiquette. »

James hésita, puis fouilla dans ses cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une boîte à la forme familière enveloppée dans un papier cadeau à rayures oranges et violettes.

« Des Fizwizbiz, de la part de ma cousine Doris. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée de toute façon. » Rougissant un peu, il retira l'étiquette et tendit la boîte à Sirius. Celui-ci se faufila jusqu'au lit de Lupin et y posa les cadeaux avec précaution, sans déranger le sommeil de garçon. Il regarda les deux cadeaux qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

« De qui viennent les deux autres ? » demanda James alors que Sirius retournait vers son lit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Je ne sais pas pour le marron, mais le plus gros est de Frank. On dirait une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. »

« Merci Merlin pour Frank et son cœur d'or », murmura James d'une voix si basse que Sirius fut presque certain qu'il n'était pas supposé l'entendre.

« On réveille Peter ? » dit Sirius avec un sourire en reprenant sa voix normale.

Le visage de James s'étira en un sourire diabolique en retour. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis poussèrent tout à coup de grands cris perçants, ouvrant les rideaux de Peter et se jetant sur son lit pour sauter dessus. Peter se réveiller en criant quand il fut jeté de son lit avec ses cadeaux.

« Petits cons ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de se libérer de ses draps et de remonter sur son lit qui rebondissait toujours. James et Sirius se contentèrent de ricaner et rebondirent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se cogne la tête sur la tringle et retombe avec un grognement de douleur.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » dit Peter en le poussant du lit pour y remettre ses cadeaux éparpillés. « J'espère pour vous qu'il n'y avait rien de fragile. »

Sirius vit du coin de l'œil les rideaux de Lupin s'ouvrir et une tête ébouriffée de sommeil en sortir pour observer la pagaille.

« Cadeaaaauuuux ! » hurla James en bondissant du lit de Peter pour retourner sur le sien. Il se plongea dans son déballage de cadeaux avec une ardeur renouvelée. Sirius fit de même et pendant un moment, on n'entendit dans le dortoir rien d'autre que d'occasionnelles exclamations de joie ou de surprise.

Sirius leva les yeux et vit que Lupin regardait, bouche bée, les trois boîtes de confiseries posées devant lui. Le paquet brun n'avait toujours pas été ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, Zinzin ? » demanda Sirius en souriant.

« De qui viennent ceux-là ? » demanda le garçon en levant les yeux vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius haussa les épaules, satisfait de son propre talent d'acteur. « J'en sais rien. Ta famille ? »

« Non, celui-ci est de mon père », répliqua Lupin en pointant le paquet brun du doigt. Le mouvement fit remonter la manche de son haut de pyjama trop grand et révéla son petit poignet couvert de cicatrices. Il la remit en place rapidement, mais le bref aperçu suffit à faire ressentir à Sirius ce même nœud étrange juste en-dessous de son diaphragme.

« Et ta mère ? » demanda Sirius, qui fut surpris de voir à quel point sa voix pouvait être douce.

« Elle n'est pas en… état de m'envoyer des cadeaux en ce moment. » Lupin détourna le regard et posa une main curieuse sur la boîte de Chocogrenouilles près de son genou.

« Je suis désolé », dit Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules et un long silence inconfortable s'installa, au cours duquel Sirius se rendit compte que James et Peter écoutaient leur conversation.

« Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir ? » finit par demander Peter en pointant le paquet brun.

Remus soupira et le ramassa, le palpant de ses doigts. Il ouvrit l'une des extrémités avec beaucoup de précautions et fit tomber le cadeau sur son lit. C'était une petite cuillère en argent. Pendant une seconde, Sirius fut certain d'avoir vu passer une expression de peur et de révulsion sur le visage pâle de Lupin, mais il recouvra vite son calme. Il contempla la petite cuillère d'un air serein.

« Ton père t'a envoyé une _cuillère_ pour Noël ? » demanda Peter.

« Oui », dit Remus en rassemblant ses confiseries dans ses bras et en se reculant vers le haut de son lit.

James s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si ça peut te réconforter, elle a l'air plutôt chère », fit-il remarquer. « C'est de l'argent massif. »

Remus répondit par un simple : « Mmmh », mais Sirius ne réussit pas à déterminer si c'était en guise d'acquiescement. L'autre garçon se glissa hors de son lit et disposa soigneusement ses Chocogrenouilles, ses Fizwizbiz et ses Dragées Surprises sur sa table de chevet, comme s'il tenait à mettre le plus possible en valeur des objets inestimables.

Quand il remarqua que les trois autres garçons le fixaient toujours, il rougit. « Je vais me doucher », marmonna-t-il avant d'attraper sa serviette et de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

« Eh bien », lâcha James après un moment, alors que le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. « C'était bizarre. »

« Vraiment bizarre », acquiesça Sirius en regardant la petite cuillère qui reposait innocemment au bout du lit de Lupin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils traînaient ensemble dans le couloir de Potions à l'heure du déjeuner, au début du mois de février. Peter était toujours avec Slughorn, ayant écopé d'une retenue pour avoir fait exploser son chaudron trois fois de suite et ainsi fait pousser chez tous ceux qui avaient été touchés par son contenu de longs poils de nez tressés.

James ne répondit pas à sa question, manifestement las du débat qui les opposait depuis Noël.

« Tu t'en fichais au début de l'année, quand tu t'es levé sur ton banc et que tu m'as encouragé », insista Sirius.

« C'était différent. Je savais que tu étais cool et que tu n'étais pas fou. Enfin, pas autant que Zinzin. »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, James. Imagine si ton père te battait tellement que tu finissais en sang et couvert de cicatrices. Tu serais aussi un peu timbré. On ne pourrait pas lui donner une chance ? Quelque chose comme… une période d'essai ? »

« Non. Hors de question. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Tu ne veux même pas lui donner une chance ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… si on devient ses amis, ça ne peut pas être pour essayer. Même moi, je vois à quel point ce serait cruel de lui offrir cette chance et de lui enlever après. Il faudrait qu'on soit vraiment ses amis. » James soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Alors on peut, finalement ? » demanda Sirius avec espoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens autant ? »

« James. » Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour le regarder, inhabituellement sérieux. « Ma mère m'a frappé une fois. Vraiment fort, en plein visage. Sa bague a entaillé ma joue jusqu'au sang. C'était… c'était vraiment horrible. Pas seulement parce que ça faisait mal, mais aussi parce que c'était ma _mère_ , qui aurait dû être, tu sais, pas comme… Je veux dire, ça aurait été différent si elle m'avait donné une fessée ou un truc du genre — je l'avais probablement mérité —, mais une vraie gifle en pleine face au point de me faire saigner… »

« Sirius… »

Sirius remua violemment la tête. « Imagine ta mère ou ton père faire ça tout le temps, et même bien pire qu'un coup en travers du visage. Ses cicatrices, mon vieux. Tu ne les as pas vues. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis James dit : « D'accord. D'accord, tu gagnes. On sera ses amis. »

Sirius sentit le nœud crispé et serré douloureusement juste en-dessous de son diaphragme pendant tant de mois se détendre, et un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage. Il savait que James finirait par se laisser convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent, ceux-là ? » demanda soudain James en pointant le bout du couloir où quatre Serpentard, Rogue, Malfoy, Nott et Lestrange, regardaient quelque chose dans un autre corridor. Rogue avait l'air tout petit à côté des quatrième année massifs.

« On les suit ? » proposa Sirius.

« Là-dessous. » James avait sorti de son sac sa Cape d'Invisibilité (rangée là pour pouvoir faire des farces à l'improviste) et les deux garçons se glissèrent dessous. Ils se faufilèrent au bout du couloir au moment où les quatre Serpentard sortaient de leur champ de vision. Ils tournèrent à l'angle et s'arrêtèrent net, sous le choc. L'ayant saisi par sa robe minable, Malfoy maintenait contre le mur Lupin qui se débattait.

« … le petit lion cinglé fait tout seul par ici ? » se moquait Malfoy, son visage tout près de celui de Lupin.

« Oh non, certainement pas », dit Nott en attrapant la baguette que Lupin tenait dans sa main et en la jetant par-dessus son épaule. Elle heurta le mur un peu plus loin, vers l'endroit où se tenaient Sirius et James.

« On fait quoi ? » souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James. « On ne peut pas affronter quatre Serpentard à nous tous seuls ! »

« On va chercher un professeur ? » suggéra James, son regard survolant le couloir désert.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, petit lion », continuait Malfoy que les efforts de Lupin pour se libérer semblaient amuser. « Même les autres lions ne veulent pas de toi dans leur horde bouffie d'orgueil. Tu es un paria. Fou. Isolé. Tu ne manquerais à personne si je te tuais maintenant, hein ? » Ses mots juraient de façon écœurante avec son ton mielleux.

Sirius souhaitait désespérément courir chercher de l'aide, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Lupin seul avec les serpents.

« Je parie que même tes sales parents au sang de bourbe ne te regretteraient pas. »

James et Sirius ne pouvaient guère que discerner le visage de Lupin de là où ils étaient, mais cela leur suffit pour voir les yeux du garçon briller d'un éclat sauvage et primitif. Sans en avoir conscience, ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas, et même les Serpentard se raidirent.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! » cracha Lupin dont la voix, rendue rauque par l'étau de Malfoy autour de sa gorge, semblait vibrer de quelque chose de plus profond.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous rugir dessus, petit lion ? » railla Malfoy, bien que sa voix trahît une infime trace d'hésitation. Sirius ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était que de fixer ces yeux féroces d'aussi près. Malfoy tira encore plus sur la robe de Lupin et on entendit le son du tissu qui se déchirait.

Sirius fut à peine conscient du mouvement flou, mais tout à coup la scène n'était plus la même. Malfoy était plié de douleur, ses mains pressées sur son entrejambe, le souffle coupé. Son regard était un peu vide et une trace de coup blanchâtre apparaissait déjà sur son front. Nott était à genoux par terre, serrant à deux mains son nez en sang, et Lestrange semblait être assommé. Rogue, apparemment épargné et pétrifié de terreur, regardait Lupin qui se tenait dos au mur, la respiration haletante.

Le visage de Lupin était tordu en un grognement et ses yeux semblaient presque jaunes. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant d'avancer pour récupérer sa baguette. Puis il retourna auprès des Serpentard et brandit sa baguette sous la gorge pantelante de Malfoy. Il tournait maintenant le dos à Sirius qui ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Si vous me voyez venir, vous feriez mieux de quitter le décor », siffla Lupin au visage de l'autre garçon, chaque muscle de son corps criant le mode attaque. « Beaucoup d'hommes ne l'ont pas fait », il se pencha encore plus près, « beaucoup d'hommes sont morts. » (1)

Il recula, ramassa son sac de cours là où il avait été jeté au sol et fit mine de partir.

« Monstre ! » dit soudain Nott, relevant la tête et pointant du doigt la poitrine nue de Lupin sans tenir compte du sang qui maculait son visage. Il fallut à Sirius un moment pour s'apercevoir que la robe de Lupin avait dû être complètement déchirée pour révéler son torse.

Malfoy leva les yeux et se mit soudain à le pointer du doigt à son tour avec un rire cruel et un peu hystérique. « Ah ! Monstre, _monstre_ ! Je sais ce que tu es ! Tu es vraiment un sale petit monstre ! Attends un peu ! Attends que je dise à tout le monde que tu- »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir. Lupin, qui avait été pétrifié par les mots, jeta à ce moment-là un brusque regard d'ambre par-dessus son épaule avant de pointer sa baguette sur Malfoy et de crier : « _Oubliettes !_ »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent et se vidèrent. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, deux autres cris retentirent : « _Oubliettes ! Oubliettes !_ » et les deux élèves de quatrième année restants se détendirent, leur regard se vidant à leur tour. Lupin tourna son visage défait vers Rogue, toujours paralysé par le choc juste à côté. « _Oubliettes._ »

Les Serpentard clignèrent stupidement des yeux et Lupin dit d'une voix tremblante : « Tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. Rien de tout ça. » Puis il fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

Sirius sentit James tirer sur son bras et ils se dépêchèrent tous les deux de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

« Mon Dieu ! Oh Merlin ! » James s'arrêta et se plia en deux, le souffle court, dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte qui menait aux serres de Botanique. Sirius ôta la Cape d'Invisibilité de leurs têtes, les mains tremblantes.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vient juste de s-se passer ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Lupin est vraiment fou. Et peut-être malfaisant », dit James, ses yeux noisette écarquillés remplis de terreur. « Un enfant de onze ans ne devrait pas être capable de jeter un sortilèges d'Amnésie. C'est un sort complexe et complètement illégal. Et lui, il l'a fait _quatre fois_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ? » demanda Sirius, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui et le faisant s'écrouler par terre. « Avant l' _Oubliettes_ , je veux dire ? »

« De la magie noire », dit James d'une voix tremblante. « De la magie noire _sans baguette_. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, tous les deux encore trop remués pour penser de façon cohérente.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir un professeur ? »

« Non », dit Sirius. « Ils l'avaient cherché, à l'attaquer comme ça. Il ne nous a jamais rien fait de pareil. Contentons-nous de l'éviter. Ne le mettons pas en colère. Ou peut-être qu'on l'a déjà fait. Tu penses qu'il nous a oubliettés ? »

James frissonna, mais secoua la tête négativement. « No. Il était terrifié. Tu as vu son visage ? Je pense que c'était probablement la première fois. »

« Il a juste complètement pété les plombs. Tu as vu ses yeux ? »

Il leur fallut un long moment pour se sentir assez calme pour retourner à la Tour des Gryffondor. Lupin rentra beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là et se glissa dans son lit. Sirius sentit son cœur cogner de peur dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de drôles de reniflements entrecoupés de hoquets s'élever du lit du petit garçon. Cela ressemblait à des sanglots étouffés. Peut-être que Lupin était possédé. Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à oublier ces terribles yeux jaunes et l'expression de terreur pitoyable sur le visage aristocratique de Malfoy.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de l'année scolaire. James, Sirius et Peter évitèrent Lupin avec encore plus de soin qu'auparavant, et Lupin se fit si discret et renfermé que ce ne fut même pas difficile. Sirius cessa complètement de l'observer, effrayé à l'idée de ce que le garçon ferait s'il le surprenait et s'énervait.

James, Peter et lui se consacrèrent à élaborer des blagues et à échapper aux retenues. L'été arriva et avec lui, la fin de l'année. Les élèves s'entassèrent dans le Poudlard Express, prêts à revenir au quai neuf trois-quarts.

Quand Sirius descendit du train en gare de King's Cross et se dirigea vers sa mère à l'air revêche en tirant sa malle derrière lui, il aperçut Lupin qui semblait minuscule, malade et chétif aux côtés d'un homme trapu aux cheveux bruns et à l'air brute.

L'homme saisit le bras de Lupin, qui était toujours recouvert d'une longue manche en dépit de la chaleur. Il remonta la manche et Sirius aperçut plus du petit bras plein de cicatrices qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son traître de cœur frissonna de sympathie. L'homme jeta un regard alentour pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait ostensiblement, puis il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il pressa contre la peau nue de Lupin. Le petit garçon devint pâle comme la mort et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sirius vit même un filet de sang couler sur son menton lorsque ses dents percèrent sa lèvre.

L'homme se pencha en avant et murmura quelque chose à Lupin, qui hocha mécaniquement la tête. Son bras fut libéré et il resta un moment immobile, visiblement parcouru de tremblements. Puis il redescendit calmement sa manche et se saisit de la poignée de sa malle pour suivre l'homme hors de la gare.

* * *

 **(1) Note de l'auteur** : Bon, oui, je l'admets, Remus et moi avons honteusement volé cette réplique de la vieille chanson « Sixteen tons ». Remus aurait probablement entendu sa mère la chanter et s'en serait servi à son avantage dans cette situation.

 **Note de la traductrice** : La chanson en question est du chanteur de country américain Merle Travis et date de 1946. Les paroles d'origine citées par Remus, en anglais donc, sont les suivantes : "If you see me comin', better step aside; a lotta men didn't, a lotta men died." J'ai traduit en faisant le choix de privilégier la rime.

* * *

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu !

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	13. Vacances d'été de première année

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici pour vous le chapitre 13, qui retrace l'été de nos héros. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi à part l'intrigue et quelques personnages originaux.**

 **VACANCES D'ÉTÉ — Fin de la première année**

 _Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

 _14 juillet_

Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal auparavant. J'ai trouvé celui-ci dans le placard de la chambre d'amis où Papa m'a enfermé il y a quelques heures. Le placard est presque vide, il n'y a dedans qu'un vieux manteau de fourrure très laid, un balai au manche cassé et une étagère très haute où sont entreposés plein de trucs bizarres et inutiles : un talisman en bois pour repousser les abricots (pour quoi faire ? Quand est-ce que des abricots ont attaqué qui que ce soit ?), une théière qui transforme le thé en jus de citrouille quand on le verse (là encore, pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement acheter du jus de citrouille ?), une baguette farceuse (j'ai malheureusement découvert qu'elle se fourre dans le nez de celui qui essaie de jeter un sort avec) et d'autres trucs débiles que ma mère ou mon père ne se sont jamais décidés à jeter.

J'aimerais savoir qui a rangé tout ça là. On dirait que ça y est depuis longtemps, donc ça pourrait être Maman. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ce journal. Il n'est ni magique, ni élégant, ni quoi que ce soit. En fait, ça ressemble plus à un cahier moldu qu'à un journal. Du coup, je pense qu'il devait être à ma mère, puisqu'elle était née-Moldue et que mon père est un Sang-Pur. C'est pour ça que j'écris dedans. Je me sens proche d'elle quand je le fais, comme quand je m'assois par terre dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

Peut-être l'a-t-elle ensorcelé pour pouvoir lire son contenu où qu'elle soit, même dans la mort. Peux-tu lire ceci, Maman ? Si tu peux, je ne pense pas que tu serais très fière de ce que je suis devenu. Tu m'as dit de ne pas laisser le loup me changer, mais il m'a changé. Je suis stupide et faible, et le loup m'a changé.

L'autre jour, des garçons m'ont attaqué à l'école et j'ai utilisé ma force de loup-garou pour les blesser assez méchamment. Ils avaient déchiré mes vêtements et ils ont vu la cicatrice de ma morsure. Ce sont des Sang-Purs de Serpentard, alors ils savent tout sur les Créatures des Ténèbres. Je sais que Malfoy a su ce que j'étais dès qu'il a vu la cicatrice. Je leur ai jeté un sortilège d' _Oubliettes_. C'était vraiment très mal, je sais, mais j'avais peur qu'ils disent la vérité à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Dumbledore sait sûrement quelque chose (il sait tout ce qui se passe dans cette école), mais il n'a rien dit.

Je n'ai pas d'amis, Maman, et je pense que mon Maraudeur Intérieur est mort quand j'ai jeté ces sortilèges d'Amnésie. Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas senti. Mais le loup est bien là, lui, il fait les cent pas à l'intérieur et me répète sans cesse de faire du mal aux gens. Tout le monde à l'école pense que je suis fou, mais je ne sais pas comment être normal. Quand je vois les autres avec leurs amis, je me sens mal et ma gorge se serre. Parfois, je veux leur crier : « Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas être mes amis ! », mais je connais déjà la réponse. Ils peuvent voir le loup en moi, même si eux-mêmes ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est.

Le loup m'a changé, et je ne crois pas qu'il existe un moyen de faire marche arrière. Je pense que si tu me voyais maintenant, tu ne m'aimerais pas. Il y a quelque chose chez moi qui empêche les gens de m'aimer.

Tu aimais la lune, avant. Nous l'aimions tous les deux. Maintenant, je la déteste tellement que je l'arracherais du ciel et la réduirais en charpie si je pouvais.

Tu me détesterais pour ça aussi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _18 juillet_

Cher James,

Merci pour ta lettre. Tout va bien ici. C'est sympa de retrouver Regulus. Il m'a aidé à faire une farce de bienvenue à ma vieille tante Maude. Une affreuse vieille peau, je te jure. Elle n'arrête pas de conseiller à Maman de me déshériter, de me brûler de notre arbre généalogique et de m'envoyer à mon bon-à-rien d'Once Alphard. J'aimerais bien qu'elle le fasse.

Bref, quand elle vient, l'Affreuse Tante Maude s'installe dans le salon et verse de généreuses rasades de Whiskey Pur-Feu dans son thé en râlant au sujet des Moldus, de Dumbledore et de l'horrible fils que je suis. Peut-on vraiment nous reprocher, à Reg et moi, d'avoir rempli sa bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu avec la potion dépilatoire de Maman ? Ce n'est pas fait pour être bu, je pense. Les filles sont censées l'utiliser sur leurs jambes poilues ou un truc du genre.

Enfin bref, c'était HILARANT ! Tous ses cheveux et ses poils sont tombés de son corps dégoûtant, ridé et qui sent l'urine, et ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de les faire repousser. Je suis dans la cave maintenant. Ils m'ont enfermé là en guise de punition. Reg a deviné que j'y passerais pas mal de temps pendant les vacances, alors il a caché des bougies dans un vieux tonneau avant que je rentre à la maison, comme ça j'ai au moins un peu de lumière (ils m'ont pris ma baguette). Il a aussi laissé ce morceau de parchemin et une plume pour que j'aie quelque chose à faire. C'est la chose la plus courageuse qu'il a jamais faite. Si Maman l'apprenait, elle serait furieuse.

J'ai vu un truc bizarre à la gare avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ai vu Lupin avec ce vieux type qui devait être son père. Il (je veux dire, son père) a sorti quelque chose de sa poche et l'a pressé contre le bras de Lupin. Je pense que ça lui a fait vraiment très mal parce qu'il s'est mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Après, son père lui a murmuré quelque chose et il l'a suivi hors du quai. Tout son bras était couvert de cicatrices comme son poignet. Je sais que tu vas me reprocher d'avoir recommencé mon Observation de Lupin, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas. S'il est assez fort pour blesser quatre grands Serpentard, pourquoi ne peut-il pas tenir tête à son propre père ?

Enfin, je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Je crois que Regulus vient de glisser un mot sous la porte. Je vais lui glisser cette lettre pour qu'il puisse la poster pour moi s'il y arrive. J'espère que tu la recevras.

Sirius

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siri,

Quant est-ce que tu croit que Maman te laissera sortir ? Elle ne t'a jamai laisser la dedans plus de 2 jours avant, et sa fait déja 3 mintenant. On aurais pas du faire sa a Tante Maude et je ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne ma pas puni aussi. Elle doit savoir que je tai aider. J'espaire que tu a bien trouver les boujies et le reste. Je vais allé convincre Créatturre de t'apporté a mangé.

Regulus

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

 _25 juillet_

Bonjour Maman,

Tout le monde se moquerait de moi s'ils pouvaient lire ça. Ou peut-être qu'ils penseraient que je suis (encore plus) fou ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je sais que c'est idiot de penser que je peux parler à ma mère morte à travers un cahier moldu.

J'aimerais que tu sois encore là. Si tu étais là, tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire plus de potion anti-brûlures. Je n'en ai plus et je n'ose pas en demander à Papa. J'ai une brûlure sur le ventre depuis lundi dernier parce que j'ai glapi comme un animal en lâchant une commode sur mon orteil plutôt que de dire « aïe » comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle n'est vraiment pas belle à voir et j'ai peur qu'elle soit en train de s'infecter. Je suis confiné dans ma chambre depuis. Ça fait huit jours, et le loup commence à en avoir vraiment marre d'être enfermé ici. Je ne supporte plus le pain grillé. C'est tout ce qu'il me donne dans cette pièce : du pain grillé, encore et toujours. Et pas de beurre ou de confiture comme à Poudlard.

Si je suis sage, il dit qu'il va peut-être me laisser sortir demain. J'ai promis de rester hors de son chemin. J'aime m'asseoir dans le jardin, même si maintenant il y a des murs tout autour pour me garder à l'intérieur. Tu te rappelles quand il était entièrement ouvert sur la forêt derrière nous ?

La brûlure est toute rouge et blanche et enflée. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a gardé la cuillère appuyée aussi longtemps. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement ça faisait mal. S'il y a du pus, il faudra vraiment que je m'inquiète, non ? C'est très chaud aussi. Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais que tu sois là. J'aimerais que quelqu'un soit là. Même mes stupides camarades de dortoir de l'école qui ne m'aiment pas. Au moins, ils ne me blessent pas. Et je pense que si j'avais vraiment des problèmes, ils m'aideraient peut-être. Ce sont des Gryffondor, et c'est le genre de chose que les Gryffondor font. Du moment qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis un loup-garou. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils me signaleraient au Ministère, je pense.

Ils m'ont beaucoup épié cette année. À Noël, j'ai même cru qu'ils allaient commencer à me parler. Quelqu'un m'a offert des cadeaux à Noël. Enfin, Papa m'a envoyé une petite cuillère en argent pour me prévenir de ce qui m'attendrait quand je rentrerais à la maison pour l'été, mais d'autres personnes m'ont envoyé des cadeaux aussi. C'est la première fois que j'ai de vrais cadeaux depuis le dernier Noël avant Cette Nuit-là. Il y en a un qui venait de ce garçon qui s'appelle Frank. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. En tout cas, il me me déteste pas.

Mais d'autres personnes m'ont offert des cadeaux aussi. Des Chocogrenouilles et des Fizwizbiz. Ils étaient emballés, mais il n'y avait pas d'étiquette. J'ai pensé qu'ils venaient peut-être de mes camarades de dortoir, mais ils n'ont jamais rien dit, et après Noël ils m'ont évité encore plus qu'avant.

J'ai quand même gardé les cadeaux. Je n'en ai pas mangé un seul morceau. Je les garde en haut de mon placard, et je les ramènerai à l'école à la fin de l'été. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes amis secrets, mais je suis heureux qu'ils m'aient offert des cadeaux pour Noël. Si je savais de qui il s'agissait, je pourrais leur envoyer des cadeaux à mon tour. C'est ce que font des amis, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? Ils s'offrent des cadeaux et se soutiennent et se protègent les uns les autres. C'est agréable de savoir que deux personnes se souciaient assez de moi pour me les envoyer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _28 juillet_

Cher Sirius,

Ta mère t'enferme à la cave pour te punir ?! Combien de temps te laisse-t-elle là-dedans ? Suffisamment longtemps, je le sais, pour que tu aies besoin de bougies et de parchemin pour passer le temps. Sans déconner, mon vieux, ce n'est pas normal. Elle ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça. Je pensais que tu exagérais quand tu as dit qu'elle t'avait frappé et qu'elle t'avait fait saigner. Je croyais que tu disais ça seulement pour que je me sente désolé pour Lupin. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas normal.

Ta blague m'a bien fait rire. J'aurais voulu y avoir pensé quand mon arrière-grand-mère Hortense est venue chez nous. C'est la veille peau la plus repoussante que je connaisse. Elle me traite comme un elfe de maison et n'arrête pas de me donner des ordres dès que mes parents ne sont pas dans le coin pour l'en empêcher. Elle a des poils de nez immenses et un énorme furoncle dans le cou. Je lui rendrais service en faisant tomber tout ça.

Au sujet de Lupin, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Peut-être que ce qu'il a fait aux Serpentard lui vient de son père ? C'est pour ça qu'il serait incapable de se protéger de lui, parce que son père serait plus fort. Il est bizarre. Je pense que c'est mieux si on garde nos distances avec lui. Si on devient ses amis, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il t'obsède à ce point.

Mes parents vont m'acheter un nouveau balai pour mon anniversaire en août, le Nimbus 1003. Il est GÉNIAL ! J'ai vu une photo dans _Quidditch Mag_. J'ai joué au Quidditch avec Papa hier, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. J'aimerais bien que tu puisses venir, mais je suppose que ta mère ne te laisserait pas. Peut-être qu'on peut se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Réponds-moi vite,

James

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _1er août_

Cher James,

Je serais ravi de vous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, toi et Sirius ! On pourrait se retrouver vers ton anniversaire pour pouvoir t'offrir tes cadeaux. J'ai peur que cette lettre doive être courte. Maman veut que j'aille voir ce nouveau film (comme une photo sorcière, sauf que ça raconte toute une histoire) avec elle. Envoie-moi une date et je verrai si je peux venir !

Peter

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _12 août_

Cher Remus,

J'ai ordonné à ce hibou de ne t'approcher que si tu étais seul. J'ai passé tout l'été à peser le pour et le contre, et je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais me retenir de t'envoyer cette lettre. Comme tu le sais, je ne serai pas votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal l'année prochaine car je reprends mon travail d'Auror, mais j'aimerais que tu saches que si tu as besoin d'aide, il te suffit de m'écrire pour me la demander.

Je sais que tu pensais m'avoir dupé avec ton habile réplique sur le loup qui te fait toujours du mal, mais j'ai vu la panique dans tes yeux. Je suis entraîné à remarquer ce genre de choses. Je pense vraiment que ton père te fait du mal, et je ne peux simplement ignorer ce que je sais et te laisser souffrir. Même si tu te comportes comme un adulte, tu restes un enfant et, comme je suis au courant de la maltraitance, j'ai la responsabilité de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je ne vais rien faire de drastique sans ton accord, mais si je le pouvais, je m'assurerais que ton père soit sévèrement puni pour tout le mal qu'il t'inflige. Permets-moi, s'il te plaît, de faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Il y a au Ministère tout un département dont le but est de venir en aide aux enfants maltraités. Veux-tu que je les contacte pour toi ?

Je ne t'écris pas seulement parce que je me sens responsable. J'admire sincèrement ta force et ton courage. Je suis stupéfait qu'un garçon aussi jeune que toi ait fait face à toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées et en soit ressorti avec le calme et l'impressionnante maturité dont tu fais preuve. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.

Neil Anders

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _13 août_

Cher Professeur Anders,

Je vais bien et je n'ai pas menti. Le loup me fait vraiment du mal ici comme à l'école. Ce n'est pas de la « maltraitance » ou quoi que vous pensiez. Mon père ne m'a jamais rien fait que je n'avais pas mérité. Il s'efforce seulement de m'aider à contenir le loup et à ne blesser personne.

Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous pensez que je suis quelqu'un de bon, que je suis calme et normal, mais c'est faux. Vous ignorez que je suis mauvais, brisé, monstrueux. Si vous voyiez ma chambre, vous sauriez ce que je veux dire. Vous verriez ce que fait le loup : tout le sang, et les griffures, et les meubles détruits, et l'urine là où il marque son territoire.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille.

Remus Lupin

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Journal d'été de Remus Lupin_

 _23 août_

Chère Maman,

La brûlure est devenue très infectée, et j'en ai d'autres aussi maintenant. Papa dit qu'il « garde le loup sous contrôle », et j'aimerais le croire, mais à chaque fois qu'il presse l'argent contre ma peau, on dirait juste que le loup s'énerve encore plus. J'ai très chaud et j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une potion de guérison.

Je suis aussi inquiet à propos du Professeur Anders. Il se trompe sur Papa. Papa ne veut que me protéger. Il appelle ça de la « maltraitance », mais ce n'est pas vrai. Papa ne ferait jamais ça. Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un s'il faisait de mauvaises choses. Il agit ainsi pour mon bien. C'est ce que j'ai dit au Professeur Anders. C'était la bonne chose à faire, hein Maman ? Est-ce que c'est même logique ? Je me sens vraiment bizarre. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen d'obtenir un peu de potion de guérison.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _23 août_

Cher Frank,

Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'envoyer une potion de guérison ? Mon père n'est pas là, donc je ne peux pas lui demander. Je me suis brûlé avec le four et la plaie s'est infectée. Je te rembourserai à la rentrée. Je suis trop loin de chez l'apothicaire pour en acheter moi-même.

Merci,

Remus

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher Remus,

Ma mère dit que tu devrais aller voir un Médicomage si ta brûlure est infectée. Où est ton père ? Pourquoi es-tu tout seul chez toi ? Ton état pourrait vraiment s'aggraver s'il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi. S'il te plaît, va voir un Médicomage. Voici de la potion en attendant. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, elle était déjà dans notre placard.

Frank

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	14. Questions et secrets

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre quatorze, pardon pour l'attente. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _L'ombre de la maltraitance infantile s'étend sur une vie entière._

 _(Herbert Ward)_

 **REMUS :**

Remus était content d'avoir pu trouver un compartiment vide presque aussitôt qu'il était monté dans le train sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Il s'était senti de plus en plus fiévreux, bizarre et étourdi ces derniers jours, et le gonflement de la brûlure ne s'était pas vraiment résorbé en dépit de la potion que lui avait envoyée Frank. Il avait peur d'être obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie. La dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et il aurait du mal à convaincre Madame Pomfresh que les brûlures ovales qui marbraient son corps couvert d'hématomes étaient dues à sa transformation.

Il posa sa main sur la brûlure infectée par-dessus sa robe. Elle pulsa douloureusement à ce contact et Remus appuya sa tête lourde contre la vitre fraîche de la fenêtre. Ça n'avait pas été aussi affreux quand il était allongé chez, immobile et silencieux dans sa chambre. Le mouvement semblait avoir empiré les choses.

Alors que le train se mettait en branle, deux élèves de première année jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son compartiment et Remus leur gronda dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfuient en poussant de petits cris aigus. Il combattit le loup et se renfonça dans son siège. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard durait longtemps. Bien que ses sauvages regards de loup parvinssent à lui garder son compartiment pour lui seul, le mouvement du train le rendit plus malade, fiévreux et étourdi que jamais. Même son nouveau journal ne réussit pas à le distraire car sa vision était trop floue pour qu'il puisse se concentrer suffisamment dessus.

Il lui sembla que des jours de torture, plutôt que des heures, s'étaient écoulés avant que le train arrive finalement en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il en sortit en titubant, heureux que les elfes de maison se chargent de monter sa malle dans son dortoir et de ne pas avoir à la traîner derrière lui. Il se hissa dans la diligence la plus proche en ignorant l'horrible créature mi cheval, mi chauve-souris qui la tirait.

Il leva les yeux vers les autres occupants de la diligence et grogna quand il croisa les regards effarés de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir avec nous, Zinzin ? » demanda Pettigrow avec morgue.

Remus lui jeta un regard flou alors que Potter donnait au jeune garçon un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant d'échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Black qui, Remus se rendit alors compte, était assis à côté de lui. N'étant pas en état de prendre part à une dispute, Remus soupira et se releva pour changer de diligence. Il était sur le point de sauter à terre quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et l'arrêter.

Son regard trouble remonta maladroitement le long du bras jusqu'au visage de Black , et il vit les yeux de Black s'écarquiller tandis qu'il l'observait.

« Bordel, vieux », dit-il en examinant Remus dans la faible lumière de la diligence, « on dirait un mort réchauffé ».

Black tira un peu sur son bras et les jambes de Remus cédèrent. Il se retrouva violemment assis par terre et frissonna quand une main toucha son front moite. Il avait vraiment le vertige à présent et les traits des garçons se précisaient et se troublaient sans cesse, comme une photographie sorcière floue. Il lui sembla que Black ou Potter ajoutait peut-être quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr à cause du drôle de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il était vaguement conscient des tressautements de la diligence qui faisaient rouler son estomac, et des conversations urgentes et assourdies autour de lui. Quelqu'un voulut desserrer sa robe et il sembla à Remus qu'il avait peut-être essayé de mordre les doigts inquisiteurs, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Puis les tressautements cessèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. On passa une main sous son bras pour tenter de l'aider à sortir de la diligence, mais la main appuya sur l'une de ses brûlures d'argent et la douleur suffit à le faire basculer. L'inconscience le submergea.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Remus reprit lentement conscience. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Son sens de l'odorat surdéveloppé identifia immédiatement l'odeur aseptisée des draps propres, de la pierre récurée et des potions de guérison.

Quelqu'un — Madame Pomfresh, devina-t-il — lui avait enlevé sa robe et sa chemise et appliquait désormais quelque chose de glacial sur la brûlure infectée de son ventre. Il se tendit sous l'effet du froid et de la douleur mais ne fit pas un bruit et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il l'entendit marmonner une incantation à mi-voix et petit à petit, la douleur cuisante dont il avait souffert pendant des semaines commença à s'apaiser. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il frissonna de soulagement.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Remus ? »

À contrecœur, Remus ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur son visage encore flouté par le sommeil. Il n'était pas dans l'arrière-salle cachée où il restait habituellement après ses transformations, se rendit-il compte, mais dans l'un des lits de la salle principale de l'infirmerie.

« Qui vous a fait cela ? Je sais que ce sont des brûlures d'argent. »

Même si son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil, Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne concevrait pas que son père ne le blessait que pour l'empêcher de devenir l'animal que le loup menaçait de faire de lui. Son esprit tournait à plein régime alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver une bonne explication.

« Remus ? Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Qui a fait cela ? »

« Des gens. De là où j'habite. » Sa voix sonnait très bizarrement. Rauque et sèche, comme la voix d'un vieillard, seulement ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore cassée.

« _Qui_ , Remus ? »

« Juste des gens qui savent que je suis un l-l-loup-garou. » C'était étrange de voir à quel point il était difficile de prononcer ce mot à voix haute.

« Des adultes ? » Sa voix était d'une douceur trompeuse, mais Remus pouvait y entendre le flot sous-jacent de colère vengeresse. Pour une raison inconnue, cela le réchauffa intérieurement. C'était la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère qu'il se souvenait avoir vu quelqu'un se mettre en colère pour lui. Son père était généralement en colère _contre_ lui.

« Oui. » Nul besoin de lui laisser penser qu'il était faible.

« Qui ça ? »

Remus ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi ton père n'a-t-il rien fait pour t'aider ? »

« Je le lui ai caché. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il s-s'inquiète. J'ai pensé qu'il se ferait peut-être du s-souci. »

« C'est ridicule ! Sais-tu quelle quantité de poison a été libérée dans ton corps par cette infection ? Si ces garçons ne t'avaient pas amené ici, il aurait pu y avoir des séquelles permanentes. Comment ton père a-t-il pu ne pas remarquer cela ? »

« Il s-s-s'est absenté. » Remus était désespéré à présent.

« Oh, Remus. » Elle se pencha et posa délicatement une main sur son front, l'empêchant de tenter de relever la tête. « Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, mon chéri, mais tout ceci est inhumain. C'est de la _maltraitance_. »

Remus grimaça brusquement à ce mot.

« Dis-moi qui a fait cela. »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne s-s-sais pas ! Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. »

Elle garda le silence. Elle reprit le pot de lotion et se mit à l'étaler sur les brûlures plus petites qui parsemaient son corps.

« Depuis combien de temps, Remus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps te font-ils du mal ? Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que certaines de ces cicatrices de brûlures sont anciennes. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Remis ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mensonge convaincant et son esprit redevenait confus.

« Remus ? »

Le plafond blanc commençait à se fondre dans la pierre grise des murs et Remus cligna des yeux alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait déjà sur les côtés. Madame Pomfresh soupira et Remus baissa les yeux sur son propre corps tandis qu'elle recommençait à toucher les contours de la brûlure infectée. L'aspect de la plaie était répugnant. Elle l'avait visiblement ouverte pour la drainer, et elle ressemblait maintenant à un cratère sanglant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nombril. L'un de ses tâtonnements fit courir un violent éclair de douleur le long de ses nerfs, jusque dans sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Incapable de se contenir, il laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur sonore semblable à celui d'un loup. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il se figea automatiquement, dans l'attente de la punition qui allait suivre.

« Je suis désolée, mon chéri », murmura-t-elle, pensant manifestement que sa soudaine rigidité était due à la douleur plutôt qu'à la peur profondément enracinée en lui. « Je sais que ça fait mal, mais je dois vérifier qu'elle est nettoyée. Vous allez devoir rester ici quelques jours, je pense. »

« Mais la Répartition… »

« Est terminée depuis longtemps. Vous êtes resté inconscient un bon moment, Monsieur Lupin. Il a fallu que Black et Potter s'y prennent à deux pour vous traîner ici, avec ce Pettigrow qui ouvrait les portes. »

Remus ne savait trop que penser de cela. Il se souvenait de Peter qui l'appelait Zinzin, et de la main de Black sur son bras.

« Buvez ceci. »

Il ouvrit docilement la bouche et Madame Pomfresh versa ce qu'il reconnut comme une potion antidouleur dans sa gorge. Peu à peu, les murs perdirent à nouveau de leur netteté et il glissa dans le sommeil.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il se réveilla à nouveau en ayant la sensation d'être observé. Une année à partager le même dortoir lui permit d'identifier immédiatement de qui il s'agissait à l'odeur : un mélange subtil de tissu de bonne qualité, du parfum d'agrumes d'un shampooing de marque et de l'odeur gris-bleu d'un orage en approche, qui n'appartenait probablement qu'à Black.

Remus poussa un grognement, s'agita et ouvrit les yeux en tournant son visage en direction de l'odeur. Black se tenait au-dessus de lui, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et une expression inhabituellement solennelle sur son beau visage aristocratique. L'absence de son habituel sourire espiègle, pour une raison ou une autre, faisait paraître Black plus vieux.

Remus détourna le regard de ces yeux gris ardoise et fixa sa propre poitrine, vérifiant que Madame Pomfresh l'avait bien habillé d'une tenue d'hôpital afin que ses blessures et ses cicatrices soient couvertes.

« C'est bon, je ne peux pas les voir », dit Black d'un ton indéchiffrable.

« Quoi ? » Remus garda sa voix aussi inexpressive et peu avenante que possible. Ce n'était presque pas une question.

« Tes cicatrices », dit Sirius sans paraître décontenancé. « Je ne peux pas les voir. Mais je sais qu'elles sont là. Tu m'as presque mordu les doigts quand j'ai essayé de défaire ta robe pour t'aider à respirer dans la diligence. »

Remus n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir dans cette situation. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, et en même temps cela l'attirait étrangement. Il était en train de discuter de manière civilisée avec quelqu'un de son âge, et le mot ''zinzin'' n'avait pas encore été utilisé une seule fois. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par c-cicatrices. »

« Arrête tes conneries. »

Avant que Remus ne puisse réagir, saturé qu'il était de filtres de sommeil et de potions antidouleurs, Black se pencha et remonta sa manche sans ménagement, dévoilant son bras scarifié. Le vêtement serré appuya sur l'une de ses brûlures et Remus émit un gémissement de douleur à moitié ravalé. Il arracha son bras des mains de Black et rabaissa sa manche, berçant son bras dans une posture défensive.

« Pardon. » Pour la toute première fois, Remus pensa que l'excuse de Black était peut-être sincère. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Mais je _suis_ au courant pour tes cicatrices. Qu'en dit Madame Pomfresh, hein ? Est-ce qu'elle sait qui te fait ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », dit Remus en se recroquevillant un peu plus, sur la défensive. Tous ses sentiments positifs s'étaient évanouis, et il voulait seulement que Black s'en aille.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est ton père qui te fait du mal ? »

S'il avait utilisé le mot « maltraitance », Remus aurait peut-être été capable de nier ses paroles en bloc, mais même s'il savait que c'était pour son propre bien, c'était cependant bien son père qui lui faisait mal. « Tu ne sais _rien_ sur mon père », répondit-il sèchement. « Il ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix, bordel ! »

« J'ai touché un point sensible », remarqua Black, la tête penchée sur le côté de sorte que ses cheveux noirs ondulés effleuraient son épaule.

« Tu ne sais _rien_. »

« Je sais que je l'ai vu presser quelque chose contre ton bras à la gare. Et je sais que ça t'a fait assez mal pour que tu te mordes la lèvre jusqu'au sang. »

Remus eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. « Tu te trompes ! » protesta-t-il, criant d'une voix éraillée. « _Tu te trompes !_ » Sa terreur et sa peur lui donnèrent la force de s'asseoir dans son lit, les doigts recourbés en griffes et les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents. Black recula même d'un pas, l'air effrayé.

« _VA-T'EN !_ »

Black quitta l'infirmerie en vitesse au moment où Madame Pomfresh sortait en trombe de son bureau. Remus se laissa retomber dans son lit, se sentant complètement vidé de ses forces.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _2 Septembre_

Chère Minerva,

J'ai besoin de vous parler au sujet de Remus Lupin. Je crains que quelqu'un chez lui ne le maltraite. Certains indices qu'il a laissé échapper inconsciemment par le passé me font penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de son père, mais il le nie avec véhémence et affirme que ce sont des adultes intolérants qui savent qu'il est un loup-garou. Je suis très inquiète pour sa santé, à la fois mentale et physique. Si vous le voulez bien, passez à l'infirmerie aussitôt qu'il vous sera possible afin que nous discutions de la façon dont nous devrions aborder ce problème.

Poppy

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Le prochain chapitre est très long donc je ne peux avancer de date, mais je ferai au plus vite, promis :)


	15. Faire un vœu à des ombres de lune

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre quinze : comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère que vous excuserez le temps d'attente au vu de la longueur sans précédent de ce chapitre et de sa charge émotionnelle, que je voulais vraiment rendre pleinement en français.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 **SIRIUS :**

« Sirius ! » D'un geste vif, James retira la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa tête et de celle de Peter en se précipitant hors de l'infirmerie.

« Quoi ? » aboya Sirius. Il était secoué et se sentait irascible après sa conversation avec Lupin.

« Tu as dit que tu allais seulement voir comment il allait. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, au nom de Merlin, de lui balancer tes idées bancales sur son père qui le battrait ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé à ces Serpentard ? Tu es idiot ou quoi ? » James parlait aussi bas qu'il le pouvait malgré sa colère, mais ils s'attirèrent tout de même les regards intrigués de deux Serdaigle de troisième année qui passaient dans le couloir.

« Il faut bien que _quelqu'un_ dise quelque chose. » Sirius envoya un coup de coude énergique dans les côtes de James. « Tu as _vu_ à quel point il allait mal. Et on n'a aperçu que ses bras ! Tu imagines dans quel état affreux le reste de son corps doit être pour qu'il se soit évanoui comme ça ? »

« J'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer », dit Peter d'une voix tremblante en trottinant aux côtés de James. « Ses yeux étaient vraiment bizarres, et ses dents se sont mises à grincer. »

« Bordel, il l'aurait fait s'il avait été en état ! » James adressa à Sirius un regard furieux et lourd de sens. « Et Sirius le sait bien. _Bouton-pression_ », ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grosse Dame. Le portrait pivota et ils se glissèrent par l'ouverture.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute », dit Sirius. « Il ne cherchait qu'à se défendre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de sa faute. » James fit irruption dans le dortoir et jeta sa Cape d'Invisibilité sur son lit. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était de la faute de Lupin ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Peter, qui parut absolument terrifié qu'on lui demande de donner son avis dans la dispute.

« J-j-je ne… J-j-j… »

James balaya ses bégaiements d'un revers de main et se retourna vers Sirius. « Et comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas venir t'attaquer dès qu'il sera sorti de l'infirmerie ? »

Sirius sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela.

« Parce que si tu crois que je vais essayer de te sauver, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne lui en voudrais même pas. Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai connard. »

« James… » Sirius se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit. Son ami sembla remarquer son anxiété car son expression s'adoucit un peu et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

« Oublie ça. Bien sûr que je t'aiderais. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas comment il va réagir. »

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment dans la pièce avant que Peter dise d'un ton hésitant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, de toute façon ? Il n'est qu'en deuxième année comme nous, et il est tout petit. Grand comme moi et beaucoup plus maigre. »

James et Sirius ne répondirent pas. Ils se rappelaient tous deux l'image vivace du petit Lupin surplombant les silhouettes grognantes des quatre Serpentard imposants qui l'avaient attaqué, et l'expression sur son visage quand il avait crié : « _Oubliettes !_ » quatre fois de suite.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un jour magnifique ! » fut la première annonce de James le lundi matin. Il se jeta d'un air théâtral sur le banc à côté de Sirius et entreprit de remplir son assiette de saucisses et de pain grillé.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, souhaitant — une fois encore — que James Potter ne soit pas du matin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », grogna-t-il. « Le ciel est gris-noir, il pleut et on a cours de Botanique dans la serre la plus éloignée du château juste après, donc on va être trempés. On a Potions après Botanique, et Défense contre les forces du Mal après ça, avec comme nouveau professeur un type tellement vieux que le professeur Dumbledore a dû aller le chercher dans la Maison de Retraite de Wurblefoff pour Sorciers Extrêmement Décrépis. »

« C'est clair ! », dit Peter, encore ensommeillé, agitant sa fourchette et manquant de peu l'oreille d'Alice Richards. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et s'éloigna de lui.

« Ce que je voulais dire », dit James, la bouche pleine de saucisse, « c'est que je viens de croiser notre cher ami Servilus en descendant ici et que je lui ai jeté ce nouveau sortilège qui change en écureuil, celui qu'on a trouvé dans le manuel de Métamorphose de troisième année. »

Sirius sentit son humeur s'égayer à ces mots. « Vraiment ? Et ça a marché ? Oooh ! Où il est ? »

James indiqua avec sa tartine la table des professeurs, où une silhouette familière aux cheveux gras parlait avec empressement à Madame Pomfresh tandis que des quatrième année de Pouffsouffle attablés à côté le montraient du doigt en ricanant. Madame Pomfresh se leva et Rogue fit volte-face pour la suivre hors de la salle.

Sirius éclata de rire quand il aperçut son visage. Les joues du Serpentard étaient toutes bouffies et recouvertes d'une fourrure mordorée. Ses longues dents ressemblaient à celles d'un rongeur et ses oreilles couvertes de poils s'étaient arrondies et déplacées au sommet de sa tête, au milieu de ses mèches graisseuses. L'expression furieuse de son visage jurait formidablement avec son adorable apparence de rongeur.

« Monsieur Potter ! » tonna une voix sévère, les faisant tous sursauter et se retourner brusquement pour faire face à un professeur McGonagall très en colère. « Comment _osez_ -vous utiliser de la sorte un sortilège de métamorphose sur un autre élève ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, et vous aurez deux heures de retenue avec le professeur Slughorn ce soir à récurer des chaudrons. À la main ! »

James prit un air contrit et la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Je suis _tellement_ désolé, professeur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée, les trois garçons repartirent dans leur fou rire. Sirius riait tellement qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise et finit par planter son coude dans la marmelade pour se retenir. James, la tête posée sur la table, proclama d'une voix hachée par ses hoquets de rire : « Ça en valait… tous les… chaudrons. » Puis il s'écroula de nouveau sur Peter, qui tomba sur les genoux d'Alice, qui décida que plus jamais elle ne s'assiérait à proximité des garçons si elle pouvait l'éviter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comme Sirius l'avait fait remarquer assez peu délicatement le matin-même, leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était, en effet, très âgé. Il rappelait beaucoup à Sirius un petit arbre rabougri par le temps. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que le professeur Flitwick, et sa peau était si ridée et tannée qu'elle ressemblait davantage à du bois qu'à de la chair. Laissant largement deviner les tendons et les muscles noueux, elle était accrochée à ses membres anguleux et tordus qui se pliaient dans des sens improbables. Ses cheveux épars, blancs comme la neige, flottaient autour de sa tête d'une manière qui rappelait fortement les pissenlits fanés. Deux vifs yeux bleu pâle ressortaient de l'amas de rides qu'était son visage.

Bien qu'il fût si vieux que quiconque marchait à côté de lui gardait ses bras à moitié levés au cas où une forte brise ne tentât de le renverser, il se déplaçait dans l'école avec une agilité certaine, quoique branlante. Ses pieds, au bout de ses jambes fatiguées, ne semblaient effleurer le sol que parce qu'on leur avait dit que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, plutôt que parce qu'ils en éprouvaient vraiment le besoin. Ses robes étaient plus vieilles encore, et leur ceinture en V et leur col haut montraient qu'elles avaient été à la mode environ un siècle et demi plus tôt.

Plutôt que de s'installer dans le fond comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Sirius, James et Peter s'assirent vers l'avant de la classe lors du premier cours, afin de pouvoir observer leur nouveau professeur de plus près. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le vieux professeur entra d'un pas tranquille en les survolant du regard. Il semblait être sur le point de rire.

« Je suis le professeur Tecracken », annonça-t-il en se tournant pour écrire son nom sur le tableau derrière lui. Sa voix et son écriture étaient aussi irrégulières et saccadées que ses gestes. « Je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a arraché aux forêts norvégiennes où je faisais des recherches de terrain sur les Moremplis pour que je vous inculque mon savoir, jeunes brigands.

« Je vous assure que je suis plus qu'armé pour m'occuper de votre cas : j'ai été duelliste professionnel et Auror, éleveur de dragons et vétéran du Magenmagot… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je transforme tous les coussins des fauteuils du Sommet Européen de 1971 en coussins péteurs qui entonnaient l'hymne national de chaque pays en pétant à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à formuler des demandes irraisonnables. L'une des choses les plus importantes à retenir de cette expérience est que l'un des prérequis pour devenir le leader international d'un pays européen est de perdre complètement votre sens de l'humour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le charme du Bouclier. »

Tout ceci fut dit sans que le professeur Tecracken ne reprenne une seule fois son souffle, même s'il s'interrompit pour ricaner au souvenir des coussins péteurs pendant quelques secondes.

Sirius se retourna pour regarder James qui haussa les sourcils, un sourire étirant progressivement son visage.

Tandis que la classe formait des paires pour s'exercer au mouvement de baguette et à l'incantation « _Protego_ » du charme du Bouclier, l'esprit de Sirius était plus occupé à se demander si le professeur Tecracken accepterait de lui apprendre le sortilège des coussins péteurs pour qu'il l'utilise sur la table des professeurs pendant le dîner. Ses yeux suivirent le vieux professeur qui déambulait entre les tables, son rire rauque s'élevant dans la classe quand Evan Rosier réussit à traverser le bouclier de Gorian Bulstrode et à lui infliger le maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

Bulstrode se renfrogna face à la réaction du professeur tandis que Rosier faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire suffisant. Cependant, Sirius remarqua qu'au lieu de décourager le Serpentard, le rire de Tecracken sembla le remplir d'une détermination mâtinée de colère. Il ne fallut que deux essais supplémentaires pour que le maléfice de Poiloreille envoyé par Rosier rebondisse sur le bouclier de Bulstrode et lui soit renvoyé. Tecracken les gratifia tous deux d'un hochement de tête approbateur avant de s'approcher de Lily Evans et Alice Richards.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Je m'ennuie _tellement_ ! » annonça Sirius ce soir-là, boudeur, en envoyant son manuel d'Astronomie voler à travers la pièce.

Peter leva les yeux de l'endroit où il était assis sur son lit, occupé à nourrir d'un air misérable le Pavot Hurleur qu'il avait renversé en Botanique. Le professeur Chourave lui avait ordonné avec une grande sévérité de la prendre avec lui et de lui donner de petits morceaux de pain jusqu'au lendemain matin pour l'aider à se remettre du traumatisme.

« Je sais », dit-il à Sirius, l'air sombre. « C'est le truc le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Comment peut-il encore avoir faim ? Je l'ai nourri toute la journée ! »

« Il n'y a rien à _faire_ », geignit Sirius en faisant les cent pas, donnant un coup de pied dans sa malle au passage.

« Quoi, pas de James avec qui faire des blagues ? » dit Peter en souriant légèrement. « Pas de Lupin à tourmenter ? »

Sirius sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui tandis qu'il s'arrêtait pour regarder le lit vide de Lupin. Il supposait que le garçon était toujours à l'infirmerie, mais après leur dernière conversation de vendredi soir, il n'avait pas osé aller vérifier. Il ne savait pas non plus _pourquoi_ il tenait à vérifier, et cela le perturbait encore plus. Dès qu'il essayait de chasser Lupin de son esprit, le souvenir de son mince visage pâle couvert de sueur s'imposait à lui.

Il ne pouvait oublier le moment où Lupin, chancelant, était entré à tâtons dans leur diligence, les pupilles dilatées par la fièvre et un bras protecteur pressé sur son ventre. Quand il s'était évanoui alors que Sirius essayait de l'aider à sortir, celui-ci avait réussi à attraper sa manche pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer par terre. James avait murmuré « Bordel ! » d'un ton choqué et Sirius, en baissant les yeux, avait aperçu le bras de Lupin que sa manche relevée découvrait complètement.

Il était zébré de cicatrices de toutes tailles qui serpentaient cruellement sur sa peau autrement pâle. Mais il y avait aussi des blessures plus récentes. Des éraflures et des plaies rondes et enflammées qui ressemblaient un peu à des cloques géantes. Il s'était rappelé le jour où, à la gare, il avait vu le père de Lupin presser quelque chose contre le bras de son fils.

« Sirius ? » Peter semblait un peu inquiet. « Ça va ? »

« Je sors voir James. » Sirius ne pouvait tout à coup plus supporter la perspective de passer toute une soirée enfermé dans cette pièce avec Peter et sa plante, qui diffusait une désagréable odeur de poires trop mûres.

« Tu ne peux pas », dit Peter avec patience. « Il est en retenue. »

Sirius, se sentant plus gai maintenant qu'il avait un plan, se jeta sur la malle de James et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Il fourragea dedans un moment avant d'en sortir triomphalement la Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Tu vas lui attirer des ennuis », le prévint Peter.

« Bien sûr que non », rétorqua Sirius. « Voilà ce que font les farceurs loyaux : ils s'aventurent dans les profondeurs maléfiques des cachots Serpentard pour tenir compagnie à leurs malheureux camarades emprisonnés. Tu veux venir ? » Il agita la cape en guise d'invitation.

Peter soupira et regarda la plante à regret. « Il ne vaut mieux pas, non. Le professeur Chourave aurait une attaque si je la laissais mourir ici. »

« Désolé, vieux. »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Fais un mauvais coup pour moi. »

« Toujours. »

Sirius sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers qui conduisaient à la Salle Commune d'un pas joyeux. Dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait, il jeta la Cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules et prit la direction des cachots. Il marchait aussi silencieusement que possible car le couvre-feu n'était pas loin et qu'il savait qu'il serait renvoyé dans son dortoir s'il se faisait repérer par un professeur.

Alors qu'il passait devant l'infirmerie, cependant, son attention fut attirée par une petite silhouette menue qui disparaissait à l'angle du couloir devant lui. Des mois passés à observer la façon étonnamment souple et fluide que Lupin avait de se déplacer (quand il ne trébuchait pas sur l'ourlet de sa robe trop longue) lui permirent de reconnaître immédiatement la silhouette devant lui.

Sirius hésita longuement, songeant à James tout seul dans les cachots avec ses chaudrons, puis il haussa les épaules et décida plutôt de suivre la silhouette de Lupin. Il savait que James serait furieux s'il laissait passer cette occasion d'en apprendre plus sur leur étrange camarade de chambre juste pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il veilla à suivre l'autre garçon à bonne distance. Sirius ne savait pas à quel point l'ouïe de Lupin était fine et ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert. Lupin marchait, ou peut-être le mot « glissait » convenait-il mieux, à travers les ombres des couloirs. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas cherché des yeux, il n'aurait sûrement pas vu la forme silencieuse qui entrait et sortait des flaques d'ombre que jetaient les statues, les armures et les alcôves nichées dans les murs.

Où Lupin avait-il appris à se déplacer ainsi ? Peut-être était-ce au même endroit où il avait appris à vaincre ces Serpentard comme il l'avait fait. Sirius se demanda si les talents de Lupin étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre liés à la façon dont son père le traitait.

Le petit garçon arriva devant l'une des petites portes du couloir principal qui menaient à l'extérieur du château. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et se glissa au dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sirius attendit quelques minutes pour laisser à Lupin le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment avant de le suivre. Il se faufila par la porte et fouilla le parc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il repère la petite forme sombre qui se déplaçait en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il la suivit, gardant toujours ses distances. Il faisait désormais complètement noir et il devait ouvrir grand les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette de Lupin devant lui. Un vent froid soufflait, le premier frisson de l'automne déjà nettement perceptible dans l'air. Sirius avançait contre le vent qui le faisait larmoyer à travers la Cape tandis qu'ils approchaient l'espace plus ouvert du terrain de Quidditch.

Lupin s'avança un peu sur le terrain et pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel avec une intensité particulière. Sirius se rapprocha discrètement, s'arrêtant à proximité sous les gradins des Serdaigle afin de se protéger du vent glacial que Lupin ne semblait pas sentir. Il suivit le regard de l'autre garçon, mais tout ce qu'il put voir était le ciel nocturne dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles et la lune suspendue juste au-dessus d'eux. C'était une lune gibbeuse, mais comme le ciel était parfaitement clair, elle semblait très grosse et brillante. Elle nimbait le terrain de Quidditch d'une lumière bleu-argenté et Lupin leva les bras comme pour lui permettre de mieux baigner son corps.

Sirius rampa aussi loin qu'il l'osait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à deux mètres de l'endroit où Lupin se tenait sur le terrain. À présent recroquevillé sous la partie la plus basse des gradins des Serdaigle, il se figea soudain quand le vent qui lui soufflait au visage lui apporta le son d'un chant — sauvage, mélodieux et empli d'une détermination presque féroce.

Il quitta la lune des yeux pour regarder Lupin et vit que la bouche du garçon bougeait tandis qu'il regardait le ciel, les bras toujours légèrement levés sur les côtés. En tendant l'oreille, il parvenait tout juste à distinguer les mots avant que le vent ne les emporte.

 _« … followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow! Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow!_ _And if I ever lose my eyes, if my colour all runs dry… Yes, if I ever lose my eyes, oh if… I won't have to cry no more… »_

 _(« Je suis suivi par une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune ! Bondissant et sautillant sur une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune, une ombre de lune ! Et si jamais je perds mes yeux, si toutes mes couleurs se tarissent… Oui, si jamais je perds mes yeux, oh si jamais... Je n'aurai plus jamais à pleurer. »)_

Si brusquement que Sirius sursauta, les jambes de Lupin semblèrent céder et il s'assit abruptement dans l'herbe. Il cessa de chanter, ses cheveux fauves fouettant son visage alors qu'il tendait sa main droite, doigts écartés, au-dessus de la pelouse près de lui. Il quitta le ciel des yeux pour la première fois et parut étudier les contours précis de l'ombre lunaire que projetait sa main.

Il portait ses chaussures marron éraflées et un pyjama d'hiver de l'infirmerie, mais celui-ci était suffisamment fin pour que, lorsque le vent le plaquait contre son corps, Sirius pût distinguer chacune des côtes saillantes de Lupin.

Sirius se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait voir les contours d'un épais bandage enroulé autour du ventre de l'autre garçon et il devina qu'il n'était pas censé être hors de l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus, Sirius se posa sérieusement la question de la santé mentale de Lupin. Pas de façon moqueuse ou cruelle, mais avec une inquiétude sincère en songeant que Lupin avait peut-être quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête.

Il vit la bouche de Lupin recommencer à bouger et tendit l'oreille pour entendre les mots.

« … me manques tout le temps », disait-il, bien que Sirius sût qu'il n'y avait personne autour à qui il pouvait s'adresser. « Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de me remémorer le passé, il se mélange au présent. Je regarde la lune, et je l'aime, et je la hais. Je la _hais_. » Lupin plia ses doigts pâles, toujours suspendus au-dessus de l'herbe, et Sirius le vit pencher la tête pour mieux observer le mouvement de l'ombre de lune qu'ils dessinaient.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas le laisser me changer », continua Lupin d'une voix si douce que Sirius pouvait à peine l'entendre par-dessus le vent. Elle semblait vaciller, hésitante, même si le visage de Lupin demeurait aussi impassible qu'il l'était presque toujours. « Mais c'est une partie de moi maintenant, et je ne crois pas que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Personne ne m'aime, et je crois que même le Maraudeur m'a abandonné. Tout le monde s'obstine à me harceler sur la façon dont Papa me traite comme si c'était mal alors que je sais que c'est faux. Tu ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un de mauvais. Ou peut-être que si. Tu m'aimais. » Il soupira et fit un petit mouvement de tête pour chasser les cheveux que le vent avait rabattu sur son visage.

« Tout était tellement plus facile quand je croyais en la magie des ombres de lune. » Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder à nouveau la lune pendant un long moment, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. La main qui était toujours tendue au-dessus du sol se serra pour former un poing. Lupin baissa de nouveau la tête et le regarda, son regard s'égarant sur l'ombre en-dessous. Il étendit à nouveau les doigts et, sans bouger cette main, tira de l'autre sa baguette de l'élastique de son pyjama.

Il retourna sa main droite de façon à ce que sa paume soit face au ciel et y pressa la pointe de sa baguette. Il murmura à voix basse un sortilège que Sirius ne put entendre, mais ce dernier eut un sursaut choqué quand il vit le sang sombre sourdre de la coupure sur la paume de Lupin. Le garçon attendit que le sang ait formé une petite flaque au creux de sa main, puis il la retourna pour que le liquide sombre éclabousse directement l'ombre de lune qu'elle dessinait sur l'herbe.

« Je voudrais… » chuchota Lupin en regardant les gouttes ruisseler sur les brins d'herbe. « Je voudrais un ami. Oui. Je voudrais un ami qui ne se souciera pas du fait que je ne sache pas comment me comporter et qui ne m'appellera pas Zinzin tout le temps. Je voudrais un ami qui me regardera, me verra et me connaîtra sans me détester pour cela. »

Il resta assis et immobile pendant très longtemps, les gouttes sombres cessant de tomber de sa main après un moment alors que le sang commençait à coaguler. Il finit par bouger, tournant à nouveau sa paume vers le haut et l'approchant de son visage pour l'examiner au clair de lune. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis la porta à sa bouche et la lécha pour en ôter le sang d'une manière qui rappela étrangement à Sirius un animal léchant une plaie.

Puis il se remit debout, légèrement chancelant. Il leva la main et se prit la tête en vacillant un peu et Sirius se tendit, se demandant s'il allait devoir rattraper Lupin une deuxième fois et le ramener à l'infirmerie. Mais l'instant sembla passer, et Lupin glissa sa baguette dans l'élastique de son bas de pyjama avant de repartir vers l'école.

Sirius le suivit, maintenant toujours une bonne distance entre eux, et remarqua que les mouvements de Lupin, s'ils semblaient toujours fluides, étaient aussi hésitants, comme si chacun d'entre eux lui faisait mal.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Vous croyez que c'était de la vraie magie ? » demanda Peter alors que les trois garçons étaient assis sous un saule pleureur au bord du lac le lendemain matin. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et ils avaient fini leur repas et s'étaient isolés dehors tant qu'il faisait encore assez chaud pour en profiter.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit James avec impatience. « C'est évident qu'il essayait de parler à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui est mort. Il a improvisé cette ''magie'' sur le moment. Ça n'était pas vraiment magique. »

Bien que ce soit une estimation sensée, Sirius eut l'impression que le résumé plutôt dépourvu d'émotion de James ne rendait pas justice à la solennité et la déférence de la nuit précédente. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas blâmer ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour le voir.

« C'était vraiment triste », leur dit Sirius, les mains posées à plat derrière lui et les jambes tendues devant. « Il avait l'air tellement… vous savez… seul. »

« Je sais », dit James. « Mais tu dois reconnaître qu'il cache quelque chose. »

Sirius fit un petit bruit impatient, mais ne dit rien car c'était vrai.

« Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé », dit Peter.

« À qui ? » demanda James.

« À la personne à qui il parlait. »

Tous deux regardèrent Sirius qui haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai raconté tout ce qu'il a dit. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a tuée par accident », suggéra James.

Ils avaient enfin informé Peter de l'incident du couloir avec les Serpentard. Les yeux bleus larmoyants de Peter s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait James. « Tu crois qu'il aurait pu ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » rétorqua Sirius en leur adressant un regard furieux. « Il aimait cette personne, qui qu'elle soit. Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix. Il ne lui aurait _jamais_ fait de mal. »

« C'était juste une idée », dit James d'une voix blessée. « Pas besoin de nous hurler dessus. »

« Une _idée_ ? Tu étais en train de l'accuser de _meurtre_. »

« Tu as raison. » James tendit une main pour lui serrer l'épaule. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Sirius soupira et tritura un brin d'herbe alors que le silence s'installait entre eux.

« J'ai quelque chose qui va vous remonter le moral », dit James après un moment, dans un effort évident pour alléger l'ambiance pesante. « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert en jetant un coup d'œil discret dans l'un des livres de Potions de Slughorn pendant ma retenue hier soir. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Sirius, son humeur s'allégeant un peu quand il vit l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Slughorn a quitté la pièce un moment parce que Peeves était en train de coller les chaises au sol de la classe d'à-côté, et j'ai regardé dans un des livres qu'il garde sur cette étagère près de son bureau. J'ai trouvé cette potion super cool. Elle fait pousser sur celui qui la boit des bouts de l'animal qui représente sa Maison. Si on arrive à la faire boire à tout le monde dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner, ça donnera des Serdaigle avec des ailes ou des becs, des Pouffsouffle aux pattes trapues, des Serpentard sans bras ni jambes… » Il s'interrompit pour rire en pensant à Rogue en train de se tortiller par terre comme un serpent.

« Génial ! » souffla Sirius en songeant à la pagaille que cette farce provoquerait. Il imagina Madame Pomfresh essayant de faire entrer tout le monde dans son infirmerie, et Dumbledore et McGonagall s'efforçant de calmer les Serpentard serpentés et les Serdaigle piaillants.

« On devra en donner aux Gryffondor en plus, et veiller à en prendre nous aussi », réfléchit-il. « Sinon, ils sauront que c'est nous. »

« Pas de problème », dit Peter en se trémoussant d'excitation. « Notre animal est le plus classe de toute façon. Imaginez être capables de rugir comme des lions, ou avoir des griffes à la place des ongles ! »

« C'est une potion très complexe », avertit James. « Et il nous faut des ailes de Billywig et de la poudre de coquille de Focifère, qu'on ne pourra trouver que dans la réserve personnelle de Slughorn. Et ensuite, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de mettre la potion dans le jus de citrouille du matin pour que tous les élèves en boivent. »

« Hmm… », murmura Sirius en réfléchissant à toute allure. « Quand a lieu notre prochain cours de Potions ? »

« Jeudi après-midi », répondit Peter.

« On les volera à ce moment-là. Peter, tu es le plus mauvais en Potions — sans vouloir te vexer, mon vieux. »

Peter haussa les épaules. C'était la vérité. Il aurait entièrement raté sa première année de Potions si Sirius et James ne l'avaient pas aidé à faire ses devoirs.

« Dans ce cas », dit Sirius, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait, « tu vas devoir faire encore pire que d'habitude. Foire-toi complètement, histoire que Slughorn soit obligé de venir t'aider à arranger ta potion avant qu'elle explose. Pendant ce temps, James et moi nous glisserons rapidement dans son bureau pour voler les ingrédients de sa réserve personnelle. Tu as recopié les instructions pour faire la potion, hein, James ? »

James sortit un morceau de parchemin froissé de sa poche et l'agita devant Sirius, souriant en voyant leur plan s'élaborer petit à petit.

« Je peux faire ça », dit Peter avec sérieux, ayant l'air à la fois rempli de fierté et d'appréhension en se voyant confier un rôle si important.

« On sait que tu en es capable, mon vieux », dit James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Et je pense qu'il faut qu'on rende une petite visite aux elfes de maison pour comprendre comment la nourriture apparaît sur les tables et d'où elle vient. Tu as dit un jour que tu avais entendu des élèves plus âgés parler de la façon dont on entre dans les cuisines, non ? Eh bien, c'est par là qu'on va commencer… »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le mercredi précédant la mise en œuvre de la première partie de l'« Opération Serpentard Serpentés » (à savoir le vol des ingrédients de la potion), il se passa deux choses qui rendirent Sirius très heureux.

La première arriva en fait à James alors qu'il descendait au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Il évitait Rusard depuis qu'il avait essayé de jeter un maléfice à la nouvelle chatte du concierge, une créature aux yeux rouges et au caractère vicieux qui menaçait d'être un inhibiteur majeur dans tous leurs méfaits nocturnes. Il s'était réfugié derrière la statue d'une sorcière bossue, baguette en main, se pressant contre sa bosse de pierre et essayant de rester hors de vue autant qu'il le pouvait. Et puis, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil derrière la statue pour voir si Rusard arrivait, il avait aperçu le mot « _Dissendium_ » gravé en lettres minuscules et à peine discernables au creux de l'aisselle de la sorcière bossue. Il l'avait murmuré à haute voix sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'était senti encore plus stupéfait quand la bosse de pierre avait coulissé pour dévoiler un passage secret.

Cet événement fut pour les Farceurs de Gryffondor le signal du lancement de l'« Opération Passages Secrets ». Les trois garçons firent des plans pour découvrir autant de passages secrets que possible dans le château de Poudlard durant leur deuxième année. S'ils connaissaient toutes les salles et les passages dissimulés, les possibilités de blagues devenaient infinies.

La deuxième chose qui fit le bonheur de Sirius (même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le mentionner à James ou Peter) était que Lupin avait quitté l'infirmerie et était de retour en cours, très maigre et pâle, mais sinon en bonne santé. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait tant plaisir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux en observant Lupin assis à sa table dans la serre numéro sept, occupé à rempoter avec soin sa Fougère Captula à Crochets Pourpres. Ses doigts pâles avaient calmé la plante irascible, et les voir s'étendre pour caresser les feuilles avec douceur faisait penser Sirius à du sang et des ombres de lune.

James et Peter se montraient toujours méfiants envers Lupin, et Sirius ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui depuis leur dispute. C'est pourquoi, quand ils montèrent se coucher ce soir-là en parlant de passages secrets à voix basse, ils ignorèrent la présence du frêle garçon dans leur chambre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Ajoute de la pierre de lune broyée et de la pulmonaire », souffla Sirius à Peter qui regardait son chaudron avec incrédulité. Apparemment, quand il _essayait_ d'être nul en Potions, cela avait l'effet inverse. La potion de Repousse Capillaire dans son chaudron avait une couleur moins réussie que celle des autres élèves de la classe, mais pas de beaucoup.

« Quelle quantité ? » demanda Peter, jetant à Sirius un regard suppliant.

« On s'en fiche, crétin ! » dit James d'un ton impatient de l'autre côté. « Tu essaies de te planter, tu te souviens ? Dépêche-toi maintenant, Slughorn vient par ici. »

Sirius et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas nonchalant vers le placard à ingrédients destiné aux élèves, ne quittant pas des yeux Peter qui avait docilement ajouté de la pierre de lune dans sa potion, suivie d'une aile de Doxy broyée et d'une poignée de pulmonaire. À leur grand soulagement, la potion qui était plutôt normale devint désastreusement orange et écumante en quelques secondes.

« _Monsieur Pettigrow_ _!_ » cria Slughorn d'un ton alarmé en se pressant vers le chaudron de Peter. « Mais que _diable_ avez-vous fait cette fois-ci ? Vite, vite, coupez quelques chenilles séchées et ajoutez-les avant que ça n'explose… _Pas comme ça, malheureux !_ Attendez, laissez-moi faire. Vous, occupez-vous des feuilles de souci… Franchement, vous ne faites juste pas attention… »

Sirius et James s'éloignèrent aussi discrètement que possible du placard à ingrédients des élèves et se glissèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn par la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Ils se hâtèrent en direction de ses ingrédients personnels, qui étaient étiquetés avec soin et rangés dans une armoire contre le mur opposé, juste derrière son bureau.

« Vite ! » chuchota James. « Des ailes de Billywig et de la poudre de coquille de Moremplis. »

Ils passèrent en revue les étagères, soulagés de constater qu'elles étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique, et se dépêchèrent de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« … va vraiment exploser, monsieur Pettigrow ! » dit la voix de Slughorn, se rapprochant de son bureau. James et Sirius échangèrent des regards paniqués et coururent se réfugier derrière le bureau de Slughorn.

La porte s'ouvrit largement et Slughorn entra, se dirigeant vers eux. « Maudit registre… » bougonna-t-il en commençant à fouiller parmi les livres et les papiers. Il contourna le bureau, entrant dans leur champ de vision. S'il baissait les yeux à présent, il les apercevrait immédiatement et ils auraient alors vraiment des problèmes.

« Monsieur ! » appela une voix familière alors que quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la pièce. « Je crois que vous devriez retourner voir le chaudron de Pettigrow. Il est devenu violet et il y a des sortes de machins qui fument et des trucs qui remuent… »

James et Sirius se regardèrent, éberlués. Lupin contourna la table, se plaçant stratégiquement devant James et Sirius de façon à leur offrir le temps de se glisser hors de vue en passant de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Monsieur Lupin, je vous prie de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau sans y avoir été invité », dit Slughorn d'un ton sévère.

« Mais monsieur, la potion de Pettigrow ! »

« Vraiment, monsieur Lupin... », commença Slughorn. Ce ne fut que parce que James et Sirius étaient accroupis à quelques centimètres de Lupin, de l'autre côté de la table, qu'ils virent la baguette qu'il serrait dans sa main, cachée par la longue manche élimée de sa robe d'école. Ils l'entendirent marmonner une incantation à voix basse pendant que Slughorn lui faisait la leçon et le virent faire un petit mouvement de baguette en direction de la porte du bureau. Il y eut un « Boum ! » retentissant venant de la classe, suivi de cris de surprise, de piaillements féminins et de jurons.

« Doux Merlin ! » cria Slughorn, et il quitta la pièce au pas de course. Sirius et James levèrent les yeux vers Lupin, bouche bée. Le garçon se retourna et les regarda, un sourcil levé.

« Eh bien ? Vous n'allez pas en profiter pour vous enfuir ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé vers la porte.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur dise deux fois. Sirius et James sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se hâtèrent de sortir du bureau. Dans la salle de classe derrière régnait un chaos complet. Il s'avéra que Lupin n'avait pas fait exploser le chaudron de Peter, ce qui était une bonne chose, songea Sirius. Sa potion était d'une couleur si inquiétante qu'il était impossible de dire quels effets cela aurait eu. Bulstrode était celui qui était installé le plus près de la porte du bureau, et c'était sa potion qui recouvrait à présent la plupart des élèves assis à moins d'un mètre de son chaudron. Ceux-ci avaient donc vu des poils pousser partout où la potion les avait touchés, formant des mèches assez ridicules.

Slughorn était si occupé à calmer tout le monde et à administrer l'antidote qu'il ne remarqua pas Sirius et James en train de se faufiler hors de son bureau.

« Monsieur Bulstrode ! » disait-il en tendant à Delilah Kettle une fiole d'antidote, « vous avez ajouté les noyaux d'abricots avant d'avoir porté votre potion à ébullition, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… je… » Bulstrode semblait peiner à trouver ses mots.

« J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour votre manque d'attention et l'interruption de mon cours ! »

Sirius releva les yeux et vit Lupin ressortir tranquillement du bureau de Slughorn. Il fut surpris. Il avait pensé que Lupin était juste derrière eux quand ils étaient sortis. Le garçon passa près de la table de Sirius et James et laissa tomber quelque chose sur les genoux de Sirius. C'était un morceau de parchemin enroulé autour de deux petites fioles. Sur le parchemin se trouvait un message écrit lisiblement.

 _Si vous décidez de mettre autant d'effort à organiser une diversion, au moins n'oubliez pas de prendre ce pour quoi vous êtes venus. Et prélevez-en du pot où il le conserve. Il l'aurait remarqué si vous aviez pris le bocal entier. RL_

Sirius tourna des yeux ébahis vers James, qui lisait lui aussi la note avec incrédulité. Ce n'était que maintenant que Sirius se rappelait qu'ils avaient pris les ailes de Billywig et la poudre de coquille de Moremplis de l'étagère, mais qu'ils les avaient abandonnées sur le côté quand ils s'étaient cachés.

Sirius se retourna pour regarder Lupin, qui s'était calmement rassis à l'avant de la classe sans prêter attention au chaos environnant. Il était en train de remuer son chaudron et s'interrompit un moment pour y ajouter avec application des racines d'aubépine broyées, penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer l'effet que cela avait sur sa potion.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, les gars. » Peter s'empressa de les rejoindre, essoufflé. « Il est parti avant que je puisse le retenir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Absolument aucune idée », répondit Sirius, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Lupin.

Quand le cours se termina enfin, Sirius et James cherchèrent Lupin pour le remercier, mais il semblait s'être éclipsé sans qu'ils le remarquent et resta introuvable.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis :)

À bientôt pour la suite, qui devrait venir bien plus vite !


	16. Résoudre le mystère de l'amitié

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour vous livrer ce chapitre sans trop vous faire attendre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu patience. À ma décharge, il est lui aussi assez long.

Comme je ne peux pas répondre aux guests par PM, j'en profite pour remercier vivement **_Kalas1209_** et **_CountingStar_** pour leurs très gentilles reviews. C'est pour vous que je traduis, alors c'est un vrai bonheur de voir que cela vous plaît. J'espère rester à la hauteur de vos compliments et de vos attentes !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent intégralement à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi, à l'exception de l'intrigue et de quelques personnages originaux.**

 _"You were the one who made things different,  
You were the one who took me in.  
You were the one thing I could count on.  
_ _Above all, you were my friend."_

 _« Tu étais celui qui avais changé les choses,  
Tu étais celui qui m'avais accepté.  
Tu étais celui sur lequel je pouvais compter.  
Par-dessus tout, tu étais mon ami. »_

 _(Tom Petty — Don't Fade On Me)_

 **REMUS :**

Comme il était étrange, pensa Remus, ce sentiment qui avait envahi sa poitrine alors qu'il aidait les farceurs de Gryffondor dans leur tentative de vol d'ingrédients de potion illégaux. Même s'ils ne s'étaient clairement pas attendus à recevoir son aide et avaient été trop choqués pour le remercier sur le moment, il avait senti que, pour la première fois, il faisait partie de quelque chose de spécial, qui incluait d'autres personnes sans que celles-ci s'en prennent à lui. Il s'était senti à la fois étourdi et fier, et quand il avait parcouru la pièce des yeux et avait remarqué leurs ingrédients volés abandonnés sur le plan de travail, près des étagères, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'attraper deux fioles vides et d'y transvaser rapidement le contenu des bocaux, puis de reposer ces derniers sur les étagères.

Pendant que Slughorn était occupé à hurler sur Bulstrode, Remus avait attrapé une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour y écrire son petit mot avant de ressortir du bureau d'un pas tranquille. Voilà une chose que Black et Potter devaient apprendre, une chose que Remus avait intégrée bien des années plus tôt en s'efforçant de ne pas se faire attraper et battre par son père. Quand on essayait d'être furtif, cela se _voyait_. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait remarqué Potter et Black alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Slughorn en premier lieu.

Même s'ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule année à Poudlard, les trois farceurs de Gryffondor avaient acquis une solide réputation auprès des élèves comme des professeurs. Aux yeux de leurs camarades, ils étaient devenus des légendes grâce à leurs blagues et à leur aptitude à se tirer d'affaire par de belles paroles ; pour les professeurs, ils étaient la cause probable de tout méfait perpétré au sein de l'école. L'avis des Serpentard sur le sujet n'avait rien d'aussi partagé, puisqu'ils étaient le plus souvent la cible des pires tours. Ils les détestaient.

Remus ne pouvait nier que, même s'ils n'étaient pas bons pour se faufiler subrepticement ou jeter des sortilèges longs et complexes, le pouvoir brut et le talent naturel du club des blagueurs, ainsi que leur inventivité et leur inépuisable réservoir d'expressions innocentes qui semblaient toutes vouloir dire : « Qui, moi ? », compensaient largement.

Sa mère les aurait trouvés hilarants, tout comme le Maraudeur Intérieur l'avait toujours amusée. Son père les détesterait. Quant à Remus, il avait senti son Maraudeur Intérieur revenir à la vie en voyant Slughorn entrer dans la pièce peu après les garçons.

Après coup, il s'était senti effrayé et gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ses camarades de dortoir penseraient du fait qu'il s'immisce dans leurs plans. Il se demanda s'il avait été trop audacieux et s'ils allaient prendre son acte pour une tentative évidente de quémander leur amitié. Et le pire était que, jusqu'à ce moment en cours de Potions où il avait levé la tête et vu l'expression de pur plaisir sur les visages de Potter et Black, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les voulait pour amis.

La nuit où il s'était glissé hors de l'infirmerie pour danser avec les ombres de lune et inventer des vœux de sang avait été un tournant pour Remus. Il s'était ensuite recouché dans son lit d'infirmerie, se sentant plus proche de sa mère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis Cette Nuit-là. La culpabilité d'avoir causé sa mort, l'horreur de ce qu'il était devenu, la douleur et la souffrance de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais à sa place nulle part semblèrent battre en retraite au fond de son esprit. Il avait fermé les yeux et pouvait presque sentir les doigts de sa mère effleurer les mèches fauves derrière son oreille, et entendre sa voix douce et profonde lui murmurer les paroles de cent chansons moldues.

Il savait que la lune avait toujours régi sa vie, d'enfant comme de loup-garou. Elle le terrifiait et l'attirait. Il l'aimait et la haïssait. Elle était la source de ses souvenirs les plus heureux et les plus accablants. C'était une contradiction qui l'habiterait toute sa vie, et en écoutant cette voix imaginaire, il avait senti l'acceptation le recouvrir comme un morceau de parchemin — lisse et doux, mais dont les bords pouvaient entailler assez profondément pour faire jaillir le sang.

Il pouvait maintenant s'imaginer sa mère, le regardant se plaindre de n'avoir aucun ami avec incrédulité. Elle secouait la tête, faisant ondoyer ses longs cheveux d'or fauve le long de son dos, et lui rendait le sens commun par ces réprimandes. « Remus », disait-elle, « tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu n'as pas d'amis. Les gens ne prennent pas n'importe qui au hasard pour s'en faire un ami. Tu dois les convaincre que tu en vaux la peine. Montre-leur que sous le loup se trouve toujours le petit garçon qui vivait pour la magie des mères et des ombres de lune, que sous le loup se trouve une personne intelligente, pleine de courage et d'espièglerie. »

Et il pouvait s'imaginer lui répondre. « Ce petit garçon est mort la nuit où tu es morte. Il est parti avec toi, il s'est accroché à ton esprit et a été emporté avec lui. Il a laissé un monstre à sa place. »

Mais même après ces mots, la Selena de son imagination ne le laissait pas se dérober. « Tu as promis, Remus. Tu m'as fait la promesse, pendant que je mourais, de ne pas laisser le loup te changer. Tu vas te battre pour tenir cette promesse jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus aucune raison de continuer. »

Ce fut cela, plus que tout autre chose, qui le résolut à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il cacherait le monstre qu'il était, et peut-être que quelqu'un, un jour, croirait à ce mensonge et l'aimerait pour la personne qu'il aimerait pouvoir être.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il s'avéra que le professeur Anders était moins facile à décourager que Remus l'avait espéré. Le lendemain du cours de Potions, au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer les regards insistants de ses camarades de chambre, un immense hibou grand-duc aux ailes tachetées de gris et de brun atterrit devant son assiette et commença aussitôt à engloutir ses saucisses.

Remus se rembrunit. Il détestait se servir dans les grands plats et le porte-toast en argent, et la perspective d'avoir à le faire deux fois en un seul repas ne le réjouissait guère. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il n'y avait plus de saucisses. Il tendit la main et détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, sachant déjà de qui elle venait puisqu'il avait reconnu le hibou de l'été passé.

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Si tu croyais que ta lettre m'empêcherait de mener mon enquête là-dessus, tu te trompes lourdement. De toute évidence, la maltraitance dont tu as souffert sous la garde de ton père est encore plus grave que ce que j'avais anticipé. Il a déformé ton jugement et tes émotions de manière impardonnable._

 _Je t'en prie, tu dois comprendre que j'essaie seulement de t'aider. Je crois qu'il relève de ma responsabilité, étant le seul adulte conscient de ce problème, de te soutenir et de t'aider à le combattre._

 _Remus, j'ai été ton professeur pendant toute une année, et je n'ai vu aucune trace de cet être cruel et animal que tu as l'air de penser être. Je sais ce que tu es, et je sais que tu ne l'as pas laissé te changer. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est un jeune homme réservé, débordant de bonté et d'intelligence mais férocement indépendant, qui a su modifier les effets de sa malédiction de façon à ce que sa personnalité en bénéficie plutôt qu'elle n'en pâtisse, et c'est pour son bien que je vais continuer à t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non._

 _Avec tout mon dévouement et ma détermination,_

 _Neil Anders_

Remus sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler à mesure qu'il lisait. Il garda une expression aussi neutre que possible, mais il ne put contrôler ces tremblements. Il se sentait complètement ravagé. Il était en colère, blessé, amer. Et pourtant, une ligne dans cette lettre lui interdisait de balayer le reste. « _Je sais ce que tu es, et je sais que tu ne l'as pas laissé te changer._ »

Cette phrase trop personnelle menaçait de transpercer ses défenses comme du beurre. Quand il la lisait, c'était la voix de sa mère qu'il entendait dans sa tête.

« Merde ! »

Il froissa la lettre sous l'effet de la frustration et se leva, l'appétit coupé. Il se dirigeait déjà vers les portes de la Grande Salle quand il sentit un poids important atterrir sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux sur le hibou d'Anders.

« Pas de réponse. Je n'ai rien à dire à cet homme. »

L'oiseau le fixa avec solennité de son regard orangé et ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Va-t'en ! » Remus lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le chasser, mais le hibou se contenta de s'envoler quelques secondes avant de se poser sur son autre épaule, y enfonçant méchamment ses serres. Son message était clair : _Je ne repartirai pas sans une réponse_.

Remus décida de l'ignorer. Il était certain que l'oiseau s'en irait quand il en aurait assez de le suivre partout. Il prit le chemin de son premier cours, Sortilèges, et fut soulagé de voir le hibou quitter son épaule quand il entra dans la salle de classe. Cela n'avait pas pris bien longtemps.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Il s'avéra qu'il avait eu tort. Dès qu'il ressortit de la classe de Sortilèges, l'immense hibou revint se poser sur son épaule avec un doux hululement et se contenta de mordiller gentiment son oreille en représailles quand Remus gronda de sa voix grave et profonde de loup dans l'espoir de lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il parte. L'oiseau le suivit également en cours de Potions et de Métamorphose, puis s'installa près de lui et lui vola sa nourriture pendant tout le déjeuner, avant de l'accompagner à ses leçons suivantes.

Remus était conscient que l'oiseau lui attirait des regards et des murmures spéculatifs, et le professeur McGonagall lui avait jeté un regard très sévère, sans être toutefois en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit puisque les hiboux étaient autorisés partout dans l'école excepté en classe.

Finalement, les cours prirent fin et Remus se retira dans la bibliothèque, essayant de ne pas grimacer en constatant que le grand-duc s'installait sur sa tête en décidant de s'agripper à ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber. Il avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la section consacrée aux Créatures Magiques et dénicha un livre sur les hiboux postaux.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le dos contre une étagère et le livre posé en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le hibou s'envola pour aller se poser sur le rayonnage au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec curiosité.

Il était si absorbé par l'ouvrage qu'il ne vit personne approcher avant d'entendre une voix demander : « C'est ton hibou ? »

Remus sursauta et leva la tête pour voir Black, Potter et Pettigrow debout devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le grand-duc d'Anders qui avait décidé de se pencher pour mordiller les cheveux de Remus pendant qu'il lisait.

« Non », répondit-il prudemment, posant sa main sur la page restée ouverte devant lui pour ne pas la perdre. « Il n'est pas à moi. »

« Pourquoi te suit-il partout alors ? » demanda Pettigrow avec intérêt.

Remus hésita. « Quelqu'un veut que je réponde à une lettre, mais je ne veux pas. Alors ils ont dit à ce hibou de me suivre. »

« Oh. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa un moment entre les garçons, puis Potter s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : « Tu pourrais le pétrifier. Ou lui jeter un sortilège de Confusion pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus qu'il doit te suivre partout. »

Remus soupira et leva la tête pour regarder l'oiseau, qui poussa un petit hululement et replongea son bec dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas de la faute du hibou. Je préférerais ne pas lui faire de mal. J'espère qu'il abandonnera et s'en ira. Ou bien que je trouverai un charme pour le faire partir sans le blesser. »

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Black inspira profondément et carra les épaules. « On voulait juste te remercier. Tu sais… pour l'autre fois, en Potions. On aurait pu avoir de gros ennuis ce jour-là. »

Remus sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se répandre dans sa poitrine et il lutta pour ne pas sourire bêtement. « Je vous en prie. »

« Tu es toujours aussi formel ? » demanda Potter avec curiosité.

 _Formel ?_ Remus était pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il pouvait être formel. Ou que c'était peut-être cette attitude qui l'empêchait de se faire des amis.

Black dut remarquer sa réaction, car il s'avança et se laissa tomber par terre devant Remus. Remus nota que Black ne semblait jamais simplement s'asseoir ou se tenir debout : il s'appuyait toujours contre quelque chose avec nonchalance. Remus aurait parié que, même dans une pièce sans murs ni sol, Black aurait trouvé un moyen de s'adosser gracieusement contre l'air.

« Ignore James », dit Black en adressant à Potter un geste grossier par-dessus son épaule. « On ne lui a jamais appris les bonnes manières. C'est pour ça qu'il ne les reconnaît pas quand il les entend. »

Un élan de nervosité parcourut Remus. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une dispute dans un groupe d'amis, mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Potter ne semblait dérangé ni par le geste de Sirius, ni par ses mots. Il se contenta de sourire et se laissa vite tomber au sol à son tour. Contrairement à Black, il n'était que coudes, genoux et angles, et il eut l'air de s'écrouler comme un portant à vêtements cassé plutôt que de s'installer avec la désinvolture et l'élégance aristocratique qui caractérisaient Black. Pettigrow les imita sans tarder, s'asseyant par terre et regardant les autres d'un air incertain.

« Euh… d'accord », dit Remus avec prudence en réponse au commentaire de Black.

« Et puis, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'autre fois aussi » dit Black, un peu mal à l'aise. « À l'infirmerie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Remus resta immobile un moment, le souvenir de leur dispute à l'infirmerie lui revenant vivement à l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas comment Black pouvait lui pardonner cela. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait vraiment peur.

« Ce n'est rien », chuchota-t-il. « Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait moi aussi. »

Le hibou hulula, les faisant tous sursauter, puis vint se poser sur le genou de Remus. « Ouste », lui dit-il en essayant de le chasser d'un léger coup de coude. L'oiseau lui tourna le dos et fit face au demi-cercle que formaient les garçons devant lui.

« Et sinon, est-ce que tu es vraiment puissant ? » demanda Black dont les yeux gris brillaient en se penchant en avant. « Il faut un sortilège de cinquième année sacrément avancé pour faire exploser un chaudron à cette distance. »

Remus rougit. « Non. J'avais laissé tomber des écailles de salamandre dans la potion de Bulstrode en allant vers le bureau. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était jeter un rapide sortilège pour les faire réagir avec les feuilles de souci, et _boum_ ! » Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un maigre sourire en repensant au visage ahuri de Bulstrode et à tous les autres élèves dont le corps se couvrait de poils à des endroits improbables.

À sa grande surprise, même cette pâle démonstration de joie suffit à faire naître de larges sourires de citrouille sur les visages des trois garçons en face de lui.

« C'est carrément génial », dit Black, secouant la tête d'un air admiratif. « Comment diable as-tu pensé à ça aussi vite ? Et comment diable le savais-tu, d'ailleurs ? »

Remus lui jeta un regard interloqué. « Dans le chapitre cinq de notre livre de Potions, il est écrit qu'il ne faut jamais mettre du souci et des écailles de salamandre dans la même potion si celle-ci nécessite aussi l'utilisation d'un sortilège. Sinon ça provoque une explosion. »

« Tu as lu tout ton manuel de Potions alors qu'on n'est même pas là depuis deux semaines ? » Potter avait l'air sous le choc. « Il faut que tu sortes plus, mon vieux. »

Remus se sentit rougir et il baissa les yeux sur le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Essayaient-ils d'être ses amis ? Ou bien était-ce une plaisanterie élaborée pour qu'il se sente mal ?

« Hey », dit Black d'une voix inhabituellement douce en tapotant le genou de Remus pour obtenir son attention. « C'était une blague, Lupin. Il ne voulait pas être méchant. On est tous très contents que tu aies lu le bouquin de Potions, sinon on aurait été fichus. »

Remus sentit la tension quitter ses épaules et parvint à sourire faiblement.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », dit Potter avec sérieux. Il se pencha en avant, le visage grave. « Vraiment. »

« Du coup, tu es une sorte de génie des Potions ? » intervint Peter.

Remus sentit son sourire s'élargir à ces mots. « J'aimerais bien. Je connais toute la théorie, mais ça ne donne jamais ce que je veux. »

Black sourit. « Moi et James on est bons, mais Peter est archi nul. Le seul moment où il réussit une potion ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, c'est quand il est censé la rater. »

« James et moi sommes bons », corrigea Remus avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

James le regarda d'un air étonné. « Toi et moi ? Bons en quoi ? »

Remus, gêné, sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il commençait à penser qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tout son sang s'installer de manière définitive dans son visage pour s'épargner le souci de le voir y affluer si souvent. « On dit ''James et moi sommes bons'', pas ''moi et James on est bons''. »

Les trois garçons le regardèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire simultanément. « C'est génial, professeur Lupin », hoqueta Sirius. « On ne peut pas laisser les gens massacrer notre belle langue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certes non », dit Remus avec un sourire réticent. « Si vous le faites, vous serez ostracisés de tous les cercles littéraires dignes de ce nom. »

« Ah ! Je peux donc dire adieu à l'ambition de toute une vie », dit Sirius d'un ton faussement dramatique.

« Mais du coup, tu peux deviner quelle potion on prépare ? » demanda James avec curiosité. « Tu as dit que tu connaissais la théorie. »

Le front de Remus se plissa alors qu'il se concentrait, caressant distraitement les plumes du hibou toujours perché sur son genou. « Je dirais une sorte de potion de métamorphose, puisque vous avez besoin de coquilles de Moremplis. Mais les ailes de Billywig ne s'utilisent pas souvent, à part dans des potions comme celle de l'Animagus qui aide à découvrir son animal intérieur. Je ne sais pas… Une forme de métamorphose humaine ? »

Les autres le regardaient, bouche bée.

« Tu es vraiment un génie, mon vieux », dit Peter.

« Non, je _lis_. Et ma mère était maîtresse des Potions avant… » Il s'interrompit, tout-à-coup horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli dévoiler. Il sentit tout le sang qui lui était monté au visage en refluer rapidement, comme si quelqu'un avait ôté une bonde à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle était morte.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Black d'une voix calme.

Remus songea que son excuse mensuelle pourtant bien pratique était en train de lui glisser des doigts et se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put. « E-elle a dû arrêter quand elle est tombée malade. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Potter ne dise : « Je suis désolé. Bien sûr qu'elle a dû arrêter. »

Remus se sentit envahi d'un mélange de soulagement et de vieux chagrin. « Merci, Potter », parvint-il à répondre.

« James. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelle-moi James. Les amis s'appellent par leur prénom. »

Remus eut la sensation qu'on avait attaché une corde autour de son cœur et tiré d'un coup sec. C'était douloureux et merveilleux à la fois. « Vraiment ? »

« Ben oui », dit Black — non, Sirius, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « On a besoin d'un peu de sens pratique et de théorie derrière nos opérations. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre les farceurs de Gryffondor ? »

La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'il pût prononcer un mot pendant un bon moment, puis il la sentit dessiner le premier véritable sourire qu'il arborait depuis si longtemps qu'il pensait avoir oublié comment on faisait.

« Ça me plairait bien », dit-il timidement.

« Parfait ! », dit Sirius, et Remus ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi heureux. Sirius avait déjà des amis, et Remus n'était pas quelqu'un dont il pourrait se vanter en écrivant chez lui.

« Viens, on va te montrer la potion qu'on prévoit de faire », dit James en attrapant le bras de Remus et en le tirant sur ses pieds, faisant tomber le livre et le hibou mécontent par terre.

« Je cherchais un sortilège pour me débarrasser du hibou », protesta Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Envoie simplement à l'expéditeur un mot avec écrit ''fous-moi la paix'', qu'on en finisse. »

Remus se laissa traîner hors de la bibliothèque sans trop émettre de protestations.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ce soir-là, allongé dans son lit, Remus était complètement incapable de s'endormir tant il débordait de joie et d'énergie. Il écouta ses camarades de chambre endormis : les ronflements discrets de James, les quelques grognements de Peter et les soupirs de Sirius, comme si ce dernier était exaspéré de devoir gaspiller son temps à dormir plutôt qu'à élaborer de nouvelles farces outrancières.

Leurs odeurs flottaient dans la pièce et Remus se rendit soudain compte que, même avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis, ce mélange de fragrances lui avait apporté un sentiment de confort et de paix qu'il n'éprouvait nulle part ailleurs. Il les associait à une sensation de sécurité et de détente, loin de l'odeur métallique et animale de sang et d'urine qui imprégnait sa chambre chez lui, peu importe le temps qu'il passait à la récurer après ses transformations. Cela ne sentait ni la peur, ni la douleur, qui étaient tout ce que Remus avait connu avant d'aller à Poudlard. Et à présent, ces odeurs avaient une dimension nouvelle : elles sentaient l'amitié.

Remus sourit et ferma les yeux, mais il les rouvrit brusquement quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd et griffu atterrir sans délicatesse sur son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement de douleur, puis un grondement en constatant qu'il s'agissait encore du hibou.

« Lu… Remus ? » James, dont le sommeil était plus léger que celui des deux autres, se redressa dans son lit et regarda dans sa direction. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui », répondit Remus qui rougit en entendant le ton inquiet de James et fut heureux que l'autre garçon ne puisse pas le voir. « C'est juste le hibou. Je crois que je vais devoir descendre et écrire une lettre pour le décider à s'en aller. »

« Je pensais que c'était un chien ou un truc du genre. J'ai cru entendre un grondement. »

Remus sentit son pouls s'accélérer et lutta pour que sa voix ne flanche pas. « Comment veux-tu qu'un chien entre ici, J-james ? »

Le garçon gloussa. « C'est pas faux. Tu veux que je descende avec toi ? »

Remus hésita. Il avait envie d'accepter l'offre simplement parce qu'elle venait de quelqu'un qui voulait être son ami. Mais en songeant au sujet qu'abordait Anders dans sa lettre, il se sentit réticent — d'autant plus si Sirius avait partagé avec James ses propres soupçons.

« Ça ira, merci. Ce n'est qu'un membre de ma famille. » Il détestait mentir, mais sa malédiction l'avait amené à exceller dans cet art. « Tu peux te rendormir. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Remus trouva difficile de croire que c'était ce même garçon qui s'était montré si cruel envers lui pendant la plus grande partie de sa première année. Quel bonheur que James ait changé d'avis.

« Ouais. »

Il se glissa hors de son lit et fouilla dans sa malle pour y dénicher une plume et du parchemin. Puis il sortit discrètement de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Il s'assit sur une chaise devant le feu mourant et fixa longuement le morceau de parchemin vierge avant de se résoudre à y écrire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas assez rustre pour griffonner un simple « fous-moi la paix » comme l'avait suggéré Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas non plus encourager Anders.

Finalement, il souffla d'impatience et se mit juste à écrire. Nul besoin que ce soit de la grande littérature.

 _Cher professeur Anders,_

 _Je vous ai demandé de cesser de m'interroger à ce sujet et vous ne voulez pas m'écouter. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille et n'envoyez plus votre hibou me suivre partout où je vais. Je suis très content de ma vie. Je suis devenu ami avec James, Sirius et Peter, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre de votre part._

 _S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille._

 _Remus Lupin_

 _P.S. : Votre hibou a mangé toutes mes saucisses au petit-déjeuner et il n'en restait pas une seule pour moi. Ensuite, il a englouti la moitié de mon déjeuner et j'ai dû me resservir, ce que je déteste faire parce que tous les plats de service sont en argent. Vous devriez le nourrir davantage parce qu'il avait vraiment faim._

Il soupira. Cela devrait suffire. Il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau, le fit sortir par la fenêtre et retourna se coucher.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda James d'une voix ensommeillée alors qu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures.

« Ouais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit dans ta lettre ? »

« J'ai parlé des saucisses. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis : « Tant mieux, Remus. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, James. »

Et simplement parce que James lui avait posé la question, c'était la vérité.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Avoir des amis était une expérience des plus étranges et surréalistes. Ses camarades de dortoir semblaient l'avoir intégré à leur groupe sans aucune difficulté. Au lieu de se moquer de ses manies et de ses travers inconscients comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente, ils se montraient désormais bizarrement protecteurs à leur sujet. Ils lançaient des regards assassins à tous ceux qui l'appelaient Zinzin, et jetèrent un maléfice à un Serpentard de sixième année qui lui avait un jour donné un coup de pied alors qu'il était assis sur le sol de la bibliothèque, entre les rayonnages de Métamorphose.

Même Peter, qui avait tout d'abord paru méfiant envers lui, avait sournoisement saboté le projet de Botanique d'un Serdaigle qui, en entendant Remus parler à voix basse à la Tentacula vénéneuse qu'il taillait, s'était moqué de lui et lui avait demandé s'il passait l'été dans le service des maladies mentales de Sainte-Mangouste.

Tous les matins, Remus se levait très tôt et filait prendre sa douche pour que ses nouveaux amis ne voient pas ses cicatrices. Il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels ils apercevaient son corps et devinaient ce qu'il était. Il savait que si cela arrivait, ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de le dénoncer au Ministère.

Par chance, les autres semblaient avoir compris qu'il détestait être vu dévêtu. Quelques jours après avoir envoyé sa lettre à Anders, il se réveilla en retard pour la première fois de sa vie. La première chose dont il prit conscience fut que quelqu'un le secouait gentiment par l'épaule. Il sursauta violemment et regarda avec de grands yeux Sirius, qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. Tu ne t'es juste pas réveillé. »

Remus se redressa dans son lit et vit que les autres commençaient tout juste à s'agiter, se baladant d'un air endormi avec leur serviette et leurs affaires de toilette sous le bras. Comment allait-il faire pour éviter d'avoir à se doucher en même temps qu'eux ?

« Toi d'abord, vieux », dit James en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « On ira après. » Il prononça ces mots comme si la paranoïa de Remus était la chose la plus ordinaire du monde.

Remus les regarda, parcouru d'un mélange de soulagement et de gêne. « Mais vous allez être en retard. »

Sirius sourit et pinça gentiment le nez de Remus. « Depuis quand est-ce que ça nous dérange ? »

« M-merci. » Remus s'extirpa de son lit et attrapa sa serviette et ses vêtements avant de se retirer dans la salle de bains pour la douche la plus courte de sa vie.

Ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner, tout le bonheur et le soulagement que ressentait Remus s'évapora quand il vit l'immense hibou grand-duc qui fondait sur lui. James fut tout d'abord le seul de ses amis à le remarquer. Sirius et Peter étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de s'endormir sur leur petit-déjeuner.

« Hé, ce ne serait pas le même hibou que la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il alors que l'oiseau se posait à côté de l'assiette de Remus.

« On dirait bien », soupira ce dernier.

« Quand on pense à tous les efforts que tu as faits pour envoyer à ce proche une lettre sur les saucisses remplie de menaces… »

« Une lettre sur les saucisses ? » demanda Sirius en relevant la tête.

James hocha la tête d'un air grave tandis que Remus détachait la lettre de la patte du hibou pour la lire.

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es fait des amis. Ce sont de bons garçons, même s'ils sont un peu tumultueux. Toutefois, tu vas devoir être très prudent si tu veux leur cacher ton secret. James et Sirius, en particulier, sont très brillants, et ils n'auront aucun mal à faire les bonnes déductions si tu leur donnes trop d'indices._

 _Je vois bien que tu es résolu à n'accepter aucune aide de ma part. Puis-je à la place te demander simplement de m'écrire ? Je pense qu'il est important que tu aies un adulte à qui tu puisses demander des conseils ou de l'aide si tu en ressens l'envie. Ou si tu as besoin d'un supplément de potions de soin et que tu n'oses pas les demander à Madame Pomfresh._

 _Je suis navré que Brutus ait mangé tes saucisses. Je peux t'assurer qu'il est très bien nourri et se montre simplement glouton. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi. Il semblait avoir vraiment hâte d'aller livrer cette lettre pour pouvoir te revoir. Je sais que Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que les assiettes individuelles et les couverts soient en acier, mais malheureusement, il était impératif que les plats de service restent en argent. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec la magie des elfes de maison et la conservation de la chaleur de la nourriture, je crois._

 _Parle-moi un peu de ton nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore avait embauché ce vieux fou de Tecracken. C'est un génie en défense, mais il paraît qu'il a un terrible sens de l'humour. J'imagine très bien Sirius et James finir comme lui quand ils seront vieux._

 _J'ai repris mon travail d'Auror, et ma nouvelle femme Angela (nous nous sommes mariés cet été) travaille au Département des Créatures Magiques. Donc si les choses se gâtent, nous avons un agent sur place pour venir à ta rescousse en cas de problème._

 _S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Je suis inquiet que tu aies aussi peu d'adultes pour te soutenir, Remus, et je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien._

 _Avec plus de détermination que jamais,_

 _Neil Anders_

Remus fixa la lettre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire de cet homme. Il voyait bien qu'Anders, pour une raison ou une autre, se souciait de sa sécurité, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. S'il avait d'abord été très réticent à l'idée de lui répondre, il voyait désormais bon nombre de raisons de le faire. Il pourrait avoir davantage de potion anti-brûlures sans qu'on lui pose de questions, et ainsi éviter d'autres problèmes comme l'infection de cet été. Et si la femme d'Anders était vraiment prête à le faire s'évader d'une cellule du Ministère ou d'une réserve de loups-garous, il valait définitivement mieux l'avoir dans ses contacts. Il avait lu des histoires terribles sur ce qui arrivait aux loups-garous que l'on enfermait dans ces réserves.

Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable d'avoir un adulte à qui parler, qui savait tout et n'était pas en même temps l'un de ses professeurs. Tant qu'il s'abstenait de lui parler de son père, Anders pouvait probablement lui fournir de l'aide et des conseils sur toutes sortes de choses.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras. « Tout va bien, Remus ? » lui demanda Sirius d'un ton doux que Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu chez lui.

« Oui, ça va. Je pense que je vais juste passer à la bibliothèque pour répondre avant le début des cours. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas écrire à cette personne ? »

Remus rougit. « C'est vrai, je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Il se rendit bien compte que les trois garçons le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Vraiment, tout va bien. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Remus se leva et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Brutus sembla légèrement mécontent de devoir quitter la salle aussi vite.

 _Cher professeur Anders,_

 _J'accepte de vous écrire à condition que vous ne mentionniez plus cette autre chose à l'avenir. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir m'envoyer un peu plus de lotion anti-brûlure et je joins pour cela de l'argent à ma lettre. Il y a beaucoup de choses en argent par ici, et j'ai épuisé mes réserves._

 _Je ne veux pas que mes amis découvrent mon secret non plus, même si votre femme pourrait venir me sauver en cas de problème._

 _Le professeur Tecracken est très bizarre. C'est vrai qu'il rit beaucoup et pour des choses étranges. James et Sirius l'aiment vraiment bien, mais je crois que Peter a un peu peur de lui. Sirius a dit que je ne pouvais pas le juger parce que j'étais très bizarre moi aussi, mais il l'a dit pour plaisanter, pas méchamment du tout. Il n'est plus jamais méchant envers moi, et les autres non plus. Ils se fichent que je ne sois pas comme les autres. Il m'arrive de ne pas remarquer que ce que je fais est anormal, mais eux n'y accordent pas d'importance. L'autre jour, ils ont jeté un maléfice à ce Serpentard qui m'avait donné un coup de pied à la bibliothèque parce que j'étais assis par terre. C'était un Sortilège de Jambenconton, très bien réalisé. Vous auriez été fier ; vous rappelez-vous le temps que nous avons passé à l'apprendre l'an dernier ?_

 _Brutus est triste que je répondre aussi vite. Je crois qu'il voulait rester avec moi toute la journée comme la dernière fois. Il a encore mangé toutes mes saucisses, mais Sirius m'a donné un peu des siennes. Les autres en auraient fait de même si Peter n'avait pas déjà fini toutes celles qui restaient._

 _Remus_

 _P.S. : Aimez-vous les farces, professeur ? Je me souviens que vous aviez ri quand Sirius et James avaient ensorcelé les serpents des bannières de Serpentard pour qu'ils tonnent : « Les Serpentard ont des cheveux ennuyeux » à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux mangeait une pomme de terre sautée. Il avait fallu un temps fou au professeur Flitwick pour briser le sortilège parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui le provoquait et que les Serpentard continuaient à manger des pommes de terre sautées. Inutile de vous dire que c'est Sirius et James qui avaient choisi cette insulte. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre quand Peter leur a expliqué que ça n'en était pas vraiment une._

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Heureux de voir enfin Remus rejoindre les Maraudeurs ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	17. La vocation de Maraudeur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, qui bat tous les records de longueur. Je suis assez fière de ne pas vous avoir fait attendre plus de dix jours ! J'en profite pour répondre à _**Kalas1209**_ qui m'a demandé si je publierai plus pendant les vacances : je serai prise à certaines périodes (notamment dans les quatre prochains jours et début août), mais sinon je vais m'atteler sérieusement à la tâche pour vous livrer autant de chapitres que possible avant la rentrée ! Bref, je fais de mon mieux !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre dix-sept. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Tout le monde sait que ces fabuleux personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Note d'auteur : Merci à** _ **Middle-Earth Muggle**_ **qui m'a suggéré d'utiliser les paroles de « Blood on my hands ». Merci également à ma merveilleuse beta,** _ **Hydraspit**_ **, qui travaille sans relâche à corriger mes coquilles et mes phrases maladroites.**

 _Straight from your eyes it's barely me,  
Beautifully so disfigured.  
This other side that you can't see,  
Just praying you won't remember._

 _There's blood on my hands like the blood in you,  
Some things can't be treated so.  
Don't make me,  
Don't make me be myself around you._

 _À travers tes yeux je suis à peine moi,  
Si superbement défiguré.  
Cet autre facette que tu ne peux voir,  
Je prie juste pour que tu ne t'en souviennes pas._

 _J'ai du sang sur les mains comme tu en as en toi,  
Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas régler comme ça.  
Ne m'oblige pas,  
Ne m'oblige pas à être moi-même avec toi._

 _(Blood On My Hands – The Used)_

 **SIRIUS :**

Il n'avait pas été aussi difficile de persuader James de devenir l'ami de Remus Lupin que Sirius s'y attendait. Selon lui, c'était en grande partie lié à un sentiment de culpabilité. James était celui qui s'était montré le plus cruel envers le jeune garçon, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas mérité son aide quand leur plan avait failli tomber à l'eau en cours de Potions ce jour-là.

Peter avait été un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Après avoir entendu parler de l'incident dans le couloir des cachots et des ombres de lune, il avait été très méfiant envers Remus. Ceci était partiellement dû à de la peur — ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit et sans prétention que Remus Lupin pouvait avoir le dessus sur quatre Serpentard —, mais c'était aussi lié au fait que Remus était indéniablement étrange. La plus grande ambition de Peter dans la vie était de rentrer dans le moule et d'être populaire, et Sirius savait qu'il redoutait qu'avec Remus dans leur groupe, le reste de l'école ne se mette à les fuir.

Sirius se fichait franchement de l'avis des autres. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Remus réveillait chez lui un instinct protecteur qui refusait de s'en aller. Et il n'était pas le seul à être affecté. Après seulement quelques jours en compagnie de Remus, les deux autres commençaient eux aussi à en montrer des signes. Cela se vit plus particulièrement en une occasion. Ils étaient partis à la recherche de Remus dans la bibliothèque et l'avaient trouvé assis en tailleur sur le sol, entre les rayonnages de Métamorphose (il n'utilisait jamais les tables et Sirius avait fini par l'accepter comme l'une de ses bizarreries). Madame Pince, d'ordinaire si stricte en ce qui concernait le comportement approprié dans la bibliothèque, semblait heureuse d'enjamber Remus comme s'il avait été accepté comme partie intégrante du mobilier.

Les trois garçons étaient sur le point de s'approcher furtivement de Remus par-derrière (cela faisait longtemps qu'ils essayaient de le faire, mais Remus semblait avoir un sixième sens qui lui permettait de détecter tout déplacement furtif et ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à le surprendre), quand un Serpentard de sixième année contourna l'étagère d'un pas nonchalant et faillit marcher sur les doigts de Remus. Remus glapit et retira vivement sa main, et le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir en aboyant : « Dégage, petit monstre ! »

Il donna un violent coup de pied qui percuta le flanc de Remus avec un bruit sourd. Le jeune garçon devint pâle comme la mort et se plia de douleur.

Sirius ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Sa baguette fut dans sa main en un éclair, mais ce fut la voix de James qui lança férocement le sortilège de Jambencoton avant que Sirius ait pu seulement ouvrir la bouche. Le Serpentard poussa un petit grognement de surprise quand ses jambes se changèrent en caoutchouc et qu'il se mit à chanceler et tituber d'un air gauche.

Remus fit volte-face pour regarder les trois garçons qui tenaient tous leur baguette pointée vers le sixième année.

« Viens, Remus », murmura Sirius qui s'approcha et se pencha pour aider Remus à se relever.

« Espèce de petit… » commença le Serpentard, mais il s'interrompit quand la baguette de James s'enfonça dans sa nuque.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne songerais même pas à m'en prendre une deuxième fois à notre pote. » James enfonça encore sa baguette dans la nuque du garçon, le faisant de nouveau vaciller sur ses jambes instables avant qu'elles ne cèdent et qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Sirius sourit en voyant la colère inscrite sur le visage de James.

« C'est juste qu'il a l'air tellement… pas faible… on sait qu'il n'est pas faible… peut-être… vulnérable ? » dit James quand Sirius lui en reparla plus tard ce soir-là. Ils étaient dans leur dortoir, occupés à relire la recette finale de la potion pour leur farce pendant que Remus était en bas, dans la Salle Commune, où il s'efforçait d'aider Peter avec ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

« Vulnérable. » Sirius essaya le mot et trouva qu'il correspondait à merveille. « Ouais. On sait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à régler son compte à ce Serpentard avec les pouvoirs bizarres qu'il a, mais on sait aussi tous les deux qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je veux dire. Et puis il est tellement étrange. Il a plein de petites manies, mais il n'est même pas conscient de la moitié d'entre elles. »

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des manies. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mon vieux. » James soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je te l'ai dit, je ressens la même chose. Enfin », corrigea-t-il, « probablement pas tout à fait la même chose. Toi, tu es juste tellement protecteur envers lui que ça devient flippant. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Si, c'est vrai. Et je sais pourquoi. C'est à cause de toutes ces petites choses qui font que je me sens tellement désolé d'avoir un jour été méchant avec lui. Tu sais, comme la façon dont il met toutes ses saucisses de côté pour ce fichu hibou à chaque fois qu'il vient. Ou la façon dont il s'assoit toujours par terre plutôt que sur une chaise. » James secoua la tête et fit un geste de la main, essayant de passer en revue l'étrange personnalité de Remus à l'aide d'autres exemples.

« Tu as remarqué à quel point il s'applique quand il se sert ? Un haricot après l'autre, comme si c'était une potion très difficile qu'il pouvait rater à tout moment. Ou le fait qu'il lit tout le temps et qu'on peut carrément le voir grimacer à chaque fois que quelqu'un utilise du mauvais anglais. Et la façon qu'il a de sourire pour des choses que personne d'autre ne trouve drôles. Ou de regarder le ciel comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Et il pousse toujours cette sorte de glapissement bizarre quand quelqu'un le touche alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Même quand il s'y attend, il se raidit. Et on dirait qu'il ne sait même pas comment se comporter normalement — comme s'il n'avait fait que lire à ce sujet dans des bouquins —, du coup il est toujours… comment dire… en train de s'assurer qu'il fait tout bien comme il faut. Et s'il se rend compte qu'il fait quelque chose de travers, il a l'air effrayé, comme si quelqu'un allait le punir à cause de ça. »

Sirius hocha la tête. James le disait avec plus d'éloquence que lui ne le pouvait. « C'est son père. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Celui dont il a peur qu'il le punisse. Je pense que c'est son père. »

James grogna et lui jeta une plume à la figure. « Oh, vieux. Ne recommence pas avec ça. »

« Il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Et si on avait une preuve ? Que c'est bien son père, je veux dire ? »

« Je… » James semblait en conflit avec lui-même. « C'est notre ami maintenant. J'aurais envie de l'aider. »

« Alors fais-moi confiance quand je dis que j'ai raison. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » finit par demander James.

« Je ne sais pas… » Sirius s'interrompit quand ils entendirent des pas monter dans les escaliers. Remus entra dans la pièce et leur sourit à tous les deux avant de se diriger vers sa malle.

« Tout va bien, Remus ? » demanda soudain Sirius, se levant de son lit pour s'approcher du jeune garçon. Quelque chose dans son sourire avait sonné faux. Remus détourna le visage alors que Sirius se rapprochait.

« Oui, bien sûr », murmura-t-il. Il sortit sa cape d'extérieur de sa malle.

« Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Remus s'agita, mal à l'aise, évitant les yeux de Sirius et s'efforçant de lui cacher son visage. « Euh… chez moi. Pour voir ma m-mère. »

Sirius sentit quelque chose bouillonner en lui, et sans réfléchir, il tendit la main, attrapa le menton de Remus et le força à tourner la tête. Remus tenta de se dérober à la lumière, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Sirius put détailler clairement son visage. Il était d'une pâleur de glace, avec de grands cernes violacés sous les yeux. Sa peau était brûlante sous les doigts de Sirius, et son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

« Tu es malade. Reste, juste cette fois-ci. »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît. »

Remus dégagea son visage de l'emprise de Sirius, ses yeux fuyant ceux de l'autre garçon, hagards et acculés.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, mon vieux », dit James, approchant derrière Sirius et jetant à Remus un regard inquiet.

« Saute la visite juste pour cette fois », supplia Sirius. Comment Remus pourrait-il seulement entreprendre de se défendre s'il était en si piteux état ?

« Je ne peux pas, Sirius. Je t'en prie… Il faut que j'y aille, _maintenant_. »

Sirius poussa un grognement de frustration et James tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Remus. Celui-ci sursauta et s'éloigna vivement, serrant sa cape entre ses mains tandis qu'il reculait vers la porte.

« Remus, s'il te plaît. »

Remus secoua la tête spasmodiquement. Son visage était complètement défait et Sirius sentit quelque chose se froisser douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Pardonpardon », murmura Remus avant de se retourner et de quitter maladroitement la pièce pour dévaler les escaliers.

« On ne peut pas juste le laisser partir », dit Sirius en jetant à James un regard implorant.

« Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? On n'est pas ses gardiens. On ne peut pas l'obliger à rester. »

Sirius traîna des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les tons roses et pêche des nuages crémeux qui réfractaient les derniers rayons semblaient se moquer de son humeur sombre.

« On devrait aller voir le professeur McGonagall », dit Sirius, soudain pleinement conscient de leur impuissance dans cette situation. « Si on lui raconte ce qui se passe, peut-être qu'elle pourra empêcher Remus de retourner chez lui tous les mois. »

« Mais Remus ne voudrait pas qu'on lui en parle », dit James. « Tu sais que c'est vrai. Ce serait comme le trahir. »

Sirius poussa un grognement frustré et se détourna de la fenêtre, donnant un coup de pied dans son lit en passant à côté. « Parfois, il faut faire quelque chose qui déplaît à une personne pour son propre bien. »

« Eh bien… » Le visage de James se plissa, pensif. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Peut-être que tu te trompes de bout en bout et qu'il ne lui arrive rien du tout. »

« Tu _sais_ que c'est faux ! »

« En tout cas, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? »

James garda le silence, à court d'idées. Il ne pouvait imaginer aucune autre explication lui non plus, Sirius le voyait bien sur son visage.

« C'est juste que je me sens vraiment mal », dit-il en évitant le regard de Sirius. « J'ai été un vrai salaud avec lui et je ne veux pas recommencer. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

« Hé, je sais bien », dit Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de son ami et lui serrant l'épaule. « Tu sais quoi ? On n'y va pas maintenant. On attend de voir s'il va bien quand il revient cette fois-ci. S'il a l'air mal en point, on ira, d'accord ? »

James eut un maigre sourire un peu tremblant et hocha la tête.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Les deux jours qui suivirent parurent encore plus longs que la dernière fois que Remus était rentré chez lui. C'était sa première visite depuis que les quatre garçons étaient officiellement devenus « amis », et cela donna libre cours à l'inquiétude de Sirius. Il n'était pas le seul affecté. Il voyait la tension sur le visage de James, et même les yeux de Peter jetaient des regards fréquents à la chaise vide de Remus en classe, un léger pli d'inquiétude entre les sourcils.

Le second soir de l'absence de Remus, les trois garçons remontaient dans leur dortoir après une retenue tardive dont ils avaient écopé pour avoir enchanté le dos de la robe de Rogue afin qu'on y lise : « Cent Gallions de récompense à celui qui trouvera une bouteille de shampooing qui ne s'enfuie pas en voyant mes cheveux. » James avait ouvert la bouche et était sur le point de parler quand, en entrant dans leur chambre, Sirius vit la cape d'extérieur de Remus jetée sur sa malle, au pied de son lit. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de James et pointa le lit de Remus.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent sans bruit et jetèrent un œil par la fente entre les rideaux du lit de Remus. Le garçon était allongé en boule en haut de son lit, vêtu de son long pyjama habituel. Les couvertures avaient glissé de son dos dans son sommeil, et Sirius pouvait distinguer les contours de quelque chose d'épais à travers le coton usé et délavé de son pyjama. Apparemment, cela faisait le tour de sa taille. Il se pencha et souleva avec précaution le bord du haut de pyjama de Remus, dévoilant un petit bout de bandage couleur crème. Il entendit le souffle de Peter se coincer dans sa gorge et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec James, à côté de lui. Remus s'agita un peu et les trois garçons reculèrent en hâte.

Sirius les conduisit hors de la pièce et dans le couloir.

« Pete, tu restes ici pour t'assurer qu'il va bien s'il se réveille », chuchota Sirius à leur ami enrobé. « James et moi allons voir McGonagall. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda Peter en lançant un regard au lit de Remus. « Ça ne va pas le mettre en colère ? »

« On ne va pas lui dire qu'on y va, idiot », dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais peut-être qu'elle peut l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. »

Peter hésita, puis hocha la tête. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y retourne. »

« À plus tard, alors. »

James retourna discrètement à l'intérieur pour récupérer sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé, mais ils savaient que Remus leur demanderait où ils allaient s'ils essayaient d'agir pendant qu'il était réveillé.

Ils se glissèrent ensemble par le trou du portrait et se hâtèrent aussi silencieusement que possible vers les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Ils frappèrent à la lourde porte sur laquelle une plaque annonçait : « Minerva McGonagall — Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor ». James ôta la Cape d'Invisibilité et ils attendirent dans un silence fébrile que la porte s'ouvre et que le professeur McGonagall apparaisse, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, mais les cheveux aussi impeccables et tirés qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Monsieur Black, monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous hors de votre lit et devant ma porte à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Nous devons vous parler de Remus », dit Sirius. « Nous savons quelque chose sur lui que vous devriez savoir. »

Son visage prit comme une expression alarmée pendant une seconde, avant de retrouver son impassibilité. Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Entrez, messieurs. »

Sirius et James la suivirent dans son salon en se sentant, comme tout bon fauteur de trouble, complètement hors de leur élément sur ce territoire appartenant à une figure d'autorité. Ils s'assirent côte-à-côte à l'extrémité d'un canapé tandis que le professeur McGonagall s'installait dans le fauteuil d'en face avec un maintien royal. Son salon reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité. Les chaises bordeaux étaient impeccablement ordonnées et il y avait au sol un tapis brun sur lequel était posée une petite table basse toute simple. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplies de centaines d'ouvrages, que Sirius devinait tous parfaitement triés. Sur le seul mur libre se trouvait l'imposant portrait d'un homme à l'air noble, arborant une barbe noire soignée et vêtu d'une robe rouge. Il était pour le moment en train de ronfler doucement dans son cadre, et la plaque de cuivre sous le tableau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Godric Gryffondor.

« Eh bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall, détournant l'attention de Sirius, émerveillé, du portrait.

« Nous savons quelque chose à propos de Remus et nous avons besoin de votre aide. » James baissa la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en parlant.

« Oui ? » Son regard semblait encore plus aigu et intense que d'habitude et Sirius sentit que quelque chose dans son expression lui échappait.

« Nous pensons que son… père… le bat », lui dit-il en se sentant affreusement mal de trahir ainsi la confiance de Remus.

Le visage du professeur McGonagall était complètement indéchiffrable, mais Sirius eut l'impression que cette placidité ne faisait que masquer la foule d'émotions qui faisait rage en dessous. Cela lui rappela Remus.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela, monsieur Black ? »

« C'est que, vous savez qu'il rentre chez lui tous les mois pour aller voir sa mère malade ? »

McGonagall eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Eh bien », dit James en prenant la relève, « quand il revient, il a une tête abominable et il est parfois sérieusement blessé, et ce soir il est rentré et il était endormi quand nous sommes arrivés et on a vu qu'il avait des bandages à travers son pyjama. »

Le professeur McGonagall garda le silence pendant un long moment, puis elle dit : « Il se pourrait que vous ne soyez pas au courant de tous les éléments. Vous pourriez être en train de sauter aux conclusions. »

Sirius la regarda fixement. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'un de ses élèves était gravement blessé après un séjour chez lui et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire, c'est qu'ils ''sautaient aux conclusions'' ?

« Il est _blessé_ , professeur ! Ça vous est égal ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez comme si elle cherchait la bonne façon de tourner quelque chose de délicat. « Il y a des choses concernant monsieur Lupin que vous ne comprenez pas complètement », dit-elle. « Je ne peux vous les révéler car ce ne sont pas mes secrets, et je vous demande instamment de ne pas l'ennuyer avec cela non plus. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. »

Sirius se renfrogna, essayant de suivre ce qu'elle disait sans y arriver le moins du monde. À en juger par l'expression de James, il n'y parvenait pas mieux.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous _savez_ que son père le bat ? » demanda James après un moment.

Elle grimaça. « Je dis que vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il s'agit bien de son père, et qu'une telle accusation pourrait avoir de sérieuses répercussions. »

« Mais on le sait ! » rétorqua James. « C'est pour ça qu'on est venus vous voir. On a pensé que vous pourriez l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui pendant quelques mois pour voir s'il cesse d'être blessé. Ça, ce serait une preuve. »

« Et puis j'ai _vu_ son père lui faire du mal », ajouta Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur McGonagall sembla se figer sur place. « Pardon ? »

« À la gare, l'été dernier. Je l'ai vu avec son père. Il a sorti quelque chose de sa poche. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une Mornille, mais je crois qu'en fait c'était un objet magique, parce que quand il a relevé la manche de Remus et l'a pressé contre son bras — qui est couvert de cicatrices, d'ailleurs —, le visage de Remus s'est tordu de douleur et il s'est mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Après, son père lui a dit quelque chose, Remus a hoché la tête et il l'a suivi hors de la gare. »

Le visage du professeur McGonagall avait considérablement pâli, bien que son expression n'ait pas changé. Quand elle prit la parole, cependant, sa voix était tendue. « Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous venez de me dire, monsieur Black ? »

« Oui, madame. »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira et se massa le front. « Dans ce cas, messieurs, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire que Madame Pomfresh soupçonnait déjà de la maltraitance et m'en avait informée. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec monsieur Lupin, mais il s'est montré… réticent… à aborder ce sujet. »

Sirius grimaça. Il ne savait que trop bien la façon dont la réticence de Remus se manifestait. McGonagall sourit légèrement en voyant son expression et eut un petit hochement de tête.

« Vous comprenez bien que sans preuve indéniable de maltraitance, il est impossible à nous comme au Ministère d'empêcher Remus de rentrer chez lui si c'est ce que son père et lui souhaitent. »

« Mais nous _avons_ une preuve », dit Sirius. « Son corps est couvert de cicatrices. »

« Et sa mère ? » demanda James. « Je sais qu'elle est très malade parce que c'est pour ça qu'il rentre tous les mois, mais est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose si on lui disait ce qui se passe ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au courant ? »

« Monsieur Potter… » Elle s'interrompit une seconde, scrutant leur visage. « Je peux vous faire confiance pour que rien de ce que je dis dans cette pièce ne sorte d'ici ? »

« Oui, madame », répondirent en chœur Sirius et James.

« Même les cicatrices de Remus ne suffiraient pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Remus a eu un… un accident dans sa jeunesse. Le même accident qui a blessé sa mère de façon si irréparable. Il en est ressorti avec beaucoup de cicatrices. Il serait difficile de prouver qu'elles ne viennent pas toutes de cet accident, surtout si Remus lui-même nie la maltraitance. »

Sirius était complètement hébété. Quel genre d'accident horrible pouvait avoir causé de telles cicatrices ?

« Mais il y en a de récentes », dit James. « Des blessures, je veux dire. »

« Je peux vous assure, monsieur Potter, que s'il y avait un procès et que le père de Remus était en effet coupable de maltraitance — ce que nous ne pouvons toujours pas prouver —, il s'assurerait de n'en laisser aucune trace récente. Et j'ai bien peur que la mère de Remus ne soit pas en état de prendre une décision importante, quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, bordel ? » explosa Sirius. « On ne peut pas juste rester les bras croisés ! »

« Surveillez votre langage, monsieur Black », le reprit le professeur McGonagall avec sévérité. « J'ai parlé à tous les professeurs de monsieur Lupin, et ils gardent eux aussi les yeux ouverts. Je crois que Neil Anders, bien qu'il soit techniquement un ex-professeur désormais, a réussi à s'attirer l'affection de Remus — comme vous-mêmes l'avez fait — et lui écrit régulièrement. Il est au courant de la situation et sera peut-être en mesure de persuader Remus de porter plainte contre son père. »

« Le professeur Anders ? » demanda Sirius avec incrédulité. « Alors c'est à _lui_ que Remus écrit ? »

« En effet. Maintenant, messieurs, il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps et qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner vos lits. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'était pas une demande, monsieur Black. »

En grognant, Sirius et James se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte. Quand James l'ouvrit, la voix du professeur McGonagall les retint.

« Vous savez que vous êtes les seuls amis qu'il a, sans compter Anders ? »

« Oui, madame », répondit Sirius. « C'est pour ça qu'on veut l'aider. »

« Monsieur Lupin a eu un passé très difficile. J'espère que s'il fait le choix de partager avec vous certains… aspects de ce passé, vous continuerez à le traiter avec le soin et la dignité dont il a besoin et qu'il mérite. »

« Bien sûr », répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

« Il n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleurs amis, ni de plus loyaux. »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. James et lui partirent sans répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? » chuchota James sur le chemin de leur dortoir.

« Absolument aucune idée. »

« C'est juste que… »

« ÉLÈVES HORS DE LEURS LITS, ÉLÈVES HORS DE LEURS LITS ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux au son strident de cette voix et firent volte-face pour voir Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui lévitait en tailleur au-dessus d'eux.

« Ooh ! » caqueta-t-il. « Peevesy adooore trouver des élèves hors de leurs lits ! Surtout de vilains, vilains élèves comme Black et Potty ! Rusard va être _tellement_ furieux ! ÉLÈVES HORS DE LEURS LITS ! ÉLÈVES HORS DE LEURS LITS ! »

Sirius et James se retournèrent et s'élancèrent dans le couloir à toutes jambes, jurant pendant que James dépliait la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'ils avaient oublié de remettre en quittant les appartements de McGonagall. Ils entendirent des pas précipités derrière eux et dérapèrent à un angle. Le pied de James glissa et il se rua en avant, se rattrapant au cadre d'un grand miroir doré accroché dans le couloir pour éviter de tomber. Il y eut un grincement sonore et le miroir s'écarta du mur en pivotant sur ses gonds, révélant un passage miteux.

« Là-dedans ! » dit Sirius, attrapant la main de James et le traînant à l'intérieur alors que celui-ci se contentait de fixer le passage, bouche bée. Il referma le miroir derrière eux au moment exact où les pas tournaient à l'angle du couloir. Ils se tinrent parfaitement silencieux pendant quelques instants tandis que les pas se pressaient devant eux, suivis un peu plus tard des caquètements de Peeves.

Ils attendirent que tous les bruits se soient dissipés avant de recommencer à respirer normalement.

« Eh ben, ce n'est pas passé loin », commenta James à bout de souffle.

« Ouais. _Lumos_. » Sirius contempla le minable passage encombré de toiles d'araignées. « Je trouve génial que tu continues à découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets dès que Rusard te poursuit. On devrait le lâcher sur tes talons plus souvent. »

« Je me demande où ça mène », dit James, ignorant le commentaire.

« Eh bien, ça va dans la même direction que celui derrière la sorcière bossue », fit remarquer Sirius. « Peut-être qu'il va aussi à Pré-au-Lard ? » Ils commencèrent à avancer petit à petit le long du passage étroit, tenant leurs baguettes allumées au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Ça fait un peu vieux truc prêt à s'écrouler. »

« C'est le sixième passage secret qu'on trouve », dit James d'une voix pleine d'excitation. « Sans compter les cuisines. On devrait en faire une carte. Une carte secrète qu'on serait les seuls à pouvoir lire. »

« Hum », fit Sirius, « je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore assez calés en sortilèges pour faire ça. »

« Je suis sûr que Remus en connaît. »

Sirius sourit. « Ouais, probablement, avec tout ce qu'il lit. »

La marche dans le passage était longue et sinueuse, et ils étaient en train d'envisager de faire demi-tour quand ils arrivèrent soudain à un cul-de-sac.

« Ce n'est qu'un mur de pierre », dit Sirius avec déception.

James leva sa baguette et examina le mur devant eux. Puis il éclata de rire. « C'est une copie du mur du Chemin de Traverse ! » Il toucha avec sa baguette les briques qui ouvraient le passage sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, et celles-ci se mirent à bouger dans une pluie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'arrière-cour des Trois Balais, le pub de Pré-au-Lard.

« Mon vieux, tu es vraiment un génie », murmura Sirius en contemplant les poubelles et les ordures éparpillées autour d'eux. « Je n'aurais jamais remarqué. »

James sourit et haussa les épaules.

« On ne devrait pas se balader maintenant, en revanche », dit Sirius avec regret. « Il faut qu'on y retourne pour vérifier que Remus va bien. »

Ils s'écartèrent de l'entrée qui se referma, puis entreprirent de remonter le passage pour regagner Poudlard.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quelques jours après leur conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, un article fut publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à propos d'une attaque menée contre une petite ville du Devon par des partisans du mage noir en pleine ascension, Voldemort. Les actes terribles perpétrés sur les résidents sorciers et moldus de la ville choquèrent l'ensemble de la communauté magique et des restrictions plus lourdes furent mises en place à Poudlard, rendant extrêmement difficile toute sortie clandestine.

Sirius, James et Peter ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus concernant la maltraitance dont Remus était victime — surtout après avoir constaté que mêmes les mains du professeur McGonagall semblaient liées. Ils gardèrent secrète la véritable raison de leur excursion nocturne quand Remus leur posa la question et furent soulagés de le voir se remettre rapidement de ses blessures. Cela tua Sirius quand le mois suivant, impuissants, ils ne purent que le regarder quitter leur dortoir en silence une fois de plus, enveloppé dans sa cape d'extérieur, le teint pâle et maladif.

Comme on n'entendit plus parler de Voldemort ou de ses adeptes dans les mois qui suivirent, les restrictions s'assouplirent progressivement.

Les farceurs de Gryffondor furent en mesure de s'éclipser après les cours pour commencer à préparer leur potion dans une alcôve dissimulée derrière la statue d'un gobelin au troisième étage. C'était un endroit peu susceptible d'être découvert, ce qui était vital puisque les instructions précisaient que si la potion n'était pas correctement préparée, elle pouvait devenir ''volatile''. Une fois que Remus eut expliqué aux autres ce que le mot ''volatile'' voulait dire, Peter et lui furent tous deux bannis des abords du chaudron où Sirius et James travaillaient.

« Ne vous vexez pas, les gars, mais vous pouvez faire exploser un chaudron simplement en le regardant. Surtout Peter », dit James d'une façon qu'il pensait manifestement aimable. Il dosa une cuillère d'yeux de scarabées et les ajouta à la potion.

« Mais c'est ennuyeux", se plaignit Peter. « On veut s'amuser aussi, Remus et moi, et vous regarder préparer une potion illégale sans nous, ça ne compte pas. »

« Eh bien, les préfets ont arrêté de nous tourner autour comme des vautours », dit Sirius. « On pourrait essayer ce nouveau passage derrière le miroir et s'infiltrer à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai besoin de refaire mes réserves de Bombabouses de toute façon. »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Remus. « Et ce Lord Voldemort ? On dit qu'il est très dangereux. »

Sirius leva les yeux de sa planche à découper de fortune et regarda en direction de Remus et Peter, accroupis à l'autre extrémité de la petite alcôve. Le visage de Peter s'était illuminé à la perspective d'une escapade à Pré-au-Lard, mais celui de Remus était assombri par l'inquiétude.

« On ne laisserait jamais rien t'arriver, Rem. » Il sentit une vague d'affection monter dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux d'ambre apparaître au-dessus du gros manuel de Métamorphose que lisait l'autre garçon.

« Je sais, mais… »

« Allez, Remus », intervint Peter. « Ce sera marrant. »

« James, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait au moins attendre que Voldemort se fasse attraper ? » demanda Remus.

James parut en conflit avec lui-même, mais Sirius suspectait que c'était davantage parce que son éternelle culpabilité se rebellait à l'idée de s'opposer à Remus après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, que parce que la menace que représentait Voldemort le préoccupait réellement. Finalement, il dit : « Et si on promet de ne pas aller dans les endroits dangereux ? Juste chez Zonko, peut-être chez Honedukes, et puis on rentre. »

Remus haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés. « Très bien. Si vous en avez tous tellement envie. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? » demanda Sirius, s'éloignant du chaudron pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

« C'est juste que… » Remus évita son regard. « Parfois, les choses… les gens… sont tellement puissants, et on pense qu'on peut leur tenir tête alors qu'on ne peut pas. On prend un risque idiot c-comme sortir la nuit ou-ou-ou emprunter un passage secret illégal et quelque chose d'affreux arrive, et on souhaite toute sa vie ne l'avoir pas fait, tu vois ? »

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues secondes, et Sirius fut juste _certain_ que James se rappelait lui aussi l'accident dont leur avait parlé McGonagall — celui qui avait valu à Remus ses cicatrices. Il savait aussi que ce petit fragment de l'enfance sombre de Remus pouvait faire la lumière sur quelques-uns de ses nombreux autres secrets.

« Remus… » Il s'interrompit, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire sans savoir par où commencer. « Si tu vis ta vie sans jamais prendre aucun risque, tu ne feras jamais rien. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à éviter tout ce qui présente un risque juste sous prétexte que ça _pourrait_ mal finir. Où serait le plaisir ? »

Remus ne dit rien. Il ne releva pas la tête non plus. Ses cheveux fauves étaient tombés devant son visage, de sorte que Sirius ne pouvait plus distinguer son expression.

« Remus ? » Sirius se pencha en avant et écarta les mèches de Remus de son front pour pouvoir étudier son visage. « On n'ira pas si tu ne veux pas. »

Des yeux hésitants se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius et Remus soupira, son étrange demi-sourire tordant un coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il observait le visage grave de Sirius. « Sérieux, Sirius ? » (1)

James et Peter grognèrent et le sourire de Remus s'élargit. « Oubliez ça. On peut y aller. Tu as raison, ce serait affreux de ne jamais rien faire pour le plaisir. Mon Maraudeur Intérieur en mourrait d'ennui. »

« Ton quoi ? » demanda Peter.

« Mon Maraudeur Intérieur. Il prend le pas sur mon bon sens et me fait faire des bêtises. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. « Toi ? Faire des bêtises ? » James semblait incrédule.

« Il n'y a que toi pour lui donner un nom » dit Sirius en tendant la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que Remus le chasse d'une tape.

« J'en ai un aussi », annonça Peter.

« Pas Sirius », dit James avec un sourire. « Lui, il a un Marauder Extérieur et un Bon-Sens Intérieur qui essaie désespérément de se faire entendre par-dessus le boucan. »

« Ça ressemble plus à une description de vous _deux_ », fit remarquer Remus, caustique.

« Eh bien, quel est le problème ? » dit Sirius. « Être un Maraudeur, c'est bien mieux marrant que d'être normal. »

« Bien plus marrant », corrigea Remus.

« Exactement ! » renchérit Sirius avec de grands gestes emphatiques. « Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, et c'est notre devoir de causer autant de bordel et de pagaille que possible dans cette école. C'est pratiquement une convocation. »

« Une vocation », glissa Remus, sa bouche tordue s'étirant en un franc sourire.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Peter.

« Vocation. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Ouais », finit par dire James, « un truc comme ça. »

« Ouais ! » dit Sirius avec emphase.

« Ouais ! » approuva Peter.

« Ouais ! » répéta James.

Il y eut un autre court silence.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une vocation, pas vrai ? » dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ils planifièrent leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard pour le dernier week-end de novembre. La potion était terminée et devait mijoter deux semaines avant d'être utilisable, aussi disposaient-ils de beaucoup de temps libre. Ils empruntèrent le tunnel le dimanche en début d'après-midi.

Quand ils émergèrent dans l'arrière-cour des Trois Balais, les quatre garçons prirent aussitôt le chemin de Zonko. C'était un week-end tranquille à Pré-au-Lard et ils étaient seuls dans la boutique, flânant entre les rayons avec béatitude.

« Tellement de choses à acheter et si peu d'argent pour le faire », dit Sirius en faisant courir un regard d'envie d'un Mouchoir Lanceur-de-Morve à une potion qui faisait pousser les ongles des pieds.

« Je te comprends parfaitement », acquiesça James, les bras déjà chargés de marchandises.

« J'ai déjà dépensé tous mes sous », dit Peter. « Je ne reçois pas autant d'argent de poche que vous deux. »

« Tu as dépensé tout ton argent, toi aussi ? » demanda Sirius à Remus en remarquant qu'il avait également les mains vides.

« Je n'en reçois pas. » Remus fourra ses mains dans ses poches, tâchant d'avoir l'air de s'en ficher.

Sirius ne le quitta pas des yeux. « Quoi, pas du tout ? »

« Enfin, deux fois par an je reçois un Gallion d'un compte que ma m… que l'un de mes proches parents m'a laissé. Mais d'habitude, je le dépense pour acheter du parchemin, des plumes et des affaires d'école. »

« Mais tes parents, ils ne te donnent rien ? »

« Nous n-n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent. » Il était évident qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir rien dit.

« Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pour quoi faire ? Pour que vous me d-d-donniez un peu du vôtre ? Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité. »

« Ce ne serait pas de la charité, Remus, mais de l'amitié. C'est ce que font les amis. »

Remus parut incertain pendant un moment, comme à chaque fois que venait sur le tapis le sujet de ''ce que faisaient les amis'', puis il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas d'argent de toute façon. »

« Menteur. Tu adores le chocolat. Je parie que tu tuerais pour pouvoir en acheter chez Honeydukes », dit James. « On va t'en prendre. On te doit bien ça de toute façon, après t'avoir traîné ici. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas traîné, je suis venu tout seu… »

Remus s'interrompit quand des craquements sonores se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Les quatre garçons se précipitèrent vers la porte et regardèrent au-dehors. Au milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard se tenait un groupe de douze personnes en robes sombres. Sirius sentit son cœur tressauter de peur quand certains d'entre eux tournèrent la tête et qu'il vit qu'ils portaient des masques blancs de squelettes.

« Oh Merlin ! » James regardait par la fenêtre, le visage pâli par l'horreur. « Vous savez qui c'est, non ? »

Il y eut un cri étouffé et deux femmes furent attirées hors des Trois Balais, en face, par un sortilège. Les silhouettes en noir riaient. Deux d'entre elles pointèrent leur baguette sur les femmes en hurlant : « _Endoloris !_ » et leurs victimes se mirent à crier de plus belle, leurs membres parcourus de soubresauts et de spasmes comme si elles convulsaient.

« Est-ce que vous êtes _fous_? »

Les quatre garçons firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec le vieil homme qui tenait le comptoir. « Éloignez-vous de cette foutue fenêtre ! Vite — passez par la porte de derrière et courez à Poudlard aussi vite que vous le pouvez. »

Sirius, paralysé par la peur, sentit une petite main le pousser dans le dos. « Venez, espèces d'idiots ! » Remus le poussa jusqu'à la porte située derrière le comptoir.

« Vite ! » dit l'homme en les faisant sortir avec précipitation, jetant des regards terrifiés par-dessus son épaule. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

Les cris des femmes dans la rue étaient à présent recouverts par d'autres hurlements, d'homme et de femme.

Sirius sentit ses jambes se mettre en action. Soudain, ils étaient tous dehors dans la petite ruelle à l'arrière de la boutique et couraient à toute vitesse, se jetant à corps perdu dans les rues et les ruelles, le souffle assez haché pour qu'on croie à des sanglots bien qu'ils soient encore tous trop choqués pour pleurer.

« Plus… vite ! » haleta Sirius, ses poumons en feu.

Quatre craquements de Transplanage se firent entendre dans la ruelle derrière eux et Peter poussa un petit cri de terreur alors qu'ils continuaient leur course. Puis il laissa échapper un autre cri, de douleur cette fois, et Sirius fit volte-face pour regarder, horrifié. Peter était suspendu dans les airs par le dos de sa robe, se balançant au-dessus de quatre silhouettes hilares.

« Pete ! » cria James, et les visages masqués se tournèrent vers eux.

« Des fugueurs ? » dit l'un d'eux d'une voix amusée. « Mais je peux voir à vos petits badges que vous êtres de Gryffondor. N'êtes-vous pas censé être _courageux_ ? »

Sirius, James et Remus restèrent figés, regardant leur ami potelé suspendu au-dessus d'eux, en larmes.

« L-l-laissez-le partir ! » parvint à dire James, tâtonnant pour sortir sa baguette.

« Bien tenté », ricana une autre silhouette en noir. « Réessaie sans bégayer. _Endoloris !_ »

Peter se mit à hurler et se tordre comme l'avaient fait les femmes dans la rue principale. Un filet de sang coula de son nez.

James jeta le sortilège de Jambencoton, mais l'homme vêtu de noir le para aussi facilement que s'il chassait une mouche. Il se mit à rire. « Est-ce là ce que le grand Dumbledore peut vous apprendre de mieux ? »

Il baissa sa baguette un instant et Peter resta inerte et tremblant dans les airs pendant quelques secondes, puis il la releva et les hurlements recommencèrent.

Il y eut un éclair fauve à côté de Sirius. Il ne sut pas bien ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la silhouette en noir qui avait torturé Peter se jeter à genoux en se tenant l'entrejambe comme l'avait fait Malfoy ce jour-là dans les cachots. Du sang coulait de derrière son masque — son nez était clairement cassé — et sa baguette était tombée par terre. Peter chuta avec un bruit mat et resta étendu sur les pavés, haletant et frissonnant.

Avant que les trois autres silhouettes en noir puissent réagir, l'une d'elles fut projetée contre un mur, se cogna violemment la tête et perdit connaissance.

Remus hésita et Sirius vit leurs deux derniers assaillants lever leur baguette.

« REMUS ! »

Remus fit volte-face et évita un sortilège avec une vitesse qui semblait inhumaine, mais il fut atteint par le second. Sirius vit le maléfice entailler profondément son flanc et le sang se mettre à jaillir. La silhouette en noir inspira triomphalement et n'était pas préparée quand Remus bondit et la projeta au sol, attrapant sa tête et la cognant violemment contre le sol avec un craquement sonore. L'homme eut un soubresaut puis s'immobilisa, inconscient lui aussi.

La dernière silhouette en noir s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sortilège mais cette fois-ci, Sirius était prêt et la peur qu'il éprouvait pour son ami l'aida à déterrer le souvenir d'un sort que Remus lui avait montré dans un manuel de Défense contre les forces du Mal de quatrième année.

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ » cria-t-il, atteignant l'homme dans le dos. Tous ses membres se raidirent et il tomba à la renverse.

Sirius était sur le point de se ruer vers Remus mais le garçon était déjà debout, dégoulinant de sang. « Vite, s-suivez-moi », hoqueta-t-il.

« Et Peter ? » demanda James, pointant du doigt leur ami visiblement inconscient.

Remus se pencha et le souleva. Sirius et James, bouche bée, regardèrent Remus jeter Peter sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait pas plus que son sac de cours.

« Vite, bon sang ! » Il se remit à courir dans la ruelle, la tête de Peter ballottant contre son dos. Sirius et James échangèrent un bref regard avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Où… va-… t-on ? » haleta Sirius dans le dos de Remus alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle.

« On ne… peut pas… r-repasser… par le… centre-ville », répondit Remus en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Mais… bon sang,… où est-ce… qu'on va… alors ? » demanda James.

« La Cabane Hurlante. »

« _Quoi ?_ » James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent en dérapant.

« Mais courez, espèces d'idiots ! »

Ils reprirent leur course, essayant désespérément de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs assaillants.

« La putain… de Cabane… Hurlante ? » hurla Sirius alors qu'ils couraient. Ils longèrent les dernières maisons et Sirius vit qu'ils n'étaient en effet pas très loin de l'endroit où la Cabane Hurlante s'affaissait sur sa colline comme un crapaud ratatiné. « C'est hanté ! »

« Faites-moi… confiance », dit Remus. Et ce fut tout. Et pourtant Sirius et James lui obéirent, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir l'air de maîtriser un tant soit peu la situation, et parce que c'était lui qui saignait abondamment de l'entaille dans son flanc, portant sur son épaule un garçon qui faisait le double de son poids sans cesser de courir.

Ils ralentirent en montant la colline et Sirius crut qu'il allait mourir tant ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Chaque inspiration était un combat et se cuisses le brûlaient férocement. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'ils atteignent la petite maison en ruines condamnée par des planches. Elle était encore plus effrayante de près. Plus vieille, plus déserte, plus sombre.

La porte semblait avoir rouillé dans son cadre, mais quand Remus prononça un « _Alohomora_ » pantelant, il y eut un cliquetis et elle s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas quand il l'enfonça d'un coup de pied.

« Entrez », haleta Remus, et James et Sirius se pressèrent à sa suite. Remus referma la porte derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.

« Par Merlin et Mordred », souffla James. Ses mots sonnaient comme une prière.

Il y eut un petit bruit sourd suivi d'un « _Lumos_ » murmuré du côté de Remus, et la pièce fut éclairée par la faible lueur de sa baguette. Peter reposait à ses pieds et Remus était pâle et en sueur, serrant son flanc sanguinolent. « Peter est vivant. Seulement inconscient, je pense. »

« Merlin, Merlin, on est tellement dans la merde », gémit James.

« On est en vie, non ? » rétorqua sèchement Remus en regardant James. « Laissez-moi juste me reposer un moment. » Il s'effondra à genoux, le visage pâle.

« Mon Dieu, Rem », souffla Sirius, tombant à genoux à côté de lui et essayant d'écarter sa main pleine de sang pour mieux voir. « Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. Pitiépitié. »

Remus parvint à sourire faiblement tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa blessure. « Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai connu pire. »

« Quand ça ? » demanda Sirius, effrayé et rendu nauséeux par la quantité de sang qu'il pouvait à présent voir imbiber la robe élimée de Remus.

« Pas le temps. » Remus se hissa sur ses pieds et se pencha pour récupérer Peter. « Il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Mais on ne peut pas ! » fit remarquer James. « C'est plein de mages noirs dehors, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Pas par là. Passage secret. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Pas le temps. »

Remus retira sa main de son flanc et entreprit de soulever Peter.

« Ne sois pas idiot. » James l'éloigna d'un revers de main. « Tu es blessé. James et moi allons le porter. »

« Mais… »

« Allez, il est où ce passage secret ? »

Remus laissa James et Sirius traîner Peter tous les deux. « Suivez-moi. »

Ils titubèrent à sa suite dans la misérable maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent dans un couloir où un escalier menait au premier étage. Autour d'eux flottait une forte odeur métallique, mêlée de relents âcres et d'un musc animal. Pour une raison inconnue, elle faisait battre le cœur de Sirius avec violence dans sa cage thoracique. Alors que James et lui traînaient Peter le long du couloir, Sirius vacilla légèrement et appuya sa main contre le mur pour retrouver son équilibre. Elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de collant. Il la retira vivement et examina le mur à la faible lueur de la baguette de Remus.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait tendu la main pour se rattraper au même endroit. L'empreinte était nette, faite de vieux sang séché, et la main qui l'avait laissée était petite. Une main d'enfant.

« Sirius, viens ! »

Sirius se retourna pour voir Remus jeter des regards pleins d'appréhension sur le haut de l'escalier plongé dans l'ombre. Il tendit la main pour tirer la manche de Sirius et à cette distance, celui-ci put sentir le sang dont il était couvert. L'odeur était forte et métallique et Sirius comprit soudain ce que la cage d'escalier sentait. La main de Remus était petite sur sa manche et les yeux de Sirius furent de nouveau attirés par l'empreinte sur le mur. Remus suivit son regard.

« Sirius, je t'en prie… » Sa voix était brisée.

« Allez, venez les gars », dit James. « Pete est un pote d'enfer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un poids plume. »

Sirius se remit en marche en titubant, l'esprit envahi d'images de sang, d'ombres de lune et de petites mains couvertes de cicatrices. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Remus les fit passer par une porte en bas des escaliers et les mena le long d'un tunnel si interminable que Sirius pensa ne jamais en voir le bout. Peter paraissait de plus en plus lourd.

« Attendez ici une seconde », dit Remus quand ils purent enfin apercevoir la lumière du jour à l'extrémité du tunnel. Il s'avança et se pencha légèrement à l'extérieur, glissant l'un de ses bras au-dehors pour appuyer sur quelque chose. Un bruit cinglant dont Sirius n'avait même pas eu conscience jusque-là cessa aussitôt.

« OK, v-venez. »

Remus s'extirpa du tunnel et Sirius et James se pressèrent à sa suite en traînant Peter. Quand ils émergèrent et se rendirent compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils accélérèrent encore.

« Godric tout puissant, c'est le Saule Cogneur ! » gémit James, s'éloignant aussi vite que son pas chancelant le lui permettait. L'arbre se remit à bouger presque aussitôt qu'ils eurent tiré Peter hors d'atteinte. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Pas le temps », dit Remus. « Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie en vitesse. Je crois que je v-vais m'évanouir. »

« Viens alors », dit Sirius en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Remus les conduisit vers l'école, puis leur fit emprunter une petite porte presque invisible qui s'avéra mener directement au couloir de l'infirmerie.

Des questions, toujours plus de questions . La frénésie et la lenteur semblaient occuper simultanément l'esprit de Sirius.

Ils réussirent à atteindre l'infirmerie avant que Remus ne s'effondre.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Oh, Merlin soit loué ! » Et puis madame Pomfresh fut là et Sirius lâcha avec soulagement le corps inerte de Peter avant de s'écrouler par terre à son tour, les larmes jaillissant enfin.

(1) Encore une fois ce jeu de mots intraduisible entre _serious_ et le prénom de Sirius…

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre mouvementé ?

À bientôt pour la suite !


	18. Sirius l'Incorrigible

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Pardon pour cette attente plus longue que prévue, j'ai eu une vie sociale. C'était inattendu. Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est tellement agréable et gratifiant ! Vous ne savez pas le bonheur que ça me procure.

Bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Voilà, cette très rapide publication est une récompense pour tous ceux qui m'ont écrit de si gentilles reviews pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Au fait, la réaction de Remus à leur farce (vous verrez plus tard à quel point elle est importante) n'était pas mon idée, mais celle d'un de mes reviewers. J'ai longuement essayé de me rappeler qui c'était pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartient, mais sans succès. Qui que ce soit, qu'il se signale et j'écrirai son nom en bonnes grosses majuscules au chapitre suivant. C'était inspiré.**

 _Why, when we do  
Our darkest deeds, do we tell?  
They burn in our brains,  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everyone tells,  
Everyone tells…_

 _Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If I show you, then I know you  
Won't tell what I said,  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead._

 _Pourquoi, quand nous accomplissons  
Nos plus noirs méfaits, en parlons-nous ?  
Ils nous brûlent dans notre tête,  
Deviennent un véritable enfer,  
Parce que tout le monde finit par parler,  
Tout le monde finit par parler…_

 _J'ai un secret, es-tu capable de le garder ?  
Jure que celui-ci, tu le conserveras.  
Tu ferais mieux de l'enfermer dans ta poche,  
De l'emporter avec toi dans la tombe.  
Si je te le montre, je sais  
Que tu ne répéteras parce ce que je t'ai dit,  
Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret  
Si l'une d'entre elles est morte._

( _Secret_ — The Pierces)

 **REMUS :**

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut réveillé par son corps tout entier qui le faisait violemment souffrir et par la familière brûlure de douleur qui venait, il le sentait, d'une profonde entaille dans son flanc. Que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière pour que le loup soit si furieux ?

L'odeur des potions qu'on avait appliquées sur ses plaies était puissante pour ses sens toujours hypersensibles. Si elle le rendait malade en première année, elle le réconfortait à présent car elle était accompagnée de la certitude que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui. Les bruits que faisait Madame Pomfresh en s'affairant autour de lui le rassuraient eux aussi.

« Mauvaise lune », coassa-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa gorge était très sèche et sa voix rauque et éraillée.

« Mauve et quoi ? » demanda une voix familière. « Tu es réveillé, Rem ? Ou tu parles dans ton sommeil ? »

Le cœur de Remus bondit dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, que faisait Sirius dans sa chambre privée à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient le dénoncer ?

Et puis tout se mit à lui revenir peu à peu : les hommes en robes noires, Peter inconscient, le combat, la Cabane Hurlante… L'expression de Sirius alors que son regard passait de Remus à l'empreinte sanglante sur le mur. À cet instant précis, Remus avait senti son monde tout entier commencer à se fissurer et s'écrouler autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir ce qu'il était et pour que lui-même finisse exécuté ou enfermé dans une réserve.

Remus savait aussi que la chose la plus raisonnable à faire aurait été de mettre immédiatement fin à toute amitié entre lui et les garçons, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne parvenait pas à l'envisager. Il savait que s'il pouvait remonter dans le temps et modifier le passé pour qu'ils ne soient jamais devenus amis et que son secret soit toujours sauf — plutôt que d'être, comme maintenant, sur le point d'être découvert —, jamais il n'accepterait l'offre. Il avait des amis désormais, et c'était quelque chose de… précieux. D'irremplaçable. Même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps.

« Remus ? Tu es réveillé, mon vieux ? » La voix de Sirius était très inquiète. Il parlait de ce ton doux qui emplissait la poitrine de Remus d'une chaleur presque douloureuse.

« Il est réveillé ? » demanda la voix de James, accompagnée de pas qui approchaient.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient là tous les deux ? Fichues potions à l'odeur assez forte pour lui faire fondre les sinus ! Il hésita entre continuer à feindre le sommeil et ouvrir les yeux. Cela lui demanderait un effort considérable de faire un geste si simple, mais l'inquiétude dans leurs voix le rendait déterminé. Avec difficulté, il força ses paupières à lui obéir.

Deux tâches floues étaient penchées au-dessus de lui, et il lui fallut quelque secondes pour les distinguer nettement.

« Merlin merci ! » dit Sirius, son visage s'illuminant. Remus sentit une main serrer son poignet. Il lutta pour tourner la tête. Sirius était assis près de son lit sur une chaise bancale, conçue pour être inconfortable comme le sont toutes les chaises d'hôpital. James était debout à côté de lui, un large sourire de soulagement étirant ses lèvres. Derrière eux, Remus pouvait voir Peter qui le regardait, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien. Il était donc dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, et pas dans sa chambre privée à l'arrière.

« Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Peter. Son visage, très pâle, était plissé par l'inquiétude.

Remus voulut répondre qu'il se sentait très bien mais sa tentative se solda par une série de coassements incompréhensibles qui le fit tousser.

« Tiens. » Sirius lui tendit un verre d'eau sur lequel Remus parvint tout juste à se concentrer. Il le fixa avec envie, mais quand il essaya de bouger, chacun de ses muscles protesta violemment.

Sans un mot, Sirius posa le verre et glissa une main derrière la nuque de Remus. Il le saisit par les épaules et le souleva légèrement du lit. Remus ne put empêcher un pathétique petit gémissement de douleur de lui échapper. James prit le verre et le porta aux lèvres de Remus tandis que Sirius le soutenait. Remus se sentit rougir. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils le voient si faible et vulnérable. C'était dangereux, chaque parcelle de son instinct le lui criait. Mais il avait désespérément soif et but l'eau avec maladresse, léchant les gouttes qui s'échappaient du coin de sa bouche et le long du verre. James n'était pas particulièrement maternel de nature et ne pensa pas à ajuster les mouvements du verre aux lentes gorgées de Remus.

Quand le verre fut vide, Sirius reposa Remus dans son lit avec précaution. La porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et elle en sortit d'un pas pressé.

« Remus ? C'est bon de te voir réveillé, mon garçon. »

Elle poussa les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs de côté et se pencha au-dessus de lui, appuyant sa main sur son front et faisant courir sa baguette le long de son corps en murmurant des sorts de diagnostic.

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? » réussit-il à lui demander. Sa voix, si elle n'était toujours qu'un coassement, était au moins reconnaissable à présent. Il vit qu'elle comprenait la question qu'il lui posait réellement. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement plus mal que d'habitude ? Il avait sûrement connu pire que ça lors des nuits de pleine lune ?

« C'est la perte de sang », dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Une sévère perte de sang. J'ai cru pendant un moment que je n'allais pas pouvoir t'aider. Ce sortilège de découpe a touché une de tes artères et ta course folle a accentué l'hémorragie. Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as réussi à faire tout le trajet jusqu'ici depuis Pré-au-Lard. »

« Il fallait courir. »

Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Je sais. Les garçons m'ont raconté. »

Remus jeta un regard très alarmé par-dessus l'épaule de l'infirmière tandis qu'elle se penchait pour examiner le bandage sur sa taille. Si Madame Pomfresh apprenait l'imprudence avec laquelle il avait révélé son refuge secret, il était encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait estimé. James et Sirius lui retournèrent tous les deux le même regard, qui voulait clairement dire : « Nous sommes des fauteurs de trouble professionnels. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'on allait lui dire la vérité ? » Remus ne savait pas quel mensonge ils avaient pu inventer, mais il sentit le soulagement l'envahir malgré tout.

« C'est pour ça que ça me brûlait tellement ? » demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle se redressait.

« Pardon ? »

« Quand je courais. Tout me brûlait. Chaque articulation, chaque muscle. »

« Vos vaisseaux sanguins étaient en train de céder, monsieur Lupin. Il n'y avait plus de sang à l'intérieur, ce qui a provoqué une friction. »

Peter, dans son lit, eut un haut-le-cœur. « Pitié, arrêtez de dire le mot en ''s'', supplia-t-il. « Je me sens déjà assez nauséeux comme ça. Et ne dites pas le mot en ''v'' non plus. »

« Sang », dit immédiatement James, l'air enchanté quand le teint de Peter redevint verdâtre.

« Veines », ajouta Sirius.

« Artères. »

« Muscles. »

« Tendons. »

« Moelle épinière. »

« Tartines. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis regarda James. « Quoi ? »

« Tartines. Il en mange tellement que son corps doit en être composé en grande partie, je pense. »

Peter plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour réprimer un second haut-le-cœur.

« Ne soyez pas aussi cruels » coassa Remus, parvenant juste à relever la tête pour regarder Sirius et James qui n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir coupables pour un sou. « Pauvre Peter, il va vomir. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius au garçon replet, son visage s'illuminant.

« Ce sera bien fait quand il en projettera sur vous », lui dit Remus. « Vise les cheveux de Sirius » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Peter.

Sirius et James reculèrent aussitôt hors d'atteinte de toute projection de vomi et Peter parut déçu.

« Vraiment, les garçons », les réprimanda Madame Pomfresh. « Je dois aller m'entretenir avec Monsieur le Directeur maintenant, j'espère donc que je peux vous faire confiance pour bien vous comporter autour de mes patients pendant un petit moment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Sirius et James arboraient de telles expressions d'innocence offensée que même Remus faillit les croire. Madame Pomfresh, cependant, ne sembla pas convaincue, mais elle soupira et quitta l'infirmerie avec un regard sévère.

« Enfin ! » dit Sirius en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise. « Elle est vraiment flippante, celle-là. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », dit Remus, ressentant un instinct protecteur envers la jeune femme qui soignait ses blessures avec tant de gentillesse tous les mois. « Elle prend soin de ses patients, c'est tout. »

« Tu es trop gentil et confiant envers tout le monde, Remus. Un jour, ça va se retourner contre toi et te sauter à la figure, et tu seras désolé. »

« C'est déjà arrivé. Je suis déjà désolé. »

Sirius un lança un regard étrange. « Tu… Quoi ? »

Remus se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi sa langue devenait-elle si avide de dévoiler ses secrets quand il était assommé par les potions ? « J'ai accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Regarde ce qui s'est passé. » Il désigna le lit de Peter et le sien d'un geste plutôt amer. Le mouvement fit courir une sensation de brûlure semblable à une courbature le long de son bras.

« Pour être plus exact, on t'a promis de prendre soin de toi, on t'a convaincu de venir, tu nous as fait confiance, et tu as fini par devoir nous sauver la vie », dit Sirius d'une voix douce en évitant les yeux de Remus. « On est vraiment désolés pour ça, Remus. »

 _Assez désolés pour ne pas poser de questions embarrassantes sur certains sujets ?_ pensa silencieusement Remus en son for intérieur. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda soudain Peter. « Tu m'as soulevé comme si je ne pesais rien. Et ce que tu as fait à ces types en robes noires… Même si j'étais à moitié inconscient, je m'en souviens très bien. »

Remus essaya désespérément de convaincre son cerveau drogué et ralenti de trouver un mensonge convaincant. « C'est l'adrénaline », tenta-t-il. « Un truc incroyable. J'ai lu qu'une Moldue avait réussi à soulever une voiture qui avait roulé sur son enfant juste grâce à l'adrénaline. »

« Et après, est-ce qu'elle a envoyé au tapis trois hommes adultes costauds et armés de baguettes, puis porté son enfant plutôt imposant en courant comme une folle sur près de deux kilomètres, tout en se vidant de son sang par une blessure qui avait sectionné une de ses artères ? » dit James.

Remus garda le silence. Il sentait leurs regards peser sur lui et s'efforça de ne pas les croiser.

« On sait qu'il y a des choses que tu ne nous dis pas, Remus », dit James d'une voix inhabituellement douce. « Tu sais que nous sommes tes amis, quoi qu'il arrive, et que tu peux tout nous dire. »

« Ce n'était rien », marmonna Remus, l'esprit très embrumé. « Juste l'adrénaline. Un truc incroyable. »

Il leva brièvement les yeux et croisa un regard gris cendré. Il voulut s'en détacher mais découvrit qu'il en était incapable. Le silence de Sirius était encore plus inhabituel que la délicatesse de James.

« Tu n'as pas à nous en parler si tu ne veux pas », dit Sirius sans détourner les yeux. Il se pencha en avant et prit la main de Remus, la serrant légèrement dans la sienne. Remus essaya de ne pas grimacer. Toutes ses articulations lui faisaient encore mal, comme des charnières rouillées en manque d'huile.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Peter. « C'est ce que font les amis ! »

« Non », dit fermement Sirius sans lâcher la main de Remus. « Les amis sont là quand tu as besoin d'eux. Ils n'essayent pas de te forcer à dévoiler tes secrets contre ton gré. Ils ne cherchent pas à te faire sentir coupable de leur avoir sauvé la vie. » Il tourna la tête pour jeter à Peter un regard lourd de sens. « Les amis font tout pour se protéger les uns les autres. Un ami te portera à l'abri du danger si tu ne peux plus marcher. Même s'il est en sang lui-même. »

C'était une réprimande que la franchise rendait assez cruelle, et Peter rougit de honte. « Tu as raison. Pardon, Remus. »

James fixait Sirius, la bouche entrouverte. « OK, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Sirius ? Si tu voulais te faire passer pour lui, tu aurais dû te rappeler qu'il n'est jamais aussi mièvre ou éloquent. »

« Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de James ? » le taquina Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Je sais qu'il ne connaît pas de mots impressionnants comme éloquent, volatile ou vocation. »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Il t'a bien eu là-dessus, mon vieux. Ou, tu sais, qui que tu sois. »

« Je connais des tas de mots impressionnants », protesta James. « Des tas ! Comme… artichaut, et impertinent, et irrépressible, et délinquant, et… et… marmelade. »

« Tu ne les connais que parce que Remus a dû te les expliquer à un moment ou un autre », fit remarquer Sirius.

« Sauf marmelade », glissa Peter avec un sourire. « On t'accorde celui-là. »

« Tu devrais faire un dictionnaire à notre usage, Remus », dit Sirius. « Le Dictionnaire du Maraudeur : Une Explication des Longs Mots employés par le Maraudeur Remus Lupin et Divers Représentants de l'Autorité au cours de Sermons Punitifs résultant de Farces Géniales. »

« Je crois qu'on devrait probablement lui trouver un nom plus percutant », dit James.

« Vous êtes toujours là, messieurs ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh à son retour, soupirant quand elle vit Sirius et James. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Allez donc manger un peu. Je vous autoriserai à revenir plus tard pour un petit moment si vous êtes sages. »

En maugréant, Sirius et James suivirent ses ordres et se mirent en mouvement, mais pas avant que Sirius se soit penché pour murmurer à l'oreille de Remus : « Les amis ont le droit d'essayer de deviner les secrets de leurs amis par eux-mêmes, en revanche. Et on finira bien par trouver, Rem. »

Puis il partit et Remus se retrouva à fixer l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, sa bonne humeur s'évanouissant rapidement.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Alors, est-ce qu'on s'est fait punir pour notre escapade à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Remus à James le lendemain quand celui-ci vint lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie après les cours. Peter était sorti mais toujours convalescent, couché dans leur dortoir. Sirius était actuellement retenu par le professeur Vector, qui lui faisait la leçon sur les aspects négatifs qu'il y avait à enfermer trois Serpentard de quatrième année dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en collant sur la porte l'indication suivante : « Fosse aux serpents. Ne pas entrer : remplie de serpents. »

« Rien de trop grave », répondit James. « Je crois qu'ils ont estimé que combattre des Mangemorts — c'est le nom qu'ils se donnent —, recevoir un Doloris, se faire découper en tranches et s'enfuir était probablement une punition suffisante. Sirius et moi nous sommes fait salement engueuler, en revanche. Tu aurais dû entendre ça ! Et Dumbledore nous a fait sa tête déçue. Je déteste quand il fait sa tête déçue. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire des remarques bizarres sur ma capacité de concentration et mon sens des responsabilités comme tous les autres professeurs ? »

« Sais pas », sourit Remus. « Peut-être qu'il se rend compte que ça te passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. »

« Je parie que c'est ça. Vieux con sournois. »

Remus se mit à rire, puis cessa quand une douleur aiguë élança son flanc. Il se sentait bien mieux que la veille, mais était toujours courbaturé. James le regarda avec inquiétude et tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule. « Ça va, Remus ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. J'espérais un peu que tu aurais des pouvoirs spéciaux de guérison accélérée pour aller avec le reste de tes secrets. »

« J'aimerais bien », dit Remus, songeant à quel point cela lui serait utile lors des pleines lunes.

« C'est juste que tu avais l'air de t'en sortir très bien pour quelqu'un qui avait une entaille géante dans le flanc. J'ai pensé que c'était possible. »

Remus ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était habitué à la douleur. À beaucoup de douleur. Régulièrement.

« Non, pas de guérison accélérée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? Je sais que tu es très fort et très rapide. Et tu connais des mots interminables. Quoi d'autre ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à l'idée que le fait d'être un loup-garou implique automatiquement que l'on connaisse de longs mots, mais la majeure partie de lui était occupée à paniquer en voyant la direction que prenait cet interrogatoire.

« James, s'il te plaît… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me posais simplement la question. Et Sirius aussi. Il est déterminé à comprendre, tu sais. Et il finira par y arriver. »

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses couvertures, triturant un fil de ses doigts. « Il n'y arrivera pas », marmonna-t-il en espérant ardemment ne pas se tromper. « Sirius n'est pas vraiment perspicace. Il ne remarque pas les choses. »

« Quelles choses ? »

Remus, mal à l'aise, remua sans répondre.

« Tu es une exception, tu sais », dit finalement James quand il fut évident que Remus ne dirait rien.

« Une exception à quoi ? »

« À… C'est quoi le mot ? Au non-remarquage de Sirius ? »

« À son aveuglement », suggéra misérablement Remus.

« Ouais, ça. Il te remarque, tu sais. Genre… la plupart des gens autour de lui sont sans cesse en train d'entrer et de sortir de son champ d'attention sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Même moi et Peter de temps en temps ; pas tout le temps, mais ça arrive parfois. Mais toi, tu as toujours son attention. Il remarque tout à ton sujet. C'était le cas même quand on n'était pas amis. » James fit une courte pause et ses yeux allèrent se poser sur le torse de Remus, recouvert d'un des longs pyjamas en coton de l'infirmerie. « Il a remarqué tes cicatrices. »

« Elles sont foutrement difficiles à manquer », dit amèrement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu t'en assures. Je n'ai vu qu'une partie de ton bras, la fois où tu t'es évanoui près des diligences. Est-ce que tu en as partout, Rem ? Ou juste sur les bras ? Est-ce que ton corps est entièrement couvert de cicatrices ? »

Remus sentit des larmes de désespoir lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit le loup se dresser avec intérêt. _Tuer ? Blesser ?_ suggéra-t-il à l'arrière de son esprit.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Qui a pu te faire ça ? » demanda James. « Tu es petit et tout mince, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un te ferait ça. »

Remus s'efforça d'inspirer calmement, mais l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons en un sanglot maladroit. Il allait mourir. Le Ministère le tuerait quand ils découvriraient la vérité. Il connaissait la procédure. Ils fouettaient les loups-garous reconnus coupables avec des fouets aux lanières d'argent, puis les exécutaient d'un coup de hache du même métal.

« Oh, hey, Remus. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire pleurer. » James se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit de Remus, enveloppant sa silhouette tremblante dans une étreinte maladroite mais affectueuse.

« Je ne p-pleure pas. »

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, bien qu'il tremblât violemment.

« Qu'importe ce qui te fait peur, on t'aidera », lui dit James. « Même si on ne connaît pas toutes les raisons du pourquoi. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs maintenant. On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant… »

« On dit ça pour toujours. » C'était la voix de Sirius qui avait prononcé ces mots. Remus et James levèrent les yeux et virent Sirius, debout près du lit, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.

Un long moment s'écoula et les tremblements de Remus s'espacèrent peu à peu. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Vector ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de ramener la conversation sur des sujets plus légers.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr », dit Sirius en allant s'asseoir au bout du lit de Remus tandis que James regagnait sa chaise. « Ça veut dire quoi, ''incorrigible'' ? »

Remus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. « Ça veut dire que tu es mauvais. Impossible à changer ou améliorer. »

« Oh. Tout va bien alors », dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux. « J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu vouloir dire un truc horrible. »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé à Pré-au-Lard alors que tu savais pertinemment que des individus dangereux traînaient aux alentours. J'étais tellement inquiet quand McGonagall m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé. Je te pensais plus raisonnable que cela._

 _Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, cependant. Je suppose que l'inconvénient d'avoir des amis comme les tiens est que tu te feras forcément entraîner dans des situations dangereuses tôt ou tard. S'il te plaît, fais simplement en sorte que ce soit tard. Pour moi. Je détesterais que tu meures, Remus._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, je t'envoie aussi des brownies au chocolat faits par Angela. Elle meurt d'envie de te rencontrer, mais elle dit que les brownies sont la deuxième meilleure chose possible (les femmes et le chocolat, hein ?)._

 _Que fais-tu à Noël ? Restes-tu à Poudlard comme l'année dernière ? Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions venir te rendre visite. Cela t'irait-il ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Neil Anders_

 _P.S. : Toutes ces saucisses que tu donnes à Brutus le rendent gras et fainéant. La seule personne à qui il veut livrer du courrier maintenant, c'est toi !_

« Neil Anders ? » demanda Sirius. Remus sursauta et chiffonna la lettre. « Comme dans professeur Anders ? »

Remus se renfrogna, souhaitant ne pas s'être assis à côté de Sirius au petit-déjeuner.

« C'est lui, le propriétaire de Brutus ? Je parie que tu ne lui écris que parce que tu aimes bien son hibou. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », protesta Remus.

« Nie-le autant que tu veux, mais tu viens de refiler toutes tes saucisses à ce volatile stupide et gras », dit James avec un sourire de l'autre côté de la table.

Brutus hulula joyeusement et vola l'une des saucisses de Peter. Peter commença à protester, mais il fut pris d'une crise de toux en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa bouchée de bacon.

Remus essaya de paraître fâché sans y parvenir. Il était trop heureux pour cela. Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, ils prévoyaient de distribuer la potion enfin terminée dans deux jours et Remus allait passer Noël avec ses amis.

« On va tellement se marrer mercredi », dit Sirius, rotant joyeusement avant de se laisser aller confortablement sur le banc près de Remus. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand des plumes, des écailles et autres commenceront à leur pousser. »

« Tu es dégoûtant, Black », dit Lily Evans en se levant de table.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, sur la défensive.

« Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris les bonnes manières ? » Elle partit d'un pas rigide.

« Un innocent petit rot, et voilà Mademoiselle tellement constipée qu'elle va finir par en chier une pendule. »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire, Sirius », dit James en suivant Lily des yeux.

Le regard de Sirius s'éclaira. « Oooh ! Tu défends ta future femme ? »

James devint écarlate. « Quoi ? Non ! Ne sois pas crade, Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. »

Remus et Peter ricanèrent et James rougit encore un peu plus. « Crétins ! »

« Ça va être une bonne farce de Noël, quand même », dit Sirius. « Aussi bonne que le champ de glace de l'année dernière. Meilleure, même. »

« Pas meilleure », protesta James. « Celle-là était brillante. »

« Merci », dit Remus en baisant modestement les yeux. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les autres le regardèrent, bouche bée.

« Merlin, Rem. Tu es sérieux ? » dit Sirius. (1)

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Non, sans déconner », intervint James. « C'est toi qui as fait ce truc avec la glace ? »

« Yup. »

« Je ne te crois pas. C'était genre un sort de sixième année ! »

Remus soupira et agita sa baguette en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, marmonnant un sortilège. Evan Rosier était en train de les passer et se retrouva à chanceler pendant un instant comique, ses bras dessinant de grands cercles dans l'air, avant de tomber sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air et sa robe lui recouvrant le visage.

Alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire dans la salle, Remus murmura rapidement le contresort. Quand Slughorn arriva auprès de son élève furieux pour l'aider, le sol était redevenu de la pierre.

« C'était de la _glace_ , je vous dis ! De la _glace_ ! » Rosier protestait à grand bruit alors qu'on le conduisait, boitant, hors de la salle.

Remus se retourna pour adresser aux Maraudeurs un sourire suffisant. « Remus, tu es mon héros ! » s'exclama Sirius, passant un bras autour de son cou et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! »

Sirius obéit en souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Remus, les joues rouges et à bout de souffle, émergeait avec une grimace.

« Mais sans rire, mon vieux », dit Peter en regardant Remus avec admiration. « C'était juste… wouah. »

Remus savoura leur attention. À cet instant, il était plus heureux qu'il pouvait se rappeler l'avoir été depuis les nuits qui avaient précédé le loup.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le mercredi matin à l'aube, les quatre Maraudeurs se serrèrent sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James et prirent le chemin des cuisines. Les elfes de maison regardèrent avec perplexité le portrait s'ouvrir sans qu'il y ait personne derrière. Ils jetèrent un œil derrière le tableau en bavardant entre eux, puis le refermèrent et retournèrent préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La nourriture et les boissons étaient posées sur des tables, prêtes à être transportées dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'en approchèrent furtivement, et James glissa sa main hors de la Cape pour verser de la potion dans toutes les cruches de jus de citrouille destinées aux quatre Maisons.

« Certains boiront plutôt du thé ou du café », souffla Remus aussi silencieusement que possible.

« Bien vu », dit James, et il en ajouta aussi dans le thé et le café. Sa main resta suspendue au-dessus des boissons destinées à la table des professeurs.

« N'y pense même pas », dit Remus, et James et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel. James retira sa main.

« Très bien », dit-il d'un ton boudeur. « Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir le très corpulent serpent que deviendrait Slughorn. »

Ils ressortirent sans que les elfes y comprennent quoi que ce soit.

Ils traînèrent à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure du repas, ne désirant pas éveiller les soupçons en arrivant tous (y compris Sirius et Peter, qui étaient connus pour être l'exact opposé de matinal) de bonne heure au petit-déjeuner. Enfin, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds. « Ça y est ! Il est temps d'aller profiter du spectacle. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre au petit-déjeuner et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement en se servant. Remus était tellement distrait que sa main heurta le plat de bacon en argent. Il siffla et la retira vivement, massant la brûlure.

« Remus ? Laisse-moi voir. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Sirius avait attrapé sa main et l'avait levée à hauteur de son visage. « C'est une brûlure plutôt sérieuse. Ne touchez pas les plats, les gars. Ils sont brûlants. »

Remus fut immensément soulagé qu'ils évitent de toucher les plats après cela. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué que les plats à peine tièdes aient formé des cloques sur sa peau.

La potion prit quelques minutes pour agir, mais elle fonctionna parfaitement. Les premiers cris vinrent de la table des Serdaigle, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Ils descendaient toujours scrupuleusement tôt en semaine afin d'être prêts en avance pour les cours.

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent avec délice la table des bleu et argent, où les bras se couvraient de plumes noires et les visages s'allongeaient pour former des becs à la place des bouches, transformant les cris en quelque chose de plus semblable à des croassements. Puis davantage de cris se firent entendre à travers la salle. Les Serpentard se couvrirent d'écailles, et leurs bras et cheveux disparurent. Leurs langues s'affinèrent et devinrent bifides. Une fourrure noire et blanche poussa sur le visage des Pouffsouffle, et de petites oreilles touffues apparurent sur leurs têtes. Leurs bras se raccourcirent et s'épaissirent.

Le chaos régnait aussi à proximité. Les oreilles des Gryffondor étaient elles aussi remontées pour former deux demi-cercles dorés au sommet de leur crâne. Il leur poussa de longues queues poilues et leurs cheveux (en particulier ceux des garçons) s'allongèrent et leur descendirent le long du dos. Les ongles de leurs mains furent remplacés par des griffes.

Les Maraudeurs hurlaient de rire, tout spécialement quand certains Serpentard essayèrent de parler mais ne purent que siffler.

« On ferait mieux de boire les gars, avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque », dit James en levant son verre.

« Ouais. Santé ! » dit Sirius.

« Santé ! » reprirent les autres en entrechoquant leurs verres.

Remus essaya de ne pas penser aux yeux de scarabée que contenait la potion en buvant. Ou à tout autre ingrédient, pour être honnête. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que la potion fasse effet, puis il sentit un drôle de chatouillis courir sur sa peau. C'était différent de sa transformation en loup-garou. Ce n'était pas douloureux du tout. Il baissa les yeux et vit des griffes pousser sur ses mains.

Ce fut là qu'il se mit à paniquer. Les mains étaient toujours les premières à changer. Et si cette potion fonctionnait différemment sur les loups-garous ? Et si elle déclenchait sa vraie transformation ? Quand il sentit sa chair se remodeler autour de son corps, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là ! Et s'il tuait quelqu'un ? Alors ils sauraient tous ! Merlin ! Ils sauraient tous !

Il se mit debout en titubant au moment où il sentait de la fourrure lui couvrir l'échine. C'était une sensation familière, et c'est là qu'il commença à hurler.

« Rem ? Merlin tout-puissant ! Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Remus parvenait à peine à entendre Sirius par-dessus le bruit, non seulement de ses propres cris, mais aussi de ceux de nombreux autres élèves dans la salle. Il essaya de reculer loin de ses amis, ses mains métamorphosées, horriblement griffues, tendues devant lui. Il savait que la peur le rendait hystérique, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les cris de s'échapper de sa gorge. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur était la fois où les crocs d'un loup-garou avaient déchiré sa chair.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Remus ? _Remus !_ » Tout à coup, James, Sirius et Peter étaient là, groupés autour de lui, essayant de le toucher. Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna de la table en chancelant, puis il se mit à courir vers les portes. Il sortit en sprintant et prit la direction du Saule Cogneur. Il fallait qu'il aille dans un lieu sûr, il le _fallait_.

Il était plus rapide que les autres et les devança vite, bien qu'ils le poursuivent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il s'élança dehors et courut vers l'arbre. Quand il l'atteignit, il tituba aveuglément en direction du tunnel, évitant les branches qui sifflaient et enfonçant son poing dans le nœud du tronc. Les branches s'immobilisèrent et il bondit dans le tunnel, courant avec terreur vers la Cabane Hurlante. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et se jeta en boule sur le lit, n'ayant plus la force de crier mais secoué de sanglots hystériques.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta allongé là. Son corps ne frissonnait plus sous l'effet de la transformation, mais il ne pouvait contrôler les grandes expirations erratiques qui s'échappaient toujours de lui. La peur et l'horreur le rendaient malade. Il enfouit son visage dans le vieil oreiller déchiré et pleura.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que les autres entraient dans la pièce avant qu'une main se pose sur son dos.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin », gémissait Peter. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Il y a du _sang_ sur les murs ! »

« Rem ? Remus ? Viens, ce lieu est hanté. » Sirius essayait de le relever. « Il y a des _choses_ ici ! Il y a du sang, Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Alors sa propre voix se fit entendre, secouée de sanglots. « J'ai c-c-cru que je me t-t-transf-f-formais ! » hoqueta-t-il. « Ce n-n'était même pas la p-p-pleine lune et j'ai cru que j-j-je me t-transformais ! »

* * *

(1) Ai-je vraiment encore besoin d'expliquer cette blague ?

Voilà, un secret de moins à protéger pour notre cher Remus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :) Quant à la réaction des Maraudeurs… Il faudra attendre le chapitre dix-neuf, qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir.


	19. Du sang sur les murs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici déjà le chapitre dix-neuf ! J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour vous le livrer sans trop vous faire attendre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en me laissant une review !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Attention : Il y aura du slash plus tard (beaaaauuucoup plus tard).**

 **Bon, eh bien voici un autre chapitre publié très vite parce que je me sentais très coupable par rapport au suspense à la fin du précédent ;). Il est un peu plus court que les deux derniers, en revanche.**

 **Personne n'a revendiqué l'idée que j'ai utilisée dans le chapitre 18, donc je ne peux toujours pas faire de remerciements. Personne ne se rappelle m'avoir écrit : « Pourquoi Remus ne réagit-il pas mal à la farce en pensant qu'il est vraiment en train de se transformer ? » Non ? Bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 _"Secrets are made to be found out with time."_

 _« Les secrets sont faits pour être percés avec le temps. »_

 _(Charles Sanford)_

 **SIRIUS :**

Sirius ne savait pas exactement à quel moment tout était parti de travers. La farce avait fonctionné brillamment : les élèves paniquaient, les professeurs désorientés criaient pour rétablir l'ordre, les Serpentard étaient hilarants sans bras ni cheveux et ne pouvaient même pas exprimer leur indignation autrement que par des sifflements.

Et puis ils avaient dû boire à leur tour pour éviter d'être découverts, et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Sirius avait avalé son jus de citrouille trafiqué et observé avec beaucoup d'amusement son corps commencer à changer. Les cheveux déjà fous de James s'allongeaient et se hérissaient, lui couvrant l'échine, et Sirius le montra du doigt en ricanant avant d'apercevoir son reflet dans l'un des plats en argent et de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air tout aussi ridicule.

Un long moment s'était écoulé avant que Sirius s'aperçoive tout à coup que Remus avait une réaction complètement différente de celle des autres Maraudeurs. Il regardait ses mains se transformer avec une expression d'horreur absolue et de dégoût. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, même au milieu du vacarme causé par les élèves paniqués, Sirius put entendre le souffle erratique qui entrait et sortait de l'étroite poitrine de Remus. Alors que Sirius faisait un pas en avant, Remus porta une main à sa nuque qui commençait à se couvrir de poils et se mit à hurler.

C'était le son le plus terrible que Sirius ait jamais entendu. Différent des cris de panique généralisés des autres élèves, qui savaient au fond d'eux que les professeurs finiraient par leur rendre leur apparence normale. C'était un hurlement rempli d'horreur, de haine et d'une angoisse si profonde qu'elle en était indicible.

Sirius, en entendant ce cri, sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers Remus, prêt à tout pour faire cesser ce hurlement qui n'en finissait plus de retentir.

« Rem ? Merlin tout-puissant ! Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Sirius tenta d'attraper Remus par les épaules, mais le garçon se dégagea violemment, comme si les mains de Sirius étaient chauffées à blanc.

Sirius recula en titubant et James et Peter vinrent le rejoindre, regardant Remus avec incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Remus ? _Remus !_ »

Alors Remus se dégagea de leur groupe, fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers les portes, les mains tendues devant lui comme s'il tenait une potion sur le point d'exploser. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards rapides avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils ne rattraperaient jamais Remus. Il était aussi étonnamment rapide qu'il était étonnamment fort pour quelqu'un de sa stature. Malgré cela, ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient derrière sa silhouette de plus en plus petite, se ruant à l'extérieur et le poursuivant jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Ils étaient encore bien trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit quand Remus plongea au cœur des branches qui fouettaient l'air sauvagement, les évitant avec une vitesse inhumaine et appuyant sur le nœud du tronc.

« Remus ! _Arrête !_ » essaya d'appeler Sirius, bien que pratiquement aucun son ne réussît à sortir de ses poumons en feu. L'autre garçon disparut dans le passage secret dissimulé sous l'arbre, et les branches se remirent en mouvement presque aussitôt qu'il fût hors de vue.

« Il faut qu'on atteigne… le nœud… sur le tronc », haleta James, se penchant en avant et appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. « Trouvez un long bâton. »

Les trois garçons se lancèrent dans une recherche désespérée et finalement, Peter poussa un cri victorieux en agitant un long bâton en l'air.

« Vite, bordel ! » aboya Sirius, qui vibrait littéralement d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cette petite empreinte de main ensanglantée, et au souvenir vivace de paumes entaillées, de vœux et d'ombres de lune.

Peter se mit à tapoter maladroitement le tronc avec son bâton, et ce fut davantage par chance que grâce à un talent de coordination particulier qu'il parvint enfin à enfoncer le nœud. Les branches se figèrent et les trois garçons se précipitèrent dans le tunnel et les ténèbres. Ils se remirent à courir, tâtonnant à la recherche de leur baguette pour jeter des Lumos en continuant à avancer. Trois lumières flottantes chassèrent les ombres devant eux alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius se rappelait que le tunnel avait paru très long auparavant, quand ils avaient porté Peter, mais il lui semblait maintenant interminable.

Une éternité plus tard, ils firent irruption par la porte d'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante et se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir que la dernière fois. L'odeur métallique du sang et ce même fumet animal et musqué faisaient comme un barrage à l'odorat de Sirius. Il jeta des regards fous tout autour de lui pendant une seconde, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite empreinte de main sanglante sur le mur et il leva brusquement la tête vers les escaliers.

« En haut. Vite ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda James, regardant autour de lui avec appréhension.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Il s'élança dans les escaliers sans attendre James ou Peter, ralentissant à mesure que l'odeur se faisait plus prégnante pour finalement se glisser dans la pièce d'un pas craintif. Il ne savait pas ce qui le terrifiait à ce point, seulement qu'en lui tout lui hurlait de COURIRCOURIRCOURIR ! Et quand il entra dans la petite pièce, il comprit pourquoi. C'était une scène qui paraissait tirée du pire cauchemar de n'importe qui. La pièce semblait avoir été une chambre autrefois, comme en attestait le vieux lit abîmé au milieu de la pièce, mais c'était manifestement il y a très, très longtemps. Chaque meuble, chaque mur était éclaboussé de ce qui ne pouvait être que du sang et toutes les surfaces étaient entaillées ou creusées de larges crevasses. Près de l'armoire, une chaise fluette gisait en morceaux sur le plancher maculé de sang, et on aurait dit qu'un animal gigantesque avait sauvagement arraché des morceaux entiers de la porte avec les crocs.

Sirius chercha Remus du regard avec frénésie, le cœur battant de peur. Puis il repéra la forme recroquevillée sur le lit, tremblant si violemment que le meuble tout entier vibrait. D'étranges petits gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de Remus, à moitié étouffés par l'oreiller. S'avançant doucement, Sirius posa une main aussi délicate que possible entre les deux frêles omoplates. Remus se figea sur-le-champ, tendu comme un animal prêt à se battre ou s'enfuir.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin » gémissait Peter. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Il y a du _sang_ sur les murs ! »

« Rem ? Remus ? Viens, ce lieu est hanté. » Sirius glissa ses mains sous les aisselles du garçon et essaya de le soulever. « Il y a des _choses_ ici ! Il y a du sang, Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pendant un long moment, Remus résista, immobile, puis soudain son petit corps chétif parut s'effondrer sur lui-même, comme s'il s'était battu pendant très, très longtemps et avait finalement décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il dégagea sa tête de l'oreiller, rendant son visage visible, et sanglota d'une petite voix : « J'ai c-c-cru que je me t-t-transf-f-formais ! » hoqueta-t-il. « Ce n-n'était même pas la p-p-pleine lune et j'ai cru que j-j-je me t-transformais ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se figer alors que son esprit s'efforçait de trouver un sens aux mots. Transformais ? Pleine lune ?

Quelque chose en lui se glaça et il pensa un moment que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il appartenait à une vieille famille de Sang-Purs qui baignait dans les Forces du Mal depuis la naissance. On lui avait tout appris des créatures des ténèbres depuis le jour où il avait su comprendre les mots.

« Loup-garou. »

Sirius savait que c'était lui qui avait prononcé le mot, bien qu'il ne pût se rappeler l'avoir consciemment articulé. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une accusation. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une acceptation. Cela ne sonnait pas comme sa voix du tout. Cela sonnait comme un fait, simple et irréfutable. Comme s'il avait dit : « Tout homme doit mourir un jour », ou bien « Il y aura toujours de la faim dans le monde ». Ce n'était pas un constat heureux, c'était juste un fait, mais tellement énorme que Sirius ne parvenait pas à l'appréhender. Il ne ressentait absolument rien parce qu'il était complètement figé et que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer cette nouvelle information.

Il était vaguement conscient que Remus avait complètement cessé de respirer. Ses grands yeux horrifiés étaient fixés sur Sirius comme s'il était le Sinistros en personne. L'une de ses mains toujours griffues était pressée si fort contre sa bouche qu'il entailla sa joue pâle, et un filet de sang écarlate ruissela jusqu'à son menton.

Sirius ne ressentait toujours rien. Il ne pouvait remuer un doigt. Dans sa tête, les faits se mettaient en place avec de grands _clangs_ , comme des portes d'acier qui se fermaient ou de lourds verrous qui sécurisaient un trésor défendu.

 _CLANG !_ La pièce n'était pas ravagée par des fantômes hurlants ou de terribles monstres, mais par Remus avec ses grands yeux et ses mains fines mais tout à fait capables.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

 _CLANG !_ Le sang sur les murs était celui de Remus et provenait des plaies béantes qu'il s'infligeait sous sa forme de loup, laissant des cicatrices terribles et indélébiles.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

 _CLANG !_ Remus ne rentrait pas chez lui tous les mois. Il venait ici. Tout seul. Il se transformait et le loup à l'intérieur de lui le taillait en pièces.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

Sirius eut vaguement conscience que Remus tendait la main pour se cramponner à son bras. Il criait à travers ses sanglots : « _Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !_ » et du sang et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir bouger, mais chaque parcelle de son cerveau était mobilisée par les portes d'acier qu'étaient les faits.

 _CLANG !_ C'était pour cela que Remus était si fort et qu'il se battait aussi bien.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

 _CLANG !_ C'était pour cela qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à le prendre par surprise.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

À nouveau, il eut vaguement conscience que Remus lâchait son bras et se levait du lit, sa baguette levée.

« _Oubli… bli… Oublie…_ » Puis il s'affaissa et sa main retomba. « Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… »

James et Peter paraissaient aussi figés que l'était Sirius, et aucun des deux n'arrêta Remus quand il se retourna pour passer la porte en trombe.

 _CLANG !_ C'était cela que McGonagall avait voulu dire en mentionnant « un accident dans sa jeunesse ». Un accident qui avait emporté — tué ? — sa mère, et l'avait laissé scarifié et maudit pour toujours.

Merlin tout-puissant — Remus était un loup-garou.

 _CLANG !_ C'était cela qui l'avait brûlé aujourd'hui : le plat en argent.

Pour une raison quelconque, ce dernier fait fit courir un tic nerveux le long du corps paralysé de Sirius. Quelque chose se rapprochait à la périphérie de son esprit. Quelque chose d'énorme, d'un rouge sombre.

 _CLANG !_ L'argent brûlait Remus parce que Remus était un loup-garou. À la gare, le père de Remus avait sorti de sa poche ce que Sirius avait d'abord pris pour une pièce de monnaie at l'avait pressé contre le petit bras de Remus, et cela l'avait brûlé parce que Remus était un loup-garou. Il s'était bel et bien agi d'une pièce : c'était une Mornille d'argent.

 _CLANG !_ Il y avait un paquet brun tout simple à l'extrémité du lit de Remus le matin de Noël. Un cadeau de son père. Remus l'avait incliné et une petite cuillère en argent était tombée sur son lit.

La chose était presque là maintenant. C'était comme un nuage ou une vague immense et très sombre, d'un rouge presque noir, de la couleur du sang de Remus au creux de sa paume alors qu'il faisait un vœu à des ombres de lune.

 _CLANG !_ Remus dans la diligence au début de l'année, malade, faible et le corps constellé de brûlures circulaires.

Alors la chose l'atteignit et Sirius sut de quoi il s'agissait. C'était de la colère. Non, plus que cela. C'était de la FUREUR.

« Sirius ? »

Sirius tourna très lentement la tête en direction de James. Son ami était prostré à genoux, les yeux fixés au sol. Peter était à côté de lui et regardait fixement le sol lui aussi, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Il y avait des empreintes de pas par terre. Certaines avaient été laissées par de grandes pattes qui ressemblaient à celles d'un chien faisant les cent pas, mais celles que James et Peter ne quittaient pas des yeux avaient clairement été faites par des pieds humains, ceux d'un _enfant_ , maculés de sang.

« Remus est un loup-garou », dit James comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Alors la fureur rouge-noire de Sirius éclata tout à coup. « _Je vais le TUER, je le jure devant Merlin, je vais le TUER !_ » Il abattit violemment ses mains sur la tête de lit défoncée et James et Peter le regardèrent, choqués.

« Sirius ? » dit James, les yeux écarquillés, reculant même de quelques pas. « Remus ne nous a jamais rien fait. Je sais que c'est un loup-garou, mais peut-être qu'on devrait… tu sais… lui parler… »

Sirius, l'air sombre, le regarda avec incrédulité à travers sa colère bouillonnante. « Pas Remus ! » dit-il. « Jamais _Remus._ Je vais tuer son immonde, sa maudite _raclure_ de père ! »

James le regarda, de nouveau bouche bée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il l'a _brûlé_ ! Il a _brûlé_ Remus avec de l'argent. Il lui a envoyé une _putain de cuillère en argent_ pour Noël ! »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Sirius n'eut que vaguement conscience des picotements et fourmillements qui parcouraient ses membres alors que l'effet de la potion prenait fin et que son corps commençait à retrouver son état normal.

« Je t'aiderai », dit timidement Peter depuis là où il était accroupi près de James, ridicule alors que ses cheveux se rétractaient sur sa tête replète.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aiderai à le tuer. »

« Moi aussi », offrit James dont les yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs.

Étrangement, le spectacle de leur colère sembla apaiser celle de Sirius en une boule de chaleur couvant dans sa poitrine.

« Non, pas encore. Allons d'abord retrouver Remus. Il s'est enfui. »

Peter regarda tout autour de lui avec une horreur grandissante, s'attardant sur les taches de sang et les éraflures des meubles. « C'est Remus qui a fait tout ça ? »

« C'est le _loup_ à l'intérieur de Remus qui a fait tout ça », dit sombrement James. « Il n'y pouvait rien. Mon père me parlait des loups-garous un jour. Ils perdent complètement leur raison et leur esprit d'homme quand ils se transforment. C'est pour ça qu'il doit venir ici. Pour ne blesser personne. C'est pour ça qu'il était tellement effrayé quand il a cru qu'il était en train de se transformer dans la Grande Salle. »

« Venez, allons le retrouver », dit Sirius.

Ils regagnèrent l'école, se glissant par la porte cachée qui menait au couloir de l'infirmerie. Les derniers élèves à souffrir des effets de la potion se faisaient renvoyer dans leurs salles communes par Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall.

Ce fut cette dernière qui les repéra en premier et fondit sur eux. « Que _diable_ avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle, en leur adressant des regards furieux.

Sirius la fixa un long moment, complètement perdu. La farce lui semblait à présent si loin qu'elle lui était entièrement sorti de l'esprit pendant un instant. « Quoi ? »

« Êtes- _vous_ les responsables de tout ceci ? »

Face à son expression de fureur totale, Sirius comprit que reconnaître qu'ils étaient les auteurs de la farce maintenant leur vaudrait un ticket-retour définitif de Poudlard.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il. « Non ! On cherche Remus ! Il s'est enfui quelque part. »

Cela sembla seulement la mettre encore plus en colère. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne étroite et les trois garçons reculèrent même d'un pas. « Il est rentré _chez lui_ ! » aboya-t-elle sèchement. « Il est arrivé en courant comme si tous les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses et a demandé à retourner chez lui pour Noël. Il est parti par la cheminée de l'infirmerie il y a quelques minutes. »

Sirius était tellement horrifié qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler. Il se contenta de rester figé pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, la dévisageant comme si elle allait soudain exploser de rire et leur lancer : « Je vous ai bien eus ! »

Ce fut finalement James qui reprit la parole d'une voix étranglée. « Et vous l'avez laissé _partir_ ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, monsieur Potter. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui si c'est ce qu'il désire. Maintenant, veuillez avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, que diable ! » Elle les fit entrer dans l'infirmerie et les trois garçons s'assirent côte-à-côte sur un lit, face à elle.

Et étrangement, ce fut Peter qui commença à parler. Le petit Maraudeur enrobé n'était peut-être pas brillant à l'école ou très inspiré quand il fallait inventer des farces inédites, mais Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il était assez incroyablement doué pour concocter des histoires vraisemblables. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser McGonagall savoir qu'ils avaient découvert le secret de Remus.

« On était dans la Grande Salle quand on a commencé à se métamorphoser », dit Peter d'une voix humble. « C'était vraiment bizarre, mais quand on a compris ce qui se passait, on a trouvé que c'était plutôt drôle. On était prêts à… vous savez… aller serrer la main de celui qui avait organisé la farce. Et puis Remus est devenu tout bizarre. Il regardait ses mains se transformer et quand ses cheveux ont commencé à pousser le long de son dos, il s'est mis à crier encore et encore. Il s'est retourné et est parti en courant, et on n'a pas réussi à le retrouver. On a regardé partout et on était vraiment inquiets. »

Le professeur McGonagall les regardait fixement et Sirius vit dans ses yeux qu'elle les croyait et était de plus en plus horrifiée à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qui avait dû bouleverser Remus à ce point. Peter avait fait le mélange parfait entre vérité et fiction.

« S'il vous plaît, faites-le revenir, professeur », dit Sirius, et il fut horrifié d'entendre sa propre voix aussi pathétique. « Vous ne savez pas ce que son père lui fait. »

« Vous non plus, monsieur Black. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait admettre être au courant pour les brûlures d'argent de Remus.

« Il faut qu'il revienne », dit James. « Vous _savez_ que son père le maltraite ! »

« Il existe des facteurs que vous ignorez », dit sombrement le professeur McGonagall. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous rendre au Ministère et leur faire part de nos soupçons. »

Et tout à coup, Sirius comprit pourquoi. Remus était un loup-garou. Ses cicatrices, en particulier la morsure du loup, seraient très reconnaissables. Dès que le Ministère saurait ce qu'il était, non seulement Remus serait puni pour avoir enfreint les règles interdisant l'éducation des créatures des ténèbres à Poudlard, mais le Ministère cautionnerait aussi tous les traitements que son père jugerait « nécessaires » pour contrôler son loup-garou de fils. Ils croyaient tous que les loups-garous étaient des créatures cruelles et incontrôlables, dépourvues de toute humanité.

 _Tu étais comme eux_ , dit une voix dans sa tête. _Tu pensais la même chose avant de découvrir que Remus en était un. S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre que Remus, James ou Peter, aurais-tu agi différemment ?_

Le Ministère ne serait donc d'aucune aide. L'esprit de Sirius tournait à plein régime et parvint à une nouvelle idée si soudainement qu'il faillit sursauter.

« Allons-y, les gars », dit-il à Peter et James, se levant et passant devant le professeur McGonagall.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle impérieusement.

« Écrire une lettre à Remus pour le supplier de revenir », répondit Sirius.

Son visage s'adoucit. « C'est une bonne idée. »

Les deux autres sortirent à sa suite et ils remontèrent le couloir avec hâte.

« Je sais que tu as une idée, Sirius Black », dit James en le regardant avec insistance tandis qu'ils arrivaient et franchissaient l'ouverture du portrait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je vais vraiment écrire à Remus », dit Sirius. « Je veux lui dire qu'on s'en fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou. J'aurais aimé le lui dire tout de suite, mais j'étais complètement paralysé et je ne pouvais pas bouger. »

James soupira et hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. »

« Et moi pareil », dit Peter.

« Ensuite, j'écrirai au professeur Anders », dit Sirius.

« Anders ? » James fronça les sourcils, confus. « Pourquoi ? »

Ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir et Sirius s'approcha de sa malle, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'absence de Remus au bout de son lit. Il commença à sortir du parchemin et des plumes.

« C'est un Auror. Il aime bien Remus. Il sait que c'est un loup-garou et soupçonne lui aussi qu'il est maltraité. Il a des contacts au Ministère, il connaît des gens capables de se battre et de mettre une raclée au père de Remus pour le secourir. Et si tout le reste ne donne rien, il pourra peut-être persuader Remus de revenir ici de sa propre initiative pour Noël. »

James et Peter considérèrent cette solution alors que Sirius commençait la lettre pour Remus.

« C'est une bonne idée, mon vieux », finit par dire James. « Mais on doit préciser au hibou qu'on enverra à Remus de ne donner la lettre qu'à lui seul. On ne veut pas que son père mette la main dessus. »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Cher professeur Anders,_

 _Vous vous souvenez probablement de nous, soit de l'année dernière (nous sommes difficiles à oublier), soit par Remus. Nous avons de très mauvaises nouvelles à son sujet. Nous avons fait une farce qui consistait à trafiquer le jus de citrouille de tous les élèves en y ajoutant une potion qui les métamorphosait partiellement en l'animal de leur Maison. Tout s'est bien passé au début, mais ensuite Remus a commencé à paniquer et à hurler. Il s'est réfugié dans la Cabane Hurlante et nous l'avons suivi._

 _Il avait peur d'être en train de se transformer. Nous savons que c'est un loup-garou maintenant, mais nous étions tellement choqués que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'on s'en fichait, et il s'est enfui, et quand nous sommes revenus à l'école il était rentré chez lui._

 _Vous devez nous aider à le sauver, professeur. Son père le brûle avec de l'ARGENT. Il lui a envoyé une cuillère en argent comme cadeau de Noël l'année dernière, et Sirius l'a vu le brûler avec une Mornille à la gare. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous avons envoyé une lettre à Remus pour lui dire que ça nous était égal, mais on ne sait pas s'il la recevra. Nous avons ordonné au hibou de ne pas la donner à son père._

 _Pitié, aidez-nous. Nous savons que vous appréciez Remus, et il vous aime beaucoup lui aussi. Et il met toujours des saucisses de côté pour votre grand-duc._

 _S'il vous plaît,_

 _Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Nous sommes tellement désolés de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû nous le dire si tu ne voulais pas prendre la potion, même si tu ne voulais pas nous dire pourquoi. On se serait arrangés._

 _S'il te plaît, il faut que tu nous croies quand on dit qu'on s'en fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, et quand on promet de ne jamais en parler à personne. Tu es toujours le Maraudeur intelligent, drôle, génial et farceur que nous aimons. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas te l'avoir dit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Nous étions juste tellement choqués._

 _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, reviens à l'école. On s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et on veut que tu sois là pour pouvoir veiller sur toi comme on l'a promis. Sirius dit qu'il t'offrira cette boîte de chocolats énorme qu'il t'a vu reluquer dans la vitrine d'Honeydukes si tu reviens. Il dit qu'il n'ira même pas à Pré-au-Lard en douce pour l'acheter mais la commandera comme tout le monde._

 _S'il te plaît, reviens. Nous t'avons dit que nous étions tes amis et que tu pouvais tout nous dire. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tu peux vraiment._

 _Tes amis, les Maraudeurs,_

 _Sirius, James et Peter._

* * *

Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder non plus, il est assez court. Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ?

À bientôt pour la suite !


	20. La brûlure de la jalousie d'un père

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici comme promis le chapitre vingt, que j'ai pu traduire dans la semaine du fait de sa brièveté. Avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à vous dire deux choses :

\- La première, c'est que je pars en vacances dans un lieu non connecté la semaine prochaine, et que le chapitre suivant se fera donc un peu attendre. Je m'excuse d'avance du suspense dans lequel je vous laisse !

\- La deuxième, et de loin la plus importante, c'est MERCI. Le chapitre précédent a eu plus de 200 vues le jour de sa publication, ce qui est énorme (enfin moi je trouve). Je tiens à saluer tous les lecteurs anonymes, que je garde toujours à l'esprit même s'ils ne laissent pas de review, et bien sûr tous ceux qui en laissent, et auxquels je ne manque jamais de répondre. J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement _**Kalas1209**_ , à qui je ne peux pas répondre en PM car c'est une guest : merci de m'encourager, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit au niveau !

Voilà, désolée pour cette digression mais je voulais vraiment vous dire tout ça. Vous êtes la récompense de mon travail de traduction, tous autant que vous êtes. Et c'est une magnifique récompense, je vous assure.

Sur ce, place au chapitre vingt. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Avertissements : Ce chapitre comporte de la maltraitance et de la violence susceptibles de déranger certains lecteurs. Il y aura du slash plus tard (beaaaauuucoup plus tard).**

 _Qui sait ce qu'est la véritable solitude — pas le mot conventionnel, mais la terreur nue ? Pour les solitaires eux-mêmes, elle porte un masque. Le plus misérable des parias étreint un souvenir ou une illusion._

 _(Joseph Conrad)_

 **REMUS :**

Alors qu'il remontait d'un pas chancelant le tunnel qui conduisait à l'entrée du Saule Cogneur, Remus avait sincèrement l'impression d'agoniser. Sa vision était trouble, ses jambes tremblaient violemment, son estomac se retournait et bien qu'il respirât avec force, aucune de ses inspirations ne semblait atteindre ses poumons.

Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir dans son esprit étaient les visages de ses amis, glacés par l'horreur, la répulsion et la peur alors qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il était. Quand il avait entendu Sirius murmurer « loup-garou », il avait eu l'impression qu'une main griffue s'était enfoncée dans sa gorge pour saisir son cœur et le remonter jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres.

Remus avait essayé de leur dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il se dégoûtait lui-même, à quel point il regrettait de leur avoir fait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de normal et pas une ignoble créature des ténèbres. Mais aucun d'eux — pas même Sirius, au bras duquel il s'était accroché — n'avait ne serait-ce que bougé le petit doigt ; ils s'étaient contentés de rester immobiles, l'œil fixe et vitreux, tandis que Remus s'étouffait sur son propre cœur.

Et il avait été faible ; tellement, tellement faible. Il n'avait pas été capable de leur jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie, n'avait pu se résoudre à altérer leur mémoire, tout en sachant pertinemment que par cet échec il se condamnait à mort.

Il se demanda brièvement combien de temps il resterait conscient sous les coups d'un fouet aux lanières d'argent. Prenaient-ils soin de vous réveiller quand vous perdiez connaissance ? Vous administraient-ils une potion pour vous en empêcher ? Il se rappelait s'être évanoui suite à certaines des punitions les plus sévères infligées par son père en le brûlant avec de l'argent, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans une aide magique. Serait-il même en mesure de sentir la hache d'argent qui le décapiterait ?

Il était parvenu à l'entrée à présent, mais l'idée du tranchant de la hache entaillant la peau de sa nuque le fit tomber à genoux et il vomit longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crache plus que de la bile noire et que les muscles de son estomac soient parcourus de spasmes douloureux.

Remus savait qu'il avait de sérieux ennuis. Il savait qu'il devait impérativement essayer de se protéger de ce que lui ferait le Ministère quand ils découvriraient ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le cacherait d'eux, qui ne leur était pas dévoué. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il était, qui savait à quel point il était maléfique et répugnant, mais le protégerait malgré tout.

 _Papa_.

La réponse lui vint dans une bouffée d'inspiration floue, des taches de couleur se mettant à danser devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Son père le cacherait. Pour l'amour de son épouse adorée, son père le cacherait, même s'il savait tout ce qu'était Remus.

Cette prise de conscience lui redonna des forces et il se traîna sur ses pieds, tendant le bras pour enfoncer le nœud du tronc avant de se remettre à tituber en direction de l'école.

Quand il fit irruption par la porte qui menait au couloir de l'infirmerie, il se retrouva face à une foule d'élèves métamorphosés qui sifflaient, piaillaient, battaient des ailes et rôdaient comme des prédateurs, luttant tous pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Certains laissaient échapper des rires soulagés tandis que les effets de la potion retombaient et que la fourrure, les plumes ou les écailles se résorbaient peu à peu. Remus sentit des picotements recommencer à parcourir son propre corps et il jugula sa terreur instinctive en repérant McGonagall qui venait vers lui. Il agrippa l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda approcher à travers ses yeux troubles.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Juste Godric ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai b-besoin de rentrer chez m-m-moi. »

« Pardon ? » Elle cligna des yeux. « Vous ne pouvez quitter l'école avant les vacances, qui commencent dans deux jours. De plus, vous vous êtes inscrit pour rester ici. »

« J'ai besoin de r-r-rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plaît. » Remus se redressa un peu plus alors qu'il sentait le désespoir l'envahir. Le loup s'agita, intéressé, et regarda à travers ses yeux. Il vit McGonagall reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

« Je vous prie de vous contrôler, monsieur Lupin ! »

« Chez moi. Maintenant. » Sous l'influence combinée de la nausée, de l'horreur, de la peur et du loup, il était incapable de former des phrases complètes et il sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents en guise d'avertissement.

« Mais vous… »

« Chez moi ! »

Elle soupira, pressant ses doigts sur son front et parcourant du regard les élèves en effervescence derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et il vit ses yeux l'examiner, s'arrêtant sur sa robe tachée de vomi, ses mains pâles et tremblantes, son visage moite. Ce qu'elle vit là fit se serrer encore davantage ses lèvres minces.

« Très bien. Je ne peux vous arrêter si vous voulez vraiment partir. Je vais demander à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher vos affaires. Vous pouvez partir par la cheminée de l'infirmerie. »

Remus sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir et le loup battit légèrement en retraite. « Merci. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Remus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai simplement besoin de rentrer chez moi tout de suite. » _Avant que les autres se remettent de leur choc et de leur peur et que le Ministère vienne me chercher._

On le conduisit dans l'infirmerie et auprès de la cheminée, et Remus fut heureux que Madame Pomfresh soit trop occupée par ses nombreux patients pour le remarquer. Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que sa malle apparaisse devant lui, mais à chaque seconde d'attente, Remus fut certain que la porte allait s'ouvrir à la volée et que Sirius, James et Peter seraient derrière. Il pouvait le voir clairement dans son esprit : l'expression trahie sur leurs visages, la peur et la haine. Et dans son cœur, il ne parvenait pas à les blâmer. Il savait ce qu'il était. Ils avaient toutes les raisons d'avoir peur.

« Monsieur Lupin ? » Il leva les yeux et vit McGonagall debout devant lui, un pot de Poudre de Cheminette dans les mains. « Êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous désirez ? Pourquoi ne pas aller quelques minutes dans mon bureau pour simplement parler de ce qui vous bouleverse ? »

Il secoua la tête en silence, jetant un regard nerveux à la porte de la salle. Il tendit la main et elle y versa avec réticence un petit peu de poudre.

Il entra dans la cheminée. « Cottage Tembleton ! »

Les flammes l'engloutirent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quand il sortit en vacillant du feu de cheminée du salon, il leva les yeux et vit son père le dévisager par-dessus son journal avec une expression de choc, de dégoût et de haine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses venir faire ici, bon sang ? Retourne immédiatement à cette école ! »

« Papa, je crois que quelqu'un a découvert la vérité à mon sujet. Je crois qu'ils vont aller au Ministère. »

Remus commença à trembler face à l'expression de John Lupin alors que celui-ci se levait et s'approchait de lui. Il se tint devant Remus, se contentant de le regarder pendant de longues secondes avant que son poing ne vienne. Remus n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. Il n'était pas assez bête pour cela. Une douleur cuisante éclata quand le poing percuta sa mâchoire et il sentit son corps projeté contre la cheminée. Il aurait aimé par-dessus tout pouvoir troquer sa force et sa vitesse contre des superpouvoirs de guérison ou d'invulnérabilité. Une botte entra en contact avec son flanc et il se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Idiote, stupide créature répugnante ! » cracha son père en le frappant encore et encore. « Tu n'existes que pour me maudire par ta présence ! » John Lupin tendit le bras et attrapa le tisonnier en argent posé près du feu. Remus sentit qu'on relevait sa robe d'écolier et il hurla de douleur en sentant le tisonnier pressé contre son dos.

« Animal ! Animal ! Sale bête écœurante ! » Le tisonnier fut soulevé, puis pressé contre sa peau de nouveau. Remus grognait, gémissait, hurlait alors que le tisonnier brûlait, brûlait, brûlait. « Maintenant, il faut que je te protège et que je te cache ! Pour elle ! _Pour Elle !_ Même si le simple fait de te _voir_ me rend malade ! »

La haine dans la voix de son père brûlait Remus encore plus cruellement que le tisonnier en argent. Il l'entendait de façon distante à travers sa souffrance, et une partie enfouie tout au fond de lui se flétrit et se désagrégea. Il comprit que si son propre père était capable de ressentir autant de dégoût pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que des gens sans aucune obligation envers lui éprouvent un sentiment différent. La minuscule étincelle d'espoir d'avoir pu se méprendre sur les réactions de ses amis s'éteignit là où il l'avait entretenue près de son cœur.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Il n'était ni noble, ni intelligent, ni drôle. Il n'était pas un Maraudeur, ou un Gryffondor, ou même une personne. Cet homme savait exactement ce qu'il était, et Remus se sentit vaguement reconnaissant que son père ne tente pas de le lui cacher comme tous les autres avaient essayé de le faire. Il rendit les armes et s'autorisa à succomber à la douleur.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Remus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans sa chambre au sous-sol. Cela aurait pu faire des jours, des semaines ou même des mois. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Il avait à peine la force de se traîner jusqu'au pot de chambre auto-lavant posé par terre à côté de son lit, ou celle de manger les petites quantités de nourriture qui apparaissaient par magie sur sa table de chevet de temps en temps.

Les seuls moments où sa situation changeait étaient lorsqu'il entendait qu'on écartait le lourd buffet de chêne qui dissimulait l'entrée de sa chambre, au cas où quelqu'un du Ministère vienne essayer de le trouver. S'ils venaient, John Lupin leur dirait que Remus l'avait assommé et s'était enfui aussitôt après avoir quitté Poudlard.

Remus détestait le bruit du buffet qu'on déplaçait. Cela signifiait une autre salve de fulminations, de coups et de brûlures d'argent pour le punir de la position dans laquelle il avait mis son père. Il n'avait désormais plus la force de hurler et se contentait de gémir et de geindre plaintivement quand on le brûlait. Il s'extirpait parfois de son lit et se réfugiait dans un coin de la pièce pour essayer de se soustraire à la punition, bien qu'il sache que cela ne servait à rien. Il se demandait vaguement si les fouets aux lanières d'argent et la décapitation auraient vraiment été pires que cela. Au moins, cela aurait été plus rapide.

Une pleine lune s'en vint et repartit, le laissant avec de terribles blessures. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux que sa malle soit ici avec lui, et qu'elle contienne des bandages et des potions de guérison qui le soulageaient un peu. En fouillant à l'intérieur, il entraperçut trois boîtes de friandises abîmées qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Les cadeaux de Noël de l'année précédente, dont il avait finalement découvert qu'ils venaient de James et Sirius.

Il les sortit et fut un moment tenté de les mettre en pièces pour engloutir avidement leur contenu. Mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire, et les emporta avec lui sur son lit à la place. Ils s'étaient assez souciés de lui quand ils les lui avaient offerts. Ils s'étaient assez souciés de lui à ce moment-là.

Et cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

* * *

Pauvre Remus… Les Maraudeurs prendront des mesures au prochain chapitre, promis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis :)

Profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, la suite arrivera dès que possible !


	21. À la recherche de Remus

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après m'être octroyé une bonne semaine de vacances, je reviens comme promis avec le chapitre vingt-et-un. Je vous soumettrai un petit sondage en fin de chapitre, mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient de la maltraitance et est susceptible de déranger certains lecteurs.**

 _Les amis sont la famille que l'on se choisit._

 _(Edna Buchanan)_

 **SIRIUS :**

Quand le hibou de l'école rapporta la lettre de Remus non lue et non ouverte, Sirius sut que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Soit Remus avait complètement ignoré le hibou — peu probable étant donné qu'ils avaient ordonné à l'oiseau de donner des coups de bec à Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la lettre et la lise —, soit il n'avait pas pu lui parvenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda James, fixant la lettre toujours close posée devant lui sur la table des Gryffondor.

« On va en parler à McGonagall », dit Sirius. « Voir si elle peut faire quelque chose. On n'a pas encore de nouvelles d'Anders ? »

James fit non de la tête. « Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, abattu. « Allons voir McGonagall après le petit-déjeuner. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire ? » demanda Peter. « Je croyais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. »

« Mais il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » explosa Sirius. « Il pourrait être là-bas à souffrir le martyr, et tout ce qu'on fait, c'est rester assis les bras croisés ! C'est Noël dans deux jours. Je voulais lui offrir mon cadeau. »

« Détends-toi, mon vieux », dit James en tendant la main pour lui serrer l'épaule. « On ira après le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Jamais Sirius n'avait eu aussi peu faim. Il s'assit en faisant la moue et en s'agitant sans cesse jusqu'à ce que James pousse un soupir d'impatience et se lève. « OK, on y va. »

Peter émit un son étouffé en signe de protestation et fourra le reste de son muffin aux myrtilles dans sa bouche avant de se lever précipitamment pour les suivre. « Ve n'ahais bas figni hon 'etit déveugné ! » parvint-il à dire malgré ses joues bombées.

« Désolé, Pete », dit James, évitant les miettes postillonnées avec une aisance dénotant une longue pratique. « Je ne parle pas l'écureuil. Encore que Servilus pourrait peut-être me donner des cours. »

Sirius était trop inquiet pour ne serait-ce que ricaner à cette remarque. Peter lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant d'avaler avec difficulté et de répéter : « J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fini mon petit-déjeuner. »

« Ben, Sirius était sur le point d'exploser », dit James. « Ça n'aurait sûrement pas été beau à voir. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il percuta de plein fouet, au détour du couloir, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand que lui, et fut projeté en arrière sur James et Peter. Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent en un tas de membres douloureusement entremêlés tandis que deux visages inquiets se penchaient au-dessus d'eux.

« Désolés, les garçons », dit une voix familière. « Je ne vous avais pas vus arriver. »

Au son de la voix, Sirius s'assit très vite, sans tenir compte du fait que son coude entrait en contact avec le nez de Peter au passage. « Professeur Anders ? »

Leur ex-professeur se tenait au-dessus d'eux, l'air aussi juvénile que d'habitude, bien que son visage présentât des signes de tension qui ne s'y trouvaient pas l'année précédente. À ses côtés se tenait une femme d'à peu près le même âge, peut-être au début de la trentaine. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu marine et des cheveux blond platine qui formaient des boucles vaporeuses assez ridicules au sommet de son crâne.

« Sirius ? » Anders sembla très soulagé de les voir. « J'ai reçu ta lettre. J'étais en mission et elle m'attendait quand je suis rentré à la maison. Nous sommes venus dès que je l'ai lue. »

Sirius jeta un regard soupçonneux à la femme. Il ne voulait pas que les secrets de Remus soient divulgués à une inconnue. « Qui c'est ? »

« Sirius ! » siffla Peter en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mais ni Anders, ni la femme ne parurent particulièrement choqués par son impolitesse. En fait, Anders eut même un léger sourire. « Voici mon épouse, Angela. Elle sait pour Remus. »

Les trois garçons se remirent sur pieds tant bien que mal. « Vous allez partir au secours de Remus ? » demanda Sirius.

« Nous allons faire de notre mieux. Nous nous rendions justement chez le professeur McGonagall. »

« Nous aussi », dit James en prenant le relais. « Vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous voulez. »

« Euh… Peut-être serait-il préférable que vous attendiez un peu que nous en ayons discuté ? » dit Anders, l'air légèrement alarmé.

« Hors de question. » Sirius se redressa de toute sa taille avec un regard noir.

« C'est _notre_ ami », dit Peter d'un air buté. « Vous ne seriez même pas là si on ne vous avait pas écrit. »

Anders parut sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais Angela posa une main apaisante sur son bras. « Laisse-les venir, mon amour. Peut-être peuvent-ils nous aider. »

« Ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« C'est faux ! » s'exclama Sirius, indigné. « Nous sommes des Maraudeurs ! Et nous allons secourir Remus, et peut-être qu'on vous laissera nous aider. »

Anders soupira, et Sirius le vit arriver à la conclusion que tout plan d'exfiltration qu'ils pourraient imaginer serait plus sûr s'il était modéré par les conseils d'un adulte. « Très bien. Venez avec nous. »

Les Maraudeurs suivirent avec suffisance Anders et Angela le long du couloir, en direction du bureau de McGonagall.

Le professeur McGonagall ne parut pas vraiment surprise de voir Anders et sa femme frapper à sa porte. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée, quand elle remarqua Sirius, James et Peter.

« N'êtes-vous pas censés être au petit-déjeuner, les garçons ? »

« Nous venions vous parler de Remus », dit Sirius, dégageant sa plus belle assurance de jeune Sang-Pur arrogant. « Nous avons dit au professeur Anders et à sa femme qu'ils pouvaient nous accompagner. »

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils en regardant Anders, qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire au sujet de Remus, monsieur Black ? »

Sirius regarda les autres Maraudeurs et James s'avança, brandissant la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée à Remus. « Elle est revenue. La lettre qu'on lui avait envoyée. Elle n'est même pas arrivée jusqu'à lui. On a peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. »

McGonagall soupira et s'écarta un peu de la porte, leur permettant d'entrer, avant de conduire Anders et Angela vers les sièges installés devant son bureau. Elle agita sa baguette et métamorphosa un morceau de parchemin en banc pour Sirius, James et Peter.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose », dit-elle une fois que tous furent assis.

« Mais vous n'avez rien fait _du tout_ ! » dit Sirius, parcouru d'un éclair de colère, de frustration et d'impuissance.

« Votre _langage_ , monsieur Black, ou bien je vous exclurai de cette conversation. »

Sirius se renfonça sur le banc et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, Poppy Pomfresh et moi nous sommes rendues chez monsieur Lupin il y a une semaine, en prétextant vouloir vérifier l'état de santé de Remus car il était bouleversé quand il est parti. »

Sirius se redressa et la regarda avec insistance. « Et ? »

« Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? » demanda Peter.

Elle soupira et porta brièvement la main à son front. « Il n'était pas là. »

« QUOI ?! » Le cri sortit de leurs cinq bouches simultanément.

« Nous avons parlé à son père qui nous a dit que Remus était arrivé par Cheminette, l'avait assommé et s'était enfui. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis. »

Il y eut un long silence alors que tous essayaient d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

« Il mentait », dit Sirius, soudain sûr de lui.

« Nous ne pouvons le prouver, monsieur Black. »

« Si Remus avait voulu prendre la fuite, il aurait pu le faire depuis la Cabane Hurlante et prendre le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi aurait-il fait l'effort de repasser d'abord par chez lui ? »

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet du choc. « Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être confus. « Quoi ? »

« La Cabane Hurlante. »

Sirius sentit James se raidir dans son dos et il eut la sensation que son propre cœur lui tombait dans les talons. Ce qu'il pouvait être _bête_ parfois ! Mais il voyait bien qu'il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. « On ne savait pas. Pas avant cette nuit-là, quand il s'est enfui. Il a couru jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et nous l'avons suivi. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était en train de se transformer. On a compris que c'était un loup-garou, mais il a pris la fuite avant qu'on ait pu lui dire que ça nous était égal. »

« Vous avez vu la pièce dans laquelle il se rend et ça vous est égal ? » demanda le professeur Anders d'une voix bizarrement étranglée.

« Enfin non, ce n'est pas comme si on s'en fichait », corrigea James. « La pièce était dans un état horrible. Les murs étaient couverts de son sang. On a promis de prendre soin de lui, mais on ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas avec ça. Et pas avec ce que son père lui fait subir non plus. »

Sirius se rendit bien compte que les trois adultes les regardaient avec une expression très étrange sur le visage. Le professeur McGonagall reprit finalement la parole d'une voix douce. « Il a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour amis. Peu de gens sont capables de dépasser les préjugés du monde magique. »

« Euh… » Peter leva la main. « Je ne connais pas les préjugés du monde magique. Mais si vous me dites ce que c'est, je suis sûr que j'arriverai à les dépasser. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il _faut_ qu'on l'aide ! » dit Sirius, ignorant son ami et essayant de ramener leur attention sur le sujet discuté. « Parce que nous sommes ses amis. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? »

Angela s'éclaircit timidement la gorge. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose, se contentant d'observer attentivement les interactions entre les autres. « J'ai peut-être une idée. »

Elle eut l'air assez terrifié quand elle fut immédiatement assaillie par trois Maraudeurs qui se pressèrent tous autour de sa chaise.

« Est-ce qu'on va aller chez lui, enfoncer la porte, ligoter son père et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise où se trouve vraiment Remus ? » demanda James avec une avidité sauvage.

« Ou juste le tuer de façon très violente et douloureuse et trouver Remus nous-mêmes ? » suggéra Sirius.

« Ou le torturer pour obtenir des informations et _ensuite_ le tuer de façon très violente ? » Peter eut l'ait fier de lui quand Sirius et James lui adressèrent des hochements de tête approbateurs.

Angela, de son côté, paraissait fortement perturbée et jeta un regard désespéré à son mari.

« Allez, les garçons, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi », dit Anders avec lassitude.

« Dire n'importe quoi ? » Sirius se retourna pour le regarder. « Qui dit n'importe quoi ? »

« Mon _idée_ », reprit Angela d'une voix forte, « n'a rien à voir avec des morts violentes. »

« Et pour la torture ? » demanda Sirius avec espoir.

« Monsieur Black, je vous prie de regagner votre siège et d'écouter dans le calme ou bien je vous bannirai définitivement de cette réunion. » Le regard assassin de McGonagall avait été perfectionné au cours de décennies d'enseignement et quand elle le leur jeta, ils retournèrent docilement à leurs places. « Veuillez poursuivre, Mrs. Anders. Et je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de vous trois à moins que nous vous en ayons donné la permission au préalable. »

« Pourquoi ne se procure-t-on pas un mandat du Ministère nous autorisant à fouiller la maison pour suspicion de maltraitance infantile ? » dit Angela.

« C'est impossible, mon amour », fit remarquer Anders. « Remus est un loup-garou non déclaré. S'ils découvrent la vérité, le prix à payer sera terrible et s'il est assez chanceux pour ne pas se faire exécuter, ils ne trancheront certainement pas en sa faveur dans un cas de maltraitance infantile. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'apprendre » dit Angela en se tournant à nouveau vers McGonagall. « Anders peut faire partie du commando de sauvetage en sa qualité d'Auror, puisqu'ils sont requis pour la fouille d'un domicile. Et il a un ami Auror dont la sœur est elle aussi un loup-garou. Je suis certaine qu'il restera discret. Ensuite, nous aurons seulement besoin d'obtenir leurs témoignages, le vôtre en tant que professeur de l'école et un rapport médical de l'infirmière scolaire comportant des preuves de la maltraitance, et nous serons en mesure de faire sortir Remus de là _et_ de traîner son père en justice dans le même temps. »

Il y eut une pause tandis que tous les occupants de la pièce méditaient la proposition. McGonagall s'éclaircit finalement la gorge. « Le père de Remus pourrait facilement informer le Ministère de la lycanthropie de son fils si nous tentons de lui intenter un procès. »

« Il doit y avoir une _raison_ qui explique qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé avant », fit remarquer Angela. « Il n'a même pas déclaré Remus. Je le sais, j'ai vérifié nos registres au Département des Créatures Magiques. Nous devons juste nous assurer que cette raison tienne bon même s'il est confronté à une peine de prison à Azkaban. »

« C'est une bonne idée », dit finalement Anders. « Il faudra en parler avec Dumbledore. Il a beaucoup d'influence au Ministère et sera en mesure de nous aider. Plus les preuves de maltraitance que nous obtiendrons seront nombreuses, mieux ce sera. Comme ça, ils n'exigeront pas que Remus montre aux jurés du Magenmagot ses blessures en risquant de dévoiler ses cicatrices. »

Sirius les écoutait, admiratif. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il était bon d'avoir des adultes de son côté. Ses parents lui avaient raconté des histoires vraiment abominables sur la prison d'Azkaban et il songea que c'était vraiment l'endroit parfait pour le père de Remus. Il se prenait à apprécier de plus en plus cette Angela d'apparence si fragile. Elle avait un esprit véritablement fourbe derrière ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles ridicules. Il comprenait pourquoi Anders l'aimait.

Profitant d'un blanc dans la conversation, il leva une main hésitante.

« Oui, Sirius ? » demanda Anders.

« Je… euh… je pourrais leur parler de ce que j'ai vu à la gare », dit-il. « Et leur raconter la façon dont il s'est évanoui à cause de ses blessures dans la diligence. »

« Ce pourrait être une bonne idée, en effet », acquiesça Anders en regardant les deux femmes. « Si Sirius faisait une déposition sous Veritaserum, cela donnerait beaucoup de poids à notre accusation. »

« Je ne peux vous autoriser à administrer du Veritaserum à l'un de mes élèves sans le consentement de ses parents », dit McGonagall à regret. « Ai-je tort de penser que vos parents n'y consentiraient pas, monsieur Black ? »

Sirius se renfrogna. « Non, ils ne voudront pas. »

« Peu importe », dit Anders. « Dans les cas de maltraitance infantile, seul le consentement de l'enfant lui-même est nécessaire — son libre consentement, notez bien. Nombreux sont les cas où les parents n'étaient pas ravis que leurs enfants soient impliqués dans ce genre d'affaire, alors ils ont modifié la loi. »

« Alors c'est parfait », dit McGonagall d'un ton satisfait. « J'ai peur que vous deviez partir tous les trois à présent. Il faut que nous allions nous entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Sirius, James et Peter se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte avec réticence. Juste avant de sortir, James se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur. « On aura le droit d'aller le chercher, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix où l'inquiétude perçait.

Sirius se figea. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'on puisse ne pas les admettre au sein de l'équipe de secours.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il serait approprié de… » commença McGonagall, mais elle fut interrompue par Angela.

« Si Remus est sérieusement maltraité et traumatisé, peut-être se sentira-t-il mieux si ses amis sont avec nous quand nous irons le secourir », dit-elle.

Anders et McGonagall semblaient tous les deux très incertains.

« Il est possible qu'on soit là-bas confrontés à des scènes très dérangeantes », dit Anders. « Des choses que des enfants ne devraient pas voir. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que si Remus les _vivait_ , d'autres pouvaient bien supporter de seulement les _voir_. Il fut cependant pris de court par Angela qui reprit la parole.

« Ils ont vu la pièce dans laquelle il se transforme et l'ont tout à fait supporté », dit-elle. « Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance pour ne pas agir inconsidérément. »

Anders et McGonagall soupirèrent en chœur et hochèrent brièvement la tête. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent de larges sourires avant d'en adresser un à Angela qui leur retourna un clin d'œil pendant qu'Anders et McGonagall avaient le dos tourné.

« Je l'aime bien », déclara Sirius sur le chemin qui les ramenait à leur Salle Commune.

« Évidemment », dit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est comme une version adulte et féminine de toi et James. Très intelligente et sournoise. »

« Et extraordinairement belle, avec des cheveux pas-du-tout-ennuyeux », ajouta James avec sagesse.

« Si c'était un garçon, qu'elle avait trente ans de moins et n'était pas mariée à un professeur, elle aurait pu être un Maraudeur », approuva Sirius.

Une autre semaine passa, et Noël avec elle. Malgré les décorations et les célébrations aussi admirables que celles de l'année précédente, aucun des Maraudeurs ne se sentait d'humeur à faire la fête quand ils songeaient au fait que Remus aurait dû être avec eux. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pourquoi obtenir un bout de papier du Ministère les autorisant à entrer dans la maison de quelqu'un, l'arrêter et rechercher un enfant maltraité prenait aussi longtemps.

Et cependant, presque un mois après la fuite de Remus, les garçons se retrouvèrent finalement groupés autour d'un Portoloin en compagnie d'Anders, Angela, McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et un très jeune et très grand Auror noir du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait promis, leur dit-on, de rester discret au sujet de la lycanthropie de Remus.

Shacklebolt avait protesté avec véhémence en apprenant que trois garçons de deuxième année se joindraient à une mission de sauvetage officielle du Ministère, mais un regard sévère de McGonagall avait suffi à le réduire instantanément au silence. Sirius se demanda si Shacklebolt avait un jour été l'un de ses élèves qui n'avait pas fait ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

Il sentit une forte traction juste en-dessous de son nombril et la scène autour de lui se troubla. Quand elle retrouva sa netteté, Sirius regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il se tenait dans le jardin d'une petite propriété en bordure de forêt. Les murs qui clôturaient le jardin étaient très hauts, beaucoup trop pour qu'on puisse les escalader, et la maisonnette devant eux paraissait un peu vieille et usée, comme tout ce qui appartenait à Remus. La peinture beige des murs s'écaillait là où le lierre avait poussé dans les fissures et le jardin semblait ne pas avoir été entretenu depuis très longtemps.

Les garçons suivirent les adultes tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte. Shacklebolt toqua avec force et ils attendirent qu'on leur réponde dans un silence tendu. Après un moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage suspicieux de l'homme bien charpenté que Sirius avait vu à la gare. Il avait les yeux de Remus, remarqua Sirius. D'un brun très clair, presque ambré. Sirius avait cru que leur couleur était partie intégrante de la malédiction de loup-garou, mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

« Monsieur Lupin », dit Anders gravement, « nous sommes venus suite à des signalements de maltraitance infantile prenant place dans cette maison. Nous avons un mandat de recherche du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi qu'un mandat pour procéder à votre propre arrestation. » Il brandit deux épais morceaux de parchemin et les yeux de Mr. Lupin s'élargirent. Il essaya de leur claquer la porte au nez, mais Kingsley et Anders se frayaient déjà un chemin à l'intérieur.

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ » prononça Anders en passant à côté de l'homme qui protestait violemment, et il regarda avec un plaisir sauvage et non dissimulé John Lupin basculer et tomber avec un bruit sourd sur le sol de pierre de l'entrée.

Les Maraudeurs suivirent nerveusement les adultes à l'intérieur. Ils avaient reçu pour consigne stricte de rester en dehors du passage autant que possible, mais Sirius ne put résister à la tentation de donner à John Lupin paralysé un discret coup de pied dans la tempe en l'enjambant. « Oups », marmonna-t-il quand Anders le remarqua et lui jeta un regard, sans faire aucun effort pour paraître désolé.

Angela s'arrêta au milieu du salon miteux et sortit de la poche de sa robe un étrange instrument métallique. Il était doté de deux minuscules clochettes d'argent à chaque extrémité d'une fine baguette du même métal, elle-même attachée à un arceau carré. Angela donna un petit coup aux clochettes et la mince baguette commença à osciller. À chaque fois que l'une des clochettes entrait en contact avec le sommet de l'arche, un tintement aigu et mélodieux emplissait la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » osa demander James.

« Un détecteur de loup-garou », répondit-elle d'un air absent, penchant la tête alors qu'elle écoutait le tintement. « La baguette d'argent tourne de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'on se rapproche du loup-garou. C'est comme ça que notre Département trouve les loups-garous non déclarés. » Elle remarqua probablement leur expression horrifiée car elle s'empressa de les rassurer. « Je ne vais pas le dénoncer. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait le meilleur moyen de le trouver s'il était caché dans cette maison. » Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la cuisine. « Là-dedans », ajouta-t-elle.

Tous les autres la suivirent dans la cuisine. Elle était très propre, mais comme le reste de la maison, chaque meuble semblait vieux et usé. Angela se dirigea vers un large buffet placé à un bout de la pièce. Puis elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça dit qu'il est par là », dit-elle.

« Il est dans le buffet ? » demanda Peter d'un ton hésitant. « Je ne pense pas que même Remus soit assez petit pour tenir là-dedans. »

Pendant un moment d'horreur, Sirius eut une vision de Remus mort, découpé en morceaux et caché dans le buffet. Puis Angela reprit la parole. « On dirait qu'il est en-dessous de nous. »

« Il doit y avoir une cave », dit Shacklebolt en s'avançant. Il agita sa baguette et, avec un gros bruit de raclement, le buffet glissa sur le sol. Il y avait effectivement une trappe en bois dans le sol de la cuisine.

« Sa chambre », murmura Madame Pomfresh. « J'espère que cet homme pourrira à Azkaban. »

Shacklebolt s'agenouilla et ouvrit la trappe. Les autres se pressèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il descendait l'échelle qui menait au sous-sol.

« _Merlin tout-puissant !_ » l'entendirent-ils s'exclamer d'une voix horrifiée.

Aussitôt, Anders et Madame Pomfresh le suivirent. « Vous, les garçons, vous restez ici », leur dit sévèrement le professeur McGonagall. Les trois Maraudeurs la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« Comme si ça allait arriver », dit Sirius.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il s'élança vers l'échelle et se précipita en bas. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur. C'était la même que celle qui imprégnait la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante, une odeur de sang et de bête sauvage. L'air était épais et lourd, et quand les yeux de Sirius se furent habitués à la pénombre, il s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient dans une « chambre » encore plus abîmée que celle de la Cabane.

La pièce contenait une armoire, un lit, une table de chevet et la malle à présent très éraflée et déchirée de Remus. Comme dans l'autre chambre, les murs de pierre étaient ici aussi éclaboussés de sang — certaines taches à-demi effacées étaient anciennes, d'autres semblaient fraîches et poisseuses. Sirius sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et il déglutit rapidement.

« Qui ferait ça à un enfant ? » souffla Angela. Personne ne répondit, chacun étant trop occupé à examiner la pièce, à la fois incrédule et révulsé.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh avec des tremblements dans la voix.

« Remus ? » appela doucement Sirius. Au son de sa voix, un très faible gémissement se fit entendre sous le lit.

« Remus ? » répéta Anders en s'approchant du lit. Il n'y eut pas de réponse cette fois-ci. Anders releva les yeux et fit signe à Sirius, James et Peter d'approcher.

Sirius s'agenouilla à côté du lit et scruta l'obscurité en-dessous. L'odeur de sang, de sueur et de loup était encore plus forte et il pouvait à peine distinguer la petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin, contre le mur.

« Rem ? » Il tendit la main vers la forme sombre. « C'est Sirius. Nous sommes venus à ton secours. James, Peter et moi avons demandé à tous les adultes de nous aider à venir te chercher. »

Il y eut un autre gémissement, plus fort cette fois, mais il sonnait étrangement, comme si Remus luttait pour former des mots à travers sa plainte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« 'Ache d'arg'nt. »

Sirius se figea, se rappelant ce qu'Angela lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt sur l'exécution des loups-garous.

« Il n'y a pas de hache d'argent », dit James d'une voix empressée en s'agenouillant auprès de Sirius. « On n'a pas dit au Ministère ce que tu étais, Remus. Ça nous est égal. Tu es toujours notre ami. »

« Tu es Remus », dit Peter. « Après qu'Anders m'a expliqué ce qu'étaient les préjugés du monde magique, j'ai su voir au-delà, je te jure. »

« Fo'ets ? » demanda à nouveau la voix ténue.

« Pas de fouets non plus, mon vieux », dit James, sa voix flanchant un peu. « On te le promet. Juste nous, Anders et McGonagall — qui a fait ''Le Regard'' toute la journée, d'ailleurs, donc ne te mets pas sur son chemin. Et la femme d'Anders, qui est presque un Maraudeur, tu sais. Oh, et Madame Pomfresh qui a des potions à l'aspect diabolique, comme d'habitude, donc je ne me mettrais pas sur sa route non plus, et ce type qui s'appelle Shacky-truc et qui a une sœur loup-garou qu'il adore. »

Alors un son étrange se fit entendre, comme un hoquet douloureux. Le cœur de Sirius bondit de peur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un rire embué de larmes. « Tu p'rles trop, J'mes… »

« Je vois que le Maraudeur Intérieur est toujours avec toi, on dirait » dit sarcastiquement Sirius, souriant presque face à l'expression plutôt indignée de James. « Son inventivité en matière de farces nous manquait. »

Il y eut un très long silence pendant lequel tout le monde retint son souffle dans la pièce. Les adultes s'étaient éloignés du lit pour ne pas étouffer les garçons. Sirius faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup une petite main chaude se glisser dans la sienne, qu'il avait tendue sous le lit. Il la serra doucement en retour.

« V'me d'testez pas ? » L'espoir qui habitait cette voix calme était la chose la plus déchirante que Sirius ait jamais entendue.

« Non, Remus. Pas du tout. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'est pas une raison suffisante pour briser un vœu fait avec du sang et des ombres de lune. »

La main dans celle de Sirius tressauta. « Tu as vu ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu », répondit Sirius d'une voix posée en essayant de distinguer l'expression de Remus. Ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre et il parvenait juste à discerner l'éclat de deux yeux d'ambre qui l'observaient. « Je t'ai suivi cette nuit-là. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais. On voulait être tes amis avant ça. On avait juste un peu peur parce qu'on t'avait vu mettre une raclée à des Serpentard dans les cachots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant. C'était plutôt génial. »

Il y eut un autre bruit étouffé, puis encore un. Sirius sentit la main de Remus trembler et comprit que cette fois, l'autre garçon pleurait.

« Je c-c-croyais qu'vous m-m-me d'testiez ! »

Sirius échangea un regard bref avec James et Peter, puis s'agenouilla et étendit les deux bras sous le lit. « Sors de là, mon vieux. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi. »

Il y eut des bruits de frottements, puis la forme se rapprocha de lui. Quand Remus émergea de sous le lit, Sirius dut se retenir de pleurer sous le choc. Il était dans un état lamentable, couvert de brûlures et de sang qui avait presque entièrement imbibé de rouge son pyjama poisseux. Il était même impossible de dire de quelle couleur était ses cheveux. Tout en rampant, il serrait contre sa poitrine émaciée des boîtes très abîmées.

« Ah, Rem », souffla Sirius, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire.

Il attira doucement dans ses bras le garçon qui n'opposa pas de résistance, et sentit la maigre silhouette s'affaisser contre lui sans cesser de sangloter. Remus dégageait une odeur effroyable, un mélange de sang, de maladie et de plaies infectées, mais Sirius s'en fichait complètement. Il se contenta de s'accrocher à lui, tremblant et les yeux humides.

« Remus ? » chuchota James, s'approchant et prenant l'une des mains de Remus dans la sienne. « On est désolés. Vraiment. »

Peter les rejoignit lui aussi et tendit la main pour toucher les boîtes que Remus serrait sur sa poitrine. Sirius les reconnut immédiatement. Une boîte de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, une boîte de Fizwizbiz et une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Sur l'une d'entre elles était toujours accroché un morceau de papier-cadeau. Le cœur de Sirius lui fit mal.

« Je t'ai trouvé un meilleur cadeau que celui-là cette année », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Remus.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre n'était certes pas très joyeux, mais il marque la fin du calvaire pour Remus donc soyez rassurés. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review !

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Par ailleurs, je voulais vous demander votre avis concernant les** **SURNOMS DES MARAUDEURS** **. Une de mes gentilles revieweuses,** _ **Zeinab3397**_ **, m'a demandé si je comptais garder leurs pseudonymes en anglais ou si je les traduirais en français.** **Je vous pose donc la question. Préférez-vous :**

 **1) La traduction officielle (Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue).**

 **2) Les surnoms originaux (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs).**

 **Sachez qu'ils vont être très utilisés par la suite (surtout celui de Remus), dont je vous laisse me** **DONNER VOTRE AVIS EN COMMENTAIRE** **.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sur ce, je vous laisse. À bientôt pour la suite !


	22. Pas de soutiens-gorge pour Noël

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier : dix reviews en une semaine, c'est un record pour cette fanfiction ! Vous vous êtes montrés très réactifs et impliqués, cela fait chaud au cœur. Les résultats de ce petit sondage sont sans appel, puisque neuf personnes sur dix préfèrent les surnoms en anglais. Ce sera donc **Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot** et **Prongs** pour la suite !

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec le chapitre vingt-deux de Casting Moonshadows. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Avertissement : Slash à venir.**

 **Note de l'auteur (Moonsign) : Wouah ! Cinquante-sept reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus joyeux que les deux précédents, donc nombre d'entre vous devraient être contents ;)**

 _Il faut du courage pour guérir, et nous avons tous du courage, même nous devons creuser un peu pour le trouver._

 _(Tori Amos)_

 **REMUS :**

Remus n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs du sauvetage. Il se rappelait le bruit du buffet que l'on déplaçait et la façon dont il avait espéré que cette fois, cette fois peut-être, son père ferait ce que Remus le suppliait de faire depuis plusieurs jours : appeler le Ministère, le dénoncer, tuer Remus lui-même… Qu'importait le moyen, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que l'intolérable et incessante douleur prenne fin.

Après, il se souvenait de pieds — plus d'une paire — et de voix que son cerveau gourd peinait à identifier. Et puis il y eut la voix de Sirius, et Remus sut qu'il avait finalement perdu l'esprit. Il ne put retenir un gémissement soulagé. Sans sa raison, peut-être pourrait-il se détacher de son corps martyrisé.

Après cela, tout sembla flou pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main apparaisse soudain dans son champ de vision, sous le lit. La voix de Sirius à nouveau. Celles de James et de Peter. Et il n'y avait ni haches d'argent, ni fouets. Ils le lui avaient promis.

Puis vinrent des bras, des bras qui ne reculèrent pas avec révulsion et dégoût comme le faisaient ceux de son père. Il savait qu'il empestait. La puanteur formait un barrage contre son nez sensible, et même des humains ordinaires devaient la sentir. Mais les bras continuèrent à l'étreindre et il reconnut l'odeur qu'ils apportaient avec eux. C'était la senteur gris-bleu qui précédait la pluie, mêlée à un parfum d'agrumes. Sirius. Puis il y eut d'autres effluves. Une main toucha la sienne et il reconnut la fragrance brun-vert d'herbe coupée et de bois sculpté propre à James. Quelqu'un se laissa ensuite tomber à son autre côté, apportant une odeur sèche de toast et de sciure de bois : Peter.

Les effluves se mêlèrent, essayant de couvrir sa propre odeur de sang, de maladie et de désespoir. C'était le parfum de l'amitié.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Deux jours plus tard, Remus fut tiré de son sommeil drogué par des voix fortes provenant du couloir devant l'infirmerie.

« Oh, _pitié_ , laissez-nous le voir ! »

« Monsieur Potter, je vous l'ai répété cent fois, Remus est en piteux état et n'est pas prêt à recevoir des visiteurs pour le moment. » Le ton de Madame Pomfresh était sans appel et Remus savait exactement l'expression qu'elle devait arborer. Il se demanda comment les autres pouvaient ne pas être intimidés.

« Mais il aurait _envie_ de nous voir ! »

« S'il vous plaît, madame Pomfresh. » Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius utilisait sa voix de pauvre Sang-Pur incompris et rejeté. « On a du chocolat. Et des cadeaux de Noël. Ça lui remontera le moral. »

« Monsieur Black, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot ''non'' ? »

« On peut vous soudoyer », dit Sirius d'un ton victorieux, tentant manifestement un nouvel angle d'attaque. « On pourrait vous obtenir presque n'importe quoi. Vous seriez surprise de voir le genre de relations dont dispose la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

« Monsieur Black ! Vous ne pouvez pas soudoyer une infirmière scolaire afin qu'elle vous laisse entrer dans l'infirmerie contre sa volonté ! » Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle devait être choquée, en colère ou amusée. Remus n'était pas surpris. Sirius avait tendance à avoir cet effet sur la plupart des gens. Remus entendit d'autres élèves étouffer leurs rires et comprit que ses amis avaient dû attirer un public.

« Très bien », dit James avec résignation. « On ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là, mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Potter ? » dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton soupçonneux. Remus ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Il y eut trois petits bruits sourds, puis trois voix s'exclamant en chœur : « Pitié, oh _pitié_ , PITIÉ, laissez-nous entrer dans l'infirmerie, ô sublime et merveilleuse Madame Pomfresh ! »

« Monsieur Black, monsieur Potter, monsieur Pettigrow ! Vous n'avez rien à faire à genoux, veuillez vous relever _immédiatement_ ! Ce comportement est parfaitement inapproprié ! »

Les autres élèves présents dans le couloir riaient maintenant à gorge déployée.

« Vous êtes une soigneuse sage et merveilleuse ! » dit James avec emphase.

« Vous avez maintes fois sauvé notre école du mal ! » renchérit Peter. « Nous ne vous demandons qu'une seule chose. »

« Vos potions sont… certes immondes… mais très efficaces ! » déclara Sirius. « Et vous-même, madame, êtes une femme superbe ! »

« _MONSIEUR BLACK !_ »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela rendait son corps entier brûlant et douloureux, mais il n'aurait pu s'arrêter s'il l'avait voulu.

« Vos cheveux sont pareils à du chocolat fondu ! » dit James, reprenant là où Sirius s'était interrompu.

« Vos yeux sont… » commença Sirius.

« _Très bien ! TRÈS BIEN !_ » dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix exténuée, tentant de couvrir l'hilarité qui régnait dans le couloir. « Vous pouvez le voir un tout petit moment si vous promettez d'être sages ! »

« Merci ! Merci, ô sublime et… »

« Monsieur Black, si vous finissez cette phrase, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous ne quittiez pas l'infirmerie pendant _une semaine_. Quant aux autres, vous pouvez circulez, maintenant ! »

On entendit de nombreux pas précipités s'éloigner, puis la porte s'ouvrit et les Maraudeurs entrèrent, suivis d'une Madame Pomfresh aux joues un peu rouges.

« C'était un sacré spectacle », parvint à dire Remus d'une voix sifflante à travers son hilarité et sa douleur.

« Regardez ce que vous lui avez déjà fait », dit Madame Pomfresh en jetant un regard accusateur aux trois garçons. « Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreau ou j'irai voir votre Directrice de Maison ! Je serai dans mon bureau. »

Elle sortit en trombe et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Eh ben, c'était marrant », dit James, se laissant tomber sur une chaise près du lit de Remus et lui lançant un grand sourire. « Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que Madame Pomfresh pouvait prendre une teinte écarlate aussi intéressante ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! » dit Remus, cessant enfin de rire et retombant sur ses oreillers.

« Ben, on voulait te voir », dit Peter en prenant la chaise à côté de James.

« J'avais compris, oui. Je ne peux quand même pas croire que vous l'ayez vraiment fait. »

« Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que les Maraudeurs sont au-dessus de l'utilisation de vils procédés pour parvenir à leurs fins », dit solennellement James.

« Alors, monsieur Moony, comment te sens-tu ? » Sirius se jeta sur le lit de Remus, le forçant à s'écarter en hâte pour ne pas se faire écraser.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Peter. « Tu aurais pu lui faire mal. »

« Mais non. Il a des pouvoirs de gros louloup. Il s'est poussé à temps. »

« Des pouvoirs de gros louloup ? » répéta Remus avec indignation. « Monsieur _Moony_ ? »

« C'est un super nom, hein ? » dit Sirius d'un ton satisfait. « C'est James qui l'a trouvé. »

Remus jeta un regard noir à James qui eut la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air vaguement désolé. « Je ne savais pas que ça aurait autant de succès. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » dit plaintivement Sirius.

Remus soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais tenir tête à Sirius quand il lui faisait son regard de chien battu, et à vrai dire le nom ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai surnom avant, et la lune était une part si importante de sa vie qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir en trouver de meilleur. « Bah, je préfère ça à Zinzin en tout cas », dit-il. Sirius eut l'air satisfait.

« Bref, on faisait des recherches sur les loups-garous pendant ta convalescence, et on en conclu que tu n'étais pas très doué. »

Remus haussa un sourcil, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point discuter de son secret le plus noir et le plus honni de façon si désinvolte le mettait mal à l'aise. « Oh ? Je croyais pourtant remplir toutes les conditions. Je me suis fait mordre, je suis parfois d'humeur exécrable, je suis très fort et j'ai un odorat et une ouïe surdéveloppés. L'argent me brûle. Et bien sûr, je me transforme en une monstrueuse bête assoiffée de sang une fois par mois. »

« Oui », dit James, « mais est-ce que tu utilises ton masque trompeur d'être humain pour persuader des innocents de devenir tes amis, dans le seul but de pouvoir leur ouvrir la gorge et te repaître de leur chair encore tiède pendant leur sommeil ? »

« Euh… non ? » dit Remus. Il commençait à deviner le genre de livres sur les loups-garous que contenait la bibliothèque.

« Est-ce que tu utilises ta force inhumaine et ta nature violente de loup pour soumettre des innocents à ta volonté, et ainsi te créer une suite d'esclaves humains impuissants ? » demanda Peter.

« Hum, pas récemment. »

« Est-ce que tu souhaites te promener en liberté à toute heure pour attaquer des humains comme bon te semble, propageant ainsi ta diabolique malédiction et engendrant une nation de bêtes monstrueuses vouées à répandre le chaos et le sang ? » demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

« Seulement au réveil, si je n'ai pas eu mon café du matin. »

« Là, tu vois », dit Peter d'un ton satisfait. « Pas un bon loup-garou du tout. »

« Ces livres que vous avez lus ont été écrits par des crétins fanatiques et bourrés de préjugés qui seraient incapables de reconnaître un loup-garou s'il mettait une jupe hawaïenne et dansait le hula devant eux. »

« Ooh ! » dit Sirius. « Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes talents cachés de loup-garou ? »

« Non ! »

« Est-ce que tu as de bons livres que nous pourrions lire, alors ? » demanda James, son expression devenant sérieuse. « On veut apprendre le plus de choses possibles pour pouvoir t'aider. »

Remus sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir à ces mots et il s'empourpra légèrement. « J'en ai quelques-uns dans ma malle. Est-ce que vous l'avez prise ? »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ? » demanda malicieusement Sirius. »Nous sommes des Maraudeurs. Nous avons pillé ta chambre et avons tout pris. »

Remus sourit.

« Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce, mais on n'a pas pu trouver le reste de tes affaires », dit Peter.

Remus rougit, gêné. « Il n'y a rien d'autre. Tout y était. C'est ça, ma chambre. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Sirius dit d'une voix incrédule : « Quoi ? Pas seulement pour la pleine lune ? »

« Non, c'est ma chambre depuis que j'ai été mordu. »

« Mais c'était tout… »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais le _tuer_ ! »

« Sirius, c'est de mon père que tu parles ! » dit Remus avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« Je m'en fous, bordel ! »

« Moi pas ! C'est mon père ! C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Remus, calme-toi. » James se pencha au-dessus de Sirius, qui était allongé les bras croisés et fixait d'un air maussade le lit d'à-côté. Il saisit gentiment l'épaule de Remus. « Nous ne lui avons rien fait du tout. Il est en détention provisoire au Ministère, accusé de maltraitance infantile. »

« Quoi ? » Le mot fut à peine prononcé tant la voix était faible. Remus avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas allés voir le Ministère. »

« Nous t'avons dit qu'on ne leur avait pas révélé que tu étais un loup-garou. Et c'est la vérité. Et ils ne vont pas le découvrir. Mais ton père doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. C'était infâme et inhumain. »

« Je ne suis pas humain », murmura Remus dont la tête tournait.

Alors Sirius bougea et Remus se sentit une fois de plus enveloppé dans ses bras, qui le tenaient cependant avec douceur pour éviter d'appuyer sur ses blessures. Remus était tellement couvert de bandages qu'il pouvait à peine sentir la plupart des endroits où le Sirius le touchait, mais il sentait la chaleur et la main de Sirius qui soutenait sa nuque.

« Si, bon sang ! » dit le garçon. « Tu es une personne, et ce qu'il a fait était mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça. »

« Il le faisait pour m' _aider_ , Sirius. Pour empêcher le loup de remonter et de prendre le contrôle. »

« Mais bon sang, Remus », dit James en le fixant d'un air incrédule. « On ne sait pratiquement rien sur les loups-garous, et pourtant même nous savons que la colère, la douleur ou les émotions violentes rapprochent le loup de la surface au lieu de l'éloigner. Tu avais à peine ton esprit humain quand on t'a retrouvé. »

Remus eut un mouvement soudain et essaya de se dégager, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il employa toutes ses forces à les contenir.

« Remus », dit Sirius en lui caressant le dos, refusant de le laisser partir. « Remus, mon vieux, nous t'avons vu dans cet état et nous voulons toujours être tes amis. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante que nous voulons le meilleur pour toi ? »

« Mais c'est mon _père_ ! » hoqueta Remus.

« Nous serons ta famille maintenant », dit Peter. « Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. On ne te fera pas de mal. »

Remus se découvrit incapable de répondre à cela sans laisser ses larmes couler. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un moment et Sirius ne le lâcha pas. La main dans son dos continua de bouger jusqu'à ce que Remus ait repris le contrôle de sa respiration hachée.

« Et pour passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux », dit soudain James en les faisant tous sursauter. « Cadeaux et chocolat ! »

Sirius se recula immédiatement avec un large sourire. Il se pencha hors du lit et commença à fouiller dans son sac, qu'il avait jeté par terre en arrivant. Il en émergea avec des montagnes de chocolat qu'il déposa sans cérémonie sur les genoux d'un Remus Lupin ébahi. « Du chocolat de bon rétablissement », dit-il fièrement.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, James et Peter rajoutèrent encore plus de chocolat sur le tas.

« Qu-qu-quoi ? » dit Remus, contemplant la plus grosse pile de sucreries qu'il ait jamais vu en dehors de chez Honeydukes.

« La plupart viennent de nous, mais certains sont d'autres personnes », lui dit Peter. « Anders et Angela, le professeur McGonagall, ce type Auror qui s'appelle Shackybolt, et les sorbets citron viennent de Dumbledore. C'est un genre de bonbons moldus. »

« Dumbledore ? » dit Remus faiblement.

« Mais ce ne sont pas tes cadeaux de Noël », ajouta Sirius. « Tu as raté Noël, alors on te les a apportés ici aujourd'hui. Vous deux d'abord. »

James et Peter sourirent et le garçon aux cheveux en bataille sortit quelque chose de son sac. « Nous t'avons fait un cadeau commun », dit-il, « parce qu'on voulait t'offrir un truc vraiment bien. »

« Quoi ? » dit Remus une seconde fois. Il commençait à paniquer. « Je ne vous ai encore rien acheté ! Je n'ai pas eu le t-temps ! »

Sirius posa une main rassurante sur son bras. « On sait, Moony. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu veux vraiment nous offrir quelque chose, on pourra se faufiler à Pré-au-Lard un de ces quatre et tu nous achèteras quelque chose chez Zonko. »

« Hors de question qu'on se faufile à Pré-au-Lard ! » dit Remus. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« Tout va bien », dit James. « Tu n'as pas entendu ? C'était dans la Gazette hier. Les Aurors du Ministère ont trouvé le repaire des Mangemorts. Ils en ont attrapé douze qui sont en ce moment en procès et encourent un long séjour à Azkaban. Deux se sont enfuis, mais ils font profil bas maintenant. Ils sont loin d'être assez nombreux pour rester dangereux très longtemps, et Voldemort se planque lui aussi. Ils pensent qu'il attend son heure. En plus, les Aurors ont mis en place tout un système de sécurité autour de Pré-au-Lard. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut continuer avec les cadeaux ? »

Remus se sentait toujours hébété quand James lui fourra un petit paquet de couleur vive dans la main. « Joyeux Noël, Moony. De ma part et de celle de Pete. Il va falloir que tu jettes un _Engorgio_ dessus. On l'a miniaturisée pour qu'elle soit plus facile à transporter. »

Remus, tout étourdi, commença à déballer le cadeau. Ce qui tomba dans sa main fut une malle en bois miniature. Il la contempla, bouche bée.

« Allez, Rem », dit James avec impatience. Il prit la malle de la main de Remus et la posa par terre. « _Engorgio !_ »

La malle grossit et s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre sa taille normale sur le sol. Elle était flambant neuve, polie et lustrée, en merisier brun-rouge. Sur le devant était fixée une plaque de cuivre poli gravée « R.J. Lupin ».

« Elle est plus grande à l'intérieur », expliqua Peter. « On ne voulait pas fouiller dans tes affaires, donc on a juste mis ta vieille malle dans celle-ci. J'espère qu'il n'y avait rien de fragile dedans. »

« Je… je… » Remus voulut parler, mais sa gorge n'arrêtait pas de se serrer.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda James avec hésitation. « Le loup avait complètement mâchouillé l'ancienne. »

« V-vous n'auriez pas dû dépenser autant d'argent pour moi », dit Remus, le cœur battant la chamade. « Je ne peux rien vous offrir de tel. Elle est superbe ! »

Les visages de James et des Peter se détendirent et s'ornèrent de sourires soulagés. « Je ne veux pas d'une malle ennuyeuse, mon vieux », dit James. « J'en ai déjà une. Je préférerais carrément des Bombabouses. J'ai ce nouveau projet pour Servilus… »

« Merci ! » l'interrompit Remus, tendant le bras au-dessus de Sirius pour prendre la main de James, puis celle de Peter. « C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'aie jamais eu. »

Ses deux amis lui sourirent en retour, l'air très content d'eux-mêmes.

« Maintenant, celui de Sirius », dit James en donnant un petit coup à Sirius, qui était allongé sur le lit près de Remus et le regardait en souriant. « Il s'est comporté en vrai cachottier. Il ne voulait pas nous dire ce que c'était et a demandé à _Anders_ de le commander pour lui. »

« Le commander ? » demanda Remus en regardant Sirius. Cela semblait cher.

« Ouais. » Sirius prit un air gêné.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Peter impatiemment. « Il est où, alors ? »

« J'ai juste… » Sirius sortit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier-cadeau de sa poche. « C'est idiot, vraiment. Je veux dire, ça fait un peu fille… » Ses joues étaient rouges.

« _Fille ?_ » répéta James en haussant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté ? Un soutien-gorge ? »

Sirius rougit un peu plus et remit précipitamment le paquet dans sa poche. « Non ! J'ai juste… Je ne veux plus te le donner. Je t'offrirai autre chose. »

Remus, par-dessus la tête baissée de Sirius, jeta un regard furieux à James qui eut l'air très coupable. Remus tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Sirius, la serrant gentiment. « Je m'en fiche si ça fait fille », dit-il, essayant de garder un ton léger. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser que ça me gênerait. Je suis Zinzin, tu te souviens ? J'aime tout un tas de choses bizarres. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser un peu plus la tête. « Allez, Sirius », geignit Remus en faisant la moue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de pratique mais apparemment cela fonctionna, car quand Sirius releva la tête et aperçut le visage de Remus, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Très bien ! » dit-il, ressortant le paquet pour le jeter à Remus. « Mais je vote pour qu'on rende ce regard de chiot illégal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà utilisé sur McGonagall. Elle fondrait en une petite flaque. »

« Parce que contrairement à toi et James qui devez tout le temps palabrer pour vous éviter des ennuis », dit Remus, « je ne me fais pas prendre. »

James et Peter ricanèrent, mais Sirius ne fit qu'observer avec appréhension Remus sortir une petite boîte verte du papier-cadeau. Il l'ouvrit soigneusement et regarda à l'intérieur. Il retint son souffle. C'était un pendentif accroché à une chaîne, fait d'un métal argenté aux reflets bleus qui n'était pas de l'argent car il ne sentait aucune chaleur s'en dégager. Le pendentif était en forme de main : les doigts fins étaient écartés, chacun d'eux réalisés avec minutie. Sertie au creux de la paume se trouvait une pierre ronde, rouge sang, à facettes. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rubis, car ceux qui remplissaient le sablier comptabilisant les points des Gryffondor étaient d'un rouge rosé. Cette pierre-ci était plus sombre, rouge cramoisi.

Il n'eut pas besoin que Sirius lui explique son cadeau. Rien qu'en y posant les yeux, l'image de sa propre main se forma dans son esprit, doigts écartés, tendue au-dessus du sol pour verser du sang sur l'ombre de lune qu'elle projetait. Par-dessus se superposa une autre image, celle d'une empreinte de main sanglante sur le lambris de la Cabane Hurlante, et du visage inquiet et effrayé de Sirius quand ses yeux s'étaient relevés pour rencontrer ceux de Remus dans la faible lueur de sa baguette.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge avec beaucoup de gêne dans le silence qui se prolongeait. « C'est un grenat. La pierre, je veux dire. »

Remus sentit les larmes qu'il avait su contenir un peu plus tôt l'assaillir avec une vigueur renouvelée. L'une d'entre elles réussit à s'échapper et coula le long de sa joue.

« Remus ? » La voix de Sirius était horrifiée.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car Remus s'était jeté en travers du lit pour l'étreindre, attirant l'autre garçon dans ses bras et le serrant très fort. « Mercimercimerci ! » dit-il, lui-même horrifié d'entendre sa voix si tremblante.

Les bras de Sirius se levèrent timidement pour l'étreindre en retour. « De rien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Bon sang, mon vieux ! » dit James, tendant le bras pour prendre la boîte de la main de Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? Jamais je n'ai vu Remus manifester autant d'émotion. »

Peter et lui se penchèrent pour examiner le pendentif.

« Ah, je vois », dit James avec un large sourire. « Sirius, je déteste avoir à te l'apprendre, mais tu avais raison. T'es vraiment une fille. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Sirius se sépara de Remus pour jeter un regard noir à James.

« Ben voyons. C'est un collier _viril_. »

« Ce n'est pas un collier », dit Remus avec indignation en le reprenant à James. « C'est un pendentif. Il y a des tas de garçons qui portent des pendentifs. »

« Hé, hé ! » dit James, levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Je ne faisais que vous taquiner, les gars. Je l'aime bien. Vraiment. Je trouve que c'est un chouette cadeau. » Il regarda Sirius pour que celui-ci puisse voir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Sirius se détendit et sourit.

« Mieux qu'une vieille boîte en bois en tous cas », dit-il.

« Oh, ferme-la, Black. »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Une semaine plus tard, deux jours avant la fin des vacances de Noël, Remus sortait de la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« Remus ? »

Il leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Anders et Angela s'approcher de lui. Aujourd'hui, les cheveux clairs d'Angela étaient encore plus vaporeux que d'habitude. Quatre immenses papillons décoratifs reposaient au milieu de ses boucles, la faisant ressembler à une fleur géante. Leurs ailes battaient à intervalles réguliers.

« Bonjour, professeur. Angela. »

« Appelle-moi Neil », dit Anders en faisant la grimace. « Je ne suis plus ton professeur. »

Remus sourit avec hésitation.

« Où sont tes amis ? » demanda Angela en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Remus.

« Oh, quelque part en train de jouer des tours aux Serpentard », dit Remus, son sourire s'élargissant. « Ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux, mais je ne suis toujours pas prêt à la retraite précipitée à laquelle nous sommes souvent contraints. »

« Tu veux dire la fuite ? » dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

« C'est très important de savoir quand limiter la casse », dit sagement Remus. « Je ne peux pas vraiment courir pour l'instant. Je finis immanquablement par laisser traîner des bandages comme une momie égyptienne enragée et Madame Pomfresh se met en colère. Surtout que je ne suis sorti de l'infirmerie que depuis trois jours. »

« Et bien sûr, tu es le gentil garçon de la bande », ajouta Neil en souriant à Remus.

Remus émit un son qui ne l'engageait à rien et rangea son livre dans son sac. « Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ou vous vous êtes juste arrêtés pour discuter ? »

« En fait, on voulait te parler de quelque chose », dit Angela avec sérieux. « Si on allait s'asseoir quelque part ? »

« Si vous voulez », dit Remus. « J'étais juste… »

Il s'interrompit alors que son ouïe sensible détectait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient en courant. « Si j'étais vous, je me plaquerais contre le mur », dit-il à ses deux interlocuteurs, suivant son propre conseil. Ils lui jetèrent des regards interloqués mais obéirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits de pas gagnèrent en volume, accompagnés de cris et de rires.

« _On vous aura, satanés Gryffondor !_ » criait quelqu'un. « _Attends un peu que tes parents entendent parler de ça, Black !_ »

Soudain, Sirius et James firent irruption à l'angle du couloir à vitesse maximale, passèrent les grandes portes et sortirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent suivis par un groupe de cinq troisième année de Serpentard à l'air furieux, arborant tous des cheveux rose fluo, des robes d'école raccourcies au niveau du genou et ornées de dentelle rose aux poignets, des bas-résilles et un écriteau dans le dos qui annonçait : « Tapez-nous dessus, on ne peut pas tomber plus bas. » Ils se précipitèrent dehors et se lancèrent aux trousses des deux Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

« Je disais donc », dit Remus en se tournant de nouveau vers Neil et Angela qui avaient contemplé la scène bouche bée, « de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi », dit Neil avec sévérité.

« Nope », répondit Remus, ramassant son sac et les reconduisant vers la Grande Salle pour qu'ils puissent discuter. « C'est moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur eux. À votre avis, qui a déniché ces sorts ? Vous imaginez James ou Sirius en train de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ? Et Peter, même s'il est vraiment notre ami, n'est pas franchement le sortilège de Lumos le plus brillant du magasin de baguettes. »

« Ces garçons sont très intelligents », dit Neil, suivant James et Sirius du regard. « Ils pourraient faire tellement de choses s'ils y mettaient un peu du leur. »

« Je sais », dit Remus. « Je travaille trois fois plus dur qu'eux, et pourtant j'ai les mêmes notes. C'est assez injuste. »

« Tes notes sont excellentes », dit Angela.

« C'est bien ce que je dis », sourit Remus. « Mais je m'en fiche. Ils ont fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. » Sa main vint inconsciemment toucher le pendentif.

Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle et s'assirent au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

« Remus, nous nous demandions ce que tu savais du procès de ton père », dit Neil avec prudence.

Remus se figea immédiatement, sa bonne humeur le quittant. « Je sais qu'il a été accusé de… de… maltraitance in-infantile. » C'était si difficile de prononcer ces mots. Il les détestait. « J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'aimerais que vous abandonniez les charges. Il essayait seulement de me protéger. »

« Tu y crois vraiment ? » demanda Angela. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il t'aime ? » Les ailes de papillon battirent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer. Remus garda les yeux fixés dessus pour ne pas avoir à regarder son visage.

« Je ne… je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime v-v-vraiment », parvint-il à dire. « Mais il aimait ma mère. Et elle aurait voulu me protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais dénoncé. Pour elle. »

« Remus », dit Anders, se penchant en avant pour forcer Remus à le regarder. « Je pense qu'il faisait retomber sa colère d'avoir à te protéger sur toi. C'était mal et abject de faire cela à un enfant. N'as-tu pas envie qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a affamé, battu, brûlé et séquestré. Imagine si cela arrivait à James, Sirius ou Peter. Que ressentirais-tu envers ceux qui leur ont infligé cela ? »

Remus détourna le regard. « Ce ne sont pas des loups-garous, eux. »

« On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils sont. Même s'ils étaient des loups-garous, que ressentirais-tu ? »

Remus se fit violence. « De la colère », souffla-t-il finalement.

« Exactement », dit Angela, prenant sa main avec gentillesse. « C'est ce que nous ressentons nous aussi. Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu es un jeune homme beau, intelligent et drôle qui mérite sa chance dans la vie, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et la seule façon pour toi de l'avoir, c'est de te libérer de cet homme. Nous allons le faire enfermer à Azkaban pour que cela puisse arriver. »

« Azkaban est un endroit horrible », dit Remus d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai lu des histoires dessus. »

« C'est le but, mon chéri. Il faut que les criminels apprennent qu'ils ne doivent pas faire de mal aux autres sous peine d'être punis. »

Remus se sentait déchiré. Une partie de lui ressentait toujours l'amour instinctif d'un enfant pour son père, un sentiment profond et amer qui exigeait de lui qu'il le protège. Une autre partie de lui ne désirait rien d'autre que de le voir souffrir en enfer, et pourtant une troisième voix lui soufflait que John Lupin s'était courageusement dressé devant un loup-garou écumant pour protéger sa femme, laissant dans le même temps Remus exposé à une nouvelle attaque.

« Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir », dit-il doucement.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Nous voulons juste t'aider. Et tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi, tout comme tes amis. »

« Si… S'il y va. À Azkaban, je veux dire. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

« C'est de cela que nous voulions te parler », dit Neil, et Remus sentit l'homme prendre son autre main. « Nous voulions t'offrir notre foyer, si tu en as envie. »

* * *

Un chapitre moins sombre que les précédents, comme promis. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

À bientôt pour la suite !


	23. La personnalité enfantine de Moony

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis actuellement en vacances dans un lieu ne disposant pas de l'Internet mondial (oui ça existe), donc je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai répondre aux reviews, ni quand je serai en mesure de poster le chapitre suivant… Ne vous vexez donc pas si je ne vous réponds pas, je vous aime quand même ! 3

Petit mot à _**Kalas1209**_ : Bonjour bonjour ! Je voulais te remercier tout d'abord de ta fidélité et de ton enthousiasme, tu as eu bien du courage de te retaper les 21 premiers chapitres ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas repéré la coquille dont tu parles malgré une relecture attentive… Pourrais-tu me dire où elle se trouve pour que je la corrige ? Merci beaucoup ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Comme toujours, merci pour toutes les adorables reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Moonsign XX**

 _Une des caractéristiques de l'enfant normal est qu'il n'agit pas très souvent normalement._

 _(Auteur inconnu)_

 **SIRIUS :**

Sirius était réveillé et considérait les mérites qu'il y avait à sortir de son lit chaud et confortable pour soulager sa vessie pleine, plutôt que de s'efforcer de l'ignorer et se rendormir. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il resta allongé là, mais quand il changea de position et se tourna sur le ventre, son envie devint plus pressante et un regard jeté à la fenêtre lui confirma que le ciel, dehors, était toujours de la sombre teinte bleu nuit qui indiquait une longue attente jusqu'au matin.

Avec un grognement de contrariété, il s'extirpa de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Quand il en revint, il jeta un œil au lit de Remus et vit que les rideaux étaient entrouverts, dévoilant l'absence de l'autre garçon.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers la porte du dortoir, qui était entrebâillée. Avec un dernier regard plein d'envie pour son lit, il sortit à contrecœur de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. La Salle Commune n'était éclairée que par le feu mourant dans l'immense foyer de pierre, et il lui fallut un moment pour apercevoir Remus, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vêtu de son pyjama à carreaux trop long. Sirius hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait briser la solitude de l'autre garçon. La décision fut prise pour lui quand Remus pencha sa tête sur le côté sans se détourner de la fenêtre et demanda : « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non », dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui, « je devais faire pipi. »

« Ah, le secret est enfin percé ! C'est donc toi le mystérieux Pisseur nocturne de la Salle Commune. Je crois qu'il y a un prix pour celui qui révélera ton identité. »

« Mais non, sombre crétin », dit Sirius en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. « J'ai vu que ton lit était vide et je me suis demandé où tu étais passé. » Il resta silencieux un moment, mais quand il fut évident que Remus n'allait pas répondre, il ajouta : « Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

« Nous t'avons senti. » La voix de Remus était exténuée.

Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui. « Nous ? »

« Moony et moi. Il est plus proche de la surface, si près de la pleine lune. Mais j'aurais pu te sentir même sans lui. » Il soupira. « Il a l'air plus près aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui m'échappe ; juste là, dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »

Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Remus et vit que la lune était lourde et presque pleine dans le ciel. « C'est pour quand ? »

« Demain. »

Sirius soupira et se jucha sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de Remus, leurs épaules se touchant. « Tu peux lui parler ? À Moony, je veux dire. »

« En quelque sorte », dit Remus. « Ce ne sont pas de vraies conversations. Son esprit n'est pas humain et il parle un peu comme un enfant. Tu sais : _tuer, manger, faim, quoi ça ?_ Il se rapproche de la surface aux alentours de la pleine lune et quand je ressens des émotions fortes comme la colère, la douleur ou autre. Il essaye de prendre le contrôle dans ces moments-là, et il faut que je le repousse. »

Un déclic s'opéra dans la tête de Sirius. « Ah ! Comme dans le train en première année. Et toutes ces autres fois où on a cru que tu étais dérangé et que tu te parlais à toi-même. »

Remus eut un sourire amer et se tourna pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux pour la première fois. « Je me parlais _vraiment_ à moi-même. Moony fait partie de moi. »

« C'est un peu flippant, tu sais. Pas de façon négative. C'est juste que tu as, genre, deux personnalités en toi. »

Remus se retourna et appuya son front contre le verre frais de la fenêtre. « Je n'ai rien demandé. »

« Je le sais bien. » Sirius tendit la main vers l'épaule de Remus et sentit le garçon se raidir quand ses doigts le touchèrent. « Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, Remus. Et je trouve ça plutôt cool. »

« Hah ! » Remus inclina la tête sans la décoller de la vitre pour offrir un petit sourire à Sirius. De si près, celui-ci pouvait voir la fatigue et la douleur sur son visage tiré.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché ? »

« Nous sommes les Maraudeurs. On trouvera bien quelque chose. »

Remus sourit à nouveau, l'air touché mais peu convaincu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? » demanda Sirius, changeant de sujet.

« J'ai du mal à dormir à cette période. Et je devais réfléchir à certaines choses. »

« Quelles choses ? »

Remus soupira, se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre de nouveau. « Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais vivre avec eux. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, perdu. « Qui ça ? »

« Les Anders. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais vivre avec eux au cas où mon père finirait en p-p-prison. »

« Oh, Remus. » Sirius ne savait comment réagir. D'un côté, il songeait qu'il ne pouvait que se réjouir de ne pas avoir à se soucier que son ami n'ait pas de toit, mais de l'autre, il voyait bien que cela tourmentait Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Je ne sais pas quoi _faire_! » La voix de Remus se brisa et il baissa un peu plus la tête, ses cheveux fauves venant masquer son visage. « C'est mon _père_ ! Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Il est la seule famille qui me reste. J'ai l'impression de… je ne sais pas… de le trahir. »

Sirius passa doucement son bras autour des épaules du jeune loup-garou. « Il t'a fait du mal. »

« Il a toujours dit que c'était pour mon bien. »

« Tu le penses vraiment, Moony ? »

Il y eut un très long silence, puis une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot : « Je ne sais pas ! »

« Personne ne devrait jamais te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire », dit Sirius avec ferveur, resserrant son bras autour des frêles épaules de Remus. « James, Pete et moi y veilleront. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des amis comme vous. »

« Bien sûr que non », dit Sirius avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Même quelqu'un doté de ton intelligence ne pourrait pas rêver à quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi. »

Remus eut un petit rire tremblant. « Tu as raison. Comment pourrais-je imaginer quelqu'un de si exceptionnellement humble et modeste ? »

Sirius plissa le front un moment. « C'était une insulte, c'est ça ? »

Remus rit.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« J'ai l'impression qu'on passe _énormément_ de temps ici » dit Peter, décapitant d'un coup de dents l'une des Chocogrenouilles destinées à Remus tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie.

« Pense à ce que ce doit être pour Remus », fit remarquer James. « Lui, il y est _vraiment_ tout le temps. J'espère juste que Madame Pomfresh nous laissera le voir. Heureusement que la pleine lune était la nuit dernière et pas ce soir. Avec la reprise des cours demain, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu lui rendre visite. »

« Ne mange pas toutes les Chocogrenouilles », ajouta Sirius, s'emparant du sachet que tenait Peter. « Elles ne sont pas pour toi. »

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tous les lits étaient vides.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Peter.

« Que faites-vous ici, les garçons ? » dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton surpris en sortant d'une petite pièce au fond de la salle principale.

« On est venus voir Remus », répondit James.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », dit-elle d'une voix pleine de regret plutôt que de colère. « Vous ne savez pas comment il est au lendemain d'une transformation. »

« Nous l'avons vu en bien pire état », dit Sirius d'un ton buté.

« Ce ne sont pas que les dommages physiques. » Elle repoussa ses cheveux noirs de son front d'un revers de main. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air très fatiguée et éprouvée. Il sentit l'angoisse envahir sa poitrine.

« Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Il… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. « Vous rappelez-vous comment il était quand nous sommes allés le chercher chez lui ? »

« Ouais », dit Peter d'un ton hésitant. « Il était tout plein de sang et blessé et tout. »

« Non, je veux dire comment il était, _lui_. Comment il réagissait. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en s'efforçant de comprendre. « Quoi ? »

Elle soupira. « Le loup est encore très présent en lui au lendemain de la pleine lune. Très fort. Il affecte légèrement son esprit et le fait agir… réagir… et parler un peu comme un enfant. Comme il souffrait quand nous l'avons trouvé, le loup était là aussi proche de la surface. C'est pour cela qu'il s'exprimait comme il le faisait. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle ses souvenirs sont un peu confus. »

Sirius se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Remus au sujet de la personnalité enfantine de Moony. C'était cohérent, supposa-t-il.

« C'est pire cette fois-ci », dit-elle doucement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda James.

« Je pense que c'est lié à ce qu'il a subi pendant les vacances de Noël. Pour une raison inconnue, il va encore plus mal aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il lutte contre le loup, même dans cet état. Il est capable de tenir des conversations simples tant qu'elles ne sont pas trop poussées. Il est conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Aujourd'hui, il est juste… il ne peut même pas faire de vraies phrases. Je crois que le mal qu'on lui a fait a conduit le loup tout près de la surface. Je crains que les dommages ne soient permanents, qu'il soit toujours ainsi après la pleine lune dorénavant. Je pense que la barrière qui se trouve naturellement entre son esprit et celui du loup a été partiellement brisée. »

« On s'en fiche », dit fermement Sirius, essayant de dissimuler les battements affolés de son cœur. « On veut quand même le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de nous voir. »

Elle sembla hésiter longuement, avant de finalement rendre les armes avec un hochement de tête. « Juste… ne le taquinez pas avec ça une fois qu'il sera rétabli », insista-t-elle.

« Jamais on ne ferait ça ! » dit James, qui parut insulté qu'elle y ait seulement pensé.

« Je sais, je sais. Vous êtes de bons garçons. » Elle fit un geste vers la porte d'où elle était sortie. « Il est à l'intérieur. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'un pas un peu incertain, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Sirius vit qu'elle était faite de la même pierre propre et pâle que le reste de l'infirmerie. Il y avait un grand bassin de pierre blanche dans un coin et une fenêtre au-dessus du lit qui, contrairement aux autres lits uniformément blancs de l'infirmerie, était bordé d'une couverture Gryffondor écarlate.

Sirius s'approcha du lit avec hésitation, les yeux fixés sur son ami. Remus était presque entièrement dissimulé sous les draps, ne laissant apparaître sur l'oreiller rouge qu'une tignasse fauve.

« Remus ? »

Les couvertures remuèrent un peu et la moitié supérieure d'un visage émergea pour l'observer avec de grands yeux ambrés.

« Siri's ? » La voix de Remus, incertaine, était étouffée par le duvet.

« Yep, c'est moi, Moony. Et James et Peter. On t'a apporté du chocolat pour te remonter le moral. »

« Chocl't ? »

« Oui. Tu en veux ? »

Une main sortit de sous les couvertures, paume ouverte vers le haut. Peter s'avança et y déposa une Chocogrenouille.

Le reste du visage émergea, illuminé d'un large sourire.

« Pour moi ? »

« Yep. Tout pour toi, Moony. » Malgré la légèreté de ses mots, Peter avait l'air pâle et sous le choc.

Les trois garçons tirèrent les chaises destinées aux visiteurs près du lit tandis que Remus luttait avec l'emballage, son visage concentré sur sa tâche. Au bout d'un moment, un froncement de sourcils contrarié plissa son front, se changeant en une grimace et un gémissement alors qu'il tirait sauvagement sur le papier et malmenait ses blessures.

« Laisse-moi faire », dit Sirius en tendant la main.

« À moi ! »

« Je sais, Moony. Je vais juste l'ouvrir pour toi. »

Remus lui jeta un regard suspicieux, un grognement d'avertissement discret mais étonnamment profond s'échappant de sa gorge, avant de poser avec précaution la Chocogrenouille dans la main de Sirius. Celui-ci la déballa rapidement et la lui rendit. Remus la fourra dans sa bouche d'un geste maladroit, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils la lui reprennent à tout moment, et Sirius se sentit presque malade de pitié. Il songea à Remus, si brillant, intelligent et espiègle, réduit à cela à chaque pleine lune. Et puis il se souvint que John Lupin était le responsable. La même haine rouge sombre qu'auparavant enfla dans sa poitrine.

« Il y en a d'autres, Remus », dit James, sa voix se brisant très légèrement. Sirius se demanda si son ami se sentait aussi mal que lui. « Tu n'es pas obligé de les engloutir comme ça, mon vieux. »

Peter vida le sachet qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux sur le lit, devant Remus, et le garçon regarda les autres Maraudeurs d'un air incertain, ses doigts se tendant vers les sucreries. Il avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Sirius prit une autre Chocogrenouille et la déballa avant de la lui passer. Cette fois-ci, Remus la mangea un peu plus lentement.

« Ça te fait mal, Moony ? » demanda Peter, indiquant d'un geste le bras visiblement bandé de Remus sous son pyjama.

Remus le regarda, puis baissa les yeux sur son bras. Il tira sur sa manche qui se releva un peu, dévoilant de nouvelles écorchures en cours de cicatrisation par-dessus ses cicatrices. « Moony mal », leur dit-il avec sérieux.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il parlait de lui-même à la troisième personne ou s'il essayait de leur dire que le loup, Moony, lui avait fait mal.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il.

« Pas toi », dit Remus, tendant le bras pour tapoter d'un air rassurant la main de Sirius qui était posée sur le lit. « _Moony_ mal. »

La longue matinée qui s'ensuivit fut étrange et un peu gênante. Remus finit par être fatigué et commença à s'assoupir, les mains et le visage poisseux de chocolat. Les garçons déplacèrent le reste des sucreries sur la table de chevet et regardèrent le loup-garou qui somnolait.

« Vous pensez qu'on devrait le nettoyer un peu ? » demanda James, les joues rouges de gêne.

« Je pense que oui », dit Peter. « Madame Pomfresh nous tuerait probablement si elle savait tout le chocolat qu'on vient de lui donner. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui recula d'un pas. « Non ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« Ben », dit James en agitant vaguement les mains, « tu sais, tu… tu le prends dans tes bras, et tout ça, plus que nous. »

« C'est faux ! »

James et Peter se contentèrent de le regarder fixement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de le nettoyer », dit Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

« Il y a un chiffon là-bas », dit James, pointant l'évier en pierre dans la petite alcôve de l'angle.

Remus marmonna quelque chose et ses doigts collants se resserrèrent sur les draps. Sirius le regarda et soupira. « Salauds ! » lança-t-il à James et Peter, traversant la pièce pour aller prendre le chiffon. Avec beaucoup de gêne, il entreprit d'enlever le plus gros du chocolat des doigts de Remus.

Les yeux de Remus s'entrouvrirent alors que Sirius lui essuyait la bouche. Il fit un petit bruit interrogateur qui sonnait davantage canin qu'humain.

« Je te nettoie juste un peu, Moony. Rendors-toi. »

Remus ferma docilement les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le lendemain, Remus manqua le premier jour de classe. Ce ne fut que le soir, alors que le reste des Maraudeurs était assis près du feu et jouait à la Bataille Explosive, qu'il les rejoint. Sirius le repéra le premier tandis qu'il se glissait par l'ouverture du portrait avec précaution pour éviter d'aggraver ses blessures.

« Hé, Remus, vieux ! » appela-t-il. « Par ici ! »

Remus les regarda, puis rougit, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser leur regard. Il approcha d'un pas hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Moony ? » lui demanda James d'un ton inquiet tandis que Remus s'asseyait au bord d'un canapé au lieu de s'installer par terre comme eux.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous étiez venus me voir », dit-il, le teint écarlate. « Je me rappelle quelques bribes. Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu avais l'air plutôt content de nous voir. »

Remus se contenta de froncer les sourcils, baissant encore plus la tête. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne saisirent pas.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'aurais préféré que vous ne m'ayez pas vu comme ça ! » dit-il brusquement en relevant le menton. Sirius sursauta, blessé par sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'humiliation dans les yeux de Remus et comprenne que ce n'était que l'expression d'une fierté sévèrement entamée.

« Remus, nous… » commença James avant de s'interrompre, ne trouvant pas les mots.

« C'est ce que font les amis », dit Sirius de la voix la plus douce possible. « Il se voient quand ils sont au plus bas et restent soudés malgré tout. Ça nous était complètement égal. Tu étais plutôt mignon, dans un style enfantin. »

Remus se couvrit le visage des mains et grogna. « Je ne veux pas être _mignon_ ! »

« Hey, on est désolés, mon vieux », dit James en lui donnant une tape maladroite sur l'épaule.

Remus soupira. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suppose que c'est juste un autre de ces trucs auxquels il va falloir que je m'habitue. Madame Pomfresh pense que ça pourrait être permanent. » Les ombres dans ses yeux le faisaient paraître plus âgé de cent ans.

« Regarde-le comme ça », dit Peter. « Toi, tu ne te comportes comme un enfant qu'une fois par mois. James et Sirius, c'est tout le temps. »

« Hé ! » s'écrièrent les deux Maraudeurs aux cheveux sombres, indignés.

Remus ne put empêcher un ricanement de lui échapper en voyant leurs têtes. « Il n'a pas tort », dit-il.

« S'il te plaît, ne nous fais pas promettre de ne plus venir », dit James. « On préfère vérifier que tu vas bien. »

Remus soupira, détournant le regard. « Je me sens juste tellement stupide. Je suis là, dans ma tête, à crier : ''arrête de te comporter comme ça !'', et le reste de mon corps se contente de m'ignorer. »

« On sait que tu n'es pas vraiment comme ça, Moony », dit Sirius.

« Très bien. Mais ne pensez même pas à mentionner ce qui se passe dans cette pièce à qui que ce soit. »

« On ne ferait pas ça. Tu le sais. »

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence gêné pendant un moment avant que Remus ne murmure : « C'était plutôt agréable d'être avec vous là-bas. Je me sentais… en sécurité. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là, mon vieux », dit James, se détendant visiblement alors que la conversation gênante prenait fin. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux venir battre Sirius à la Bataille Explosive ? Il a perdu chaque partie jusqu'ici. »

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _J'espaire que tout ce passe bien à Poudlard. Tu me manques, comme dabitude. Maman a engagé un nouveau tuteur pour moi, qui est encore pire que cette vieille chauve-souris don tu avais fait tombé les oreilles un jour. C'est un vrai cinglé Sang-Pur et il est obssédé par l'idée de m'aprendre l'histoire de toutes les famille de Sang-Pur qui existe._

 _J'ai lu le journal ce matin et j'ai vu un article à propos d'un tipe qui s'appelle Lupin et qui est en prossès pour maltraitance infentile. Sa n'a rien a voir avec_ _ton_ _Lupin, hein, parce que tu ferais mieu de ne pas t'impliquer dans cette afaire. Maman et Papa n'étaient pas très compréensifs et s'ils aprennent que tu y es mèlé d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa va vraiment mal se passer pour toi quant tu rentreras à la maison. J'ai juste penser que je devais te prévenire._

 _Je déteste la maison quant tu nes pas la et j'aimerai être déja a Poudlard. J'ai ate que se soi l'année prochaine pour que je puise y aller aussi._

 _Bien a toi,_

 _Regulus_

* * *

J'adore retranscrire les fautes de Regulus en français, c'est tellement libérateur comme exercice ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

À bientôt pour la suite !


	24. Le prix à payer pour t'appartenir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre vingt-quatre, qui je l'espère vous plaira malgré son côté sombre. Avant de vous laisser lire, un petit mots aux guests qui ont eu la gentillesse de commenter le dernier chapitre !

 _ **Kalas1209**_ : Oui, le Moony post-pleine lune est très attendrissant ! Et il n'y a pas de mal pour la faute imaginaire, ça m'arrive souvent aussi de fantasmer des trucs x) Merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire en tout cas !

 _ **Guest**_ : Merci, merci mille fois pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, n'oublie pas de dormir quand même ;) Tu posais la question du canon, et je t'annonce qu'il va être suivi jusqu'au bout… Avec ce que ça implique pour Peter, Reg et tous les autres. Cependant l'histoire s'arrêtera à la fin de la septième année, donc on devrait quitter James et Lily en vie : ouf ! Voici enfin, dans ce chapitre, le procès que tu attendais, et qui devrait te satisfaire je pense. Merci beaucoup, et n'hésite pas à reviewer la suite ! (pense à choisir un pseudo, que je te reconnaisse :p)

 _ **KSP**_ : Oui, le gros point fort de cette fic est son réalisme je trouve ! Quant à l'attachement de Sirius envers Remus, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant comme tu t'en doutes x) C'est un plaisir de traduire pour des lecteurs aussi adorables ^^

Voilà voilà, j'ai fini de vous gonfler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Re-bonjour à tous mes adorables lecteurs ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il est assez long, ce qui devrait vous faire plaisir. Oh, et j'ai une super nouvelle beta,** _ **hydraspit**_ **, ce qui vous fera plaisir aussi, je pense, puisque vous n'aurez plus à endurer mes fautes de frappe et mes phrases incompréhensibles.**

 **Moonsign x**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Chaque moment de tension laisse une cicatrice indélébile, et après une épreuve, l'organisme paie pour sa survie en vieillissant un peu._

 _(Hans Selve)_

 **REMUS :**

Le procès était prévu pour le mois d'avril, ce qui soulageait énormément Remus. D'ici là, certainement aurait-il résolu le dilemme qui l'agitait… Le conflit dans sa tête faisait rage, incessant : pendant chaque cours, à la table de la Grande Salle, dans la Salle Commune en pleine nuit. Il était incapable de fermer l'œil et devait se forcer à manger. Au fond de son esprit tournaient sans cesse les mots lancinants : famille ou amis, famille ou amis, famille ou amis…

C'était une décision horriblement difficile, et Remus ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de la prendre. Il savait que les autres s'inquiétaient. Il sentait leurs regards peser sur lui à chaque instant. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa première année, quand il se savait partout observé. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait même pas se réfugier à la bibliothèque, s'asseoir par terre et se plonger dans un livre pour se sentir plus proche de sa mère. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, car la voix dans sa tête se mettait alors à crier : _famille, famille, famille… Ce devrait TOUJOURS être la famille !_

Il ne cessait de l'entendre qu'à la pleine lune, quand l'insoutenable douleur prenait le dessus pour un moment. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit mieux. Les Maraudeurs restaient auprès de lui après chacune de ses transformations, et si aucun d'eux n'évoquait son humiliant comportement enfantin sans nécessité, le fait qu'ils en avaient connaissance était toujours là, tacite. Même dans cet état, il percevait des voix douces, des contacts maladroits mais attentionnés et des offrandes de chocolat. Dans ces moments-là, la petite voix au fond de son esprit criait : _amis, amis, amis !_

Le temps lui parut filer terriblement vite jusqu'au mois d'avril. Remus ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'un soir, un élève de troisième année vint lui annoncer que Dumbledore désirait lui parler.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda James, tandis que Remus refermait son livre et se relevait du tapis où il s'était roulé en boule devant le feu de la Salle Commune.

« Mais oui », dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire. « Il veut probablement juste me parler du p-procès. »

Il sut que son bégaiement n'était pas passé inaperçu car James, Sirius et Peter levèrent aussitôt les yeux de l'échiquier posé devant eux pour le regarder d'un air soucieux.

« Je viens avec toi » dit Sirius en se levant.

« Non, Sirius », protesta Remus. « Il n'a pas dit que tu pouvais venir. »

« Il n'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas. De toute façon, ça devient ennuyeux de regarder James battre Peter pour la quatrième fois. » Il adressa un sourire d'excuse aux deux garçons avant de se retourner vers Remus. « Allez, viens. »

Remus ne put se résoudre à protester car, à la vérité, il était très heureux d'être accompagné. Ils sortirent par l'ouverture du portrait et prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Éclairs au caramel », murmura Remus à la gargouille qui s'écarta, révélant l'escalier mobile caché derrière.

« Ah, monsieur Lupin ! » dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau. « Je vois que vous êtes venu avec monsieur Black également ? Ce doit être la première fois qu'il entre dans mon bureau sans prononcer les mots : ''Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ce n'est pas moi''. » Ses yeux pétillèrent face au léger embarras de Sirius.

Remus regarda autour de lui et vit que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Une grande sorcière portant la robe noire à franges violettes du Ministère était assise à côté de son bureau. Ses cheveux gris étaient un peu crépus, et ses traits fatigués arboraient une expression de bienveillance soucieuse.

« Remus, voici Miss Marjorie Oblan, du Service de protection des enfants sorciers. Elle travaille sur le cas de votre père. Miss Oblan, voici Remus Lupin et son ami, Sirius Black, tous deux élèves de deuxième année à Gryffondor. »

La façon dont ses sourcils se haussèrent à la mention du nom des Black, puis davantage encore quand elle entendit le mot « Gryffondor », n'échappa pas à Remus.

« Monsieur Lupin », le salua-t-elle, se levant pour lui serrer la main. « Je viens seulement vous informer que votre père a exprimé le désir de vous parler avant la tenue du procès. »

Remus pâlit, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer puisqu'elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Bien entendu, rien ne vous y oblige. Et si vous accédez à sa requête, vous serez observés pendant toute la durée de l'entrevue afin qu'il ne puisse vous faire aucun mal. »

Si elle pensait que ces mots le rassureraient, elle se trompait. Remus sentit son estomac nauséeux se tordre et recula d'un pas. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Sirius sur son bras, le serrant légèrement.

« Dois-je lui dire que vous ne souhaitez pas vous entretenir avec lui ? » demanda Miss Oblan, le regardant avec sollicitude.

 _Famille ou amis, famille ou amis, famille ou amis…_

« N-n-non, je vais lui p-parler », parvint à dire Remus.

« Êtes-vous sûr ? » Elle avait l'air peu convaincue. « Vous n'y êtes pas obligé. »

« Oui », dit-il un peu plus fermement. « Je suis sûr. » Son visage était moite et brûlant et il leva une main pour balayer une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. Il sursauta en entendant un hoquet horrifié s'échapper de la bouche de Miss Oblan et vit ses yeux fixés sur son poignet que sa manche, en glissant, avait découvert. Il la rabaissa aussitôt, rougissant.

« Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas… » commença-t-elle, mais Remus l'interrompit en secouant sèchement la tête. _Famille ou amis, famille ou amis…_

« Non, je veux lui parler. »

Il sentit la prise de Sirius se resserrer sur son bras et se tourna vers des yeux gris remplis d'inquiétude. « Je p-peux emmener m-mes amis ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Le regard de la sorcière s'adoucit. « Bien sûr, mon chéri. Emmène qui tu veux afin d'être le plus à l'aise possible. Est-ce que samedi te conviendrait ? »

Remus hocha la tête, ne cherchant qu'à partir le plus rapidement possible. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, détestant la faiblesse de sa voix. Il était conscient de ses propres tremblements et savait que Sirius devait forcément les sentir.

« Bien sûr. Dumbledore vous amènera par le réseau de Cheminette samedi prochain. » Elle regarda Sirius, toujours fermement accroché au bras de Remus. « J'ignorais qu'il y eût un Black à Gryffondor. Encore moins l'héritier de la fortune familiale. »

Remus se raidit, s'avançant légèrement sans réfléchir pour protéger son ami d'éventuelles insultes, tandis que Sirius levait la tête avec défi. Remus vit les sourcils de Miss Oblan se hausser devant ces petits gestes. « Ce n'est pas un mal », dit-elle hâtivement. « À votre place, monsieur Black, je serais très fière. Vous rendrez justice à votre nom. »

« J'en doute fortement, Miss Oblan », dit Sirius, et Remus eut un brusque mouvement de surprise en entendant la pureté aristocratique qui imprégnait sa voix. Jamais Sirius n'avait sonné aussi Sang-Pur. « Le nom des Black représente beaucoup de choses que je ne suis pas. »

Elle le regarda longuement avant de murmurer : « Dans ce cas, j'attends avec impatience le jour où vous hériterez et où ces idéaux changeront avec vous. »

Sirius la fixa un moment avant d'incliner brièvement la tête et de se tourner vers la porte. « Viens, Rem. » Remus se laissa traîner par son ami. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Sirius lança par-dessus son épaule : « À plus, Dumbie ! »

« Monsieur Black, je vous ai déjà demandé d'avoir l'amabilité de vous retenir d'utiliser ce surnom indigne en parlant de moi ! » rétorqua Dumbledore, d'un ton plus amusé que fâché.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Remus, plutôt choqué, alors qu'ils retournaient vers leur Salle Commune.

Sirius rit en voyant sa tête. « Tu es tellement hypocrite, Moony. Ne fais pas ton outragé. Je sais très bien qui a ensorcelé la gargouille de Dumbie pour qu'elle le siffle à chaque fois qu'il sortait de son bureau le mois dernier. »

« Oui, mais lui ne le sait pas », fit remarquer Remus. « En revanche, il sait exactement qui l'appelle ''Dumbie''. Les profs ont raison. Tu es incorrigible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te supporte. »

« Évidemment que tu le sais », dit Sirius, l'air offensé. « Je t'ai écrit toute une liste de raisons à apprendre la dernière fois que tu as dit ça. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

« Je m'en souviens », dit Remus. « Je commence juste à me demander si ''Sirius a des cheveux super cool'' va suffire à me convaincre cette fois. »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Devant la salle de rencontre des prisonniers, la nervosité de Remus était telle qu'il en avait la nausée.

« Nous lui avons confisqué sa baguette », lui dit Miss Oblan. « Et il y aura un Auror à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Je crains que les autres ne doivent rester dans la pièce d'à côté, et écouter et regarder à travers la vitre. On ne peut pas faire entrer trop de monde dans la pièce. »

Remus leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs et Neil Anders qui se tenaient derrière lui dans une attitude protectrice. « D'accord », dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« Très bien, suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Remus inspira profondément et passa la porte derrière elle.

La salle de rencontre était petite et dépouillée. Il n'y avait que deux chaises qui se faisaient face de chaque côté d'une table, et un Auror sinistre debout dans un coin. À la droite de Remus se trouvait une cheminée, et le mur à sa gauche était percé d'une large fenêtre par laquelle ses amis le regardaient depuis la pièce adjacente.

La cheminée s'illumina de vert et deux Aurors en sortirent, tenant entre eux John Lupin. Remus retint son souffle. Son père avait l'air en piteux état, très maigre, sale et pâli. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il ne s'était apparemment pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours au moins. Ses yeux d'ambre n'avaient pas changé, cependant, enflammés d'indignation et de colère tandis qu'il regardait Remus.

« Asseyez-vous », ordonna l'un des Aurors, l'installant sans ménagement sur la chaise en face de Remus. Il marmonna un sort, agitant rapidement sa baguette au-dessus du corps de John Lupin, et celui-ci se redressa brusquement contre sa chaise comme s'il y était plaqué.

« C'est bon ? » demanda l'Auror, regardant Miss Oblan.

« Oui, nous vous appellerons quand il devra retourner dans sa cellule. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et repartirent par la cheminée. Miss Oblan vint se placer derrière l'Auror toujours silencieux dans son coin afin de donner au père et à son fils une illusion d'intimité.

« Remus. »

Même en sachant que l'homme ne pouvait bouger de son siège, Remus eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette voix.

« P-papa ? »

« C'est toi qui m'as fait ça. C'est ta faute. »

Les mots étaient dits avec tant de froideur et d'assurance que Remus se tassa sur sa chaise. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit que ses amis et Neil alternaient les regards mauvais à son père, et les œillades inquiètes dans sa direction.

« C-ce n'est pas moi », réussit-il à dire. « Je leur ai dit de ne pas t'arrêter. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire, créature ingrate ! »

Remus fut pris de tremblements violents et serra ses poings sur ses genoux, sentant ses ongles s'incruster en demi-lunes sanglantes dans le creux de ses paumes.

Miss Oblan avança d'un pas. « Je pense que nous devrions peut-être… »

Remus secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il fallait qu'il calme les voix dans sa tête, et c'était le seul moyen.

« P-papa. Tu m'as f-fait du m-m-mal », dit-il, furieux de voir avec quelle facilité l'homme arrivait à le réduire à ce pathétique personnage tremblant et bégayant.

« Tu sais parfaitement que tout ce que j'ai fait était pour ton bien », dit froidement John, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Remus avec une cruauté perverse.

« N-non… » dit Remus. Il songea aux lendemains de pleine lune. Il songea à la façon dont il était désormais réduit à s'exprimer par des mots-phrases enfantins, condamné à serrer dans ses bras la peluche de loup que James avait métamorphosée pour lui lors de sa dernière crise de nerfs. Une vague d'humiliation le traversa et il sentit sa résolution s'affermir. « Non, c'est faux. »

« Pardon ? » ricana John Lupin avec mépris. « Sans moi, tu ne serais rien de plus qu'un animal ! »

« Je pense vraiment… » dit Miss Oblan, avant de reculer brusquement quand les deux Lupin aboyèrent « Non ! » à son intention.

« C'est toi qui as fait de moi un animal, Papa ! » Remus sentit sa colère se déployer dans sa poitrine, semblable à un loup qui s'étirait. « Maman m'a fait promettre de ne pas en devenir un, mais tu as fait de moi un animal. »

« Si ce n'était pour ta mère, je ferais en sorte que tu sois ici à ma place », dit John, tremblant de rage. Remus entendit les mots que l'homme n'ajouta pas. _Je leur aurais dit que tu étais un loup-garou il y a bien longtemps, et je les aurais laissé te tuer._

« Tu penses que Maman approuverait ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda Remus. « Tu penses qu'elle aussi trouverait que m'enfermer au sous-sol et me f-f-frapper et me b-brûler étaient les bonnes choses à faire ? Qu'importe ce que je faisais ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance ! » dit John, luttant contre le sort qui le retenait. « Elle est morte et c'est de ta faute ! » Il se pencha en avant autant qu'il le pouvait et murmura avec malveillance : « Tu l'as tuée. »

« C-ce n'est pas v-v-vrai ! » dit Remus, sentant les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Il ignora l'expression impuissante de Miss Oblan qui semblait avoir très envie d'intervenir. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'était un accident. Je n'ai rien fait pour la blesser intentionnellement ! »

« Tu vas me sortir d'ici, Remus », reprit John. « Je t'ai protégé pendant des années, même si ta simple vue m'insupporte. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » cracha Remus. « Pourquoi devrais-je te rendre ce service alors que tu ne m'as jamais fait que du mal ? »

« Parce que je suis ton père. Nous sommes une famille, même si je te hais. Le sang prime toujours. Je pensais que toi, entre tous, connaîtrais le pouvoir du sang. »

Remus grimaça.

« Il y a un prix à payer pour sa famille », continua John, ses yeux fixant ostensiblement l'épaule de Remus où la morsure du loup-garou était cachée. « Un prix fort. Et tu m'appartiens. »

L'immobilité saisit Remus. L'heure était donc venue. C'était l'instant qu'il avait attendu : celui où il devait faire un choix. Amis ou famille. Sang ou amour. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle ses amis observaient la scène avec hébétude, choc et appréhension. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Anders. _Nous voulions t'offrir notre foyer, si tu en as envie._

Lentement, il se leva et s'approcha de son père, dont les yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Il releva une de ses manches jusqu'à son épaule, ignorant les hoquets horrifiés des spectateurs alors qu'ils découvraient l'entrelacs de cicatrices et de brûlures qui s'étalait sur son bras. Bien sûr, certaines venaient du loup, mais nombre d'entre elles lui avaient été infligées par son père.

« Est-ce là le prix ? » demanda-t-il doucement, fixant des yeux ambrés identiques aux siens. « Est-ce là le prix à payer pour t'appartenir ? »

Les yeux de John Lupin s'écarquillèrent encore plus et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il vit dans le regard de Remus une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Remus ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peut-être s'agissait-il du loup, bien qu'il en doutât. D'habitude, quand son père voyait le loup dans ses yeux, il était pris d'une crise de haine et de fureur. Non. Peut-être que ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois était une trace de l'homme qui commençait juste à prendre forme à partir du garçon brisé devant lui. Et Remus voulait qu'il voit cet homme qu'il s'efforçait d'être. Il voulait que son père se rende compte exactement de ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Parce que », acheva Remus avec douceur, son regard se tournant à nouveau, brièvement, vers la fenêtre, « je crois que je ne suis plus prêt à le payer. »

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux tandis que les mots étaient digérés, et Remus vit le visage de son père pâlir considérablement. Pendant un moment — juste un instant infime qu'il aurait manqué s'il ne s'était pas trouvé si près —, il vit un éclair de culpabilité traverser ces yeux. Puis elle fut remplacée par la colère, et John Lupin arqua le dos et cracha au visage de Remus.

« Alors vas en enfer ! » dit-il avec cruauté.

Remus eut un rire amer qu'il ne put retenir. « J'y ai déjà été. Tu te rappelles ? Une pièce sombre aux murs maculés de sang et un tisonner qui me brûlait jusqu'à ce que je supplie que l'on me tue. Tu dois t'en souvenir, Papa chéri. C'est toi qui m'y as jeté. »

« Monstre ! »

« C'est moi le monstre ? » dit Remus avec incrédulité, au bord des larmes. « Ce doit être de famille, alors. » Il se tourna vers Miss Oblan qui assistait à l'échange, bouche bée. « Je m'en vais maintenant. »

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il ne craignait pas que son père révélât son secret. Il savait à la rage impuissante dans les yeux de John Lupin que, même maintenant, la main délicate de sa mère enserrait ses cordes vocales. L'homme ne parlerait jamais. Et pour cela, il irait pourrir à Azkaban pour longtemps. Remus n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

« Remus ? »

Ses amis se tenaient devant lui, l'air impuissant, pleins d'horreur et de compassion. Il regarda Neil qui hésita un moment, puis lui tendit timidement ses bras ouverts. Remus savait que l'homme lui offrait plus qu'une étreinte. C'était une autre invitation inexprimée à partager sa famille et son foyer. Remus ne perdit pas même une seconde à réfléchir. Il tomba pratiquement dans les bras de Neil, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme pour cacher les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Tout va bien maintenant », murmura Neil contre ses cheveux. « Tout va bien maintenant. »

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le jour du procès finit par arriver, et Remus souhaita plus que tout ne pas avoir à y aller. Angela et Neil étaient tous les deux présents en leur qualité de nouveaux tuteurs légaux, ainsi que les Maraudeurs et Dumbledore, qui siégeait au Magenmagot et faisait donc partie du jury.

Jamais Remus ne s'était senti moins à l'aise que lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'audience, vêtu de la plus petite robe de cérémonie de Sirius puisque lui-même n'en possédait aucune. Bien que Sirius ne rentrât plus dedans, elle restait un peu trop grande pour Remus, qui tirait néanmoins de l'assurance du contact du velours noir et bordeaux contre sa peau. La pièce était un hémicycle doté de gradins en demi-cercle. Leur groupe fut conduit au premier rang, non sans protestations de la part de James, Sirius et Peter qui faillirent être relégués au fond de la salle. Face à eux se trouvait une petite estrade sur laquelle trônait un immense fauteuil en bois doté de chaînes au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. Remus le regarda avec appréhension. Faudrait-il qu'il s'y asseye lorsqu'on l'interrogerait ?

Une sorcière à l'air strict portant la robe noire du Ministère se leva et parcourut la salle des yeux par-dessus ses lunettes ovales. « Maintenant que tout le monde a pris place, j'aimerais présenter le cas de Mr. John Lupin aux jurés. Pour commencer, monsieur Remus Lupin, victime de la maltraitance présumée, voudrait-il bien se présenter devant les membres de l'assemblée ? »

Après une légère poussée de Neil et des sourires rassurants offerts par Angela et les Maraudeurs, Remus se leva maladroitement et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'estrade. La sorcière à l'air sévère fit apparaître un fauteuil un peu moins intimidant à côté de celui couvert de chaînes, et Remus s'y assit timidement.

« Je suis Grizelda Deauclaire », dit-elle, tournant son regard assuré vers Remus. « C'est moi qui vous interrogerai sous le sortilège de Vérité. Ce sort fonctionne différemment du Veritaserum. Il ne vous obligera pas à dire quoi que ce soit contre votre gré. Une lumière verte va apparaître au-dessus de votre tête et deviendra rouge si vous mentez. Vous n'êtes pas tenu de répondre si vous ne le voulez pas. Avez-vous compris, monsieur Lupin ? »

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête et elle agita sa baguette dans sa direction. Une petite sphère de lumière verte apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

« Veuillez décliner votre nom complet. »

« R-Remus John Lupin », dit Remus à voix très basse. La pièce devait être enchantée, cependant, car tout le monde entendit ce qu'il avait dit.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Remus réfréna son envie instinctive de faire remarquer que s'il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici, il n'y serait pas. À la place, il chuchota : « Mon père est accusé de m-maltraitance infantile. »

« Soutenez-vous cette accusation ? » Tout le monde se pencha légèrement en avant à cette question. Remus vit que même ses amis et ses nouveaux tuteurs avaient l'air curieux de sa réponse.

« J-je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il soit accusé », dit-il, ayant soudain très chaud et conscient qu'il tremblait. « Mais je ne peux pas n-n-nier l'accusation. »

« Votre père vous a donc maltraité ? » insista Grizelda.

« Ou-ou-oui », murmura-t-il.

Les jurés s'agitèrent sur leur banc.

« John Lupin a été accusé de négligence grave, ainsi que de maltraitance à la fois physique et émotionnelle. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ces chefs d'accusation ? »

Remus batailla avec lui-même, conscient que sa réponse devait être entièrement vraie pour que la lumière au-dessus de sa tête reste verte. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par m-maltraitance émotionnelle », dit-il doucement. « Mais il me battait et tout ça. »

« Veuillez nous fournir une description plus claire », dit-elle fermement. « De façon exacte, que vous faisait votre père ? »

Remus sentit ses tremblements s'accentuer et serra étroitement les bras de son fauteuil, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser sa force de loup-garou fendre le bois. « I-Il me battait. Il me f-f-frappait et me d-donnait des coups de pieds très souvent. Parfois il me c-coupait avec un couteau ou un sort. Il me b-b-brûlait. Avec un tisonnier. Et il m-m'enfermait dans la cave sous la cuisine et plaçait un buffet au-dessus de la trappe et parfois il me donnait des tranches de p-pain à manger. »

Il détestait sincèrement son bégaiement. Il savait que si James ou Sirius s'étaient tenus à sa place, ils auraient parlé avec clarté et assurance. Eux étaient de vrais Gryffondor. Pas des imposteurs comme lui, envoyé dans cette Maison seulement parce que le Choixpeau ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

« À quelle fréquence vous nourrissait-il ? »

Remus se recroquevilla devant la fermeté et l'impassibilité de sa voix. « Je ne s-sais pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans m-m-ma chambre. »

« La cave était votre chambre ? » Cette fois-ci, l'un de ses élégants sourcils noirs se haussa un peu, et un murmure parcourut l'hémicycle.

« Oui. »

« Combien de temps y êtes-vous resté ? »

« Euh… Si vous parlez des dernières v-vacances de Noël, à peu près un mois, je pense. Mais il m'y avait d-d-déjà enfermé avant. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas signalé cet abus plus tôt ? »

Remus s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. « Je ne s-s-savais pas que c'était de la maltraitance. Je ne savais pas que j'étais différent. Je ne voyais j-jamais d'autres enfants avant d'aller à l'école. I-i-il disait que c'était pour mon bien. Pour faire de moi un garçon n-n-normal. »

« Et vous l'avez cru ? »

Remus se tassa un peu plus, sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui. « Ou-ou-oui. C'était mon père. Bien sûr que je l'ai cru. Il disait que j'étais un m-m-mauvais garçon et qu'il fallait me rendre normal. » Comme si un loup-garou pouvait l'être, pensa-t-il pour lui-même avec amertume.

Cette fois-ci, les chuchotements étaient plus forts et Remus ne put se résoudre à lever la tête pour voir tous ces visages pleins de pitié.

« Monsieur Lupin », dit Grizelda, dont la voix avait adopté un ton plus doux qui, selon Remus, ne présageait rien de bon. « Accepteriez-vous de relever votre manche pour que le jury voie ? »

Remus tressaillit violemment et serra ses bras contre son corps, tournant des yeux désespérés vers Dumbledore et Neil pour quémander leur aide. Dumbledore rencontra son regard avec sollicitude, puis eut un léger haussement d'épaules et un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire : « C'est ton choix. »

Lentement, tout son corps conscient de la cicatrice que le loup-garou avait laissé sur son épaule droite, Remus retroussa sa manche jusqu'au coude et tendit le bras. Cette fois-ci, on n'entendit pas seulement des chuchotements, mais de vraies exclamations horrifiées et choquées tandis que tout le monde dans la salle fixait son avant-bras droit. Il était recouvert de cicatrices et des brûlures, toujours un peu roses. Madame Pomfresh travaillait sur une potion qui aidait à atténuer les cicatrices — en particulier les brûlures —, mais ses efforts n'avaient pour l'instant pas porté de fruits.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » murmura Remus quand il eut l'impression que tout le monde allait rester assis à regarder son bras éternellement.

« Oui, oui. Je n'ai plus de questions », dit Grizelda Deauclaire d'une voix distraite en levant sa baguette pour faire disparaître la lumière au-dessus de la tête de Remus, les yeux toujours fixés sur son bras. Il rougit et baissa sa manche, puis retourna à son siège.

Grizelda sembla se reprendre et se tourna à nouveau vers le jury. « Nous nous retrouverons après une courte pause pour interroger John Lupin. »

Remus saisit le bras de Neil. « S'il vous plaît, on peut y aller ? » supplia-t-il. « Je ne veux pas le r-revoir. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Angela.

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête. « S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on peut juste y aller ? »

Neil acquiesça et se leva, entourant les épaules de Remus de son bras et le serrant légèrement contre lui. « Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à ça. »

Avec un soulagement intense, Remus se laissa conduire hors de la salle redoutée et jusqu'à la station de Cheminette afin de rentrer à Poudlard. La perspective de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à son père lui donnait la nausée.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais à le voir », murmura Angela à son oreille alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour utiliser la cheminée. « Je te le promets, Remus. Plus jamais. »

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Le procès faisait la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le lendemain, et la photographie de John Lupin conduit à Azkaban par deux Aurors montrait un homme complètement brisé. Ses yeux baissés étaient éteints et inexpressifs, ses cheveux encore plus ternes et emmêlés que lors de sa dernière entrevue avec son fils. Sirius, James et Peter cachèrent l'article à Remus qui, de son côté, ne demanda jamais à le voir.

* * *

Un chapitre douloureux, mais qui finit bien en quelque sorte… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

À bientôt pour la suite !


	25. Shootée aux Potions de Vitalité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon, je suppose que des excuses sont de rigueur pour cette interminable attente. Le fait est que je me suis retrouvée noyée sous le travail, et que j'ai dû mettre cette traduction de côté momentanément. Je préfère ne pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre de peur de ne pas tenir parole… Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à mon adorable beta Hydraspit. M x**

 _« L'inquiétude, ce sont les intérêts que nous versons pour nos problèmes avant la date d'échéance. »_

 _(William R. Inge)_

 **SIRIUS :**

À la suite du procès, Sirius vit s'opérer en Remus un changement remarquable. Tout semblait plus léger chez le garçon. Quand James et Sirius, tous deux incapables de passer plus de quelques jours sans faire de farces, ensorcelèrent les chaussettes du professeur Slughorn pour qu'elles chantent l'hymne national de Slovénie à chaque fois qu'il passait une porte, Remus éclata de rire comme jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu faire auparavant. C'était un rire irrépressible et presque hystérique, et Sirius n'était pas convaincu que les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son ami aient été uniquement dues à la joie.

Même sa façon de marcher était différente. Ses épaules frêles étaient moins courbées, comme s'il ne cherchait plus sans cesse à passer inaperçu, et ses pas avaient une sorte d'entrain juvénile.

Le changement le plus important, cependant, ne fut visible qu'à la première pleine lune suivant le procès. Sirius, James et Peter, armés de chocolat, prirent comme d'habitude le chemin de l'infirmerie. Quand Madame Pomfresh les vit arriver, elle leur sourit et leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Il faut que vous le voyiez aujourd'hui », dit-elle, avec dans la voix un émerveillement inhabituel. « Il est tellement… » Elle s'interrompit et sourit.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, plutôt surpris par cet étalage d'enthousiasme de la part de celle qui, d'ordinaire, ne tolérait leur présence que lorsqu'ils avaient fini de réciter sa « Liste de comportements à adopter dans l'infirmerie par tous, et en particulier par un certain groupe de jeunes Gryffondor dont les noms seront tus pour éviter que les générations futures ne suivent leur anarchique et incorrigible exemple ». Peter avait mis des mois juste pour retenir le titre.

« Vous croyez qu'elle plane à cause des Potions de Vitalité ? » souffla Sirius aux deux autres alors qu'ils passaient devant elle, soupçonneux. « Il paraît que c'est addictif, et puis elle ne nous a même pas fait réciter sa Liste. »

« Tant mieux », marmonna Peter. « J'ai encore oublié la Règle Trente-Deux. »

« Tu n'insèreras point de Piments-pur-Feu dans les narines des Serpentard à leur insu », récitèrent en chœur Sirius et James.

« Sans blague ? Je croyais que c'était un truc en rapport avec des bouillottes et les _Feux d'Artifice Hydroactifs et Portatifs du Dr Flibuste_. »

« Nan, mon vieux », dit Sirius en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre individuelle où Remus passait toujours les lendemains de pleine lune. « Ça, c'est la Règle Trente-Trois. Tu t'es encore embrouillé dans la numérotation. »

Il poussa la porte et faillit faire une attaque quand son entrée fut accueillie par un « Siri's ! » exalté.

Remus était assis sur son lit et fixait sur lui un regard lumineux, quoiqu'ensommeillé. Il avait l'air de ne pas se soucier pour deux sous de l'imposant bandage qui couvrait son épaule ou de l'égratignure encore visible sur une de ses joues. Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire que ce Remus était la même boule de nerfs qui l'avait accueilli après chaque pleine lune depuis Noël.

« J'avais raison », souffla-t-il à James. « Ils sont tous les deux en overdose de Potion de Vitalité ! »

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent du lit et s'assirent sur les chaises destinées aux visiteurs, regardant leur ami actuellement en état enfantin avec consternation.

« Choc'lat ? » demanda Remus en tendant la main.

« C'est juste pour ça que tu veux qu'on vienne, hein ? » le taquina James en lui donnant une Chocogrenouille déballée. « On est tes fournisseurs en chocolat sur le marché noir. »

Remus le regarda tout en mastiquant. « Loup », dit-il, prenant dans sa main pleine de chocolat la peluche de loup que James avait métamorphosée pour lui la dernière fois. « James fait. »

James rit, un peu gêné. « Yep. Exactement, mon vieux. »

« Pete, choc'lat ? » demanda Remus, tendant à nouveau sa main vers le Maraudeur rondouillard. Peter sourit et lui donna une part de gâteau au chocolat. Sirius le regarda manger en plissant le nez.

« Vous êtes conscients que je dois le nettoyer après ? » se plaignit-il, alors que les miettes et le glaçage semblaient tomber partout. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment je me suis retrouvé chargé de ça. »

« Mmmm ! » dit Remus, léchant le glaçage sur ses doigts tandis que le loup en peluche coincé sous son bras se couvrait de chocolat.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi joyeux, à votre avis ? » demanda Peter. « Il n'est jamais comme ça. D'habitude, il faut vingt minutes juste pour le convaincre de sortir de sous les couvertures. »

« Sais pas », dit Sirius, regardant Remus avec attention. « Mais je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi mal en point que d'habitude après une pleine lune. Je pense que c'est lié au fait qu'il est débarrassé de son père. »

« Papa ? » Remus se figea brusquement, son sourire heureux disparut et ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent de peur. « Où Papa ? Où Papa ? » Il se roula en boule contre son oreiller.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama James d'un ton sec.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » dit Sirius avec désespoir. « Ça m'a échappé, c'est tout. Hé, Remus, tout va bien. Papa est parti. Tu te souviens ? Papa est parti. Il est parti, Moony. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit et essaya de sortir Remus de sa position recroquevillée ; le garçon répondit avec un gémissement de chiot blessé.

« Il est parti. Promis. Pas de Papa. »

« Pas de Papa ? » demanda Remus d'une petite voix, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder Sirius.

« Pas de Papa », répéta Sirius. « Promis. »

Remus hésita, puis se redressa un peu et leva ses bras menus vers Sirius, réclamant manifestement un câlin. Sirius le regarda avec gêne, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Bon sang, Sirius, fais-lui un câlin, le pauvre », dit James.

Sirius n'aurait pu résister à son expression pendant bien longtemps de toute façon. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et Remus s'accrocha à sa robe et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Sirius aurait aimé que ses joues cessent de le brûler, mais il était parfaitement conscient d'être observé par James et Peter. Les autres étreintes qu'il avait données à Remus avaient été dictées par des émotions intenses, et il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Mais là, cela semblait si intime que c'en devenait embarrassant. Pressé contre lui, Remus sentait le chocolat et les feuilles mortes, et ses mèches douces et soyeuses caressaient le menton de Sirius.

Il y eut un long silence gêné, et au bout d'un moment, Remus commença à relâcher sa prise sur la robe de Sirius.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Peter avec prudence.

« Moony ? » appela Sirius en desserrant son étreinte autour du loup-garou.

Remus émit un marmonnement inintelligible et se pressa tout contre la poitrine de Sirius, qui se sentit rougir encore plus. « Je crois qu'il s'est endormi », dit-il aux deux autres.

« Bon », dit James qui avait l'air assez gêné lui aussi. Il prit l'une des Chocogrenouilles empilées sur le lit, la déballa et la décapita d'un coup de dents. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Sinon, tu penses passer les essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine ? »

« Oui, sûrement », dit Sirius, qui se détendit en abordant ce sujet nouveau et beaucoup moins gênant.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, il se prit à regretter la chaleur de Remus en le recouchant dans son lit, toujours endormi, avant de le nettoyer et de poser son loup en peluche contre lui. Il savait aussi que jamais il n'oserait parler de ça à James ou Peter. Jamais.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

À l'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la nervosité croissante de Remus. Il se mit à prendre régulièrement congé des autres, se réfugiant dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à moitié aux farces qu'organisaient le reste des Maraudeurs et avait de plus en plus tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, au point que ses amis devaient lui tapoter le bras pour récupérer son attention.

Quand, pour la troisième fois, Remus s'excusa et disparut à l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius se leva, prêt à le suivre.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda James d'un air incertain, levant les yeux du devoir de Potions qu'il finissait à la dernière minute pendant son déjeuner.

« Je veux juste vérifier qu'il va bien », dit Sirius. « Tu sais qu'il se comporte bizarrement depuis un moment. Je peux peut-être l'aider. »

« Évite de le stresser », dit James, qui pinça les lèvres et les tapota avec sa plume. « Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour lui. »

Sirius soupira. « Je promets de m'en aller s'il ne veut pas me parler, d'accord ? »

James hocha la tête et retourna à son devoir.

Sirius balança son sac sur son épaule et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard que lui jeta Madame Pince quand il y entra. Pour une raison mystérieuse — et qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une reconstitution de la bataille des Gobelins de 1475, une forteresse miniature bâtie avec l'intégralité des livres de Botanique de la bibliothèque et un _Incendio_ mal placé — elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Sirius et James.

Malheureusement, un bref coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que Remus n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. Sirius ressortit, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son ami. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un tapoter son épaule et fit volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec Lily Evans.

« Si tu cherches Lupin », dit-elle, « il est dehors, sous le saule près du lac. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, à vrai dire, alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux t'en parler. »

Sirius se sentit soulagé. « Merci, Evans. »

« Tu ne l'as pas embêté, hein ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est juste que j'ai remarqué qu'il est toujours un peu malade, et j'ai lu ce qui était arrivé à son père dans le journal. »

« Non », dit Sirius, indigné. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça te regardait vu que tu n'es pas son amie, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. C'est pour ça que je le cherche. »

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, puis fit un geste de la main. « Si tu le dis, Black. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il vous a choisis comme amis, Potter et toi. Il a l'air gentil, alors que vous deux êtes juste des cauchemars ambulants. »

« Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras mariée avec James », marmonna Sirius en tournant les talons.

Il ignora ses protestations indignées et se dirigea vers les grandes portes au pas de course. Comme prévu, il aperçut la silhouette voûtée de Remus sous le saule pleureur.

« Moony ? » dit-t-il en rejoignant le garçon et en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. « Tout va bien, vieux ? »

Remus lui jeta un regard irrité avant de soupirer. « Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« J'ai mes méthodes secrètes », dit Sirius en offrant à Remus son sourire le plus énigmatique.

« Sirius. »

« OK, c'est Evans qui me l'a dit. »

« Hum. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement quand je suis venu ici. »

« Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, Merlin sait pourquoi. Elle ne te connaît même pas. »

« Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste être gentille. » Remus fit courir ses doigts sur la page du livre ouvert sur ses genoux, le regard perdu sur le lac. Sirius roula sur le ventre et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour examiner son ami. Le visage de Remus était las et tendu, même s'il restait quelques semaines avant la prochaine pleine lune.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Moony ? »

Remus évita son regard. « Rien. »

« Oh, pas avec moi. Je te connais suffisamment pour voir qu'il y a un problème. »

« C'est juste que… » Remus hésita, mettant son livre de côté et ramenant ses genoux contre lui avant d'y appuyer son menton. « Ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment », finit-il par dire.

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? »

« Les Anders. »

« Oh. » Sirius fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où les menait cette conversation. « Ils auront l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux te connaître pendant l'été, je suppose. »

« Je sais », dit Remus. « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

Sirius s'assit et fixa son ami, surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Et s'ils apprennent à me connaître et qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Si toute cette histoire de lycanthropie était trop difficile à gérer pour eux ? Tu sais que je deviens tout bizarre et enfantin après la pleine lune maintenant. Et qu'il y a beaucoup de sang, et d'os fracturés, et tout ça. Et s'ils regrettaient de m'avoir adopté et voulaient me rendre ? » La voix de Remus se fit de moins en moins forte et finit en un chuchotement pitoyable.

« Oh, Moony ! » dit Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du loup-garou. « C'est pour ça que tu stressais depuis tout ce temps ? »

Remus hocha la tête, évitant toujours son regard.

« Anders te connaît », fit remarquer Sirius, sachant que seule la logique aiderait Remus à comprendre. « Tu lui as écrit pendant presque un an. Et ils savaient ce qu'impliquait l'adoption d'un loup-garou bien avant de se décider à le faire. N'oublie pas que Neil est un Auror et qu'Angela travaille au Département des Créatures Magiques. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver de parents plus adaptés si tu l'avais voulu. Et pour ton état enfantin après la pleine lune… » Sirius haussa les épaules. « On te l'a déjà dit, tu es plutôt mignon. Et loin d'être un problème tant qu'on te fournit un flux régulier de chocolat. Ils vont t'adorer, Remie. »

Remus renifla, indigné. « _Remie ?_ »

"C'est affreux, hein ? Ridiculement mièvre, et en même temps condescendant. Tu es obligé d'aimer. »

« Loin de là, je te jure. Mais tu y crois vraiment, pour le reste ? » Remus tourna un regard plein d'incertitude et d'espoir vers Sirius.

« Je ne te mentirais pas sur un truc pareil, mon vieux. Et puis, si ça se passe mal et que tu n'es pas heureux là-bas, je parie que tu pourrais toujours aller chez James si tu voulais. Ou Pete. Pas chez moi, en revanche. Tu détesterais ma famille. »

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Oh si, fais-moi confiance. Tout le monde déteste ma famille. _Je_ déteste ma famille. C'est impossible de ne pas les détester, comme des dragées surprise à la cire d'oreille. »

Remus secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Tu me remontes toujours le moral », dit-il. « Même si tu finis par débiter des âneries comme celles-là. » Ses doigts vinrent effleurer le pendentif en forme de main accroché à son cou et Sirius sourit.

« On pourrait s'enfuir et vivre dans la rue si c'est trop horrible », suggéra-t-il. « Je viendrais avec plaisir. Je ne reste chez moi que pour Regulus. Il faudrait qu'on l'emmène avec nous, bien sûr. »

« On n'a que treize ans. On ne s'en sortirait pas tous seuls. »

« Oh, ne fais pas ton raisonnable avec moi. Ce serait marrant ! »

« Non, Sirius. Ce serait un désastre absolu. »

« Oh, allez ! » insista Sirius en faisant la moue. « Tu sais que tu en as envie ! »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête et jeta un rapide sortilège de Tempus. « Allez viens, idiot, on va être en retard en Potions. »

Sirius suivit Remus en direction du château, notant avec satisfaction que les traits du visage de l'autre garçon s'étaient finalement détendus.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Les dernières semaines de l'année passèrent dans un tourbillon d'examens et de bulletins de notes, période à laquelle James et Sirius prirent la décision de mettre en place au moins huit bonnes farces avant les grandes vacances. Il n'était alors pas rare de voir Rogue affublé d'une crête iroquoise verte, avec sur son front le message « J'adore les Gryffondor », ou bien un groupe de Pouffsouffle obligés de se dandiner jusqu'à l'infirmerie parce que leurs corps avaient été changés en énormes pompons, ne laissant dépasser que la tête et les pieds.

« Ils sont adorables comme ça », se défendirent James et Sirius quand Remus exigea de savoir pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à d'innocents Pouffsouffle. « Très pouf-pouf, très soufflés. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent finalement dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux pour l'été. Sirius s'efforça de rester positif, mais la perspective de retourner Square Grimmaurd lui retournait désagréablement l'estomac. La seule chose dont il avait hâte était de revoir Regulus. Il se désintéressa de la discussion animée de James et Peter sur les mérites qu'il y avait à jeter un dernier maléfice à Rogue avant que le train n'arrive à destination, et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Hé, vieux » dit James, récupérant son attention par une tape sur l'épaule. « Tu veux venir chercher le chariot de friandises avec nous ? Pete et moi, on est affamés ! »

« Non, ça ira », répondit Sirius avec détachement. « Je n'ai pas très faim. »

Les autres le fixèrent, incrédules. « _Toi_ , tu n'as pas faim ? » répéta Peter.

« Non. Mais allez-y sans moi. »

« Ça va ? » demanda James.

« Ouais », dit Sirius avec un maigre sourire pour son ami brun. « C'est juste… tu sais… le retour à la maison, et tout ça. »

« Ah. » James hocha la tête, comprenant soudainement. « Bah, on vous ramènera quand même de quoi manger, à Moony et toi. Au cas où vous auriez faim plus tard. » Les deux garçons sortirent du compartiment.

« Tu n'as pas faim non plus ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus, qui le regardait lui aussi d'un air préoccupé.

« Ouais. C'est juste… tu sais… le retour à la maison, et tout ça », le taquina Remus. Sirius sentit ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire sans qu'il l'ait commandé.

« Crétin », dit-il avec affection. « Mais ça va bien se passer, Moony. Les Anders vont t'adorer. »

« Pour toi aussi, tout ira bien », dit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Je t'écrirai souvent, promis. » Il étudia longuement le visage de Sirius. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi déprimé, tu sais. C'est bizarre. Où est passé Sirius Black, Gryffondor et farceur extraordinaire ? »

« Je l'ai mis sous clé pour le moment », dit Sirius. « Il m'attire des ennuis à la maison. »

« Ah, le Maraudeur Intérieur », dit Remus en hochant la tête. « Quand on en a un, ils ont tendance à faire ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et James et Peter les rejoignirent, les bras chargés de confiseries.

« On en a pris plein pour tout le monde », dit Peter en faisant pleuvoir une avalanche de Chocogrenouilles et de Fondants du Chaudron sur les genoux de Sirius et Remus.

« Nul malheur au monde n'est si terrible que le chocolat ne puisse y remédier », ajouta James, se laissant tomber à côté de Sirius en mâchonnant une Baguette Réglisse.

Une demi-heure et douze Chocogrenouilles plus tard, Sirius était de son avis. Surtout quand il vit le visage de Remus s'illuminer à mesure qu'il mangeait et lorsque James et Peter leur racontèrent leur quête du chariot à friandises. Tout à coup, la perspective de rentrer chez lui ne lui paraissait plus aussi sombre. Il aurait toujours ses amis à qui écrire et son petit frère pour lui tenir compagnie. Son cœur se glaça juste un peu lorsque le train s'arrêta le long du quai neuf trois-quarts et qu'il aperçut le visage fermé de sa mère qui l'attendait.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous des inquiétudes respectives de Remus et Sirius ? N'oubliez pas de manger plein de chocolat et de reviewer si l'envie vous en prend !

À bientôt (j'espère !) pour la suite :)


	26. Vacances d'été de deuxième année

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 26, que je me suis efforcée de traduire dans des délais à peu près raisonnables. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

 **VACANCES D'ÉTÉ**

Cher Moony,

Je sais qu'on s'est vus il y a peu de temps, mais je voulais t'écrire pour te demander comment s'était passée ta première pleine lune chez les Anders. Je sais que tu étais inquiet. Ils t'ont trouvé mignon, hein ? HEIN ? Tu peux nier autant que tu veux, je sais que c'est vrai. J'espère que tu avais tort de te faire du souci.

Tout va bien de mon côté. Ma famille est horrible, comme d'hab. J'ai versé de la potion laxative dans le porridge de ma grand-mère parce qu'elle m'avait traité de « bon-à-rien-de-Gryffondor-qu'on-aurait-dû-noyer-à-la-naissance ». Bizarrement, Maman n'était pas très contente de moi. Regulus a proposé d'envoyer mes lettres pour moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir.

Dans un registre plus joyeux, j'ai des nouvelles géniales ! Ma famille (Maman, Papa et Regulus) retourne en Italie avec ma grand-mère dans deux jours. Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne à cause de ma susmentionnée bon-à-rien-itude, donc ils partent sans moi. Je suis censé rester à la maison avec les elfes et méditer la façon dont doit se comporter un Sang-Pur digne de ce nom, mais James m'a proposé de venir chez lui. Quand elle l'apprendra, ma mère ne va _vraiment_ pas être contente, mais je m'en fiche. Ça vaudra le coup si c'est pour rester trois semaines chez les Potter. On t'écrira pour te tenir au courant de nos projets.

L'école et les Maraudeurs me manquent déjà. Je déteste le noir. J'ai hâte de te revoir, Moony.

Signé : le mouton blanc favori de la famille Back,

Sirius

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reg,

Tu veux bien poster cette lettre pour moi ? Elle est pour Remus Lupin. Est-ce que tu as caché d'autres bougies ? J'ai utilisé presque toutes celles du tonneau, et je déteste rester dans le noir. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais je pense que Maman a jeté un sort de Silence sur la cave pour que tu ne puisses pas m'entendre. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pensé à nous empêcher de glisser des mots sous la porte.

Au moins, je n'en ai plus que pour deux jours maximum ; après ça, vous serez tous partis en Italie. J'aurais aimé que tu restes. Comment je peux te protéger si tu es dans un autre pays ?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius,

C'est de ta fote si tu es la-dedans, idiot de Gryffondor ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça a Grand-mère. Tu savais qu'ils sauré que c'était toi. Si tu déteste être enfermer a la cave, pourquoi tu _continue_ à mettre Maman en colère ?

J'aimerai que tu vienne avec moi en Italie. J'ai attendu toute l'anée que tu reviène a la maison, et maintenant je ne vais meme pas te voire pendant presque tout l'été. Au moins j'irai à Poudlard avec toi l'anée prochaine. J'ai posté la lettre à James Potter hier, mais celle pour Remus Lupin devra atendre ce soir parce que Maman s'est mis à lire mon courrier avant que je l'envois, donc je vais devoir la faire passer en dousse.

Il y a d'autres bougis dans le tonnau sous la brouete en bois, dans le coin a droite. J'ai du les cacher. Je crois que Maman suspecte que je t'aide quand tu est la-dedans.

Regulus

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher Sirius,

Que t'ont fait tes parents ? Que veux-tu dire, « jusqu'à ce que je puisse sortir » ? Où t'ont-ils enfermé ? T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu me défendais comme ça quand mon père me faisait mal ? Est-ce que tu subis la même chose ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tes parents te faisaient ça ? Sirius, pitié, prends soin de toi. S'ils font quoi que ce soit — je suis sérieux, _quoi que ce soit_ — pour te faire du mal, je vais débarquer et faire quelque chose que nous regretterons _tous_. Surtout eux. S'ils t'ont enfermé dans le noir, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

Je vais parfaitement bien. Tu avais raison. Je pense que les Anders savaient ce qu'ils faisaient en m'adoptant. Ils se fichent que je sois comme un enfant après tu-sais-quoi, même si je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les Maraudeurs. Le manque d'habitude, probablement. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, comme toujours, mais je crois que je me suis débrouillé pour ramper sous le lit et rester caché la plupart du temps… La honte !

Je suis content que tu puisses aller chez James. Sa mère a l'air très gentille. Elle m'a aidé à trouver le quai neuf trois-quarts en première année. Tu vas bien t'amuser, je pense.

S'il te plaît, écris-moi et dis-moi que tu vas bien. Je déteste l'idée qu'ils soient en train de te maltraiter là-bas. Je déteste ce mot, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous l'utilisiez tous. Ce n'est pas pareil quand ça arrive à quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. On veut tout faire pour les protéger. Désolé si ça paraît niais.

Avec inquiétude,

Remus

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oki-doki Jamsie,

Je sais qu'on se voit dans quarante heures à peu près, donc ça ne sert pas à grand-chose que je t'écrive, mais j'ai peur d'avoir inquiété Moony. C'était involontaire. J'ai juste mentionné que ma mère m'avait enfermé pour me punir et il a complètement pété les plombs ! Il avait l'air vraiment furieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux Mangemorts, ou à ces quatre Serpentard dans le couloir. S'il débarque chez moi comme une furie et attaque mes parents, ils vont découvrir ce qu'il est, et on sait tous comment ça va finir. Ce sont des Sang-Purs fanatiques. Il ne survivrait probablement pas assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'au Ministère. On a des _épées en argent_ accrochées au-dessus de la cheminée.

En plus, je crois qu'il est vraiment inquiet et blessé que je ne lui aie rien dit avant. Je crois que je lui ai vraiment fait de la peine, et je déteste ça. Ne lui parle pas de ma famille si tu lui écris. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire que tout va bien.

À bientôt mon vieux,

Sirius

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey Moony,

Écoute, ta réaction est vraiment excessive à propos de ma famille. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ton père. Ils ne me frappent pas. Et ils ne me punissent que si je fais quelque chose de mal. Rien de grave. Regulus prend soin de moi, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ce qui t'est arrivé. Ce n'est _pas_ de la maltraitance, Moony. Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Je vais bientôt voir James, et ils m'ont déjà laissé sortir. J'ai piqué un peu de poudre de Cheminette, j'utiliserai la cheminée de la chambre de mes parents.

Ce serait cool qu'on se retrouve tous sur le Chemin de Traverse un de ces quatre. Il faudra qu'on aille acheter nos fournitures scolaires, mais on pourrait aussi faire un tour chez Zonko et chez le marchand de glace. Tu y es déjà allé ? Tu vas adorer.

Bref, il faut que je file. J'entends ma famille qui s'apprête à partir. À bientôt !

Sirius

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius !

Quelle réaction excessive ? Qu'est-ce que ta harpie de mère a encore fait ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a enfermé dans la cave à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a frappé ? La réaction de Remus n'était PAS excessive ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton cas est moins pire que le sien que c'est normal pour autant. Je te l'ai dit l'été dernier : ta famille n'a aucun droit de te faire ça.

Mais je ne dirai rien à Moony. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'ils te font. Il ne ferait que paniquer encore plus.

Au fait, tes parents t'ont bien autorisé à venir, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois puni s'ils reviennent et découvrent que tu es venu chez moi sans demander. Tu leur as demandé, hein Sirius ?

À dans quelques heures,

James

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien sûr que oui, mon vieux. Pour qui tu me prends ? Plus qu'une heure et demie… Youpi !

Sirius

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Moony,

Ne dis pas à James que je vais chez lui en secret. Il croit que j'ai eu la permission de mes parents. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le sauront jamais. J'ai menacé les elfes de maison, ils ne diront rien. Ils savent tous le genre de blagues que je fais et ne tiennent pas à en devenir la cible.

Sirius

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Salut les garçons !

Remus m'a écrit que Sirius était chez toi, James. C'est trop injuste ! Vous allez vous éclater et vous entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch de l'année prochaine, alors que moi, je serai chez moi, sans les Maraudeurs, avec mes insupportables cousins de Birmingham pour seule compagnie.

Ce sont mes cousins du côté de ma mère, des Moldus donc, ce qui veut dire qu'ON NE PEUT PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE DE TOUT L'ÉTÉ ! Maman doit tout cuisiner à la façon des Moldus (croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose) et ma chambre est réquisitionnée par une de mes cousines, qui a seize ans et est obsédée par les parfums très floraux et le rose. Du coup, je dors sur le canapé du salon.

Pitié, pitié, est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je peux supporter cette torture sans une dose de Maraudeurs. Je suis content de ne pas être né dans une famille moldue, obligé de vivre sans magie TOUTE MA VIE avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

À bientôt j'espère,

Peter

PS : Si vous pouviez me répondre par la poste moldue, ce serait bien. C'est juste qu'on a un peu de mal à expliquer tous les « hiboux domestiques » qui traînent dans notre quartier. J'ai mis mon adresse au verso de cette lettre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey Pete !

Joue-lui un tour ! C'est ce que te conseillent Messieurs Potter et Black, Maraudeurs extraordinaires. Sirius suggère de verser de la potion de pousse capillaire dans le parfum floral de ta cousine. Il dit que ça a fait des merveilles sur Bellatrix, et que tu auras le plaisir de voir tes parents essayer d'expliquer ça aux Moldus en bonus.

Ne t'en fais pas, Moony veut aller au Chemin de Traverse lui aussi. On s'y retrouvera dès que nos lettres de Poudlard seront arrivées. Elles ne devraient pas tarder, plus que quelques jours je pense.

Mrs. Potter vient de lire ce qu'on a écrit et dit que tu ne dois suivre aucun de nos bons conseils concernant tes cousins moldus. Elle a aussi ajouté que ce n'étaient PAS de bons conseils. Le Maraudeur Intérieur vient manifestement du côté paternel de la famille.

Enfin bref, on te réécrira bientôt, vieux.

James et Sirius

PS : Combien de timbres faut-il mettre sur une lettre moldue ? Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment les mettre dans ces grosses boîtes jaunes en espérant que quelqu'un passe et l'apporte au bon endroit ? Les Moldus sont vraiment bizarres. On a dû demander au père de James comment marchait leur poste. Il est Auror, mais il avait pris Études des Moldus à Poudlard. Ça lui a quand même pris des plombes pour se rappeler la différence entre une boîte aux lettres moldue et une poubelle. Les deux sont rondes et ont une fente. On a mis la lettre dans la jaune, mais si on n'a pas de réponse, on saura qu'il faut utiliser la noire la prochaine fois.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher James, cher Sirius,

J'espère que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux. Neil transmet toutes ses amitiés à tes parents, James ; il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer passer tout un été avec vous deux dans un espace clos sans devenir fou. Angela vient de protester que vous ne pouviez pas être si horribles que ça. De toute évidence, il faut qu'elle apprenne à mieux vous connaître.

Peter m'a parlé de la potion de pousse capillaire que vous lui avez conseillé de mettre dans le parfum de sa cousine moldue. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas lui donner des idées pareilles. C'est un peu cruel pour elle. Imaginez que vous ne sachiez rien de la magie et que des poils commencent à vous pousser sur tout le corps : vous seriez terrorisés. Au moins, vous auriez dû l'encourager à lui faire une farce moldue, si elle est vraiment casse-pieds. Il y en a de très bonnes, vous savez. Neil et Angela vivent dans un quartier moldu et il y a des tas de magasins non magiques dans le coin. Vous seriez stupéfaits de voir tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire sans magie.

De mon côté, tout va bien. La maison de Neil et Angela est très petite, mais ils ont aménagé le sous-sol pour moi (et ce n'est pas ma chambre ! J'y vais juste pendant mes transformations !). Ma chambre est géniale ! Aucun de mes meubles n'est rayé ou ne sent le sang, et ils ont dit que je pouvais coller des posters sur les murs si je voulais. J'aimerais bien, mais je n'en ai pas.

Vous devriez voir Angela quand elle est en vacances. Vous vous rappelez ces papillons géants qu'elle avait dans les cheveux à l'école ? Eh bien, apparemment, c'était sa façon conventionnelle de s'habiller, histoire de ne pas nous déstabiliser. Elle a plein de vêtements bizarres et extraordinaires. Il y a une cape super longue avec vent intégré qui flotte tout le temps dramatiquement autour d'elle, et des écharpes en soie qui ondulent comme des serpents, et des broches qui changent de couleurs, et plein d'autres trucs. Elle ne peut pas les porter quand il y a des Moldus dans les parages, mais le reste du temps il faut l'approcher avec prudence au risque de se faire attaquer par ses collants ou autre.

J'ai hâte de vous revoir, les gars. Ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée hier. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir bientôt ?

Remus

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Moony !

Tiens, c'est un poster pour toi ! Je l'ai fait moi-même. C'est une photo de James quand un Cognard l'a fait tomber de son balai et qu'il l'a fait exploser, tu peux la coller sur ton mur. Tu noteras la façon dont il atterrit sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air. Tu savais qu'il avait un boxer rouge avec des Vifs d'Or dessus ? J'étais mort de rire. Si tu donnes deux petits coups de baguette dessus, il tombe au ralenti, c'est encore plus drôle. Il m'a fait promettre de brûler la photo, donc je l'ai fait, mais pas avant d'en avoir fait une copie bien sûr.

On a prévu d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse jeudi. Tu peux venir ? Vers onze heures ?

James arrive, je ferais mieux d'envoyer ça vite fait. Il a l'air énervé. Je crois qu'il sait ce que je suis en train de faire.

Sirius

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Remus !

Je T'INTERDIS de coller ça sur ton mur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait OSÉ ! Il en a fait une autre copie et l'a collée sur le mur de la cuisine avec un sortilège très puissant, et il refuse de me dire comment l'enlever. Maman et Papa ne veulent pas m'aider. Ils se contentent de rire en disant que c'était vraiment de la belle magie de me faire tomber au ralenti quand on tapote le poster deux fois. Je pense qu'ils essaient encore de me punir pour le bain de porridge. Oh, celle-là était extra, Moony ! L'eau sort du robinet tout à fait normalement, mais dès que quelqu'un entre dans le bain, elle se transforme en porridge. Tu aurais dû entendre le cri de Maman ! Sirius et moi en avons pleuré de rire. Ça nous a pris des heures pour trouver comment faire. Heureusement que je suis bon en Métamorphose.

Sinon, tu viens jeudi ? J'ai enlevé le bâillon de Sirius assez longtemps pour qu'il me dise qu'il t'avait prévenu qu'on allait au Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que tu peux.

James

PS : Ne colle pas ce poster sur ton mur !

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Salut les garçons !

Je peux venir au Chemin de Traverse ! Ça va être un vrai soulagement ! Sheryl (ma cousine insupportable) me rend FOU ! J'ai regardé si on avait de la potion de pousse capillaire dans notre armoire à pharmacie, mais peine perdue. Peut-être que je pourrai en acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ou un truc encore mieux. Elle a renversé du vernis rose sur mon tapis ! En plein milieu ! Et il est pailleté. Et toute ma chambre sent la fille. Et puis sa voix monte de plus en plus dans les aigus quand elle est excitée. L'autre jour, elle a eu le culot de me demander si j'allais dans une école pour handicapés juste parce que je ne savais pas comment utiliser un grille-pain moldu. Elle était sérieuse en plus ! Et puis elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler « Petey » et de me dire de faire un régime, que sinon je n'aurai jamais de petite-copine et que je finirai ma vie tout seul. Si toutes les filles sont comme elles, ce ne sera pas une grande perte. J'ai vraiment hâte de partir loin de tout ça pour un moment.

Peter

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher James, cher Sirius,

Je peux venir ! Je vous verrai jeudi à onze heures. On a encore un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, sans surprise. Je me demande comment il est ? On se retrouve à la station de Cheminette du Chaudron Baveur.

À plus,

Remus

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher Moony,

C'était trop cool que Peter et toi ayez venir pu jeudi dernier. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans vous. Sirius dit qu'il t'avait promis que tu aimerais Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. On ne pense pas avoir JAMAIS vu quelqu'un engloutir autant de glace double chocolat-caramel en une fois. Comment fais-tu pour rester si mince ?

On a essayé la potion de Bulles Rotantes de chez Zonko sur papa et maman, en corsant un peu leur café du matin. C'était tellement marrant ! Ils ont enflé et se sont mis à flotter autour de la cuisine, et ils étaient obligés de roter des énormes bulles couleur lilas pour redescendre. Papa l'a fait tout de suite sans aucun problème, mais maman a continué à flotter pendant des heures parce qu'elle refusait de faire quelque chose d'aussi peu digne d'une dame. Finalement, elle nous a tous fait sortir pour pouvoir roter en paix. Sirius, papa et moi étions assis dans l'escalier, et on riait tellement qu'on avait du mal à respirer. Sirius et moi avons dû repeindre à la main trois des chambres du deuxième étage en guise de punition. Ça nous a pris toute la journée, on est crevés maintenant. Mais ça valait carrément le coup !

On a joint à cette lettre un peu du poil à gratter qu'on a acheté. Tu es prié de t'en servir sur Angela ou Neil. Tu ne peux décemment pas te considérer comme un Maraudeur si tu passes tout un été sans jouer un seul tour à qui que ce soit. Écris-nous pour nous raconter comment ça s'est passé.

Plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée !

Plein de chahut et de Chocogrenouilles,

James et Sirius

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Salut les garçons !

Cette lettre est destinée à vous tous. Je la copierai et je l'enverrai à Remus aussi. J'ai enfin eu ma revanche sur Sheryl ! Vous aviez raison, James, Sirius. Ce faux parfum était BRILLANT. J'en ai mis dans son flacon de parfum juste avant qu'elle sorte avec toutes ses horribles amies gloussantes (toutes les ados de mon quartier ont l'air de graviter autour de ma maison cet été. C'est comme si Sheryl les aimantait. Quand elles sont toutes ensemble, elles passent leur temps à glousser et à piailler, c'est insupportable).

Bref : le faux parfum. Pour Sheryl, ça sentait les roses et les fleurs de lys, mais tous les autres avaient l'impression de renifler un égout. C'était génial ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ses amies l'évitaient et essayaient de retenir leur respiration. Mais bon, je me suis senti un peu coupable au bout d'un moment, alors j'ai jeté le flacon de parfum à la poubelle pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, comme ça elle ne pourra pas en remettre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a la même cervelle vide qu'une vache débile, je suppose.

Peter

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey Pete !

C'est GÉNIAL ! Je suis tellement content que ça ait marché. Ça a dû être trop marrant. Tu as pris une photo ? James et moi projetons de faire un album avec des photos et des descriptions de toutes les farces des Maraudeurs. Remus dit qu'il va faire quelque chose avec le poil à gratter.

Je dois rentrer chez moi dans deux jours. Mais au mois, la rentrée n'est plus que dans une semaine. J'ai vraiment hâte. Et Regulus viendra aussi !

Sirius (et James)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cher James, cher Sirius, cher Peter (à qui j'enverrai une copie de cette lettre),

C'est bon, j'ai fait ma farce estivale obligatoire. J'ai mis un peu de poil à gratter dans le lait hydratant d'Angela hier. J'admets que c'était vraiment drôle. Elle était assise à la table du petit déjeuner et s'est mise à se tortiller dans tous les sens en se grattant. Neil n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et elle s'obstinait à répondre « rien » en me lançant des regards suspicieux parce que j'essayai de ne pas rigoler. Et puis d'un coup, elle a bondi de son siège en criant, elle s'est précipitée dans la douche tout habillée et s'est mise à se gratter comme une folle. Neil et moi étions restés devant la salle de bains à rire comme des fous : il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment tordante. Elle portait ses écharpes-serpents, qui se débattaient vigoureusement pour ne pas être mouillées.

Et tout à coup, elle a levé la tête, m'a vu en train de rigoler et a hurlé : « REMUS LUPIN ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ». Elle a bondi hors de la douche et s'est mise à me courir après dans toute la maison en mettant de l'eau partout. Elle m'a poursuivi encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sorte dans le jardin, et là elle m'a coincé dans un arbre et je n'ai pas osé redescendre pendant super longtemps. Ça se voyait qu'elle trouvait ça drôle, parce qu'elle ricanait comme une folle en faisant le pied de grue devant l'arbre où j'étais perché.

Bref, quand j'ai été obligé de descendre parce que j'avais trop envie de faire pipi, elle m'a jeté un sort qui m'a couvert de pois vert fluo et m'a forcé à préparer le dîner. Vous saviez que j'étais aussi mauvais cuisinier que préparateur de potions ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle me redonnera cette punition de sitôt. Moi je trouve que ça avait plutôt bon goût, mais les beignets de lasagnes n'ont pas franchement paru tenter Neil et Angela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous verrai dans une semaine. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à l'école. Même si j'adore être ici, les Maraudeurs me manquent. Je vous joins quelques photos. C'est Neil qui les a prises, en fait. Il a collé sur le mur du salon celle où Angela, toute rouge et trempée, me court après en hurlant dans toute la maison. Elle n'est pas franchement ravie. Celle où je mange mes beignets de lasagnes, recouvert de pois verts, est affichée dans la cuisine pour bien rappeler à tout le monde de ne plus jamais me laisser cuisiner.

Signé : Remus

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je me doute que ceux d'entre vous qui s'inquiétaient pour Sirius ne sont pas forcément rassurés…

À bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !


	27. Des yeux dans le noir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Pardon pour ce long silence, j'ai été très prise par les cours, les partiels, les projets d'avenir, les fêtes de Noël, la famille, les amis… La vie, en somme.

Plutôt que de vous assommer de justifications et d'excuses, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre 27 de _Casting Moonshadows_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Merci à tous pour les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre. Bienvenue dans la troisième année des Maraudeurs !**

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._ _  
_ _Darkness stirs_ _a_ _nd wakes imagination._ _  
_ _Silently the senses_ _a_ _bandon their defences._

 _La nuit accentue, amplifie chaque sensation.  
_ _L'obscurité mouvante réveille l'imagination.  
Sans un bruit, les sens laissent tomber leurs défenses._

("Music of the Night", dans _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ )

 **SIRIUS**

Sirius savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Kreattur parle à sa mère de son séjour chez James. Pourtant, une petite partie de lui avait espéré ne pas être devenu un étranger au sein de sa propre famille au point de ne pas même être obéi par les elfes de maison. C'était peut-être cela, davantage que la punition qui en résulta, qui lui fit le plus mal.

Quand sa famille fut de retour, il le sut aussitôt. Le cri aigu de sa mère se fit entendre dans toute la maison à l'instant précis où elle enjamba le pare-feu de la cheminée du salon.

« _Kreattur !_ »

Le cri fut suivi par les couinements pleurnichards de Kreattur qui se précipitait dans le salon, et bien que Sirius soit resté dans sa chambre, il imaginait très bien l'elfe de maison se courber tellement bas devant sa mère que son nez pointu frôlait le tapis.

« Oui, Maîtresse ? »

« Apporte-nous du thé _sur-le-champ_ , elfe ! »

« Oui, Maîtresse. »

« Et coince-toi les oreilles dans la porte du four pour te punir d'avoir mis si longtemps à me répondre ! »

« Oui, Maîtresse. Maîtresse, le jeune maître ingrat à l'étage… »

Après cela, Sirius enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et arrêta d'écouter. Il savait ce qui allait suivre : les accusations, les cris, la punition.

Une heure s'était écoulée, une heure du genre de punition que seul pouvait dispenser un elfe de maison sur les ordres de sa maîtresse. Les elfes utilisaient leur magie pour infliger la douleur des coups de fouet à un enfant sans laisser aucune marque sur son dos. Bien que Sirius fût habitué à la sensation, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal à chaque fois.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol de la cuisine, hoquetant et criant tandis que les lanières invisibles lacéraient son dos. Même si c'était un autre elfe de maison qui infligeait la punition, Sirius pouvait entendre Kreattur rire dans un coin de la pièce, ses oreilles de chauve-souris toujours fumantes après leur passage dans la porte du four. À cet instant précis, il haïssait l'elfe avec plus de force que tout ce qu'il avait haï auparavant dans sa vie. Il se promit, si jamais l'elfe lui revenait en héritage, de faire de sa vie un enfer.

C'est presque avec joie qu'il vit son châtiment prendre fin et qu'il fut brutalement conduit à la cave, sanglotant et hoquetant, où on l'enferma. Mais ce sentiment s'évapora dès qu'il se rendit compte que toutes les bougies cachées par Regulus avaient été utilisées et que son frère n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en dissimuler d'autres.

La douleur, qui ne durait que le temps de la punition, avait reflué, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas distraire Sirius du fait qu'il était seul dans les ténèbres humides et putréfiées. Sirius tenta de combattre la vague de panique qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Il se _détestait_ pour sa peur du noir. C'était une peur d'enfant, à la fois stupide et irrationnelle, mais une peur malgré tout. Il progressa à tâtons vers un tonneau de vin qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et s'assit dessus, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras.

Les yeux, voilà ce qu'il redoutait le plus. L'idée de ces _yeux_ dans le noir. Des yeux capables de le voir, guettant le moindre de ses gestes tandis que lui-même en était réduit à une cécité et une vulnérabilité totales. Il aurait juré pouvoir les sentir fixés sur lui en ce moment même, sondant sa capacité à les voir et l'étendue de son impuissance. Il tenta de leur retourner un regard plein de défi pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais il ne savait absolument pas où regarder. Il imagina les propriétaires des yeux qui s'approchaient subrepticement, plus près, plus près, plus près…

« Sirius ! »

Sirius poussa un cri de peur et dégringola de son tonneau.

« Sirius ? C'est moi ! Regulus ! »

Sirius tourna son visage aveugle vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il parvenait à peine à distinguer le maigre rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

« R-R-Reg ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle a oublié de jeter le sort de Silence. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner plus de bougies. »

Sirius, le cœur battant, se rapprocha de la porte. Le son de la voix de son frère faisait reculer un peu les yeux scrutateurs. Il se mit à genoux et essaya de regarder sous la porte.

« Reg ? »

« Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi. »

« Pas de bougies ? »

« Comment je pourrais t'en donner ? La porte est fermée à clef. »

« Oui. » Sirius pressa son visage plus près de la précieuse lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. « Reg ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? »

« Je sais pas, Sirius. Elle était vraiment hors d'elle. Elle ne te laissera probablement pas sortir avant la rentrée. »

« Mais c'est dans _une semaine_ ! »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas la chercher, pourtant. Je le fais toujours et tu n'écoutes jamais, crétin de Gryffondor. »

« _Une semaine !_ »

Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la porte, et puis : « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Si Maman ou l'un des elfes me trouve ici, je vais le payer cher. »

« Non, attends ! Reg ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

« Mais — »

« Pardon, Sirius. »

Regulus se releva maladroitement et s'éloigna, et Sirius entendit le bruit ses pas se perdre dans l'escalier qui remontait à la cuisine. Sirius se détourna lentement de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension : les créatures aux yeux scrutateurs, il le savait, recommençaient à avancer. Sa respiration se fit haletante et erratique tandis qu'elles approchaient. Plus près, plus près, plus près…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius ne se rappelait rien de plus merveilleux que la vue du Poudlard Express arrêté le long du quai neuf trois-quarts. La grosse locomotive rouge représentait la liberté, symbole à la fois de son retour dans le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer et de ses retrouvailles avec les seules personnes, mis à part Regulus, qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimées. Cela en avait valu la peine, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Cette dernière semaine cauchemardesque valait bien les trois semaines idylliques chez les Potter.

Sa mère était tellement en colère qu'elle refusa de lui adresser la parole, pas même pour lui dire au revoir ou le menacer de représailles en cas de mauvais comportement. Un peu à l'écart de sa famille, Sirius regarda Regulus étouffé par l'affection maternelle, visiblement mal à l'aise à côté de sa malle neuve et agrippant la cage de son tout nouveau hibou. Sirius se répéta qu'il n'était _pas_ jaloux qu'on ne lui ait pas donné d'animal de compagnie. C'était sa faute, et pas celle de Regulus, si sa famille le détestait.

« Sirius ? »

Sirius sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna brusquement. Remus le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Ça va », répondit Sirius sans même avoir à feindre son sourire. Il sentit son humeur s'alléger à la vue de son ami. Remus avait un peu grandi pendant l'été, mais pas autant que Sirius et James qui avaient tous les deux poussé comme des tiges. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant. Les boucles fauves lui tombaient dans les yeux, le forçant à les remettre en place d'un mouvement de tête assez canin. Cela fit sourire Sirius. Avant cet été, Remus ne se serait jamais permis de laisser échapper un quelconque indice sur sa nature de loup-garou sans se crisper automatiquement, horrifié. Visiblement, les Anders lui faisaient du bien.

« Je suis vraiment content qu'on y retourne », dit Remus en s'asseyant sur sa malle. Il était pâle et avait les yeux cernés. Sirius se souvint que la pleine lune aurait lieu le lendemain. « Vous m'avez manqué », ajouta Remus, l'air un peu embarrassé par cette remarque.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », répondit Sirius, dont le cœur eut un soubresaut heureux quand il vit le visage de Remus s'éclairer en retour.

« On monte ? » demanda Remus.

« J'attends juste mon frère », dit Sirius en indiquant sa famille de la main. Sa mère l'aperçut et ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus. Un parfait rictus de Sang-Pur étira ses traits et elle leur tourna délibérément le dos. Remus était horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il, son visage adoptant soudain une expression de culpabilité.

Sirius soupira et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son ami. « Tu n'as rien fait, Moony. Promis. Aie un peu confiance en toi. C'est juste le rictus officiel des Black, inventé et utilisé par ma famille depuis des générations à chaque fois qu'ils sont obligés de regarder des Gryffondor. »

« Elle te regarde comme ça ? » Remus regarda Sirius, de plus en plus alarmé.

Sirius sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Remus. « Ne t'en fais pas, Rem. Je ne vais plus la voir pendant longtemps. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Regulus se libéra enfin des griffes de sa mère et se dirigea vers Sirius. « Maman t'interdit formellement de me corrompre », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle dit que si je finis à Gryffondor, tu le paieras très cher. »

Sirius sourit et fit un geste assez grossier en direction de sa mère, de dos, qui s'éloignait. « Si tu finis à Gryffondor, je considérerai ma corruption réussie », dit-il avec un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

« Je ne veux pas être à Gryffondor », dit Regulus. « Ça a l'air douloureux. »

« Mais non ! » dit Sirius d'un ton léger. « Voici Remus. Remus, je te présente mon frère, Regulus. »

Remus se leva et tendit sa main au jeune garçon. Regulus la serra timidement. « Ne t'en fais pas si tu es envoyé à Serpentard », le rassura Remus. « Tous ceux qui y vont ne sont pas mauvais, qu'importe ce qu'en disent ton frère ou James. »

Sirius grogna. « Tu accordes trop de crédit aux gens, Moony. »

« Slughorn était à Serpentard », fit remarquer Remus tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le train, traînant leurs malles derrière eux.

« C'est bien ce que je dis » lâcha Sirius, hissant sa malle sur le marchepied du train et se baissant pour aider Regulus avec la sienne.

« Il n'est pas mauvais, Sirius », insista Remus d'un air réprobateur. « Ambitieux, mais pas mauvais. Tu ne l'aimes pas juste parce que Rogue est son chouchou. »

« Exactement ! » dit Sirius, comme si Remus venait de lui donner raison.

Remus soupira et rendit les armes, se mettant en quête d'un compartiment.

« Hé, les gars ! » appela une voix familière un peu plus loin dans le couloir. « Ici. »

Avec un sourire, Sirius s'élança vers le compartiment en question en tirant sa malle derrière lui, suivi de Remus et de Regulus.

« _James !_ » Il coinça la tête de son ami sous son bras et frotta son poing dans les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Argg ! Sirius, lâche-moi ! » cria la voix étouffée de James, essayant vainement de frapper Sirius.

« Sirius, laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille », dit Remus en les rejoignant, levant les yeux au ciel à la vue de l'expression triomphante de Sirius. « Ne fais pas attention à eux, Regulus. On s'y habitue à la longue. Entre. Voici Peter Pettigrow, et celui qui suffoque et vire au pourpre à cause des tendances homicides de ton frère est James Potter. »

Regulus contourna à son tour les deux garçons qui se battaient devant l'entrée du compartiment et sourit à Peter. « Bonjour. »

« Oh, trop mignon ! » s'exclama James qui parvint enfin à se libérer, se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Regulus et posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Peter. « Regardez, c'est Sirius en modèle réduit. »

« Il a un nom, Sirius », fit remarquer Remus.

« Oui, c'est Mini-Siri ! »

Sirius sourit largement tandis que son frère rougissait. Il éprouva une vague de reconnaissance pour ses amis, qui traitaient son frère avec gentillesse tout en sachant qu'il finirait probablement à Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais douté de Remus, mais n'était pas sûr de la manière dont James réagirait.

« Alors… Pas trop peur du Calamar Géant ? » demanda Peter à Regulus, virant les pieds de James de ses genoux.

« Euh… Je devrais ? »

« Oh que oui », déclara James solennellement. « On m'a dit que trois première année n'ont pas survécu à la traversée du lac l'année dernière ».

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Yep », dit Sirius avec un hochement de tête. « Une minute, ils ramaient joyeusement dans leur barque ; la suivante, ils nourrissaient le Calamar. »

« C'est vrai ? » Les yeux de Regulus se tournèrent vers Remus, au grand amusement de Sirius. Apparemment, son petit frère avait déjà deviné que Remus était le plus fiable des Maraudeurs.

« Ne les écoute pas », dit Remus d'un ton rassurant. « Le Calamar repêche presque toujours ceux qui tombent dans le lac. »

« Remus, tu gâches toujours mon plaisir », se plaignit Sirius en s'asseyant nonchalamment entre Remus et son frère.

« Tu es dur, aussi. »

« C'est pour ça que les petits frères sont faits. »

« Comment ça, ''presque toujours'' ? » demanda Regulus à Remus, visiblement peu enclin à changer de sujet avant d'être certain qu'il ne finirait pas en soupe de poisson.

« De temps en temps, ils nagent jusqu'à la terre ferme tout seuls », le rassura Remus. Il se leva pour pousser sa malle sous son siège et chancela légèrement avant de se rasseoir à côté de Sirius.

« Tout va bien, Moony ? » demanda Peter.

« Oui, c'est juste une fin de grippe », dit Remus en indiquant brièvement Regulus du regard. Peter parlait souvent sans penser aux conséquences.

« _Oh_ », dit Peter, la compréhension se lisant soudain sur son visage. « cette grippe- _là_. »

« Bref », enchaîna rapidement James pour éviter une situation potentiellement dangereuse, « Sirius et moi nous sommes entraînés au Quidditch pendant les vacances. On va passer les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le niveau », dit Peter d'un ton lugubre. « Vous vous rappelez la fois où je me suis écrasé en première année ? »

« Ouais, tu volais tellement mal que ça ne pouvait être décrit que comme _pathologique_ , Pete », approuva Sirius en souriant à ce souvenir.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu à temps pour m'arrêter, c'est tout. »

« Peter, c'était _Poudlard_. Un château de cinq milliards de tonnes de _pierre_ _massive_. » Malgré ses mots, James ne pouvait se retenir de sourire.

« J'avais les yeux fermés pour oublier que je ne touchais pas le sol. »

« Idiot. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il jeta un regard de côté et sentit des cheveux fauves lui caresser la joue. Les yeux de Remus étaient fermés, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans son sommeil. Sirius capta une trace de l'odeur de chocolat-et-feuilles-d'automne dont il avait souvenir depuis la fois où il avait tenu Remus dans ses bras à l'infirmerie. Sa poitrine fut envahie d'un sentiment de protection.

« Je me demande toujours comment il fait ça », dit James, regardant Remus avec intérêt.

« Quoi ? » demanda Peter.

« Tu sais bien », dit James. « S'endormir n'importe où, comme il fait toujours. Une minute il nous fait la leçon sur les moyens efficaces de passer inaperçu, et tout à coup, _boum_ _!_ Il dort comme une souche. »

« Il fait ça souvent ? » demanda Regulus. Cependant, quand il tourna les yeux vers Reg, Sirius remarqua que c'était lui et non Remus que son petit frère regardait avec curiosité. Pendant un moment, Sirius se sentit un peu perdu, avant de se rappeler que le contact physique était très rare chez les Black. Cela devait avoir l'air bizarre de voir son grand frère aussi à l'aise alors que son ami endormi était recroquevillé contre son épaule. Il se serait décalé sous l'effet de la gêne s'il n'avait craint de déranger Remus.

« Remus est souvent malade », dit-il à son frère, sur la défensive. « Il a besoin de dormir de temps en temps. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air bien », concéda Remus en étudiant le visage pâle de Remus endormi. Son regard retourna à Sirius. « C'est bon. Je sais que tu n'y peux rien : tu es un Gryffondor. »

James et Peter eurent l'air étonnés par le commentaire, mais Sirius se détendit et sourit à Regulus. Il comprenait ce que Regulus était vraiment en train de lui dire. _Je ne te blâme pas d'avoir perdu les manières froides des Black. Je ne te déteste pas parce que tu es un Gryffondor._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sirius ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le Choixpeau proclama « Serpentard ! » quelques instants après qu'on l'eut posé sur la tête de son frère. Dès qu'on lui retira le Choixpeau, Regulus chercha Sirius des yeux, un air désolé sur le visage. Sirius lui adressa un sourire rassurant, prenant soin de cacher le fait que son cœur sombrait dans sa poitrine. Il espérait contre tout espoir que les Serpentard ne corrompraient pas son frère, tout en sachant que Regulus faisait partie de la catégorie des suiveurs — un peu comme Peter. Il les aimait tous les deux, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient capables de résister à la pression que représentait l'opinion de leurs pairs. Peter avait eu la chance d'être envoyé à Gryffondor grâce à sa bravoure un peu à part, mais Regulus était en danger. Sirius se demandait combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que son frère ne lui tourne le dos comme le reste de sa famille.

Il sentit une main serrer son bras et se tourna vers le visage inquiet de James. « Tout ira bien pour lui, Sirius. On ne lui fera pas de mauvais tour. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, James », dit Sirius. « C'est juste que… Je pense que les Serpentard vont le changer. »

« Aie confiance en lui. C'est ton frère — Sirius en modèle réduit. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » fit Sirius. « Il me ressemble, mais il n'est pas _moi_. J'ai peur pour lui. »

« Tout ira bien pour lui », insista James.

Sirius détourna le regard, et des yeux ambrés rencontrèrent les siens de l'autre côté de la table. Il y lut de la compréhension et de la compassion. Remus connaissait les cruautés du monde. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur la famille ou la loyauté. Remus comprenait, et savait qu'on n'avait parfois pas d'autre choix que d'accepter les fardeaux que le monde choisissait de nous faire porter et de continuer.

Cette compréhension était presque plus douloureuse que les tentatives naïves de James pour le réconforter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

« Hé, Moony », lança James plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les quatre amis défaisaient leurs malles dans leur dortoir. « Devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque Potter la semaine dernière ? »

Remus, occupé à ranger du chocolat dans sa table de nuit, leva les yeux. « Quoi ? Et ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de chercher une lecture divertissante parce que je ne te croirai pas. »

James sourit et sortit deux livres de sa malle. Il traversa la chambre d'un pas léger et se jeta sur le lit de Remus. « Non », confirma-t-il. « Il pleuvait dehors et la bibliothèque est la pièce la plus grande de la maison. Il fallait que je peaufine mes talents sur un balai. »

« Tu _volais_ dans la bibliothèque ! » s'exclama Remus, choqué. « C'est horrible, James ! »

« Ouais, c'était aussi l'avis de Maman », fit James, l'air maussade. « Mais avant de me faire attraper, je flânais dans l'aile des Créatures Magiques et j'ai repéré quelques livres sur les loups-garous que tu n'avais pas et qui n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque de l'école. Je te les ai apportés pour que tu puisses les lire, si tu veux. »

Sirius sourit en voyant le visage de Remus s'éclairer tandis qu'il prenait les livres. « Oh, James… Merci ! »

« Ils sont vieux », dit James. « C'est probablement pour ça que tu n'as pas pu les acheter. Et puis ils sont plutôt sympas envers les loups-garous, ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi ils ne sont pas à la bibliothèque. »

Sirius grimaça à cette réflexion et vint rejoindre ses amis sur le lit de Remus. Peter chipa une Chocogrenouille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit resté ouvert et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Remus était si absorbé par l'un des livres qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Sirius avec curiosité, se penchant pour essayer de déchiffrer à l'envers la page que Remus était en train de lire.

« C'est brillant. » Remus tourna la page. « Ce chapitre explore la psychologie des loups-garous beaucoup plus en détails que tous les autres livres que je connais. La plupart se concentrent sur les implications physiques de la lycanthropie. » Il s'interrompit pour poursuivre sa lecture. « Écoutez ça : _Un loup-garou ne prendra pour cible naturelle que des êtres humains. Les animaux sont à l'abri de toute attaque de loup-garou, sauf en cas de provocation ; il peut même arriver que le loup-garou accepte leur compagnie. Une étude menée par Oswen Debonair en 1643 montre que la compagnie d'un animal pourrait même aider un loup-garou à supporter sa douloureuse transformation, quoique la plupart des études à ce sujet soient peu concluantes du fait de la réticence des animaux à côtoyer dans un espace confiné une créature qui apparaît si manifestement comme un puissant prédateur._ »

« On pourrait t'acheter un chien », dit Sirius, inspiré par la lecture de Remus. « Pour te tenir compagnie et t'empêcher de te blesser comme tu le fais ! »

Remus soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu m'as écouté ou pas ? Un chien aurait peur de moi. Comme tous les animaux. Jamais je ne ferais ça, obliger un animal à se tapir dans un coin pendant que je fais les cent pas en hurlant à m'en rendre fou. »

Sirius grimaça. « Mais il faut bien qu'on fasse _quelque chose_ pour t'aider ! »

« Vous le faites déjà ! » dit Remus. « Tous les trois. » Il hésita un instant, puis se pencha sur sa propre malle et en sortit l'un de ses livres sur les loups-garous. Il le feuilleta pendant quelques secondes, et la tension dans les épaules du jeune garçon n'échappa pas à Sirius. « Écoutez ça : _Même sous sa forme humaine, une partie de l'esprit conservera toujours des traits canins. Il n'est pas rare pour un loup-garou de former une ''meute'' avec les humains qui lui sont le plus cher. »_

Un long silence s'installa entre les quatre garçons et Remus baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, les joues rouges d'humiliation. Sirius sentit un sourire s'épanouir petit à petit sur son visage. « Nous sommes ta meute ? » Sa voix se fêla de manière embarrassante.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna Remus sans relever les yeux. « Je n'y peux rien. C'est l'influence de Moony. »

« Désolé ? » répéta James. « Pourquoi ? C'est _génial_! On n'est pas simplement les Maraudeurs, on est aussi la meute d'un loup-garou. On est les amis les plus géniaux de tous les temps ! Rien ne nous séparera jamais. »

Remus releva les yeux, incrédule. « Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que ça nous gêne ? » demanda Peter en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus. Sirius ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en voyant que ce n'était pas _lui_ dont le bras enlaçait ainsi Remus. N'était-ce pas _son_ rôle, de tenir Remus dans ses bras ? Tout en ayant cette pensée, il savait qu'il était ridicule. Les autres avaient tout autant le droit que lui de témoigner leur affection.

« Je pensais que ça vous ferait peut-être bizarre », expliqua Remus. « C'est un peu animal, de faire partie d'une meute. Je croyais que ça vous ferait peur. »

« Eh bien », dit Sirius en posant une main sur son genou, « tu croyais mal. On trouve ça génial. »

Remus sourit, de ce même sourire qu'il leur avait offert à la bibliothèque un an plus tôt, quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient ses amis. Contrairement à la plupart de ses sourires, celui-ci illuminait son visage tout entier, remplissant ses yeux et chassant pour une fraction de seconde les ombres qui y rôdaient sans cesse.

« Merci » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Mais c'était suffisant.

* * *

Rooooh, Sirius commence à être jaloux, c'est mignon :3 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews !

À bientôt pour la suite :)


End file.
